VACACIONES
by inary.go
Summary: "Shoichi y Byakuran se acaban de graduar de la universidad y acaban de iniciar una relación ¿como lo tomaran los padres de Shoichi? y que pasara con toda la familia Vongola cuando les digan? ¿Harry sera un miembro de la familia porque fue a Japon?"
1. El inicio de una nueva aventura

Vacaciones

Capitulo 1

Era el último día de clases en la universidad tecnológica para Shoichi y para Byacuran ya se habían graduado ese día los padres de Shoichi tuvieron que irse rápidamente ya que su hermana se estaba preparando para casarse en dos semanas. Habían vuelto a la normalidad en sus días de universitarios y Byacuran ya no quería completar el tri-ni-sete aún tenían sus recuerdos del futuro Byacuran se dio cuenta que en realidad sentía algo más que amistad por Shoichi eso es lo que estaban discutiendo.

"Vamos Sho-chan ya te he dicho desde que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar que realmente quiero probar algo con tigo ¿podemos salir juntos como novios?"

"Lo e estado pensando mucho y si me gustaría intentarlo"

"Perfecto Sho-chan además yo soy un caballero y me gustaría conocer a tus padres" "mañana iremos a Japon". Lo dijo de una forma muy feliz mientras lo abrazaba y lo dirigía a su auto camino a hacer sus maletas en el departamento que compartían desde que entraron a la universidad

"Byacuran-san de ninguna manera": Shoichi grito y el otro no le presto ninguna atención el seguía feliz porque haya aceptado esta vez su propuesta.

Ya en el departamento los dos estaban preparando sus maletas para ir por dos meces a Japon y pensar que es lo que haría Byacuran con su familia ya que el quería que Shoichi fuera su guardián del sol pero el había dicho que se quedaría con Tsuna y los demás en japon y ayudaría a la familia Vongola con Spaner. El había contactado a sus antiguos guardianes pero esta ves no les pidió que demostraran su lealtad y solo les ayudo sin esperar nada a cambio.

"Byacuran-san me puedes ayudar a cerrar las maletas no entiendo porque no cierran solo llevo 5 camisas y tres pantalones"

"Si pero también traes 2 laptops un reproductor una carpeta repleta de videojuegos y una cantidad incalculable de otros gadgets que no se ni para que sirven ni la mitad de ellos" "talvez no podremos llevarlo todo"

"Pero Byacuran-san todo eso es importante para mi que vamos a hacer"

"ya se pondré la mitad de tus cosas en mi maleta y dejare tres de mis trajes de diseñador favoritos T_T"

"Que bien Byacuran-san" estoy seguro que spaner y yo podremos ganar el concurso de robótica este año con todas las cosas que llevamos"

"Bien si ya estamos listos vayamos a dormir mañana temprano iremos al aeropuerto"

En el aeropuerto (5:50 am)

"Ya están llamando a nuestro vuelo tenemos que ir compraste los boletos Byacuran-san?"

"Si dos en primera clase hubiéramos rentado un jet privado pero no tuve mucho tiempo será para nuestro próximo vuelo Sho-chan"

"Bien subamos pero ya que te presentare a mis padres quisiera que me dejaras decírselos yo es un tema delicado será la primera persona que les presente que en realidad me gusta"

"Eso suena como un plan para, mi por mi esta bien Sho-chan no te arrepentirás de darnos esta oportunidad"

Japon (1:00 pm) (En ese tiempo los aviones son mas modernos y mucho mas rápidos)

"Estas listo para ir a casa Sho-chan?"

"Si supongo". Lo dijo en un tono nervioso "pero primero debemos buscar un hotel para ti Byacuran-san y después iremos a casa de mis padres para darles la noticia de nuestra relación"

En el hotel

Byacuran está hablando con la recepcionista y pidiendo una suite de lujo "Quiero la mas grande que tenga"

"En este momento no esta libre pero tenemos habitaciones normales disponibles y son de muy buen tamaño"

"¿Quién es el que tiene la suite en este momento?" pregunto en un tono alegre pero con una mirada que podría matar

"El señor Romefeller" contesto un poco indecisa la recepcionista

"En donde puedo encontrarlo" Le pregunto a la recepcionista.

"En los sillones que están en la entrada del hotel"

"¿Es le señor gordo y calvo que esta sentado en el sillón de ahí?" Pregunto viendo a un señor gordo y calvo no espero a que contestara y se acercó al señor lo tomo del cuello de su camisa lo levanto y le dijo "Escucha te daré 10 minutos para que desalojes este hotel y me des tu habitación o hare tu vida muy miserable desde hoy". Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara y su tono feliz de siempre.

El señor palideció inmediatamente ya que reconoció a Byacuran como uno de los mayores inversionistas en el mundo Byacuran había empezado a hacer una gran fortuna invirtiendo en empresas que se avían echo millonarias por inventos que el mismo había tomado de los distintos mundos paralelos (como medicinas tecnologías avanzadas y algunas ubicaciones de pirámides que aun no habían encontrado en ese mundo) utilizando su poder para recabar información que las empresas pagarían por tener.

El señor fue inmediatamente a la recepción "Necesito salir de este hotel traigan de inmediato mis maletas no puedo dar mas explicaciones rápido" lo dijo de una forma nerviosa y completamente pálido no tardaron mas de diez minutos y el señor ya había tomado un taxi para que lo llevara muy lejos de aquí.

Mientras tanto Byacuran ya había echo su reservación y enviado sus maletas a su habitación

Shoichi le hablo de una forma enfadada "Byacuran-san que fue todo eso yo creí que ya habías cambiado"

"Claro que e cambiado pero realmente no esperaras que sea una persona amable y generosa todo el tiempo yo no puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo y solo soy amable con las personas que me agradan supongo que solo tu y mi familia me agradan el resto del mundo me es indiferente"

Shoichi lo miro de una forma indescifrable y después simplemente sonrió y empezó a reíry le dijo. "con eso puedo vivir esa es tu forma de ser ¿creo? Pero no importa ahora es hora de ir a casa de mis padres para decirles lo de nuestra relación"

"Si pero mañana iremos a comprar un auto nuevo no soporto ir en taxi todo el tiempo me asfixiare en el algún día Sho-chan". Lo dijo de una forma exageradamente dramática.

"Eso fue muy exagerado Byacuran_san -_-u"

En el departamento de los papas de shoichi

Los dos ya habían llegado y estaban sentados en la sala frente a los padres de shoichi sus padres ya habían conocido a Byacuran el día de su graduación pero lo había presentado como su mejor amigo.

"Papa mama se que esto es muy precipitado anunciarlo pero se los voy a decir ustedes ya conocen a Byacuran_san se los presente el dia de mi graduación el y yo hemos estado pensándolo mucho tiempo y decidimos empezar una relación como novios así que quiero presentarles formalmente a Byacuran Gesso el es mi novio y realmente lo quiero mucho"

Todos se quedaron callados por un minuto el papa de shoishi fue el primero en hablar "Bueno eso realmente me sorprendió pero por mi parte confió en ti para saber que es en lo que verdad quieres y a quien quieres ya en estos tiempos es muy normal que los hombres salgan con hombre"

"Yo solo te deseo que estés con una persona que en verdad sepa valorarte como tu padre y yo y creo que tenemos que conocerlo mejor pero a mi me parece una persona muy agradable y todo el tiempo cuando llamabas a casa hablabas de Byacuran_san"

Entonces es cuando Byacuran hablo de una manera seria como nunca antes había hecho "Les aseguro que soy la persona mas calificada para salir con su hijo yo soy quien mas valora a sho_chan se lo inteligente que es el es un genio y me encanta lo tímido que es pero me impresiona muncho su determinación cuando tiene un objetivo en la mente una persona a la que puedo seguir y tengo que proteger con mi última voluntad"

Los padres de shoichi quedaron conformes con la respuesta que dio Byacuran y lo invitaron a quedarse a cenar para así conocerlo mejor

En lacena el padre de Shoichi estaba hablando con Byacuran sobre deportes cuando la medre de Shoichi le recordó a su esposo sobre la lista de invitados el dijo que contactaría con unos amigos que había echo cuando estaba trabajando en Inglaterra (El estaba trabajando como programador en una importante empresa de software) a si que llamó por teléfono ya tenía mucho tiempo que no contactaba con ellos porque el tubo que regresar a Japón y ellos no tenían un teléfono donde llamar pero el hiso algunas investigaciones y encontró el número de la hermana de su amiga y pensaba llamar ese día para que pudieran darle el numero de su amiga y a si poder invitarlos a la boda de su hija mayor.

EN LLAMADA

"Bueno residencia Dursley quien habla?"

"Habla el señor Irie desde Japón quería preguntar por petunia Dursley?"

"Ella habla en que puedo ayudarle"

"Si estoy buscando a Lili Evans y Jens Potter quería ver si podía darme su nuevo numero vera soy un viejo amigo de la familia y me gustaría invitarlos a la boda de mi hija"

"Lo siento pero ellos murieron ya hace 15 años"

"Que como paso?" ¿ y que paso con su hijo el también murió?

"Fue en un accidente de auto y su hijo vive con nosotros"

"Puede darme su dirección quisiera ir a visitar su tumba y conocer a su hijo por favor"

"No ellos eran unos anormales y su hijo también lo es todos los que eran sus amigos eran gente extraña adiós" y colgó

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

El papa de Shoichi no quedo conforme con la llamada y entonces fue a su computadora a Jaquear las bases de datos y a si encontrar la dirección de Petunia la encontró rápida mente y de inmediato le dijo a su esposa e hijo que iría a Inglaterra ahora mismo y volvería mañana en la noche.

-INARY-

En Inglaterra

Estaba Harry Potter en su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado en Hogwarts ese año escolar en el torneo de los tres magos murió una persona y aparte Voldemort regreso de la muerte y eso lo puso a pensar que el no es tan fuerte para protegerse el mismo ni mucho menos a sus dos amigo el estaba deprimido pensando en que pasaría si ellos están en problemas y no pudiera hacer nada

Esa noche su tia Petunia estaba enojada por haber recibido una llamada esa tarde

"Escúchame bien delincuente vas a estar estas vacaciones aquí pero no saldrás de tu habitación salvo nada mas para hacer los quehaceres de la casa mañana podaras el pasto y plantaras unas macetas temprano si es que quieres desayunar y esta noche tienes que lavar todos los trates de la cena y comerás la cena en tu habitación sin hacer ni un solo ruido quedo claro"

"Si tía petunia" lo dijo ya resignado a hacer lo que dijeron empezó a lavar los trastes en eso oyó que tocaban el timbre y el fue a abrir

Se encontró con un hombre maduro en sus 45 años alto y de aspecto japonés

"Disculpa esta la señora Dursley en casa?"

"Si ahora voy por ella"

Dejo al señor en la puerta cuando el fue por su tía y le dijo que una persona la buscaba entonces ella fue a la entrada a ver quién era la persona que interrumpía su cena

"Hola soy el señor Irie llame hace rato quería preguntar personalmente por el hijo de Jens y Lili podría decirme ¿cómo está el?"

"Que es lo que hace aquí usted no sabía mi dirección y el anormal de su hijo lo estamos cuidando notros aun si está siguiendo los malos pasos se sus padres"

"Escúcheme no puede hablar de ellos de esa manera y su hijo no debería estar con una persona como ustedes se nota que realmente no lo quieren "En ese momento su esposo ya estaba en la puerta con su esposa y se enfadó de todo lo que dijo ese señor

"Escuche usted señor si en verdad esta tan preocupado por el niño porque no se lo lleva en verdad no queremos tenerlo cerca nuestro lléveselo todas las vacaciones estoy seguro que no querrá tenerlo por más de un día" dijo Vermond enojado

"De acuerdo déjeme hablar con el y ver si en verdad quiere pasar las vacaciones con mi familia y tengan por seguro que ya no dejare que se quede con ustedes es obvio que en verdad no pueden cuidar al niño de la manera que deben " Entonces lo dejaron pasar y el empezó a hablar con Harry

"Buenas noches Harry mi nombre es Akira Irie y yo era amigo de tus padres en realidad no he tenido contacto con ellos en mucho tiempos pero ahora tenía la intención de ver los para invitarlos a la boda de mi hija mayor ya me esta tarde y me entere de lo que paso pero tu tía no quiso decirme como es que estabas tu y por lo que me dijo se nota que no te tienen suficiente afecto a si que tome un vuelo lo mas rápido para Inglaterra y entonces por las pocas palabras que he tenido con tus tíos les he preguntado si podrías ir tú en lugar de tus padres a la boda y si quisieras quedarte el resto de tus vacaciones con mi familia en Japón estoy seguro que sería mejor que quedarte aquí sé que apenas nos conocimos hoy pero te aseguro que me preocupa que te quedes aquí estarás más seguro con migo creme, que dices?"

Harry se quedó bastante sorprendido por lo que dijo el señor Irie sobre pasar las vacaciones con él y su familia, Harry ya estaba cansado de estar con sus tíos solo lo tenían ahí para hacer los quehaceres domésticos y lo trataban muy mal el no quería saber nada mas de ellos y le pareció una persona amable el señor Irie y creyó que podría pasar unas buenas vacaciones y no estaba equivocado.

"Señor Irie gracias por invitarme a su casa iré a traer mis maletas acabo de regresar de la escuela y no las he desecho aun espere unos momentos" Entonces se fue pero regreso a preguntarle algo al señor muy importante "Tengo una lechuza cree que podre llevarla? es muy importante para mí"

"Claro no hay ningún problema cuidaremos bien de ella también"

Subió las escaleras fue a su habitación y rápidamente tomo sus maletas y a su lechuza el señor Irie estaba esperando abajo lo ayudo a llevar las maletas al taxi y fueron al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo a Japón.

-INARY-

En el aeropuerto

"Muy bien Harry todavía falta una hora para nuestro vuelo porque no vamos a la cafetería y comemos algo antes de abordar"

"Claro me encantaría" Se dirigieron a la cafetería y entonces ordenaron mientras esperaban su cena el señor Irie empezó la platica

"Harry la razón por la que vine inmediatamente después de llamar a tu tía en la tarde fue porque me quede preocupado por lo que tus tíos decían de tus padres y de ti y me preocupo de todo lo que te pudieron haber dicho sobre tus padres yo te puedo asegurar por el tiempo que los conocí justo antes de que tu nacieras que los dos no eran malas personas y mucho menos ebrios son de las mejores personas que he tenido el gusto de conocer te lo aseguro"

"Si sé que lo que dicen mis tíos sobre ellos es mentira y le estoy agradecido por invitarme a pasar las vacaciones a su casa no sé qué aria si tuviera que pasar este verano con mis tíos probablemente solo estaría en mi habitación el resto del día"

"Te aseguro que te divertirás lamento si no poder estar contigo todo el día pero le pediré a mi hijo Shoichi que pase tiempo contigo el habla perfectamente ingles el acaba de graduarse de la universidad el estudio en Estados Unidos es un buen chico, seguro te caerá bien te mostrara toda la ciudad de Namimori ya que mi esposa y yo estaremos ocupados arreglando lo de la boda de mi hija mayor que te parece Harry"

"No tienen que preocuparse por mi yo me las arreglare para ver la ciudad talvez su hijo tenga cosas mejores que hacer no quiero causar más problemas señor Irie"

"No te preocupes Harry ya te dije que mi hijo es un buen chico seguro le caerás bien" En eso llegó su comida y se terminó la plática comieron y se fueron a tomar el vuelo a Japón llegarían a Japón en la mañana Harry estaba nervioso pero a la ves emocionado por ir a Japón seria su primera vez en Japón y le preocupaba molestar al hijo del señor Irie esperaba que en verdad fuera una buena persona como su padre.


	2. Llegando a Japón

Descargo de responsabilidades: Harry Potter y katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores

Notas: Esta historia empieza inmediata mente después de que todos se graduaron de la universidad todos volverán a namimori de vacaciones antes de concentrarse totalmente en lo de la mafia así que ninguno trabaja todavía y están viviendo con sus padres cambie las edades para que se adaptarán mejor a la situación y no pareciera que son demasiado grandes para estar jugando con niños pero ya son mucho mas maduros y lo demuestran queriendo cuidar a los niños

Las edades son Lambo y Harry tienen 16 años, BYacuran y Shioichi tienen 22 y también el resto de la familia vongola esepto Ryōhei que tiene 23, los guardines de Byacuran Deisy y Bluebell tienen 16 años también y el resto son adultos como de 28 años a Deisi le dio Biacuran el anillo del rayo ya que quería que Shoichi fuera su guardián del sol verdadero y Su guardián de la neblina no le agradaba mucho y le daba un poco de miedo creía que era un hombre extraño por eso busca un nuevo guardián de la neblina

Símbolos

" " Dialogo

( ) Notas o aveces pensamientos del personaje

Llegando a Japón

El señor Irie y Harry ya habían bajado del avión ya estaban en el aeropuerto y fueron a buscar las maletas de Harry y fueron por su lechuza. Salieron a tomar el taxi que los llevaría al departamento del señor

En el departamento

Harry fue guiado por el señor Irie adentro de su departamento era temprano y apenas estaban preparándose para desayunar

"Buenos días familia ya he llegado y he traído al hijo de mis viejos amigo los Potter quiero presentarles a Harry Potter él se quedara estas vacaciones con nosotros el no habla japonés a si que por favor hablemos ingles en casa para que se sienta bienvenido"

"Buenos días Harry gusto en conocerte siéntate en la mesa ya va a estar el desayuno" le saludo la mama de Shoichi"

"Encantado en conocerte Harry mi nombre es Irie Shichi puedes preguntarme cualquier duda que tengas"

"Claro gusto en conocerlos a ustedes también" Dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa entonces el señor Akira se sentó también y le dijo a su hijo

"Sho_chan quisiera que cuidaras de Harry durante estas vacaciones ya que el no conoce el idioma y también quiero que le enseñaras la ciudad estoy seguro que puedo contar con ello"

"Si no hay problema lo llevare hoy conmigo, hoy iré con Byacuran_san a comprar un auto seguro a el no le molestara que lleve compañía además el también habla inglés perfectamente y quiere conocer la ciudad"

"Eso me parece bien hijo te encargo a Harry hoy ya que tu madre y yo iremos a acompañar a tu hermana a escoger la decoración del salón donde será la fiesta ¿de acuerdo?"(La hermana de shoichi ya se avía ido a vivir a otro lugar hace tiempo por eso no esta en el departamento)

"Harry_kun espero que te guste el curry y la sopa de miso eso desayunaremos hoy si no puedes tomar los palillos te daré una cuchara te parece bien" Dijo la señora irie de forma amable y con una gran sonrisa

Entonces todos empezaron a desayunar ya cuando acabaron Shichi se estaba preparando para salir y Harry también se estaba poniendo su chaqueta pero era obvio que ya era muy vieja el señor Irie se le quedo viendo con una mirada preocupada e hiso una nota mental de llevar a Harry otro día a comprar un poco de ropa nueva

Soichi ya estaba en la puerta y llevaba su mochila con su laptop dentro y algunas otras cosas planeaba ir a visitar a Spaner que también decidió venir a Japón y rentar un departamento le mostraría un plano con las ideas que tenía sobre el robot que harían para la competencia que sería en tres semanas en Tokio.

"Estas listo Harry mi novio ya nos está esperando abajo iremos a comprar un auto con el y después te presentare a mi amigo Spaner el seguro te agradara".

Harry estaba ya muy emocionado para conocer la ciudad en el poco tiempo que estuvo en el hogar del señor Irie ya se sentía bienvenido "Si vamos"

"Dime Harry te gustan los videojuegos talvez podremos jugar un rato en casa de Spaner pero no creas que por ser nuevo te daremos ventaja ambos somos muy competitivos y ni que hablar de Byacuran_san el cree que la vida es un juego en el que tiene que ganar todo el tiempo"

"Si seguro me gustaría aun si no estoy muy familiarizado con los juegos de video seguro cera divertido"

Ya en el estacionamiento del edificio se Shoichi estaba Byacuran esperando a su novio mientras comía una bolsa grande de malvaviscos cuando ve a su novio saliendo del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía con un joven de pelo negro con gafas no mayor de 16 años se acercó a ellos y empezó a hablar en Japonés

"Sho_chan no creí que me cambiaras por un niño y solo hemos estado saliendo formalmente por dos días pobre de mi" Lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa y en tono burlón "pero ya hablando enserio quien es el niño a él no lo conozco"

"Byacuran _san no diga eso el es Harry Potter el es hijo de un amigo de mi padre y se quedara con nosotros todas las vacaciones y mi padre me encargo que lo cuidara y le muestre la ciudad ya que el no habla japonés solo inglés es su primera vez en Japón espero no te moleste que lo debemos con nosotros a comprar tu auto y al departamento de Spaner"

"Claro que no me importa Sho_chan siempre lo podemos perder en cualquier parte de la ciudad durante el día y después pasar por el en la noche"

"Claro que no, eso es muy cruel Byacuran_san en que cosas estas pensando"

"Era solo broma Sho_chan no tomes todo lo que digo enserio pero si puede ser una opción si quieres pasar un rato asolas con migo" lo dijo sonriendo y después le dio un corto beso en los labios después se volteo a ver a Harry y le hablo en ingles "Sho_chan ya me a dicho que te quedaras las vacaciones en Japón gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Byacuran y soy el novio de Sho_chan.

"Si es un gusto conocerlo mi nombre es Harry Potter señor Byacuran"

"Harry puedes decirme solo Byacuran solo las personas que trabajan para mi me llaman señor Byacuran o Byacuran_sama". "Bien vayámonos tenemos que comprar un auto increíble estoy pensando en un convertible me gusta sentir el viento en mi rostro y también la velocidad" Se fueron caminando a la avenida y tomaron un taxi que los dejo en el centro de Namimori para ir a comprar el auto de Byacuran.

Byacuran estaba viendo los deportivos y estaba comparando la velocidad de cada uno y los precios ya estaba pensando en comprar uno de color gris metálico pensaba que podría resaltar mas en el, Shoichi y Harry estaban viendo los Jeep

Byacuran ya estaba hablando con el vendedor y le estaba diciendo las características de este

"Es de los autos mas nuevos de este 2015 es el Ferrari 488 GTB tiene un motor V8 de 3,9 litros turboalimentado con 670 cv de potencia es de los mejores autos italianos del mercado su precio es de 265,000 dólares americanos como ve es realmente costoso pero tenemos algunas formas de pago que le parece" El vendedor le dijo ya que lo vio interesado

"El precio no importa lo que me importa es en cuanto tiempo puedo tenerlo ¿si lo pago de contado puedo llevármelo inmediata mente cierto?"

"Claro si lo paga de contado no tardaremos mucho tiempo solo tendría que firmar unos papeles" Le dijo el vendedor muy emocionado por vender un auto tan costoso

"Bien lo quiero vayamos a su oficina para firmar los papeles y transferir el dinero a su cuenta"

No tardaron mucho en firmar los papeles del auto y pudieron salir con el Shoichi le pregunto porque gastaba tanto dinero en un auto si podría haber rentado uno mucho más barato

"A mi no me gusta usar cosas que ya hayan usado otras personas además solo merezco lo mejor" Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Pero a veces usas mis camisas Byacuran_san"

"Si pero solo porque son tuyas Sho_chan" y dejaron la conversación así

Ya estaban todos dentro del auto nuevo de Byacuran y se dirigieron al departamento de Spaner llegarían en poco tiempo pero antes decidieron pasar al supermercado para comprar algunos otros dulces y papas fritas para comer mientras jugaban videojuegos en el departamento de Spaner.

"Harry alguna vez has visto una competencia de robótica?" Le dijo Shoichi emocionado de contarle sus planes de ganar el campeonato mundial con Spaner.

"No nunca he oído hablar sobre eso ¿puedes decirme que hacen en las competencias?"

"Claro veras Spaner y yo participaremos en el campeonato dentro de tres semanas en el se realizan distintas pruebas como hacer que tu robot coloque algunos cubos con precisión en los lugares seleccionados también pasar por áreas con mucha agua y mantener el equilibrio mientras cruzas puentes movedizos sosteniendo los cubos para depositarlos al otro lado del campo no tienes ni idea del desafío que es la parte de la ingeniería para poder crear un modelo de robot que pueda pasar tantos obstáculo y también a la hora de programar no sabes cuantos cálculos se tienen que hacer realmente es un gran desafío pero será muy divertido hacerlo Spaner se encargara de la mayoría del cuerpo del robot y yo me encargare de la programación necesaria para poder poner en marcha todo el mecanismo" Lo dijo muy emocionado hablando de sus planes y asi pasaron todo el camino al departamento de Spaner.

Tocaron la puerta del departamento y Spaner los dejo pasar se quedó viendo al muchacho de pelo negro y gafas

"Hey shoichi quien es tu amigo acaso es un buen programador como tu nos ayudara con el proyecto?" pregunto Spaner interesado

"Ho lo siento Spaner no te avisamos que vendría una persona más, él es Harry Potter él no es un programador el vino a quedarse las vacaciones en mi casa mi padre lo invito a la boda de mi hermana recuerdas espero que tu también vengas es ingles y no habla Japonés pero no es problema para ti verdad tu también eres ingles cierto".

"Claro no hay problema ahora lo de otro asunto felicidades por tu relación con Byacuran espero que les vaya bien" Después se volteo a Harry y le dijo "Hola me puedes llamar Spaner gusto en conocerte"

"Para nada el gusto es mío me sorprende que todos ustedes hablen ingles sin problemas"

"Eso no es tan sorprendente Yo soy inglés y Shoichi y Byacuran acaban de volver de Estados Unidos haya estudiaron la universidad y vivieron ahí por cuatro años volvieron porque se acaban de graduar"

"Eso es genial que es lo que estudiaron?"

"Shoichi acaba de obtener su maestría en Programación y sistemas informáticos Byacuran se graduó en administración de empresas y yo en ingeniería aérea y espacial y tu ya has pensado que quieres estudiar Harry? Lo dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo y de los demás

"No aun no ce que estudiar aún tengo muchas dudas sobre mi futuro y lo que será de mi"

"No te preocupes Harry aun eres muy joven para decidir lo que quieres ser de grande y de todas formas si tienes dudas siempre puedes consultarlo en la internet seguro te dirá que carrera te conviene mas podrías ser desde un abogado hasta un entrenador de delfines o mi favorita mecánico Aero espacial de la nasa o talvez astronauta seguro el internet te lo dirá"

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que dijo Spaner no sabía si lo que había dicho era verdad pero lo último que dijo le hizo empezar a reír a carcajadas y todos lo vieron de forma seria y Byacuran fue el que hablo

"No te rías es verdad internet tiene todas las respuestas del mundo no talvez del universo entero" Dijo Byacuran después todos empezaron a reír.

Paso el rato y Shoichi estaba trabajando con Spaner en su robot y Byacuran y Harry jugaban un videojuego de carreras

"Woow no creí que fueras tan bueno en estos juegos Harry_kun la próxima carrera no te daré ventaja apostemos algo quieres"

"Lo siento Byacuran pero no tengo dinero no traje nada Salí muy deprisa de Inglaterra"

"No es necesario que apostemos dinero pero siempre se puede apostar el orgullo que te parece si apostamos un favor solo eso el otro no podrá negarse a cumplir con cualquier cosa que le pida el otro puedes cobrarlo cuando quieras así ara más interesante el juego siempre me pongo más competitivo si hay un premio que ganar que te parece Harry"

"De acuerdo pero el favor no tiene que ser nada vergonzoso y tienes razón es mas divertido si se tiene algo que ganar" Lo dijo de forma más emocionada ("es la primera vez que me divierto y me relajo en mucho tiempo que estarán haciendo Ron y Hermion en este momento les mandare una carta esta noche") "Bien empecemos esta vez será más difícil poderme ganar"

"Bien empecemos yo escogeré un Ferrari deportivo con este no me ganaras" Dijo Byacuran en un tono feliz y calmado estaba confiado que ganaría la apuesta

Estaban ya en la última vuelta de la carrera Harry llevaba la delantera cuando de repente Byacuran se puso a un lado de él y empujo su coche e hizo que perdiera el control sacándolo de la pista entonces Byacuran cruzo en primer lugar y gano la carrera y Harry no se quedó callado y le reclamo que porque hacia trampa

"Eso fue trampa no se valía empujar yo casi atravesaba la meta"

"Ho Harry_kun no tienes por qué enfadarte cuando empezamos solo dijimos que el ganador cera el que cruzara la meta primero no establecimos reglas sobre no empujar a si que eso técnicamente no es trampa ^_^" Lo dijo orgulloso de si mismo por haber encontrado la forma de hacer trampa y salirse con la suya

"Que eso no es cierto eso es deshonesto es obvio que no se tiene que empujar a un jugador es una regla no escrita que se tiene que cumplir si tienes honor" lo dijo muy convencido de si mismo pero no enfadado

"Vamos solo estas celoso que a ti no se te ocurrió antes pero bueno cobrare mi favor en otro día ya es tarde mañana tengo cosas que hacer temprano de acuerdo Harry"

"Esta bien guardemos todo eso antes de irnos"

En eso Spaner y Shoichi se acercaron a ver lo que habían echo los dos todo el rato

"Eres realmente bueno en este tipo de juegos Harry la próxima ves que tal si juegas carreras en el simulador que construí en mi primer año de universidad era un simulador de carreras aun no está aquí pero pronto lo traerán desde Inglaterra me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión estoy muy orgulloso de el"

"Claro me encantaría pero no esperes mucho de mi no estoy muy familiarizado con simuladores no me es subido en ninguno en mucho tiempo solo la ves que fuimos en un viaje escolar en la primaria"

"No importa solo tienes que decirme si es divertido o no eso es lo mas importante además ya he vendido algunos de ellos pero no he tenido los datos de los usuarios y me gustaría saber tu opinión"

"Bien Spaner mañana volveremos más tarde para trabajar en el robot ahora tengo que volver a mi casa mis padres se enfadaran que no volvimos a la hora de la comida" después se volteo a Harry y le dijo "lo siento mucho estaba muy concentrado en mi trabajo que olvidaba que estabas aquí debes de tener hambre volvamos a casa y comamos la cena te parece Harry"

"No te preocupe estuve con Byacuran todo el tiempo y comimos todos los dulces que compraron y realmente a mi también se me paso rápido el tiempo me divertí mucho jugando videojuegos"

"Bueno si es así supongo que está bien podemos jugar después de cenar un poco en mi habitación debes ser muy bueno para ganarle a Byacuran de lo contrario no habría echo trampa para poder ganarte"

Ya salieron del departamento y fueron directo a casa ya era tarde y estaba anocheciendo Harry estaba cansado y Biacuran se estaba despidiendo de Shoichi

"Sho_chan mañana tendré cosas que hacer así que no podre verte temprano tengo que ver cosas sobre mi familia recuerda que aún me faltan dos guardianes el del sol y el dela niebla ya que tu no quieres ser mi guardián así que tengo que discutir eso con la familia" lo dijo en japonés para que Harry no supiera de que están hablando

"No te preocupes Byacuran_san mañana llevare a Harry a que conozca a Lambo creo que será mejor si el lo lleva a conocer algunas partes de la ciudad yo estaré muy ocupado con Spaner y no creo que quiera pasar todo el día en el departamento de el"

Llegaron al departamento de Shoichi y su madre les pregunto que en donde avían estado todo el día Harry contesto que avían estado jugando videojuegos en casa del amigo de Shoichi nadie menciono que no avían comido aun

Cenaron tranquilamente y Harry ya estaba cansado le permitieron dejar a su lechuza libre todo el día el les dijo que volvería ella sola la familia Irie dejo que durmiera en la antigua habitación de la hermana de Shoichi ya no pudieron jugar videojuegos más tarde ya que Harry estaba muy cansado ya mañana le escribiría la carta a sus amigos para contarles lo que le avía pasado estos días, Shoichi se quedó trabajando en su computadora todavía un rato más.


	3. Lambo y conociendo un poco de la ciudad

Descargo de responsabilidades: Harry Potter y katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores

Notas: Esta historia empieza inmediata mente después de que todos se graduaron de la universidad todos volverán a namimori de vacaciones antes de concentrarse totalmente en lo de la mafia así que ninguno trabaja todavía y están viviendo con sus padres cambie las edades para que se adaptarán mejor a la situación y no pareciera que son demasiado grandes para estar jugando con niños pero ya son mucho mas maduros y lo demuestran queriendo cuidar a los niños

Las edades son Lambo y Harry tienen 16 años, Byacuran y Shioichi tienen 22 y también el resto de la familia vongola espeto Ryōhei que tiene 23, los guardines de Byacuran Deisy y Bluebell tienen 16 años también y el resto son adultos como de 28 años a Deisi le dio Byacuran el anillo del rayo ya que quería que Shoichi fuera su guardian del sol verdadero y Su guardián de la neblina no le agradaba mucho y le daba un poco de miedo creía que era un hombre extraño por eso busca un nuevo guardián de la neblina

Simbolos

" " Dialogo

( ) Notas o aveces pensamientos del personaje

Capitulo 3 Lambo y conociendo un poco de la ciudad

Era temprano por la mañana y Harry ya estaba despierto escribiendo la carta para sus amigos esperaba que respondieran pronto le dio la carta a su lechuza y la dejo salir después salió al pasillo para ir al baño y lo que encontró no lo podía creer.

Shoichi estaba todavía trabajando en su computadora entonces el se acercó a hablarle

"Shoichi que haces ya son las 8 de la mañana" pero el todavía no le hacía caso y seguía escribiendo rápidamente en su laptop entonces se acercó mas y lo movió por el hombro y volvió a hablarle "Shoichi me escuchas que haces tan temprano en la computadora?"

Entonces Shoichi volteo a verlo "Que hora es no medidas que de nuevo me quede despierto toda la noche sin dame cuenta?" "Ahora que lo noto tengo sueño que hora es?"

(Esto es enserio quien se queda despierto toda la noche sin darse cuenta) pensó Harry "Son las 8 de la mañana"

"no puede ser pronto tendremos que desayunar y no poder dormir más"

"No te preocupes hoy podemos quedarnos no es necesario que me muestres la ciudad no quiero causar problemas"

"Ho Harry eso no es ningún problema es mas hoy pensaba presentarte a un amigo mío para que te muestre la ciudad ya que yo iré toda la tarde al departamento de Spaner y no quiero que paces toda la tarde encerrado, prometí enseñarte la ciudad y eso voy a hacer en la tarde cuando acabe de hacer las cosas con Spaner te llevare a comer a una cafetería que me han dicho que tienen los mejores pasteles de la ciudad mis amigas lo han recomendado mucho talvez luego te las presente que te parece"

"Si me parece bien pero no tienes que preocuparte por mi realmente está bien si me quedo si no tienes tiempo no quiero molestar a tu amigo"

"No tienes que pensar que eres una molestia Harry si digo que no es una molestia es porque no lo es además a mi amigo le gustara salir seguro le caerás muy bien, el necesita salir con más chicos de su edad él también tiene 16 años como tu y seguro sabrá los mejores lugares para visitar el día de hoy"

Harry se quedó sorprendido porque no le molestara pasar su tiempo con el "Eso está bien estoy seguro que me agradara tu amigo"

En eso su madre llego a la sala y les dijo que se arreglaran porque ya empezaría a hacer el desayuno, todos ya se habían bañado y estaban en la mesa desayunando

El papa de Shoichi empezó a hablar con Harry "Harry que te parece Japón hasta ahora el sábado te llevare a comprar un traje se que no venias preparado para ir a la boda así que te parece"

"Si señor Akira me a agradado pasar el rato con Shoichi el me a presentado a dos de sus amigo y pasamos todo el rato jugando videojuegos"

"Eso me parece muy bien mi Sho-chan tiene muy buenos amigos pero espero que no pasen todo el dia jugando estas aquí para conocer la ciudad" dijo la señora Irie y después se volteo a hablar con su hijo "Sho_chan adonde llevaras a Harry hoy espero que lo lleves a conocer la ciudad recuerda que es su primera ves y no puede salir el solo"

"Hoy pensaba pedirle a Lambo que lo llevara a conocer la ciudad por la mañana ya que yo estaré ocupado con Spaner y en la tarde lo llevare a una cafetería que me han recomendado mucho"

"Eso esta bien Sho_chan luego yo lo llevare al centro comercial"

Paso el desayuno y Shoichy y Harry se dirigieron a la casa de Tsuna para ver a Lambo ya estaban en la entrada y Shoichi tocó el timbre entonces el que abrió la puerta fue Tsuna.

"Hola Shoichi ¿que pasa ay algún problema?" lo dijo ya que era raro verlo tan temprano sin avisar que vendría los invito a pasar

"No Tsuna no hay ningún problema lo que pasa es que este es Harry y se su pone que lo llevaría a conocer la ciudad pero no tengo tiempo hoy ya que iré a casa de Spaner para arreglar unos asuntos del robot y me preguntaba si Lambo podría llevarlo a conocer la ciudad esta mañana, pero se me olvidaba te presentare a Harry el solo habla en ingles lo bueno es que a todos ustedes Reborn los obligo a aprender italiano e ingles incluso a Lambo", se volteo a Harry le dijo "Harry te presento a Tsuna el es uno de mis otros amigos"

"Gusto en conocerte Tsuna mi nombre es Harry Potter"

"El gusto es mío está bien Potter san esperen aquí ire por Lambo el está arriba"

Entonces Lambo baja y ve a Shoichi y lo saluda

"Hola Shoichi quien es el chico con gafas" lo dijo abriendo el refrigerador sacando un envase pequeño de leche abriéndolo y tomando un trago

"Hola Lambo_chan este es Harry el solo habla ingles"

"Hola Harry mi nombre es Lambo es un gusto conocerte"

"Si igual mente Lambo"

"Lambo me gustaría pedirte un favor podrías llevar a Harry a conocer un poco la ciudad el apenas llegó a Japón y me gustaría que tuviera una buena experiencia que te parece"

"Supongo que no será problema pero te costara"

"Entiendo será lo de siempre cierto un paquete de papas fritas una barra de chocolate y unos pockys"

"Bien tenemos un trato lo llevare a que conozca el lago de namimori es un excelente lugar para pasar el rato"

"Si de acuerdo pasare por el a las tres al lago esta bien"

Entonces Lambo se volteo asía Harry y le dijo de sus planes de ir al lago dijo que lo esperara mientras preparaba su traje de baño y le prestaría uno a el, Soichi se fue de inmediato a casa de Spaner y los dejo solos Tsuna le dijo a Lambo que cuidara de Harry y que si necesitaba algo solo lo llamara e iría de inmediato (ya empezaba a tomarse su papel como líder mas enserio se avía convertido en una persona en la que se puede confiar y nunca te decepcionaría así que Lambo lo respetaba como su líder)

-INARY-

Byacuran estaba sentado en el centro de una gran mesa una sala especial que avía rentado para tener una reunión con sus guardianes estaban discutiendo sobre reclutar mas gente para ampliar a la familia y sobre que aria con los guardianes que faltan

"Bien estamos de acuerdo que necesitamos mas gente para ampliar la familia pero aun no estoy seguro sobre los guardianes que faltan en verdad quiero que mi Sho_chan sea el guardián del sol y sobre el guardián de la niebla no he encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte y que tenga algo especial para formar parte de la familia, lo de reclutar a otras personas se los dejo a discreción de cada quien confió en ustedes además tomare mis vacaciones a partir de hoy así que todo lo que tenga que ver con la familia deberán reportárselo a Kikyo el me reportara solo las cosas mas importantes tienen dudas"

"No Byacuran_sama" Dijeron todos al unísono

"Bien entonces doy por terminada esta reunión todos vuelvan a Italia les dejo todo en sus manos recuerda Kikyo solo llama y repórtame lo mas importante confió en tu criterio bien adiós.

-INARY-

Lambo y Harry estaban nadando en el lago cuando a Lambo se le ocurrió practicar sus clavados entonces se subió a la plataforma mas alta que habían puesto y salto pero había una lancha cerca de ahí y entonces mojo a el ocupante y no era nada menos que el mismo Hibari Kyoya entonces el se enfado

"Te molere hasta la muerte" Se preparaba para atacarlo cuando Harry se puso enfrente de el y le dijo

"No puedes golpearlo eso fue solo un accidente es cobarde golpear a una persona que es mas débil que tu metete con uno de tu tamaño"

Entonces Hibari se quedó un poco impresionado "entonces te moleré a ti primero" hizo como si lo fuera a golpear pero se detuvo a centímetros de golpearlo y le dijo "tienen suerte que no me interesa pelear con personas débiles" y se fue

"Lambo estas bien" lo dijo en un tono preocupado "que le pasa a ese sujeto no entiendo porque se enfada tanto"

"No te preocupes Harry el siempre es así siempre se pone de mal humor si lo despiertan de su siesta supongo hoy tuvimos suerte y no nos golpeó gracias por defenderme Harry de verdad debes ser muy valiente si no te intimido Hibari el es una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco"

"Bueno si me dio un poco de miedo pero no puedo quedarme callado si molestan a uno de mis amigos" después salieron del lago y se cambiaron para esperar a shoichi

En eso llegó Shoichi para llevar a Harry a la cafetería que había prometido le pregunto a Lambo si quería ir con ellos pero el dijo que prometió a la mama de Tsuna volver a la hora de la comida y que irían al centro comercial mas tarde entonces invito a Harry a ir a cenar mañana a su casa

"Entonces que te parece cenar mañana en mi casa mama (seguía diciéndole mama a la mama de Tsuna) ara mi comida favorita hamburguesas"

"Esta bien le preguntare a la señora y señor si puedo ir mañana"

"Bien me voy a casa te cuidas Harry, Shoichi"

"Veo que te divertiste con Lambo pero ahora te llevare a una cafetería que me han recomendado mucho ahí nos encontraremos con Byacuran_san podrás pedir lo que quieras yo pagare de eso no te preocupes".

"No tienes que molestarte en tratarme tan bien ya es suficiente con que tu padre me permita estar las vacaciones con su familia como para que tu tengas que llevarme contigo todo el tiempo".

"Ya te dije que no es problema y yo quiero cuidar de ti y mostrarte a mis amigos seguro le caerás bien a todos ellos"

Byacuran ya estaba esperando en la cafetería ya llevaba su segunda rebanada de pastel de chocolate entonces se sentaron y empezaron a ordenar Shoichi pidió un chocolate y un pastel de cajeta y Harry pidió un te y un pastel de frutas

Ya casi era Hora de irse de la cafetería cundo se detuvo a saludarlos Kyoko y Haru Shoichi les presento a Harry y les recordó que estaban invitadas a la boda de su hermana mayor entonces se fueron caminando por la calle.

"Bien es hora de irnos pero antes me gustaría que pasaremos a una tienda antes de que los deje en su casa" Dijo Byacuran a los dos y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo

Entraron a una tienda de ropa y les dijo "Harry_kun me preocupa que tu ropa parezca dos tallas más grandes de lo que debería no se si es moda en tu país pero aquí se ve extraño así que hoy comprare ropa para ti"

"No puedo aceptar eso sería demasiado" protesto Harry

"La cosa es Harry, que no te estoy preguntando recuerda que me debes un favor pues ese es mi favor que aceptes que compre ropa para ti si no quieres escogerla está bien la escogeré por ti pero de todas formas tienes que pagar la deuda de juego eso es de caballeros así que no tienes más opción que obedecer de acuerdo"

"Pero Byacuran eso es demasiado no puedo" el no le hizo caso y en tiraron de todas formas a la tienda

"No tienes opción Harry cuando pierdes contra Byacura_san tienes que pagar tu deuda el siempre encuentra la forma de que lo agás si fuera tu lo aceptaría si no sería capaz de destruir toda tu ropa que tienes con tal de que aceptes la de el"

"Eso seria muy buena idea Sho_chan lo escribiré para que no se me olvide y poder hacerlo un día de estos"

Salieron de la tienda y habían comprado 6 cambios de ropa desde camisas pantalones y chaquetas hasta dos pares de zapatos Harry estaba muy avergonzado de que prácticamente Byacuran lo obligo a probarse todos y cada uno de los atuendos que compraron al final llegaron a casa de Shoichi y dejaron todas las cosas que compraron en la habitación de Harry y se prepararon para la cena.

"Sho_chan estas pasando todo el dia en la calle que es lo que tanto hacen"

"Bueno hoy deje a Harry en casa de Tsuna para que saliera a conocer el lago con Lambo mientras yo veía algunas cosas sobre la programación con Spaner ya en la tarde fui por el al lago y nos quedamos de ver con Byacuran en la cafetería y entonces después Byacuran_san decidió comprarle ropa nueva a Harry y lo obligo a aceptarlo pero no te preocupes mama mañana Spaner vendrá a trabajar aquí ya que los dos nos concentraremos en trabajar en la programación y no tanto en el mecanismo del robot"

"Eso me parece bien Sho_chan ya que mañana vendrá tu hermana a pasar la tarde con nosotros" Entonces Harry hablo

"Este señora Irie, Lambo me invito a pasar la tarde con el y quedarme a cenar en su casa me preguntaba si no había ningún problema si iba a pasar la tarde ahí"

"Por supuesto que no hay problema además no tienes que pedir permiso tu puedes ir donde quieras"

"Gracias es muy amable no se preocupen de llevarme si se llegar es cerca de aquí"

"Bien entonces buenas noches ya es tarde y parece que tuvieron un dia muy largo"

"Buenas noches señora" se volteo a hablar con Shoichi "esta noche te quedaras trabajando de nuevo?"

"No. No te preocupes esta ves iré de inmediato a dormir estoy realmente cansado pero te sorprenderás cuando acabemos el robot todo el trabajo duro baldra la pena"

"Bien buenas noches"

En la Habitación que estaba Harry su lechuza ya había vuelto pero no tenía ningún mensaje para el y eso lo entristeció un poco el quería contarles de los nuevos amigos que estaba haciendo y en solo unos días. Ya sería otro día mañana y prometía que sería un día muy divertido


	4. Conociendo un poco a la familia Vongola

Conociendo un poco a la familia Vongola

Era el siguiente día hoy no saldrían a ningún lado envés de eso Spaner y Byacuran vendrían a casa de Shoichi y Harry pensaba pasar el día viendo la televisión o jugando videojuegos y en la tarde ir a visitar a Lambo

"Hoy será un buen día Hedwig iré a casa de Lambo luego te lo presentare que te parece suena como una buena idea no lo crees" Estaba hablando con ella mientras la alimentaba "te dejare la comida sobre el escritor para que comas cuando quieras también dejare la ventana abierta para que puedas salir" Hedwig hiso ruido y asintió contenta

En eso tocaron la puerta era Shoichi y le permitió entrar

"Harry te puedo pedir un favor"

"Claro dime que es lo que quieres"

"Veras desde que vi a tu lechuza se me ocurrió talvez si no te molesta que me dejaras poner una cámara en ella es que me da curiosidad ver por dónde se va tu lechuza por todo el día además pienso que me daría una buena imagen de la ciudad que te parece es por el bien de la ciencia" dijo Shoichi emocionado al final, Harry lo pensó un poco y después contesto

"Supongo que no cera ningún problema en cuanto no lastimes a Hedwig"

"Por supuesto que no le dolerá cera una cámara muy pequeña y si quieres te daré una USB con el video que obtenga el día de hoy estoy seguro que te gustara"

Entonces pusieron una cámara a la pata de Hedwig y la dejaron salir ellos se dirigieron a la sala a desayunar ya después del desayuno los padres de Shoichi tuvieron que ir a trabajar su madre era abogada y su padre estaba trabajando en un sistema de seguridad informática para una compañía por eso estaba muy ocupado

"Harry que aras hoy?"

"Veré un poco la televisión desde que he llegado aquí no he visto nada"

"Eso sería un problema Harry" "lo siento pero todos los canales de televisión están en Japones" lo dijo apenado por Harry

"Supongo que eso no lo pensé demasiado entonces no ce que puedo hacer en tu casa"

"No te preocupes si quieres puedo prestarte una de mis viejas computadoras y podrás estar en internet o si quieres también traje muchos de mis videojuegos favoritos tu dime que es lo que quieres hacer"

"Quisiera estar en internet podrías prestarme tu computadora"

Entonces Shoichi lo guio a su habitación y lo dejo entrar era la primera vez que Harry entraba a la habitación de Shoichi. Es cuando pudo confirmar que Shoichi era en verdad un genio la habitación tenia distintos aparatos tecnológicos unos modelos de robots en miniatura y algunos helicópteros pequeños que estaban volando de arriba hacia abajo en su escritorio le llamo la atención unos anteojos que parecían un poco futuristas pero eran completamente negros y pareciera que no se podía ver con ellos (como los que usa lal mirch)

Harry se acercó a tomar los lentes del escritorio de Shoichi y se los puso no pudo evitarlo tenia curiosidad "Shoichi no creo que puedas caminar con ellos no puedes ver nada"

"Es que están apagados" los prendió y Harry quedo muy sorprendido "Te explicare que es lo que hacen veras te permiten ver en la oscuridad y en el día también puedes ver objetos a una gran distancia ajustándolo con los botones que están a un lado también te permite comunicarte con otras personas que tengan un trasmisor de radio compatible con el"

"Woow en verdad no savia que vendieran esas cosas es realmente muy impresionante deben ser muy costosos" lo dijo y los dejo en el escritorio "lo siento por tomarlos no creí que fueran nada en particular importantes"

"No te preocupes Harry no son para nada importantes solo son una copia que hice al ver los de una amiga mía en verdad ni siquiera los uso pero me divertí haciéndolos si quieres puedes tenerlos se ve que te gustaron mucho solo tienes que prometer que los cuidaras y los uses seguro te ara sentir como todo un espía y te aran pasar un buen rato de diversión"

"No puedo aceptar es demasiado no creo merecer que me des eso no tendría con que pagártelo"

"No tienes que pagarlo además no es demasiado si lo piensas es como si te regalara un radio unos binoculares y unos lentes raros" entonces busco en su armario y encontró la laptop que buscaba "aquí esta toma Harry esta es mi vieja computadora te la presto y podrás conectarte a internet no te preocupes por el idioma esta en ingles"

"Gracias Shoichi pero esta laptop no parece para nada vieja no parece tener más de dos años o tres"

"Es cierto no tiene mas de dos años que la compre pero en las computadoras ya es algo obsoleta además para lo que la necesito no podría aguantarme el ritmo es por eso que digo que es vieja normalmente las regalo cuando ya no me sirven pero esta la guarde porque tiene una imagen del señor de los anillos y es edición limitada"

"Esta bien Shoichi gracias te la devolveré en la tarde y también cuidare los lentes lo prometo"

Tocaron el timbre del departamento eran Spaner y Byacuran

"Hola que vamos a hacer hoy" dijo Shoichi

"Hoy pensaba que podríamos ver una película en el departamento Sho_chan"

"Yo solo venía a decirte que pensaba pasar a buscar a Ryohei ayer me llamo y me dijo que lo ayudara a evaluar su entrenamiento quiero comprobar las estadísticas que tengo" dijo Spaner

"Que bien eso nos deja la casa sola Sho_chan ^o^"

"De acuerdo Spaner luego me pasas los datos" "Byacuran_san no estaremos solos todo el dia Harry estar en casa en la mañana le preste mi computadora para que se divirtiera un poco"

-INARY-

Paso la mañana y Byacurna y Shoichi estuvieron viendo dos películas, Harry estuvo en internet y le envió varios correos a Hermion esperando que le conteste y comió muchas papas fritas

"Bueno chicos me voy ire a casa de Lambo"

"Estas seguro que sabes llegar solo si lo prefieres yo te llevare" dijo Shoichi

"Estoy seguro no te preocupes"

"Creo que te llevare de todas formas no quiero que te pase nada, pueden haber algunos vagos fuera"

"(Vagos? Talvez deba llevarlo yo no le vaya a pasar algo a mi Sho_chan debo buscar una excusa) Yo lo llevare Sho_chan será más rápido en auto y de paso pasare al supermercado y yo comprare la cena" "vamos Harry_kun"

"Si están seguros está bien limpiare un poco el departamento en lo que vienes"

Ya abajo en el estacionamiento

"Sube al auto Harry no estoy muy feliz de ir a ver a la familia Vongola"

"¿Vongola que no es la familia Sawada?

"Ho si eso dije familia Sawada (que idiota soy)

"Si tu lo dices (porque piensa en almejas es un tipo raro)"

"Bien no tardaremos mucho en llegar" (Me ve raro talvez sospeche algo si menciona otra vez a la familia Vongola lo aviento por la ventana)

Llegaron a la casa de Tsuna y Byacuran se bajó del coche con Harry entonces tocaron el timbre y les abrió Tsuna

"Hola Harry pasa Lambo me dijo que vendrías el está arriba"

"Si iré a buscarlo"

"Byacuran, Shoichi ya me dijo que están saliendo"

"Si, y eso que, no te tiene que importarte lo que ágamos"

"Es cierto pero el forma parte de mi familia y no permitiré que le agás daño así que ahora te pregunto si en verdad vas enserio con el"

"Sigo pensando que no te tengo que darte explicaciones pero si en verdad quieres saber el es la persona a la que amo no importa si no me crees"

"Claro que te creo Byacuran solo quería oírte decirlo felicidades talvez ustedes serán los próximos en casarse" Lo dijo muy feliz

"Si como sea el niño es tu responsabilidad ahora no permitas que vuelva temprano a casa pienso hacer cosas con Sho_chan"

"He? Claro supongo" (Espero que no esté hablando de esa clase de cosas)

"Bye Bye Tsuna_kun" Lo dijo muy feliz Byacuran

En la habitación de Lambo

Lambo estaba acabando de guardar sus cuadernos y plumas del escritorio y estaba Gokudera hablando con el.

"Escúchame bien Lambo estudiaras el resto de la escuela media en la escuela de Namimori y tienes que estudiar duro antes de que empiece el año entiendes te daré clases tres veces por semana tienes que enorgullecer al décimo recuerda que eres un guardián y eso es uno de tus deberes, puedes disfrutar el resto de la tarde relajándote Lambo lo hiciste bien hoy la próxima ves repasaremos las matemáticas ok" hablaron en japonés

En eso notan a Harry "Hola Harry que bueno que pudiste venir, es cierto deja te presento a Gokudera él me está dando clases para que pueda transferirme a la escuela de namimori este año"

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Gokudera"

"El gusto es mío Lambo me ha dicho que venias hoy a cenar, hubieras venido más temprano y te daba clases a ti también" lo último lo dijo de broma Vio que Harry hizo una cara de espanto y agrego "Eso ultimo era broma" y empezó a reír "bueno me voy tengo cosas que hablar con Tsuna" dijo Gokudera y entonces los dejo solos

"Harry tengo muchos dulces aquí hay que comerlos mientras jugamos"

"Si que quieres jugar Lambo?"

"Bueno Haru Kyoko siempre dicen que es bueno conocer a tus amigo así que eso aremos nos haremos preguntas y las contestaremos que te parece para conocernos mejor"

"Bien empiezo yo" "¿quiénes son tus mejores amigos?"

"Bueno todos somos muy buenos amigos pero creo que mi mejor amiga seria I-pin"

"¿Y tu quienes son tus mejore amigos?"

"Son Hermion y Ron"

Y asi continuaron haciendo preguntas hasta que ya era casi ora de la cena

"Última pregunta antes de la cena Lambo" "¿tu madre parece japonesa entonces tu padre de donde es?

"Bueno mis padres son Italianos y yo soy italiano la señora Sawada es japonesa y el señor Sawada italiano ellos son padres de Tsuna no son míos pero me gusta decirle a la señora Sawada mama, hace tiempo que vivía con ellos cuando tenía cinco años y ahora este año volveré a vivir aquí a mis padres no les molesta yo soy de la familia Bobino"

"¿Y que ay con tus padres Harry en dónde están? los míos se quedaron en Italia"

"Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebe y ahora estoy viviendo con mis tíos en Inglaterra" lo dijo en un tono un poco triste

"Lo siento Harry no debí preguntar"

"No te preocupes era tu turno de preguntar y además yo pregunte sobre tus padres primero"

"Bien en eso tienes razón pero bueno bajemos a cenar mama hizo mi comida favorita Hamburguesas ^_^" lo dijo muy feliz

En el comedor estaban sentados Tsuna y Gokudera a su derecha, la madre de Tsuna estaba acabando de servir cuando ellos llegaron y le indico que se sentaran

"Harry_kun come lo que quieras" "que bien que Lambo_kun te invito a cenar así podrán pasar un buen rato juntos"

"Si comeré se ven muy ricas y gracias por dejarme entrar a su casa señora Sawada"

"Que niño tan educado" dijo la señora Sawada "Quiero hacer un anuncio chicos Tsuna tu padre dijo que vendría estas vacaciones" "Harry me gustaría que conocieras al padre de Tsuna seguro le agradaras"

"Queee? está bes no te mando solo una postal cierto?"

"No esta vez me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que no tardaría en venir"

Paso la cena y todos ya estaban cansados y ya era de noche Gokudera fue el primero en irse y Harry tenía mucho sueño y fue el segundo en irse ya se estaba despidiendo cuando Tsuna le hablo

"Espera Harry te llevare a casa de Shoichi ya es tarde y no es seguro que salgas tu solo"

"No te preocupes Tsuna no creo que pase nada además eso sería mucha molestia"

"No es una molestia Harry además Lambo fue quien te invito a mi casa y el es parte de mi familia así que es mi responsabilidad llevarte a tu casa para que no te pase nada malo"

"Estas seguro?"

"Si claro toma tu chaqueta y vamos" "Harry te puedo decir algo"

"Si claro lo que quieras"

"Me alegra que te hayas echo amigo de Lambo creo que eres una buena influencia para el eres muy educado la verdad el no quería estudiar esta tarde pero le dije que si no estudiaba tu pensarías muy mal de el y creo que le importa mucho tu opinión espero que lleguen a ser buenos amigos"

"Gracias Tsuna eres de las pocas personas que creen que soy una buena influencia para otras personas"

"Lo digo enserio Harry y si tienes un problema puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"

Llegaron al departamento de Shoichi y Harry toco la puerta Tsuna espero con el hasta que abrieran

"Hola chicos llegaron un poco noche no creen" dijo Shoichi

"Si ya es un poco tarde lo ciento Shoichi fue mi culpa debí traerlo más temprano"

"No te preocupes no es por eso es que mis padres se preocuparon cuando no llegaba pero les dije que si no volvía en una hora más iría por el pero que bueno que vinieron"

"Pasen" "Harry ya tengo el video que capto tu lechuza ya lo guarde en una USB"

"Si gracias Shoichi"

"Que? Harry tienes una lechuza puedo verla? Pregunto Tsuna

"Si claro su nombre es Hedwig"

"Es muy linda y que ay sobre el video que le tomaron"

"Queríamos ver por dónde es que iba y quería tener una vista diferente de la ciudad así que le pusimos una pequeña cámara y gravamos todo el día"

"Eso suena muy interesante luego me enseñan el video ahora tengo que irme a casa adiós"

"Harry_Kun te ves muy cansado deberías ir a dormir y dejarme a Sho_chan y a mi solos en la sala de acuerdo"

"Si tienes razón Byacuran estoy cansado buenas noches que descansen"

"Buenas noches Harry"

"Bien Byacuran_san volviendo a nuestra platica anterior que es lo que piensas hacer con los guardianes que faltan?"

"Ya te he dicho que quiero que tu seas mi guardián del Sol descuida hallare la forma de convencerte y en cuanto a mi guardián de la neblina necesito a uno poderoso que sea leal a mi como ves es muy difícil encontrar a la persona correcta"

"Se que tu podrás encontrarlo y no te preocupes aun si no estoy en tu familia te ayudare con la tecnología que necesites"

"Bien Sho_chan ya me voy tengo que dormir también mañana yo llevare a Harry a conocer la ciudad para que tu puedas trabajar en tu robot y recuerda que pasando la boda de tu hermana pondremos el plan en marcha para sacar a Rokudo de la prisión"

"Si gracias se que no te agradan mucho los niños pero en verdad te lo agradezco ya está más cerca para la competencia de robots y también ce que hemos trabajado mucho en el plan y ya casi estamos a poco de ejecutarlo mañana tienes que distraer a Harry todo el dia de mañana para que yo pueda explicar les a todo el mundo el plan y nos reunamos para analizar algunas variables y datos que necesito en tres días será la boda de mi hermana mayor y también eso me pone un poco nervioso ya que al día siguiente tenemos que ejecutarlo"

"Te entiendo tus padres se están esforzando mucho para que sea una gran fiesta y tu también te estas esforzando para poder ganar la competencia aunque no creo que los demás participantes tengan oportunidad contra ustedes dos y con lo de Rokudo todos ustedes han estado trabajando en conjunto para liberarlo seguro podrán lograrlo"

"Gracias por los ánimos Byacuran_san es por eso que te amo tu siempre encuentras la forma de animarme buenas noches"

"Si adiós nos vemos mañana en la tarde"

Y así acabo el día mañana Byacuran distraerá a Harry para que Shoichi y los demás puedan organizar su plan y aún tienen que trabajar en su robot para la competencia tienen muchas cosas que hacer mañana


	5. El plan

El plan

Byacuran despertó temprano eran las 7:00 AM y él ya estaba pidiendo su desayuno al restaurante del hotel

"Quiero unos waffles con mucha miel de maple y un café expreso"

"Señor aquí no tenemos eso aquí se cocina comida gourtmet"

"Si eso ya lose pero si no me traen lo que pedí are que despidan a todos en el restaurante acaso no sabes quién soy, yo soy Byacurnan Gesso y soy el mafioso más peligroso y tráiganme lo que pedí no tengo todo el día" y colgó

"(espero que no se tarden demasiado hoy tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y claro yo por ser un idiota enamorado tengo que distraer a Harry pero a donde lo llevare yo tampoco se nada de la ciudad) Ya se lo perderé en el bosque y luego paso por el ese fue mi plan original seguro funcionara" se cambió y después tocaron la puerta era su desayuno

"aquí le traigo su desayuno señor Gesso disculpe la tardanza"

"Si claro como sea ya vete toma esto por las molestias 100 dólares guarda el cambio" (aun si no le agradan las personas da buenas propinas)

Desayuno rápidamente y se fue a casa de Shoichi, ya en casa de Shoichi entro y todos ya habían acabado de desayunar sus padres fueron a trabajar pero le encargaron que llevara a Harry a comprar ropa y un traje para la boda el papa de Shoichi le dio dinero

"Byacuran_san por favor te encargo que no lo vayas a perder en el bosque como dijiste que arias el primer día de conocerlo y lo lleves a un buen lugar"

"Como crees que yo aria eso" (como supo que lo iba a perder al bosque acaso lee las mentes)

"Como sea por favor cuídalo y escógele un buen traje quieres"

"Si esta bien lo llevare a conocer un poco la ciudad tu ve con Tsuna y los demás te veré en la tarde en la tienda para comprar los trajes de acuerdo"

"Si" y después se volteo hacia Harry y le dijo "Harry tu y Byacuran_san irán a pasear por la ciudad y en la tarde nos veremos en la tienda para comprar el traje para la boda hoy tengo que hacer algunas cosas y eso me tomara toda la mañana pero te prometo que después de esta semana te llevaremos al festival que será en el templo de namimori iremos todos y así podrás conocer a los demás que te parece"

"Eso suena bien pero no tienen que comprarme un traje ni nada por el estilo está bien si solo lo rentamos ya dije que no quiero causar molestias"

"Ya me desesperaste cuantas veces te han dicho todos que no estas causando ninguna molestia solo acepta lo que te dan y estará bien de acuerdo no es como si fuera la gran cosa de todas formas el papa de Shoichi es el que pagara y si a el no le molesta pagar por ti no debería molestarte el recibirlo" dijo Byacuran ya desesperado de la actitud de Harry

"Ese no es el problema es solo que ya han hecho demasiadas cosas por mi como para que acepte todo sin dar nada a cambio acaso no lo entiendes no tengo la forma agradecerles todo eso y ciento que no lo merezco" lo dijo un poco triste

"Escúchame bien Harry porque solo lo diré una vez hay personas que en verdad no merecen ni siquiera estar vivos y que aun así tienen todo lo que quieren y tu no has hecho nada para decir que no mereces todo lo que te están dando todos te puedo asegurar que si en verdad fueras una mala persona yo no dejaría que te acercaras a Shoichi y además me agradas un poco no eres como el resto de los mocosos de tu edad y eso talvez me gusta de ti y creme cuando te digo que me parecen odiosos casi todo el mundo" "ahora vamos hoy tendremos un día largo explorando un poco la ciudad talvez nos perdamos pero encontrare el camino a casa estoy seguro" Dio su discurso Byacuran

"Eso es verdad Harry a mi también me agradas y no tienes que pensar tan mal de ti mismo"

"No es eso es solo que son demasiadas cosas y pienso que debo compensarlo de alguna forma y los siento como unos verdaderos amigo y eso que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero a partir de hoy les prometo que ya no les diré nada sobre causarles problemas entiendo que no es una molestia y si quieren que agá algo por ustedes no duden en pedírmelo de acuerdo"

"Si como sea vamos al auto te llevare al Zoológico"

Se fueron e inmediatamente después se fue Shoichi a la escuela de Namimori se supone se reunirían en la azotea para evaluar el plan, llegó y ya todos estaban esperándolo estaban todos los guardianes Vongola y también Chicusa, Ken y Fran

-INARY-

Tsuna fue el primero en habla "Nos hemos reunido hoy para hablar sobre el plan para sacar a Mokuro de la prisión ya han pasado muchos años y creemos que tenemos todo lo necesario para liberarlo bien Shoichi explícanos el plan"

"Bien lo primero que tenemos que hacer es especificar las posiciones de cada quien" "el primer equipo será Chicusa, Ken y Spaner ustedes se aseguraran de que no haya ninguna persona cerca de la prisión que nos dificulte el escape también se encargaran de cuidar los vehículos que hemos estado confeccionando estos últimos años esas motos funcionan con llamas de última voluntad y debemos tener cuidado de ocultarlas bien para que nadie sospeche nada"

"El segundo equipo es el equipo que se encargara de distraer a los guardias serán Yamamoto, Hibari (el solo ayudara a liberarlo porque quiere pelear con el) y Ryohei ustedes no tendrán que usar la fuerza solo deberán decir que vienen a visitar a un prisionero de los niveles superiores tardaran un rato en revisar todo el papeleo y cuando noten que faltan algunos sellos les dirán que entonces se vayan ahí es cuando tienen que hacer tiempo haciendo preguntas como que sellos faltan y en donde los pueden sacar cuando nosotros salgamos les mandaremos un mensaje de texto así que pongan sus teléfonos en vibrado"

"El tercer equipo seremos Gokudera, Tsuna, Chrome, Fran y yo ese equipo se encargara de infiltrarse a la prisión y para eso usaremos las ilusiones de Chrome y Fran para que oculten nuestra presencia cuando entremos buscaremos el lugar donde esta Mokuro y entonces lo sacaremos del tanque y colocaremos una androide que sea capaz de imitar las funciones del cuerpo como tener puso que lata su corazón e incluso respirar e adaptado ese androide para que tenga un gran parecido a Mocuro y con suerte tardaran años en darse cuenta que el escapo" "básicamente eso es todo lo que tenemos que hacer no queremos hacer un gran escándalo para que no noten que escapo" "alguien tiene dudas sobre el plan"

"Claro que si a mi no me incluiste en ninguno de los grupos dime que voy a hacer yo" dijo Lambo

Entonces Shoichi no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo y Gokudera fue el que hablo "Lambo tu serás el que tenga el papel más importante en esta misión serás el encargado de distraer a Harry para que no se pregunte qué es lo que está haciendo todo el mundo tú tienes que encargarte de que el nunca se entere en donde estamos porque hará preguntas y entonces se enterara que somos mafiosos y si eso pasa talvez nos meterá en problemas por liberar a un prisionero y además eres el único capaz de llevar acabo esta misión todos confiamos en ti" lo dijo muy convincentemente

"De acuerdo yo lo hare distraeré a Harry todo el día para que no se pregunte en donde están todos ustedes pueden confiar en mi"

"Bien ya sabemos todos lo que vamos a hacer podemos irnos nos vemos en la boda de la hermana de Shoichi y al dia siguiente nos veremos en el templo de Namimori temprano por la mañana de acuerdo, todo el mundo que no a comprado su traje todavía vayámonos a comprarlos recuerden que tenemos que causar una buena impresión con la familia de Shoichi" Dijo Tsuna animado

"si" dijo casi todo el mundo

"Así que ustedes tampoco han comprado su traje yo tampoco me voy a ver con Harry y Byacuran_san en la tienda vayamos todos juntos así podremos comprarlos juntos que les parece"

"Si esta bien" irían Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei con Shoichi

Estaban Byacuran y Harry en el auto iban muy rápido y Harry estaba intentando convencer a Byacuran de que bajara la velocidad era un milagro que no los detuviera la policía.

"BYACURAN POR FABOR BAJA LA VELOCIDAD" estaba agarrándose de donde podía"

"Harry_Kun no estoy sordo no tienes que gritar y no bajare la velocidad si compre un auto rápido es para usarlo a su máxima velocidad descuida se lo que hago" lo dijo tan calmado como siempre y sonriendo igual de siempre

"POR QUE CUANDO ESTA SHOICHI NUNCA BAMOS A ESTA VELOCIDAD"

"Eso es porque a el le duele el estómago cuando está muy nervioso y también me mataría si fuera a esta velocidad ya sabes como se pone cuando hago cosas que no le gusta"

"PERO NOS PODEMOS MATAR"

Entonces freno bruscamente y Harry casi se iba para adelante pero Byacuran lo agarro firmemente para que no se fuera a salir y le dijo "Harry no tienes que tener miedo a la velocidad y lo vez evite que te salieras del coche confía en mi está bien iremos lento a partir de ahora pero la próxima ves iremos aún más rápido"

Se fueron a velocidad normal por el resto del camino y ya llegando al Zoológico Byacuran compro los boletos y le dio una a Harry inmediata mente después entraron.

"Byacuran que te parece si vamos a ver a los leones primero después de todo es el escudo de mi casa en la escuela" lo dijo emocionado y relajado

"Como quieras" "¿Cómo es que tu escuela está dividida por casas Harry ahora que lo mencionas nunca nos has dicho en que escuela vas y tampoco que año estas cursando?"

Harry se puso nervioso y empezó a pensar "Es un internado y esta dividido por casas y yo pertenezco a la casa de los leones de todas formas mi vida en la escuela no es muy interesante mejor vamos rápido a ver a los leones"

(No le creo ni la mitad de lo que dijo pero no lo dejare pasar tan rápido) "Harry me sorprende que no tengas nada interesante que contar sobre tu escuela cuando Sho_chan y yo íbamos a la universidad había una vez un dia en el que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer una gran fiesta en el campus ese día fue cuando me hice mi tatuaje en el rostro estaba un poco ebrio y no recuerdo muy bien los detalles pero Sho_Chan estoy seguro que también se hiso uno pero no recuero bien en que parte o que forma tenia en verdad eran días muy divertidos dime tu no has tenido un dia divertido con tus amigos"

"Si he tenido días divertidos pero nosotros solo tenemos 16 años no vamos a la universidad y no es legal que tomemos bebidas alcohólicas"

"Eso lo entiendo pero yo a tu edad me divertía mucho todos los días y aun me sigo divirtiendo así que cuéntame un poco sobre ti y tus amigo que hacen para divertirse"

"Bueno una vez al año nos dejan salir al pueblo que está cerca del internado y ahí podemos comprar dulces y visitar las tiendas del pueblo es divertido pasar el rato en ese lugar"

"Eso me suena muy aburrido debe ser muy aburrido ir a un internado yo nunca he ido a uno en verdad te compadezco solo eres libre en las vacaciones de verano no te preocupes Harry are que este día sea divertido" lo dijo mientras abría una bolsa nueva de malvaviscos "quieres uno?"

"Si gracias"

"Ahora vayamos a ver los osos panda le tomare algunas fotos"

Llegaron al habitad de los pandas y Byacuran quería una mejor perspectiva para tomar las fotos entonces se fijó que no hubiera gente mirando y entonces se saltó la barda de protección.

"Byacuran que haces regresa es muy peligroso que agás eso" lo dijo muy preocupado

"ya te dije que no te preocupes por mi yo se lo que puedo y no puedo hacer tu solo vigila que no venga un guardia avísame cuando vengan para salir rápida mente y no nos descubran" Entonces se acercó al panda pero el panda noto que Byacuran era una persona muy peligra y no le hiso nada entonces Byacuran le tomo una foto de cerca y también se tomó una selfie con el panda

"Byacuran sube rápido vienen los guardias" entonces volvió por donde había bajado y salto la barda de protección de nuevo justo antes de que los guardias los vieran

"Casi nos descubren" "ahora ay que ir a visitar a los pingüinos"

"Estas loco cómo pudiste hacer eso es muy peligroso"

"Ya dije que no te preocupes yo sé lo que hago"

Acabaron de ver a los animales y se fueron directamente a la tienda para comprar sus smokings

"No ha llegado todavía Sho_chan supongo que nos adelantaremos a comprar nuestros trajes entremos Harry"

"Byacuran te digo una cosa no sé nada sobre trajes y nunca he escogido uno que es lo que voy a hacer"

"Es por eso que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a escoger un traje yo soy la persona con mas estilo en toda la ciudad también ayudare a Sho_chan a escoger el suyo"

"Bien por donde empezamos Byacuran"

"Ay ciertas reglas de vestimenta que se tienen que seguir cundo eres invitado a una boda 1 la mejor opción si eres invitado a una boda es usar un traje de chaqueta 2 si la boda es de dia tienes que usar colores claros 3 si es de noche tiene que ser un color oscuro un gris oscuro o un azul serán perfectos también tenemos que comprar unos zapatos de cuero o de charol como prefieras y te puedo prestar uno de mis Rolex también escogeremos una corbata esa la puedes escoger tu"

"Y que piensas que debo usar Byacuran"

"Ya lo escogí usaras un smokin de chaqueta color azul rey con zapatos de cuero negro tu camisa será blanco de cuello diplomático y tu corbata será con un diseño de rallas diagonales en color verde como tus ojos talvez ara que resaltes más y te prestare un Rolex y puedes usar un anillo también pero pruébatelo veamos cómo te vez"

Harry se probó el traje y se veía muy bien en verdad se notaba que Byacuran sabía lo que hacía cuando escogió el traje "Me veo muy bien creo que este es el que llevare"

En eso entraron todos los que faltaban y Byacuran hablo

"Sho_chan tardaste demasiado y porque los trajiste íbamos a estar solos"

"Nosotros también venimos a comprar nuestros trajes Byacuran y no te atrevas a decirle nada al décimo o te matare" Dijo Gokudera

"Cálmense chicos todos podemos comprar nuestros trajes tranquilamente no tenemos que pelear" Dijo Yamamoto intentando calmar a todos

"Chicos a unos de ustedes no les e presentado a Harry dejen preséntaselos, El es Harry Potter el se quedara conmigo estas vacaciones y también ira a la boda de mi hermana mayor"

"Encantado en conócete" Dijo Yamamoto y Ryohei

"El gusto es mío chicos ¿ustedes también son amigos de Shoichi y Byacuran?

"Si somos amigos de Shoichi" dijo Yamamoto

Ya todos acabaron de comprar sus trajes y entonces Tsuna hablo "chicos todos están invitados a mi casa mi padre vendrá este día y mi madre ara una fiesta así que porque no vamos a mi casa ahora mismo que les parece llamare a los demás Spaner ya está ayudando con los preparativos y también están Haru y kyoko_chan ayudando I_pin vendrá después"

"Claro eso suena bien iremos a tu casa ahora mismo llamare a mi padre y le avisare que llevare a Harry con migo" Dijo Shoichi

"Si iré décimo como tu mano derecha es mi deber acompañarte en todo"

"Eso suena divertido" Dijo Yamamoto"

"Ire al Extremo"

"Yo no estoy emocionado de ir pero si va Sho_chan tendre que ir"

"Eso suena bien iré con gusto Tsuna" Dijo Harry

"Bien si todos estamos de acuerdo vamos ya" Dijo Tsuna y los demás lo siguieron a tomar un taxi Byacuran Shoichi y Harry fueron en el auto de Byacuran"

En la casa de Tsuna ya se estaba llevando acabo la fiesta Harry estaba tomando una soda y comiendo un pedazo de piza cuando alguien le hablo

"Hola a ti no te reconozco eres uno de los amigos de mi hijo?" era Lemitsu

"Lo siento señor no entiendo nada de lo que dice"

"A ya veo no hablas japonés, te decía que a ti no te reconozco que si eres un amigo de mi hijo Tsuna"

"Si supongo que lo soy mi nombre es Harry Potter y actual mente estoy viviendo en la casa de Shoichi gusto en conócelo señor Sawada"

"A así que vives con Shoichi el es un buen chico es en verdad muy inteligente y tu eres muy educado Harry_kun el gusto es mio disfruta de la fiesta mas tarde les daré un recuerdo que traje desde Italia a Lambo I_pin y a ti por supuesto"

Paso el rato y entonces Lemitsu empezó a dar los regalos que traía desde Italia

"Antes de que todos se vayan les traje un recuerdo desde Italia" "empecemos con mi esposa te traje un perfume y unos zapatos a Tsuna una chaqueta nueva a Ryohey unos guantes de Box a Yamamoto un bate y una pelota a Gokudera un libro sobre cosas paranormales a kyoko un pastel de tiramisú y tambien uno para Haru a Lambo le traje una enorme dotación de dulces italianos a I_pin un vestido a Spaner le traje un juego nuevo de llaves y destornilladores a Shoichi le traje un proyector en 3d a Byacuran una bolsa de malvaviscos también traje algo para Chrome pero supongo que como no pudo venir se lo daré después Tsuna también traje algo para Hibari se lo llevaras después y para Harry bueno no venía preparado pero supongo que esto te gustara es un abrigo de invierno"

Esto lo dijo en japonés "Le compre también un libro a Rokudo "Manual para dominar el mundo por el sr. Burns" se lo darás cuando lo liberen Tsuna de acuerdo

Entonces todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas a descansar ya que en tres días irían a la prisión a liberar a Rokudo

En Inglaterra la orden del fénix estaba preocupada porque Harry había desaparecido y sus tíos solo dijeron que lo avían dejado ir con un señor que les avía dicho que era un viejo amigo de los Potter y lo peor es que no sabían en que parte de Japón encontrarlo cuando les escribió no menciono la dirección de donde se encontraban entonces empezaron a hacer un hechizo de localización y apenas lo completaron hasta ahora

Ya sé dónde está, está en la ciudad de Namimori ahí será más fácil localizarlo" dijo Dumbledor "Remus ven necesito que vayas por Harry tu Hermion y Ron supongo que tendremos que arriesgarnos y mandar Sirius también pero en forma de perro irán inmediatamente por el está en namimori viviendo con una familia muggle así que tengan mucho cuidado de no usar su magia hoy mismo se van para que lleguen temprano a la ciudad y empiecen a buscarlo avisa a los demás y apresúrate mándame una lechuza si tienes algunos inconvenientes de acuerdo"

"Si entiendo" y se fue a buscar a los demás para ir por Harry


	6. Los amigos de Harry

Los amigos de Harry

Ya Remus, Black, Ron y Hermion habían llegado a la ciudad de Namimori era temprano y lo irían a buscar Remus aria un hechizo de localización y no tardarían en localizarlo

"Ya lance el hechizo y parece que está en el centro de la ciudad vamos"

"Profesor pero por la carta que recibimos no parece estar en problemas es más parece que se está divirtiendo ¿porque lo tenemos que llevar a Inglaterra? Dijo Hermion

"Es porque puede estar en problemas si ya sabes quién lo encuentra y esta solo"

"¿Pero si no quiere regresar con nosotros que aremos no podemos obligarlo" Dijo esta ves Ron

"Bueno si eso pasa le preguntare a Dumbledore y veré si podemos quedarnos aquí y cuidarlo el resto de las vacaciones"

"Pero primero vamos a buscar un hotel para regresar en la noche" Dijo el profesor Lupin

En la casa de Shoichi era temprano y los padres de Shoichi tuvieron que ir a ver a su hermana para acabar de ver los preparativos de la boda ya sería mañana y estaban todos muy ocupados"

Harry despertó temprano y fue a la sala y encontró a Shoichi dormido sobre su laptop (no puede ser que de nuevo este dormido sobre su laptop me pregunto si alguna vez dormirá en su cama) "Shoichi despierta ya es hora de despertar"

"Que? Ho Harry ya despertaste"

"Estabas dormido en la sala" "hoye en donde están tus padres es muy raro que no estén despiertos a esta hora"

"Ellos se fueron muy temprano para ir con mi hermana a ver algunos preparativos de último momento para la boda"

"Eso esta bien" "si quieres yo puedo hacer el desayuno esta vez yo se cocinar y puedes pedirme lo que quieras"

"Sobre el desayuno no te preocupes Harry saldremos al centro de namimori e iremos a desayunar a la cafetería donde fuimos la otra vez solo vamos a cambiarnos y darnos un baño puedes ir primero y después yo de acuerdo"

"Eso está bien me bañare primero no tardare mucho"

Se bañaron y se cambiaron después se dirigieron a la cafetería ahí los esperaría Byacuran para tener el desayuno

Byacuran ya estaba adentro y tenía un chocolate caliente en sus manos "Sho_chan siéntense aquí" "que es lo que van a ordenar"

"unos waffles y un chocolate caliente" Dijo Harry

"Yo lo mismo"

Todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando de repente un señor se les acercó y le hablo a Harry

"Harry que bueno verte que coincidencia podemos hablar un momento"

Harry iba a contestar cuando Byacuran hablo por el "Es de pésima educación acercarse a la mesa y no presentarse y disculpa si no dejo que hables en privado con Harry_kun pero no te conozco y no puedo permitir que estés asolas con el" lo dijo con un tono un poco amenazante

"Lo siento debí presentarme mi nombres es Remus Lupin y soy un antiguo maestro de Harry y la razón por lo que quiero hablar con el en privado es porque traje a algunos amigos de el a conocer la ciudad y quisiera que fuera a verlos ellos están afuera"

"Entiendo eso y cuál es la razón para que no entren"

"Es que tenemos un perro y ellos lo están cuidando afuera"

"Ron y Hermion están aquí iré a verlos ahora mismo"

"Espera Harry primero dinos si lo que dijo ese señor es verdad el es tu antiguo profesor" dijo Shochi un poco preocupado

"Si Shoichi el es mi antiguo profesor el es Remus Lupin y me gustaría ir a ver a mis amigos"

"Esta bien solo espera pagaremos la cuenta y saldremos todos juntos a conocer a tus amigos"

Pagaron y después salieron a la calle en la esquina estaban unos jóvenes y un perro enorme la chica tenía el cabello un poco desordenado y largo y el chico era pelirrojo, los chicos saludaron a Harry y lo abrazaron entonces Harry empezó a presentarlos

"Ellos son mis amigos son Hermion y Ron" "y ellos son Shoichi y Byacuran"

"Gusto en conocerlos chicos" dijo Soichi

Entonces el perro enorme se le acerco a Harry y empezó a lamerle la cara

"Eso si es un enorme perro talvez no deberían dejarlo suelto en la ciudad" dijo Byacuran

"No se preocupen el no es peligroso y no creo necesario encerrarlo" dijo Lupin

"Y que es lo que hacen aquí los amigos de Harry y su profesor" dijo Shoichi

"Bueno este verano quise llevar a estos dos a conocer un poco de Japón y decidí llevarlos a la ciudad de namimori y entonces por casualidad nos encontramos a Harry y quise pasar a saludarlo y decirle que sus amigos estaban aquí"

(En verdad no le creo nada esa es una muy mala mentira) "ya veo" dijo Shoichi

(No creo que sea buena idea permitir que ellos se queden solos con Harry debemos irnos) "Si entiendo que buena reunión han tenido pero ahora ya tenemos que irnos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer nos vemos luego" dijo Byacuran

"Hey esperen queremos pasar el dia con Harry el es nuestro amigo" Dijo Ron

"Si se que tienen mucho de que hablar que tal si vamos todos a dónde íbamos a llevar original mente a Harry pero no dejan entrar perros" Dijo Shoichi no queriendo dejar solo a Harry

"Pueden ir Hermion y Ron con ustedes yo llevare al perro a casa ¿está bien?"

"Eso suena bien para mi los llevaremos a un centro de entretenimiento y videojuegos ahí nos encontraremos con Spaner, Harry recuerdas que el te dijo que creo un simulador en su primer año de universidad pues resulta que a echo muchos mas y los ha estado vendiendo aquí en Japón y en el lugar que vamos a ir la mayoría de los simuladores que están ahí fueron hechos por Spaner no te parece asombroso"

"Me parece muy increíble que Spaner haya hecho muchos simuladores ya tengo ganas de llegar ahí"

"Si vamos" "señor Lupin en donde queda su hotel para que cuando regresemos llevemos a los chicos a su hotel"

Entonces se quedó pensando un rato y ya Shoichi lo estaba viendo feo cuando contesto "¡Es el hotel que esta en el centro de namimori muy cerca de aquí¡" Lo dijo muy nervioso porque apenas recordaba cómo se llamaba la ciudad

(No entiendo porque se pondría tan nervioso pero le daré el beneficio de la duda solo porque a Harry parece agradarle) "Eso esta bien los regresaremos a las ocho de la noche le parece bien profesor"

"No yo pensaba en acompañarlos después de dejar al perro en el hotel podrías decirme donde queda el lugar para ir después con ustedes"

"Claro se la daré está a la salida del tren subterráneo de la estación de kokoro a mano derecha en el edificio que dice centro de entretenimiento nosotros estaremos en el tercer piso búsquenos por ahí"

"Está bien chicos los veré ahí no tardare mucho"

"Profesor Lupin mas tarde podremos hablar en privado" dijo Harry

"Bien vámonos ustedes tres suban a la parte de atrás del convertible bajare el capo hoy parece un buen día y no suban los pies al asiento o los mato a los tres" Dijo Byacuran con su tono despreocupado

"Está bromeando chicos no le hagan caso el es así parece un poco bipolar"

"Eso no es cierto Harry_kun yo hablo enserio todo el tiempo y para nada soy bipolar siempre estoy calmado y digo lo que pienso eso es todo"

"Chicos y cuándo es que llegaron a la ciudad" Dijo Shoichi

"Hoy en la mañana llegamos fue una coincidencia que nos encontráramos con Harry el primer día que llegamos a Japón" "Y ustedes qué relación tienen con Harry" Dijo Hermion

"Bueno Harry está viviendo en mi casa mi padre lo invito a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa y a la boda de mi hermana y el y yo ahora somos amigos" Dijo Shoichi

"Yo no tengo ninguna relación con el solo vive en casa de shoichi porque el padre de el lo invito a quedarse y ahora el me agrada un poco eso es todo" Dijo Byacuran

Llegaron a su destino y entonces estacionaron el auto y fueron adentro del edificio Shochi fue el que guio a todos

"El primer piso está dedicado a la zona de la comida en verdad hay buenos lugares para comer aquí y venden de todo pasaremos después, en el segundo piso se encuentran muchas tiendas de ropa, videos, juegos y cosas para gente joven también venden celulares, laptops y hay un pequeño cine en el fondo de ese piso y el tercer piso es nuestro destino ahí encontraremos muchas consolas de videojuegos y muchos simuladores también podemos encontrar a la venta algunas máquinas de videojuego" "Chicos a ustedes dos les gustan los videojuegos" "Harry en verdad es muy bueno en los juegos de carreras"

"A mi no me gustan" Dijo Hermion

"Yo no sé qué son los videojuegos y nunca he jugado en uno" dijo Ron

Entonces Byacuran contesto al comentario que hiso Ron "acaso vives en una cueva? (Espera tengo una idea lo voy a meter al simulador de zombis para asustarlo)" y después en tono feliz agrego "el será el primero en subirse a uno jugare con el un juego de Zombis" "Vamos rápido" y lo tomo de la mano y se echó a correr con Ron tras de el directo al tercer piso y todos tuvieron que seguirlos corriendo.

Byacuran se detuvo de repente y todos se detuvieron junto con el, estaba Spaner esperándolos en la entrada de la sección de los simuladores en los que el había trabajado

"Ya era hora de que llegaran chicos les quiero mostrar los simuladores en los que he estado trabajando" "Harry date prisa quiero que te subas al simulador de auto de carreras" entonces noto a los dos chicos nuevos y pregunto "y ustedes quiénes son?"

"Ellos son mis amigos de Inglaterra Hermion y Ron" "Chicos el es Spaner"

"Encantado en conocerlos yo soy Spaner y me gustaría que probaran los simuladores"

"Vamos rápido Spaner dime cual es el simulador de los zombis el tiene que subirse primero yo subiré con el"

"Es el que está en el fondo Byacuran" "Hey Shoichi porque Byacuran quiere subir con el al simulador y porque esta tan emocionado?"

"No lo sé Spaner creo que es porque el dijo que no savia lo que era un video juego y nunca ha estado en un simulador solo espero que no le haga demasiado daño no quiero que Harry se enfade con nosotros solo porque Byacuran asusto a su amigo" esa conversación fue en Japones

Ron y Byacuran entraron al simulador era como un cuarto pequeño en donde el suelo les permitía simular que corren y podían saltar y hacer diversas cosas, en el inicio solo se veía como si hubiera un edificio enfrente de ellos y cada quien tenía sus armas

"Byacuran no estoy seguro de que hacer o como jugar"

"Solo tienes que asegúrate de nuca quedarte sin balas todo lo que veras son solo hologramas pero muy reales aquí puedes caminar correr y saltar" "la misión del juego es entrar y salvar a una tonta niña que quedó atrapada en el edifico rodeada de una horda de zombis tenemos cierto tiempo para llegar a ella o se la comerán tu solo sígueme y asegúrate de que no te coman"

Entraron al edifico y de inmediato los atacaron los zombis Byacuran acabo con la mayoría y Ron le disparo a unos cuantos pero grito la mayoría del tiempo y no tenía buena puntería pasaron la misión y pudieron llegar al siguiente nivel entonces subieron las escaleras al siguiente piso en donde se encontraron a una anciana que se estaba comiendo a un gatito entonces Ron grito y llamo la atención de la anciana y quiso correr pero cayó de espaldas entonces la anciana corrió rápidamente hacia ellos y Byacuran solamente le pego en la cabeza con la culata de su rifle y cuando cayó el zombi al suelo el piso su cabeza fuertemente para romperla.

Le dio la mano a Ron y ayudo a levantarlo y empezó a reír "en verdad eres un cobarde Ron como puedes temerle a una anciana Zombi come gatitos" "continuemos"

"Estas loco eso fue demasiado real" "pero es muy emocionante"

"De eso se trata de divertirse e ir por la vida matando zombis"

Después tuvieron que explorar en todo el segundo piso y se encontraron con pequeños retos para abrir las habitaciones como completar rompecabezas y varios mini juegos más entonces ya reunieron todas las pistas del juego y descubrieron como pasar a la habitación donde estaba la niña

"Según esto la puerta está justo al final del corredor y tenemos que mover los retratos en orden con la fecha del periódico que encontramos en el ático eso será suficiente para poder desbloquear la puerta vamos" dijo Byacuran

Cuando estaban a unas puertas del final del pasillo se encontraron con que empezó a temblar el piso y se abrieron las dos puertas que estaban antes del final del pasillo y salieron dos Zombis grandes y gordos pero lentos que tenían hachas en las manos y empezaron a atacarlos y parecía que las balas normales no los dañaban

"Ron tienes que esquivar las hachas no dejes que te golpe caminemos hacia atrás y cambiaremos a las bazucas de acuerdo"

"Si yo le dispare aún tengo todas las balas de la bazuca"

"Mientras tu disparas yo me acercare y les colocare unos explosivos que encontré en el primer piso"

Ron empezó a disparar y a distraerlos y entonces Byacuran ya estaba preparando los explosivos y los pegaría con cinta adhesiva entonces se apresuró a acercarse y les pego los explosivos entonces corrieron lejos y se escondieron detrás de un escritorio que estaba en una oficina abandonada y activaron los explosivos tembló el edificio y después de que se disipo el humo salieron y vieron que en el pasillo había un enorme agujero en el suelo.

"Bien solo queda saltar ese enorme hoyó sígueme toma vuelo y el simulador hará que llegues solo a la horilla" "vamos salta"

"Bien llegamos yo pondré los retratos en orden para abrir la puerta" Dijo Ron

Ron puso los retratos en orden y entonces se abrió la pared y vieron que había muchos zombis del otro lado y empezaron a disparar así hasta que acabaron con los zombis y después pudieron encontrar a la niña

La niña: "me han salvado ahora podremos salir y ser felices para siempre"

Entonces Byacuran le disparo en la cabeza e inmediatamente perdieron el juego

"Que porque hiciste eso ya aviamos ganado todo lo que hicimos para nada" lo dijo muy exaltado

"Tranquilo Ron Talvez perdimos el juego pero la tonta niña se lo merecía ahora salgamos de aquí"

Salieron y entonces todos estaban afuera viéndolos

"Eso fue increíble ay que probar otros en verdad tienen que hacerlo" Dijo Ron muy emocionado

"Que bien que te gustara guarde el video de su progreso del juego si quieres te daré una copia después" Dijo Spaner

"Como que guardaste el video del juego?" Dijo Ron

"Este simulador nos permite ver a los que nos quedamos afuera por medio de la pantalla que está aquí arriba todo lo que ustedes hicieron en el juego y lo guarda como si fuera una película y lo puedes descargar a tu USB este es el mas reciente simulador en el que he trabajado y el primero fue mi simulador de auto de carreras"

Los demás ya llegaron y están probando los simuladores así que cada quien puede ir a donde quiera que tal si vamos a lsimulador de guitar Hero Byacuran"

"Eso estaría bien Sho_chan recuerdo que tu querías ser músico pero te convertiste en programador"

Entonces todos empezaron a jugar otros juegos pero antes Harry le presento a sus otros amigos que avían venido la familia Vongola

"Ron Hermion les voy a presentar a los otros amigos que hice aquí en Japon" "ellos son Tsuna, Lambo, Gokudera y Yamamoto

"Es un gusto conocerlos" Dijo Hermion

"El gusto es nuestro" "porque no jugamos en equipo de 2 y vamos al simulador de carreras y el que gane 3 de 5 gana" Dijo Gokudera

"Es que a mi no me gustan los videojuegos yo prefiero estar leyendo un libro" dijo Hermion

"Si quieres un libro te puedo prestar uno a mi también me gusta mucho leer traigo unos cuantos en mi mochila" y empezó a buscar en ella le mostro los que estaban en ingles "los que tengo en ingles son de ciencia ficción acaso te gustan"

"No lo siento prefiero las novelas clásicas o libros de ciencia"

"No deberías subestimar los libros de ciencia ficción Hermion algún día podremos hacer lo que narran los libro o también podremos encontrar criaturas que se creen que no existen no todo en la vida son las ciencias exactas"

"Yo no los subestimo solo no creo que aporte nada a la ciencia un libro que habla sobre marcianos o personas que viven dentro de la tierra"

"Supongo que la ciencia-ficción no es para todos entonces no sé qué puedes hacer que tal si vas con las chicas de compras" "te las presentare ellas están con Chrome vamos "entonces se acercaron a ellas y les hablo Gokudera y les pregunto si podían llevar a Hermion con ellas "chicas esta es Hermion, Hermion estas son Chrome, Kioko y Haru"

"Gusto en conocerlas chicas"

"Gokudera dijo que quieres ir con nosotras de compras vamos de una vez primero pasaremos a las tiendas de ropa y después en la tarde volveremos aquí para poder ir con los chicos al área de comidas"

"Eso me parece bien" Entonces todas se fueron a comprar

-INARY-

El profesor Lupin llego en donde estaban todos y se acercó a Harry para hablar a solas con el.

"Harry que bueno que podemos hablar en privado" "Sirius está muy preocupado por ti dime porque te fuiste de casa de tus tios?"

"A ustedes les mande muchas cartas para que vinieran por mi les dije que mis tios no querían dejarme salir de mi habitación y que me mantendrían encerrado todas las vacaciones y solo saldría a hacer los deberes de toda la casa y entonces de repente llego el señor Irie y me dijo que era un antiguo amigo de mis padres y entonces me dijo que si quería ir a pasar las vacaciones a su casa y el me a tratado mejor en una semana que toda la vida con mis tíos y entonces Shoichi me presento a todos sus amigos y sabes que yo les agrado y a mi también me agradan ellos no quiero que me regreses a casa de mis tios"

"No vengo a regresarte a casa de tus tíos yo venía para llevarte a el cuartel para que estés más seguro y queremos que vayas inmediatamente ya que con ellos no estarás seguro Harry"

"No iré a ningún lado yo me quedare las vacaciones con la familia Irie no creo que Voldemort venga hasta aquí y además me e estado divirtiendo mucho y mañana iré a la boda de la hermana mayor de Shoichi.

"Entiendo entonces convenceré a Dumbledore de que te deje quedar aquí pero yo me quedare a cuidarte"

"Ya te lo he dicho me han tratado todos muy bien deberías conocerlos mejor y podrías decirle a Sirius que lo extraño y me gustaría verlo vamos todos se están divirtiendo"

Se acercaron a donde estaban Byacuran y Shoichi jugando Guitar Hero

"Shoichi podemos jugar con ustedes también" dijo Harry

"Si claro puedes tomar el bajo y el profesor Lupin puede tomar la otra guitarra"

"Escuchen bien tenemos que ganar el juego cueste lo que nos cueste ya que era el sueño de toda la vida de mi Sho_chan ser músico y por lo menos lo lograra en el juego entienden" Lo dijo en un tono un poco amenazante

"No tenías que decir eso Byacuran_san me haces ver como un perdedor"

"No eres un perdedor Sho_chan talvez no lograste ser músico pero eres uno de los mejores programadores del mundo te lo aseguro"

"Por alguna razón eso no me hace sentir mejor"

Acabaron de jugar y entonces Harry y Byacuran fueron al simulador de carreras y el profesor Lupin y Shoichi se quedaron hablando

"Entonces profesor que es lo que enseñaba en la escuela de Harry" Pregunto Shoichi interesado

"Yo daba clases de matemáticas" "y tu Shoichi que es lo que estudias"

"Todos nosotros ya nos graduamos de la universidad apenas hace 2 semanas"

"Es increíble y que es lo que estudiabas y en donde"

"Yo me gradué en Informática y estuve estudiando en una escuela especial en Estados Unidos, profesor entonces que hace en Japón aparte de traer a sus alumnos a conocerlo"

"Bueno eso es lo principal pero decidí que nos quedaremos solo en Namimori y también me interesaba venir para conocer más sobre la cultura me interesa mucho"

"Ya veo también a Spaner le gusta mucho la cultura japonesa y ya se quedara a vivir aquí en Namimori el también es ingles"

Paso el rato y todos ya se avían reunido de nuevo se dirigían a el área de comidas

"Que es lo que quieren comer?" preguntó Tsuna a todo el mundo

"Como yo voy a pagar creo que debemos comer en un café de mayordomos y sirvientas que les parece" Dijo Byacuran

"Eso suena increíble será la primera vez que voy a uno tomare muchas fotos" Dijo Spaner emocionado

Todos se dirigieron al café y se sentaron en diferentes mesas Byacuran y Shoichi se sentaron en una mesa solos después Tsuna con Gokudera, Ryhojei, Yamamoto y Spaner en otra mesa se sentaron Haru, kioko y Chrome y en otra mesa se sentó Harry, Lupin Hermion, Ron y Lambo

Entonces todos ordenaron algo y empezaron cada quien a tener sus propias conversaciones

En la mesa de Byacuran

"Que es lo que opinas sobre los amigos de Harry_kun a mí me parecen algo sospechosos más el profesor yo no creo que vinieran por casualidad pero entonces a que vinieron tu qué piensas Sho_chan"

"También creo que no están aquí por casualidad pero no creo que le hagan daño a Harry pero me parecen buenas personas solo un poco extrañas"

"Como sea cambiando de tema mañana será la boda de tu hermana cómo te sientes al respecto"

"Me siento un poco nervioso pero mañana espero que salga todo bien y mañana conocerás a mi cuñado"

"Solo espero que no sea una persona desagradable"

En la mesa de la familia Vongola

"El día de hoy fue muy divertido que tal si otro día vamos todos a el festival de la ciudad todos juntos de nuevo" Dijo Yamamoto

"Eso es una idea al extremo vayamos otro día al festival nos la pasaremos muy bien"

"Esta bien ágamos planes para ir y convenceremos a Hibari para que vaya con nosotros también podría ir I_pin esta vez y si todo sale bien podría venir Rokudo que les parece" Dijo Tuna

"Eso suena bien decimo"

"También espero que todos vayan a la competencia de robótica solo falta una semana y cera en Tokio estoy seguro que todos nos divertiremos también"

En la mesa de las chicas

"Mañana será la boda de la hermana de Shoichi y estoy muy emocionada de ir" Dijo Haru

"Es cierto yo también ya hasta compre un vestido nuevo y tu Chrome llevaras un vestido de noche"

"Si también compre un vestido de noche espero que me quede bien mañana lo verán también irán Chikusa y Ken con migo"

En la mesa de Harry

"Lambo como es que te hiciste amigo de Harry"

"Shoichi no tenía tiempo de llevar a Harry a conocer la ciudad y me pidió que yo guiara todo el día a Harry entonces decidí que iríamos a nadar ese día entonces fuimos al lago de Namimori y pasamos un buen dia"

"También ese día nos encontramos con un chico que estaba dormido en una lancha y entonces Lambo hiso un clavado y mojo al chico y se enfadó y casi nos golpea espero no volverlo a ver de nuevo" Dijo Harry

"Eso será imposible Harry Shoichi también invito a Hibari a su fiesta"

"El lo conoce!? pero porque lo invitaría?"

"El lo invito porque son amigos y claro que lo conoce todos estudiaban en la secundaria de Namimori es por eso que te digo que lo veremos muy seguido por aquí"

"No me imagino que todos ustedes sean amigos de una persona tan violenta"

"Si es un poco violento pero solo si lo hacen enfadar pero a veces te puede ayudar con un problema si lo necesitas, y ustedes se divirtieron mucho en este día?"

"Si bastante nunca me había subido a un simulador en mi vida al principio si me asusté mucho pero fue muy divertido al final pero tu amigo Byacuran está realmente loco"

"Si es un poco raro pero Shoichi lo controla un poco"

"A mí me gustaron las tiendas que ay en este lugar pase todo el día en las diferentes tiendas con las chicas fue muy divertido"

"Y yo estuve jugando Guitar Hero con Shoichi, Byacuran y con el profesor Lupin en verdad me divertí mucho"

"Entonces se divirtieron mucho qué tal si pasando la boda de mañana vamos a otro lugar yo pasare por ti a casa de Shoichi y después pasamos por Hemion, Ron y el profesor Lupin a pasear por el centro de Namimori y vemos que hacemos ahí ya se los llevare al restaurante de sushi que les parece"

"Eso suena bien yo he querido probar el sushi desde que llegamos aquí y después podremos ir al museo" Dijo el profesor Lupin

Entonces todos acabaron y Byacuran pago la cuenta de todos

"Recuerden que mañana es la boda de mi hermana y deben llevar sus invitaciones alguno tiene dudas de en donde es" como nadie dijo nada se dirigió a el profesor Lupin a Hermion y Ron "Lamento no poder invitarlos pero ya están los lugares completos y todas las invitaciones fueron enviadas y no dejaran entrar a nadie al salón sin invitación lo siento"

"No te preocupes joven después de todo llegamos de imprevisto pero te encargo que cuides de Harry"

"Eso aremos no se preocupen pero si todavía se quedaran en Japón por un tiempo más los invitare a la competencia de robótica en la que participaremos Spaner y yo será en Tokio que les parece irán"

"Claro eso suena muy interesante nunca he ido a una solo las he visto por televisión" Contesto Hermion que eras la única que sabía lo que era un robot"

Todos se fueron a sus casas y estaban muy emocionados por la boda a la que irían y el profesor Lupin le mandaría una carta a Dombledor para avisarle de la situación.


	7. La boda

La boda

Cuando llegaron Lupin, Hermion y Ron a la habitación de hotel Sirius ya los estaba esperando y empezó a hacerles muchas preguntas.

"Como esta Harry? Si vendrá? Porque no está aquí?"

"Tranquilo Sirius te diré lo que paso, cuando fui a el lugar donde me dijeron que iban a estar fui directamente a hablar con Harry y el me dijo que lo estaban tratando muy bien y que quería quedarse con ellos todas las vacaciones y me dijo que te extrañaba y quería hablar contigo cuando tuviera oportunidad"

"Mañana podemos ir y hablar con el entonces" dijo Sirius

"No el mañana dijo que irían a la boda de la hija mayor del señor Irie pero pasado mañana tendremos la oportunidad de ir con el a conocer la ciudad y tú también puedes venir y lo veras con tus propios ojos"

"Y como son las personas con las que vive y como son esos chicos ¿tengo que preocuparme?"

"Solo conocimos al hijo del señor Irie su nombre es Shoichi yo hable con el y me parece una buena persona y también parece que a Harry le agrada mucho y sus otros amigos me parecen jóvenes normales y se ve que son buenas personas y se nota que lo cuidan mucho también está su amigo Lambo el más joven del grupo él está interesado en ser un gran amigo de Harry y se llevó muy bien con Hermion y con Ron"

"Entonces es obvio que no quiere irse tendremos que convencer a Dombledor de que permita quedarse las vacaciones y nosotros lo cuidaremos"

"Empezare a hacer la carta para enviarla de inmediato"

Carta

Dombledor quiero informarte que el está perfectamente bien y no creo necesario llevarlo a el lugar previsto he conocido a las personas con las que esta conviviendo y no me parecen peligrosas y creo que le ara bien estar con ellos después de todo ha estado muy deprimido con lo ocurrido en el año escolar pasado y me parece que este cambio de ambiente es beneficioso para su salud y también informo que nosotros nos quedaremos a cuidarlo y lo regresaremos cuando empiece este nuevo siclo escolar espero tu respuesta (No menciono nombres ni lugares por si este mensaje es interceptado)

Era por fin el día de la boda y ya todos estaban arreglándose y la mama de Shoichi fue temprano a casa de su hija para ayudarla a arreglarse y los hombres se quedaron solos en casa el papa de Shoichi los llevaría a la iglesia

"Están los dos completamente cambiados ya?" preguntó el papa de Shoichi

"Yo ya estoy señor Irie" Dijo Harry

Entonces Shoichi grito desde su habitación "no solo espérame unos minutos papa"

"¿Por qué tardas tanto Sho_chan?"

"Es que no se hacer el nudo de la corbata me queda chueca"

"Yo la hare por ti pero es mejor que empieces a aprender a hacerlo tú mismo después de todo ya eres un adulto Sho_chan, Entonces no sé cómo le hacías para hacer el nudo de tus corbatas cuando estabas en Estados Unidos"

"Cuando estaba en Estados Unidos y necesitaba húsar una corbata siempre lo hacía Byacuran_san por mi papa"

"Ya veo pero deberías aprender de Harry_chan él es más joven que tú y pudo hacer un nudo de corbata él solo, bueno no importa ya debemos irnos"

Subieron al auto y se fueron directo a la iglesia, ya en la iglesia estaba Byacuran esperándolos

"Rápido tienen que entrar ustedes se sentaran enfrente tu madre ya debe estar adentro yo esperare a tu hermana aquí afuera" Dijo el papa de Shoichi

Todos se sentaron también los amigos de Shoichi fueron y toda su familia, entonces entro el papa de Shoichi y traía a su hermana tomada del brazo y la llevo hasta el altar y se la entregó a su novio que ya estaba en el altar después se sentó en su lugar y el padre empezó la misa y después ya dijeron sus botos se entregaron los anillos y se dieron su primer beso como esposos salieron de la iglesia y se dirigieron a el salón donde sería la fiesta

Todos se estaban yendo al salón donde sería la fiesta y Byacuran le dijo al papa de Shoichi que se llevaría a Shoichi y a Harry en su auto

"Está bien entonces yo llevare a mi esposa a la fiesta nos vemos"

Se había ido el señor Akira y Shoichi vio a Byacuran y le hablo en japonés "Porque dijiste que nos llevarías a Harry y a mí a la fiesta si a ti no te gusta estar de chofer de nadie solo lo haces porque yo te lo pido que es lo que planeas Byacuran_san"

"Solo quiero quedar bien con tu papa y que piense que soy una gran persona ya sabes que piense que siempre soy muy amble educado y caritativo eso es todo"

"Byacuran_san pero un día verán tu verdadera personalidad y sabrán que en realidad odias a casi todo el mundo y muy pocas personas las toleras y además no eres nada caritativo tu solo haces las cosas si obtienes algo a cambio"

"Si pero para cuando se enteren yo ya estaré casado contigo y no podrán hacer nada para separarnos y si todo sale según lo planeado nunca lo sabrán no te parece maravilloso mi plan Sho_chan"

"Ay veces que se me olvida cómo es que me enamore de ti y recuerdo que es por tu extraña forma de pensar y que soy de las pocas personas que en verdad te interesan y eso me hace muy feliz" ^u^ "también debo de estar un poco loco"

Se dieron un tierno beso corto y entonces Byacuran recordó que estaba Harry presente y lo volteo a ver "Harry_kun vámonos yo los llevare a la fiesta y una cosa mas no me veas cuando beso a Sho_chan me cortas la inspiración la próxima vez podrías voltear a otro lado?" entonces Harry se sonrojo y se subió al auto rápidamente

Llegaron a la fiesta donde todos ya estaban esperándolos adentro entonces se bajaron del coche y todos entregaron sus invitaciones.

Entraron a la fiesta donde todos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas entonces Shoichi le hablo a Harry "Harry recuerda que tu también debes sentarte en la mesa principal si quieres puedes sentarte a un lado mío" lo dijo informándole lo que tenía que hacer y después le sonrió

"Si claro me sentare a tu lado gracias Shoichi"

"Vallamos a la mesa les presentare a mi cuñado y a mi hermana ya que tu aun no la conoces Harry que les parece" dijo Shoichi emocionado

"Si pero si no me agrada tu cuñado te daré la señal y nos iremos a sentar inmediatamente y no hablaremos más con el"

"Byacuran_san de que señal hablas nunca hemos dicho que tendremos una señal para saber que no te agrada y quieras dejar de hablar con él" lo dijo un poco confundido

"Es algo que se me ocurrió apenas hace unos minutos por si no me agrada y la señal cera que yo te diré que tengo mucha hambre y quiero comer rápidamente entonces nos sentaremos y así no tendremos que hablar con el"

"Byacuran no entiendo porque no te agradaría conocer al cuñado de Shoichi y hasta ideaste un plan para dejar de hablar con el"

Byacuran no contesto y entonces Shoichi contesto por el "No tienes que preocuparte Harry él siempre es así y si no le agrada una persona simplemente se lo dice en realidad es amable que no le diga nada a mi cuñado y que solo evite hablar con él eso es lo más amable que puede hacer Byacuran_san si no le agrada mi cuñado" dijo Shoichi y entonces fue directamente al lado de su hermana y su cuñado "Hermana quiero presentarte a Harry el vino desde Inglaterra especialmente a tu boda"

"Encantada en conocerte Harry_chan mi nombre es Azuna y mi papa me dijo que vendrías me alegra que hayas podido venir" entonces les hablo a Byacuran y a Harry "Les presentaré a mi esposo él es Marcos"

"Gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Harry Potter y me alegra mucho que me invitaran a su boda"

"Si no fue nada" entonces Marcos espero a que Byacuran se presentara y como no dijo nada hablo "Entonces tu quien eres"

"Soy Byacuran Gesso el novio de Shoichi" entonces volteo a ver a Shoichi y dijo "Tengo mucha hambre Sho_chan que tal si nos sentamos ahora a comer" y después vio a Azuna y dijo "Felicidades por tu matrimonio y recuerda que ahora soy tu cuñado si necesitas algo solo llámame y si te arrepentiste de casarte con el yo me encargare de eliminarlo de acuerdo" lo dijo con una sonrisa

"Siempre eres tan gracioso Byacuran_san me alegro de tenerte como mi cuñado" y después empezó a reír"

Byacuran y Shoichi se sentaron y Harry los siguió y se sentó al lado de Shoichi entonces la comida empezó a servirse y todos empezaron a comer ya cuando estaban sirviendo el postre Harry empezó a hablar con Shoichi

"Shoichi crees que vinieran Lambo y los demás es que no los he visto desde que llegamos"

"Si ya deben de estar aquí no te preocupes cuando acabe la cena puedes pararte y buscarlos pero regresa a la mesa cuando mi hermana parta el pastel"

"Entiendo y una cosa más Lambo me dijo ayer que invitaste a el chico que nos quería golpear el otro día en el lago no crees que pase nada malo por invitarlo?"

"Si lo invite su nombre es Kioya Hibari y no te preocupes el solo te quería asustar en realidad no te golpearía a menos que hicieras algo que lo enfade mucho pero no te preocupes él es una persona tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo" lo dijo despreocupadamente

Todos acabaron de comer su postre y entonces Harry fue a buscar a su amigo Lambo cuando lo encontró bailando con una chica y cuando acabo se acercó a él "Lambo que bueno que si viniste en que mesa estabas no te había visto hasta ahora"

"Yo estaba en la mesa con la familia de Tsuna y que bueno que te veo que tal si te enseño a conquistar a las chicas vamos"

"Que? espera yo no soy bueno conquistando chicas además no hablo Japonés"

"Lo olvidaba bueno entonces que te parece si bailamos solo con I_pin te la presentaré ella es mi mejor amiga y ella si habla inglés vamos a buscarla"

La fueron a buscar y la encontraron bailando una canción con Hibari entonces Harry la vio muy asombrado y cuando acabaron de bailar Hibari se fue a otro lado y ella se acercó a ellos

"Lambo por fin te encuentro que quieres hacer y quien es tu amigo"

"El es Harry mi nuevo amigo y quería presentártelo" "Harry ella es I_pin"

"Encantado en conocerte I_pin"

Entonces Lambo intervino y le dijo "I_pin Harry quería preguntarte si tu querías Bailar con el"

"Si claro por mi está bien vamos pero tú que aras?"

"Ya sabes que yo bailare con todas las chicas de la fiesta después de todo ser mafioso me hace popular con las chicas"

En la mesa estaban Byacuran y Shoichi sentados y dándose unos besos cuando se acercó Tsuna y fue a saludarlos a ellos dos

"Hola chicos solo venía a decirles que Chikusa y Ken también vinieron y están con los demás en la mesa y queremos decirte que nos ha parecido una buena fiesta si quieren también pueden estar con nosotros Ken nos está enseñando algunos trucos de yoyo"

"No gracias Tsuna nosotros lo estamos pasando bien" dijo Soichi

"Como quieran chicos pero recuerden que tenemos que irnos mañana temprano así que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo"

"Que te parece si vamos a la pista de baile Sho_chan y bailamos unas cuantas piezas antes de irnos"

También Tsuna y Kioko se fueron a bailar y después todos los demás se la pasaron bailando con todas las chicas hasta con la hermana mayor de Shoichi y así pasaron la fiesta, Tsuna se acercó a Lambo y le empezó a hablar en Japonés

"Lambo recuerdas tu parte del plan"

"Si lo recuero mañana iré temprano a casa de Shoichi y a Harry lo distraeré todo el día"

"Si exacto eso es lo que tienes que hacer pero recuerda que las cosas se complicaron más y ahora también tienes que distraer a los amigos de Harry y al profesor Lupin y no podrás pedir ayuda a ninguno de nosotros pero I-pin puede ayudarte ¿dime a donde los llevaras?"

"Bueno pensaba ir al restaurante del papa de Yamamoto y después podríamos ir al centro comercial pero no ce que más podremos hacer"

"Entiendo eso suena como un buen plan porque no después de ir al centro comercial los llevas al museo yo creo que con eso los mantendrás distraídos todo el día y nos darás suficiente tiempo para recuperar a Rokudo"

"Si confía en mi Tsuna yo hare el trabajo"

Y así continuo la fiesta y todos estuvieron divirtiéndose toda la noche

Ya se estaban yendo todos a su casa y Byacuran y Shoichi empezaron a despedirse

"Byacuran_San mañana estaré ocupado todo el día sacando a Rokudo de la cárcel dime que es lo que harás mañana"

"Me encargare de algunos asuntos de la familia pero eso puedo hacerlo un rato con mi laptop pero no sé qué hare después talvez valla al centro comercial y compre algunas cosas"

"Eso está bien Byacuran_San yo llegare en la noche a mi casa pero te llamare para informarte que volvimos todos bien buenas noches"

"Buenas noches "Sho_chan"

Entonces el padre de Shoichi llevo a su esposa a Harry y a Shoichi de vuelta a su casa ya todos estaban muy cansados y mañana seria el gran día

-INARY-

En el hotel donde estaban el profesor Lupin y los demás

"Porque están aquí ustedes dos" pregunto Sirius

"El director Dombledor nos dio varios trasladares por si pasaba algo y nos dijo que como nosotros dos ya podemos usar la magia sin permiso era buena idea que les ayudáramos a cuidar de Harry ¿entonces en donde está el, que paso?

"El está bien hoy fue a una boda y las personas con las que está viviendo me parecen buenas personas pero mañana los conocerás un amigo de Harry que se llama Lambo dijo que nos llevaría a conocer la ciudad mañana que les parece"

"Eso suena bien mañana los conoceremos y también tendremos oportunidad de hacerles unas cuantas bromas a ellos"

"No se les ocurra hacer nada de eso los podrían asustar y además son muggles no pueden usar magia enfrente de ellos así que tengan los dos mucho cuidado"


	8. El plan en marcha

El plan en marcha

Shoichi se despertó temprano eran las 6 de la mañana se empezó a vestir y llevaría su ropa de invierno en una maleta para cambiarse después y también empaco bario equipo pequeño que necesitarían.

"Bien ya me voy pondré una nota en mi puerta para que nadie se preocupe"

Procedió a escribir la nota ( Papa y mama Salí muy temprano de casa porque recordé que iríamos de picnic con Tsuna y los demás no se preocupen llegare en la noche y no llamen a mi celular no tiene cobertura en el lugar a donde vamos)

"Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer la historia de ir al día de campo siempre funciona muy bien así nadie sospechara nada"

-INARY-

Todos se encontraron en el aeropuerto habían pedido prestado un Jet privado al noveno para la misión del día de hoy Spaner sería el piloto entonces él ya estaba verificando el jet antes de partir

"Spaner amigo necesitas ayuda antes de partir" grito Shoichi

"Si claro me serias de gran ayuda y podríamos irnos lo más pronto posible"

Entonces todos empezaron a subir y se sentaron en sus lugares Spaner sería el piloto y Shoichi el copiloto

"Por favor todo el mundo tome sus asientos y abroche sus cinturones partiremos en dos minutos y llegaremos en dos horas y media" Dijo Spaner

"Eso sonó muy profesional la próxima ves yo anunciare la salida" Dijo Shoichi

-INARY-

En casa de la familia Irie Harry despertó temprano y preparo para salir de su habitación después de darle de comer a su lechuza, salió y no encontró a Shoichi dormido en la sala y eso lo extraño un poco

"Supongo que por fin durmió toda la noche en su cama eso está bien hoy are el desayuno para todos ya que nadie ha despertado aun"

Acabo de hacer el desayuno y entonces los papas de Shoichi salieron y él les dijo que ya casi estaba terminado el desayuno y que tomaran asiento entonces termino de servirlo y les pregunto

"En donde esta Shoichi señora Irie el ya estaría despierto a esta hora"

"No lo sé podrías ir a su habitación y hablarle por favor Harry_kun"

Entonces se fue a la habitación de Shoichi y encontró la nota pegada en su puerta pero como no la pudo leer entro de todas formas y vio que no había nadie adentro

"Señora Irie no encontré a Shoichi en su habitación pero encontré una nota pero no sé qué dice"

"Déjame ver" la empezó a leer y entonces le dijo a Harry lo que decía "Dice que iría de picnic con unos amigos suyos y que no le llamáramos porque tenía mala recepción"

"Ho ya veo" (entonces si le molesta que este con ellos para no invitarme)

"No tienes que estar triste Harry no creo que haya ido de picnic el siempre inventa esa historia cuando tiene otras cosas que hacer y no quiere que lo interrumpan estoy segura que si fuera un picnic él te invitaría Harry_kun"

En eso tocaron el timbre y el señor Akira fue a abrir y el que estaba en la puerta era Lambo entonces lo dejo pasar

"Harry ya estás listo para ir?" dijo Lambo

"Yo creí que estarías en el picnic con Shoichi y los demás"

"No ellos fueron solos y les dije que yo iría contigo a pasar el día en el centro de Namimori, pero primero pacemos por tus amigos"

"Estaba a punto de desayunar que te parece si te quedas a desayunar y en media hora vamos"

"Está bien que es lo que desayunaremos"

"Solo hice algunos hotkakes con miel de maple espero que les guste a todos"

Entonces desayunaron y rápidamente se fueron al hotel donde estaban los amigos de Harry entraron y fueron directamente a la habitación de sus amigos y tocaron la puerta y abrió el profesor Lupin y los dejo entrar

"Hola chicos entonces ya están listos para ir a pasear al centro" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Si yo los llevare al centro comercial y después al restaurant de sushi que les parece" dijo Lambo

"Me parece bien ya los chicos se están arreglando y quería decirles que ayer vinieron otros dos de los amigos de Harry espero no te moleste si también se unen"

"No hay problema señor Lupin y ellos quienes son"

"Ellos son los hermanos mayores de Ron sus nombres son Fred y George y son gemelos"

Entonces los dos salieron de la habitación de al lado y Fred y George se presentaron "Hola nosotros somos Fred y George un gusto en conocerte"

"El gusto es mío chicos mi nombre es Lambo, si ya todos están listos que tal si vamos abajo y nos dirigimos al centro comercial"

Todos bajaron y se fueron caminando al centro comercial y el perro ya los estaba esperando abajo

"Su perro es muy inteligente me sorprende que se escondiera para que los guardias del hotel no lo sacaran" Dijo Lambo

"Si eso es cierto el nos acompañara todo el dia espero que no haya ningún problema en el centro comercial" dijo Hermion

"Descuida en el centro comercial no tienen prohibido los perros solo algunas tiendas no lo dejaran entrar"

Se dirigieron al centro comercial y ya todos estaban dentro cuando Harry empezó a preguntarles a los demás a donde querían ir

"Que les parece si vamos primero a las tiendas de ropa y después a la librería" dijo Hermion

"No eso suena muy aburrido" dijeron los gemelos

"Hermion solo tu irías a esos lugares de niñas" dijo Ron

"A mi me parece que debemos ir primero a donde quiera Hermion" dijo Lambo

"Y eso porque Lambo no creo que sea divertido ir a la librería" dijo Harry

"Eso es porque todos nosotros somos hombres y las damas siempre van primero después de todo yo soy un caballero"

Entonces todos lo vieron raro pero le hicieron caso y fueron a las distintas tiendas de ropa y después a la librería

"Entonces a quien le toca escoger el siguiente lugar" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Ya se vayamos al área de juegos a probar los simuladores de aquí" dijo Ron y todos fueron a los simuladores y pasaron un rato ahí

"Si estuvieron divertidos pero no tanto como los del otro día con Spaner, por cierto Harry en donde están ellos yo creí que también vendían" Dijo Ron

"Ellos fueron de picnic todo el dia de hoy" dijo Harry

"Si pero no se preocupen por ellos yo estoy aquí para guiarlos todo el día entonces a donde más quieren ir" dijo Lambo

"No sabemos, ¿aquí no hay una tienda donde vendan bromas?" preguntaron los gemelos

"No lo creo pero hay una tienda donde venden trucos de magia que les parece"

"No eso no suena interesante mejor ágamos otra cosa adonde quieren ir ahora"

-INARY-

Todos llegaron a la prisión Vendicare en Europa y Spaner aterrizo un poco lejos para que no los vieran

"Ya todos estamos aquí lo primero que haremos es traer las motos e ir con cuidado a la prisión, Fran y Chrome nos ocultaran para que los guardias no noten nuestra presencia todos subamos a las motos y Chicusa, Ken y Spaner les encargamos el Jet y que vigilen el perímetro, si todos están listos vamos" Dijo Tsuna

Se fueron a la entrada de la prisión y entonces el segundo equipo se puso en acción

"Bien es nuestro turno nosotros nos encargaremos de distraerlos al extremo"

"Les encargamos esto Yamamoto, Hibari y Ryohei trataremos de no tardar, Chrome y Fran ya pueden ocultarnos" dijo Tsuna

"Está bien voy" dijo Fran

Ellos se ocultaron y solo podían ver a Yamamoto, Hibari y a Ryohei entonces Yamamoto fue el que toco la puerta y no tardaron mucho en abrir

"Hola venimos por parte de la familia Vongola y queremos visitar a un prisionero del nivel 1 aquí traemos los papeles para la visita"

"Déjame ver tardaremos un poco en comprobar los papeles esperen aquí"

-INARY-

Entonces Tsuna y los demás se metieron sin que se dieran cuenta con una ilusión de Fran y de Chrome empezaron a bajar a los niveles inferiores cuando vieron una puerta cerrada sin guardias

"Esperen un poco yo abriré la puerta aquí tengo un decodificador para descifrar las contraseñas" dijo Shoichi y lo coloco en frente del panel para meter las contraseñas y no tardó mucho en abrir "Bien ya está vamos al siguiente nivel"

Todos siguieron bajando pero esta bes si había un guardia frente de la puerta en donde tenían que entrar

"Tendremos que dormirlo no se preocupen tengo un gas que dormirá al guardia por media hora" entonces aventó el gas que era indetectable ya que no se podía ver por las ilusiones de Chrome y Fran

Cayó al suelo el guardia y entonces todos aprovecharon para ir al nivel más profundo de la prisión entonces lo encontraron y procedieron a sacarlo

"Aquí están los controles para abrir la escotilla empecemos a sacarlo" dijo Gokudera

Abrieron la escotilla y sacaron a Rokudo entonces metieron a un androide parecido a el, que simulaba respirar y le colocaron las restricciones que tenía Rokudo entonces Gokudera y Tsuna lo llevarían cargando

"Enviare el mensaje a Yamamoto ( ya recuperamos a Rocudo hagan más tiempo para poder salir no tardaremos más de 10 minutos" dijo Shoichi

-INARY-

"Recibí el mensaje de Shoichi y dijo que pronto lo sacaran tenemos que hacer más tiempo" en eso abrieron de nuevo las puertas de la prisión y salió un guardia

"Estos papeles no están en orden no podrán ver al prisionero solicitado ahora váyanse"

"Pero a nosotros nos dijeron que podíamos visitarlo solo con eso tiene que dejarnos pasar al extremo"

"No se puede faltan cellos y firmas para poder entrar"

"Espere nos podría decir que sellos son los que faltan" hablo Yamamoto

"Faltan los sellos que dicen que se acepta el documento y el de confirmación y faltan las firmas del representante de la familia y del responsable de la prisión"

"Entiendo y nos puedes decir en donde conseguimos la firma del responsable de la prisión y el sello de confirmación"

"Primero tienes que pedir cita para hablar con el responsable de la prisión pero para eso tienen que llenar unos formularios, espera aquí te los traeremos"

"Entonces a donde quieren ir" pregunto Lambo

"Yo quiero ir a la tienda de juegos quiero comprar un juego de mesa para llevar a la escuela el próximo año escolar" dijo Harry, entonces todos fueron a la tienda y estaban viendo muchos juegos entonces Harry estaba viendo los juegos de preguntas le parecía divertido y decidió comprar uno (Estaba en ingles el juego)

"Yo comprare este juego de monopolio podremos jugarlo después" dijo Lambo

Entonces todos salieron de la tienda y era el turno de Lambo "Bien es mi turno de escoger a donde iremos ahora hay que ir a la tienda de dulces" Fueron a la tienda y todos entraron a escoger los dulces que querían comprar

"En esta tienda están de oferta los dulces que tienen etiqueta amarilla y algunos están a la mitad de su precio original aquí hay un paquete que te incluye una gran variedad de dulces diferentes a un precio increíble ese es el que llevare" Dijo Lambo

"Entonces nosotros también compraremos uno igual al tulló" Dijeron los gemelos

"Yo solo comprare unos chocolates" dijo Hermion

"Yo llevare el paquete que es más pequeño que el de Lambo" dijo Ron

"Y yo llevare unos pokis de diferentes sabores se ven que son muy famosos aquí en Japón" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Harry no compraras algunos?" pregunto Hermion

"No es que ya no traigo dinero olvide traer como salimos de Inglaterra rápidamente no pensé en traer mucho"

"Si ese es el motivo Harry_kun te puedo hacer un préstamo y solo tienes que pagar un pequeño interés del 15%" dijo Byacuran que estaba detrás de ellos y oyó su conversación

"Eso me asusto Byacuran que es lo que haces aquí?" pregunto Harry

"Se estaban acabando mis dulces y pensé en comprar más, también vine a comprar malvaviscos, y sobre el préstamo no te preocupes puedes pagarme cuando quieras"

"Estas seguro que no necesitaras el dinero Byacuran"

"Si estoy seguro yo no tengo problemas prestándote dinero a mi no me falta el dinero además me pagaras el 15% extra"

"Cuanto puedes prestarme Byacuran yo quisiera comprar algunas cosas pero creme te pagare todo lo que me prestes y también pagare el interés"

"Te puedo prestar hasta mil dólares ya que solo eres un niño"

"Es enserio entonces podrías prestármelos comprare algunos dulces también y guardare el resto para lo que queda de las vacaciones"

"Si toma te prestare por el momento solo cien dólares mañana ire al banco y te daré lo demás en yenes estás de acuerdo"

"Si me parce bien"

"Solo no le digas a Sho_chan a el le enfada mucho que haga tratos con niños"

Entonces salieron de la tienda y todos traían sus compras en las manos y Byacuran se les unió para el resto del día

-INARY-

"Espero que el androide logre engañarlos por lo menos unos años ya que puede simular que respira y tiene un poco de pulso" dijo Shoichi

Gokudera y Tsuna lo llevarían cargando entonces hablo un poco "Tengan cuidado a la hora de salir no quiero volver ahí adentro"

"No te preocupes esta bes no lo permitiremos y tendremos cuidado" Dijo Tsuna

Se dirigieron a los niveles superiores y se encontraron al guardia dormido entonces se fueron a la puerta que habían abierto y la serraron con mucho cuidado entonces fueron a la entrada principal y los guardias aún estaban con la puerta abierta entonces Fran y Chrome usaron sus mejores ilusiones para ocultar su presencia y que no los vieran y lograron salir y se dirigieron a el lugar donde dejaron las motos

-INARY-

"Aquí tienen los formularios que necesitan los puedes traer después y luego les diremos si pueden hablar con el representante de la prisión"

"Entendemos gracias por las molestias nos vamos" Dijo Yamamoto entonces se dirigieron al lugar donde dejaron las motos y ya estaban los demás esperando y arriba de las motos para ir al Jet que estaba a un kilometro

"Pudieron salir sin problemas?" pregunto Riohey

"Si casi no hubo problemas ya que teníamos un plan infalible para salir de la prisión" dijo Gokudera

"¿Cómo esta Rokudo creen que podre pelear con el mañana?" pregunto Hibari

"No lo creo Hibari será mejor que repose y tenga unos días en los que no se exija demasiado él no se ha movido en años y eso haría que cualquiera sufriera grandes daños pero Rokudo no parece tener algún problema en sus músculos y eso es muy sorprendente"

"Bien vayámonos tenemos que irnos ahora porque los demás nos deben estar esperando" Dijo Tsuna y entonces se subieron a las motos y se fuero directamente a el Jet

Llegaron y todos estaban esperando afuera Chikusa y Ken estaban muy emocionados y Chrome cuando paso el peligro y todos estaban a salvo dentro del Jet empezó a llorar de la emoción

"No sean tan molestos ya cállense y déjenme dormir un momento" le dijo Rokudo a sus amigos

"Bien ya oyeron no hagan ruido y vayámonos ya todos tomen sus lugares nos iremos en cinco minutos" dijo Shoichi

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares y se fueron inmediatamente

"Que les parece si ahora vamos al restaurant de sushi" dijo Lambo

"Si eso suena como una buena idea" dijeron todos

"Yo también los acompañare ya que no tengo nada que hacer" dijo Byacuran

Fueron al restaurante y todos se sentaron en una mesa grande donde pudieran estar todos juntos después todos ordenaron y empezaron a comer

"y como se come esto?" pregunto Ron y entonces Lambo contesto

"Esto es el sushi esta echo de pescado y lo puedes acompañar con la salsa que está aquí a un lado y lo tienes que tomar con los palillos pero si no puedes solo tómalo con la mano"

"Esto sabe bien" dijo Ron y todos empezaron a comer

"Están disfrutando de la comida chicos" dijo en Japonés el papa de Yamamoto

"Si claro en verdad está muy bueno creo que repetiremos otra orden por favor" dijo Lambo

"Si a mí también me gustó mucho el sushi de aquí creo que volveré algún día señor papa de Yamamoto" Dijo Byacuran sonriendo y comiendo

"Que es lo que dijo el señor Lambo" Pregunto Harry

"Solo pregunto si estábamos disfrutando de la comida y yo le dije que si que repetiríamos otra orden"

"Me gustaría ir a el museo para ver y conocer la cultura de Japon"

"Eso suena bien señor Lupin yo me tomare muchas fotos para mi álbum de vacaciones" dijo Bycuran

Entonces acabaron de comer y fueron al museo entonces entraron a la exposición de armas antiguas

"Miren estas espadas son increíbles" dijeron los gemelos

"Se llaman katanas y estas armas son de las más conocidas de Japón y nada más los samuráis podían usarlas y tienen un gran filo"

"En verdad eres muy inteligente Hermion debes saberlo todo" Lo dijo muy sorprendido Lambo

"No lo se todo es solo que estudio mucho y se algunas cosas eso es todo"

"Esta exposición de armas es muy interesante me gustaría tener algunas de ellas y probarlas en ciertas personas que no me agradan" dijo Byakuran

"De verdad no creo que eso sea posible señor Byacuran y no debería decir ese tipo de comentarios ya que lo hace parecer una persona cruel" dijo Hermion regañándolo

"Hermion no me llames señor solo dime Byacuran y yo no parezco una persona cruel yo soy una persona cruel" lo dijo sonriendo como siempre

"Ya es algo tarde tenemos que volver a el hotel apurémonos" dijo Lupin

"Su perro debe estar afuera muy aburrido porque no salimos rápido y lo buscamos" dijo Lambo

Entonces todos salieron del museo y fueron a ver al perro y Harry se acercó a abrasarlo y decirle que lo quería

"Te quiero mucho amigo te veré mañana y cuídate mucho" lo dijo abrasándolo fuerte mente" el perro lo lamio en la cara y se veía feliz

"Es la escena más cursi que he visto quiero vomitar" dijo Byacuran

"Estamos de acuerdo" dijeron los gemelos "por cierto quieres una grajea de todos los sabores" le ofrecieron algunas y Byacuran agarro algunas

Se metió una a la boca y le toco una sabor a moco entonces hiso una cara de vomito TwT "Voy a morir" lo dijo en tono dramático intentando no vomitar entonces se enojó y vio a los gemelos con odio ¬_¬ "Están en mi lista negra me vengare de esto"

Los gemelos empezaron a reír pero eso hiso enfadar más a Byacuran y el ya iba a activar su caja arma cunado empezó a sonar su celular con la melodía mas dulce del mundo entonces cambio completamente su expresión a una de alegría y contesto en su tono habitual de siempre

Llamada

"Hola Sho_chan para que llamas"

"Solo quería decirte que estamos a una hora de llegar a namimori y que logramos recuperar a Rokudo y está sano y salvo"

"Entonces que te parece si voy a tu casa y podemos salir esta noche"

"Lo siento Byacuran estoy muy cansado y no creo que pueda salir estoy seguro que mis padres me castigaran por salir sin su permiso"

"Eso es una pena Sho_chan solo iré a darte las buenas noches y convenceré a tus padres de no castigarte"

"Espero que puedas convencerlos Byacuran_san"

"Si los convenceré y mañana iré a verte y pasare todo el día contigo que te parece"

"Si eso suena muy bien pero ya me tengo que ir entonces te veré en mi casa hasta luego Byacuran_san"

"Hasta luego Sho_chan y recuerda que te amo" entonces colgó

Fin de la llamada

"Quien será el que llamo a Byacuran porque cuando contesto parecía que no estaba enojado en lo absoluto" pregunto Harry

"Debe haber sido Shoichi el es el único que puede calmarlo cuando esta enfadado" dijo Lambo

Byacuran entonces volteo a ver a los gemelos y les dijo "Tienen suerte pero no crean que olvidare esto fácilmente yo les aseguro que me vengare de ustedes dos"

"Les dije que no hicieran nada de bromas a los amigos de Harry hablare seriamente con ustedes más tarde" los regaño el profesor Lupin entonces se volteo a ver a Harry y a sus amigos "Entonces nosotros ya nos vamos mañana te llamaremos a casa de la familia Irie y veremos si podemos ir por ti y salir a pasear"

"Si profesor Lupin" dijo Harry

"Yo los llevare a casa Lambo y Harry suban al auto" dijo Byacuran

Subieron al auto y entonces primero dejo a Lambo en la casa de la familia de Tsuna y después fueron al departamento de Shoichi el todavía no llegaba a casa

"Harry_kun que bueno que ya llegaste ya es un poco tarde pero te serviré la cena y también a ti Byacuran te quedaras a cenar"

"Si me quedare a cenar y a esperar a que llegue Sho_chan señora Irie"

"Eso esta bien pero ya es muy tarde su padre hablara con el por salir de la casa tan temprano y regresar tan tarde"

"Señora no tiene que regañar a Sho_chan el ya es un adulto y estoy seguro que no estaba haciendo nada malo"

"Yo se que es un adulto pero me cuesta trabajo creer que el ya no es un niño"

"Solo tiene que confiar mas en el les aseguro que el es muy maduro señora"

"Byacuran tiene razón nuestro Sho_chan ya es un adulto y creo que podemos confiar en el y en las decisiones que tome" dijo el señor Irie a su esposa

"Esta bien lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez pero ustedes siéntense les serviré la cena y nosotros nos iremos a dormir ya es tarde"

La señora Irie les sirvió la cena y después se fue a dormir con su esposo entonces Harry y Byacuran se quedaron cenando y cuando acabaron de cenar Harry se puso a limpiar los traste y le dijo que se iria a dormir entonces Byacuran se quedó solo en la sala a espera a Shoichi y no espero mucho cuando abrieron la puerta y el que entro era Shoichi

"Sho_chan que bueno que por fin llegas tardaste mas de lo que me avías dicho ya tus padres se fueron a dormir y también conseguí que no te castigaran por llegar tarde"

"Eso es increíble Biacuran_san te lo agradezco mucho y porque estas aun aquí?"

"Yo quería esperar hasta verte y darte las buenas noches, te ves muy cansado deberías ir a dormir yo ya me voy"

"Te agradezco mucho que vinieras a verme lamento no pasar mas tiempo contigo esta noche pero en verdad estoy cansado pero que te parece si mañana bienes y pasamos todo el día en mi casa ya que mañana no creo tener energía para salir y yo recuerda que yo también te amo mucho"

"Eso me parece buena idea mañana vendré después de la hora del desayuno y pasaremos el día aquí, buenas noches Sho_chan" entonces le dio un beso en los labios y se fue


	9. Pasando un dia en la casa de Shoichi

Pasando un día en la casa de Shoichi

Harry se despertó temprano le dio de comer a su lechuza como siempre y abrió la ventana para que pudiera salir cuando quiera entonces después se salió a la sala y encontró a la madre de Shoichi haciendo el desayuno y su padre leyendo el periódico

"Harry_kun podrías ir por Shoichi a su habitación y decirle que se pare a desayunar" dijo la mama de Shoichi

"Si yo iré a despertarlo (pero si no quiere despertar que es lo que are)" fue a la habitación de Shoichi y toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna volvió a tocar pero esta vez solo escucho un ruido y entonces procedió a entra y encontró a Shoichi todavía dormido en su cama y entonces se acercó a moverlo

"Shoichi despierta ya es hora del desayuno tu mama ya está despierta y todos vamos a desayunar" lo siguió moviendo pero no respondía entonces lo intento otra vez con más fuerza y esta vez Shoichi empezo a abrir los ojos

"Porque me despiertas Harry yo estaba soñando tan bonito"

"Lo siento Shoichi pero tu mama me pidió que te despertara y me dijo que ya vayamos a desayunar"

"Si voy oye espera me puedes decir si mis padres están enfados"

"No los veo enfadados porque deberían estarlo Shoichi que es lo que hiciste?"

"Solo es que ayer me fui temprano de la casa sin preguntarles a mis padres y también volví ya muy tarde y no los he visto y creo que deben estar enfadados con migo"

"Espero que no lo estén pero no te preocupes ellos no parecen enfadados para nada"

Entonces Shoichi salió con Harry al comedor y se sentaron y su madre les sirvió el desayuno entonces todos se sentaron a desayunar en silencio y su padre empezó a hablar con el.

"Shoichi ayer estábamos un poco enfadados porque no volviste temprano a casa pero después Byacuran nos dijo que no deberíamos castigarte porque eres un adulto y eso me puso a pensar que ya no eres un niño y ya eres casi un adulto completo pero aun así vives aquí y me gustaría decirte que la próxima vez que vayas a volver tarde a casa me gustaría mucho que nos avisaras a que hora llegaras lo dejare pasar por esta vez porque es la primera vez que lo haces, también quiero decirte que el dia de mañana descansare y podremos ir como familia a la feria que les parece claro que también Harry bendra y puedes invitar a tu novio Byacuran también y hoy ire solo con tu madre a disfrutar de un día de spa te encargo que cuides a Harry estas de acuerdo Sho_chan" dijo el papa de Shoichi

"Si lo hare y prometo llamar cuando vuelva tarde y lamento mucho haberlos echo enfadar" entonces todos acabaron de comer y los papas de Shoichi se fueron a pasar el dia en el spa y Shoichi y Harry se quedaron solos

"Harry llamaras a tus amigos para que vengan a visitarte o que es lo que aras" pregunto Shoichi

"Los llamare puedo usar tu teléfono"

"No puedes usar el teléfono de casa porque el otro dia lo desarme y olvide colocar algunas partes y ahora esta descompuesto pero te presto mi celular" lo dijo frotándose la nuca y riendo nerviosamente (ahora pensara que soy un tonto)

"(como es posible que pueda hacer grandes inventos pero descompusiera un simple teléfono) Si gracias"

Lamada

"Hola quien habla"

"Soy yo Harry profesor Lupin"

"Harry iba a llamarte yo también quería saber si podemos ir a recogerte para pasar el dia juntos que te parece"

"Eso suena bien podrían venir hasta la casa de la famila Irie para después pasar por Lambo"

"Si iremos por ti descuida yo se donde vive el otro dia me dio su dirección Shoichi"

"Entonces me cambiare no tarden"

"Si iremos rápidamente Harry y no tardaremos en llegar"

Fin de la llamada

Entonces Harry y Shoichi se cambiaron y empezaron a recoger el departamento cuando alguien toco el timbre y entonces Harry fue a abrir

"Hola Byakuran pasa"

"Harry_kun vine a ver a Sho_chan y a traerte el resto del dinero" se lo entrego y le dijo "Recuerda que no debes decirle nada a Sho_chan, y el en donde esta?"

"El esta lavando los trastes del desayuno es que estamos limpiando un poco el departamento"

"Eso esta bien entonces yo le ayudare a limpiar también yo recogeré su habitación yo soy un experto en mantener las cosas ordenadas"

"No crees que se enoje por entrar a su habitación sin permiso y además revisaras sus cosas"

"Tienes razón Harry_kun le avisare que limpiare su habitación" entonces grito para que pudiera escucharlo "Sho_chan limpiare tu habitación y Harry_kun me dio permiso" entonces entro y no espero a que le respondiera

"Ese era Byakuran?" pregunto Shoichi

"Si el dijo que entraría a tu habitación a limpiarla" Dijo Harry

"Queeee no puede ser tengo que sacarlo de ahí" fue a su habitación y Byakuran ya estaba acabando de tender la cama de Shoichi "porque entraste a mi habitación sin permiso Byacuran_san"

"Eso no es cierto yo te avise y además deberías agradecerme que este limpiando tu habitación yo no limpio la mía y menos la de los demás debes agradecer el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo en ayudarte en limpiar tu casa" lo dijo en tono dolido

"Esta bien lo siento puedes limpiar mi habitación pero solo no estés husmeando en mis cosas quieres por favor Byakuran_san"

"Por supuesto que no Husmeare en tus cosas Sho_chan ahora vete que estoy trabajando" lo dijo en un tono más feliz

Tocaron de nuevo el timbre del departamento de Shoichi y entonces Harry fue a abrir y ahora si eran sus amigos los que estaban en la puerta

"Chicos pasen ya estoy listo ya acabamos de limpiar el departamento"

En eso salió Byakuran de la habitación de Shoichi y vio a los gemelos y les hablo

"Escuchen bien par de demonios ayer se salvaron y también hoy solo porque estamos en casa de Shoichi pero no crean que tendrán tanta suerte la próxima vez que nos veamos ese dia me vengare de ustedes y se arrepentirán de haber conocido a Byakuran Gesso se los aseguro"

"Byakuran porque amenazas a los amigos de Harry ellos no creo que te hallan echo algo tan malo como para hacerte enfadar tanto no crees que exageras"

"Sho_chan es cierto que no han echo algo tan malo pero yo me vengare con una broma mejor que la que me hicieron"

"Bueno como sea me presentare mi nombre es Shoichi Irie y ustedes dos quienes son"

"Somos Fred y George y también somos amigos de Harry es un gusto conocerte Shoichi"

"El gusto es mio y que es lo que los trae a mi casa este dia"

"Venimos para pasar el dia con Harry y llevarlo a recorrer la ciudad"

"Ho ya veo pero yo aún no confió lo suficiente en ustedes como para dejar a Harry todo el día con ustedes solo"

"Pero que dices nosotros somos sus amigos y además yo soy su profesor en la escuela y yo también diría lo mismo de ti no confió tanto en ustedes como para dejarlo todo el día contigo y tu familia" lo dijo un poco enfadado el profesor Lupin

Byacuran se puso detrás de Shoichi para intervenir si esto se ponía peor y Shoichi siguió hablando "Entiendo su punto de vista pero ustedes no tienen mas opción que aceptar nuestra palabra de que lo estamos cuidando bien además mi padre es el que me encargo que cuidara de Harry porque el no podía hacerlo y no puedo dejar que este con ustedes porque podría pasarle algo y esa es mi responsabilidad y es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr"

"Pero apenas ayer tu no estabas en ningún lado y paso todo el día con nosotros no entiendo como es que ahora digas estas cosas sobre querer estar con el en todo momento y cuidarlo"

"Eso es cierto pero la razón por la que decidí correr el riesgo ayer fue porque tenia que ir a un lugar y no lo deje completamente descuidado yo lo deje con Lambo que es una persona en la que puedo confiar, pero que les parece si en verdad quieren pasar todo el dia con Harry ¿no importa en donde cierto?" Lo dijo con un tono serio de voz y con una mirada completamente decidida

"Eso es cierto no importa en donde solo queremos pasar el día con el" dijo el profesor Lupin serio

"Entonces que les parece si pasan todo el dia aquí con Harry y hacen lo que quieran en la sala o en la habitación de el" lo dijo en un tono mas ligero y con una pequeña sonrisa

"Eso aremos" entonces todos tomaron asiento en la sala de Shoichi y el les ofreció algo de beber les dio las bebidas y se fue a su habitación con Byakuran

"Harry no puedo creer que esos sean tus amigo el otro día me pareció menos agresivo pero no se si se preocupan por ti o solo quieren vigilarte eso me pareció un poco sospechoso" Dijo Hermion y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

"Solo debe ser que no confía mucho en ustedes a mi me parece buena persona el y toda su familia y también sus amigos son muy agradables incluso me presento a Lambo y el parece también una persona muy agradable y a Lambo parece que le cae muy bien"

En eso tocaron de nuevo la puerta y esta bes era Lambo entonces entro y empezó a hablar

"Que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy chicos"

"No sabemos, porque Shoichi dice que no podemos salir del departamento porque no confía en el profesor ni en mis amigos y no quiere dejarme salir"

"Eso es una pena Harry pero que les parece si jugamos un juego de mesa y también invitamos a Shoichi a jugar"

"Eso suena bien Lambo que buena idea tuviste y también ay que invitar a Byacuran el también esta aquí"

En la habitación de Shoichi, Byacuran estaba hablando con el

"Eso me impresionó mucho Sho_chan no recordaba que fueras tan responsable cuando tus padres te encargaban algo hasta te pusiste cerio"

"Es solo que siento que no nos han dicho toda la verdad y me parecen muy sospechoso que su profesor viniera con algunos estudiante suyos a conocer Japón y que dijera que casualmente se encontró con Harry a mi me parece que vinieron a esta ciudad solo por el pero no entiendo porque o para que quisieran llevárselo pero por el momento no me gustaría dejarlo solo con ellos es por eso que no deje que se lo llevaran el día de hoy tu crees que soy paranoico Byakuran_san"

"No a mi también me parece sospechoso su comportamiento y sus acciones pero no puedo adivinar porque pero no creo que le quieran hacer daño a Harry_kun pero eso en verdad no me importa que tal si por el momento lo dejamos pasar y nos damos unos besos y talvez algo mas" entonces lo empezó a besar en los labios y después de un rato empezó a besar su cuello y lo tenia acostado en la cama y el sobre el cuando de repente tocaron la puerta y tuvieron que separarse

"Shoichi solo queremos decirte que si quieren jugar con nosotros" era Lambo el que había tocado la puerta

"Está bien iremos en un minuto" dijo Shoichi acomodándose la ropa que se abia arrugado un poco

"Debiste dejar que se lo llevaran y tendríamos el departamento para nosotros solos" le dijo en tono de reproche Byakuran

"Ya tendremos tiempo otro dia, date prisa vamos a ver lo que quieren jugar"

Salieron de la habitación y ya todos estaban en la sala entonces se sentaron en la alfombra Shoichi con las pierna cruzadas y Byakuran detrás de el abrasándolo

"Hemos decidido jugar un juego de mesa que les parece si todos jugamos juntos en parejas" dijo Harry

"Si pero nosotros somos 9 alguno de nosotros se quedara sin pareja" dijo Shoichi

"No se preocupen por eso yo solo les hare las preguntas si jugamos trivia

"Si está seguro entonces qué tal si decidimos las parejas y el juego será trivia es el juego que compre" dijo Harry

"Los equipos quedaran así Harry con Lambo Hermion con Ron, Fred con Geroge y Byakuran con Shoichi y yo diré las preguntas" Dijo el profesor Lupin

"Empecemos las preguntas se dirán abiertamente tienen que levantar la mano y el equipo que conteste primeo obtendrá los puntos" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Primera pregunta cual es la moneda de Suiza?"

Hermion alzo la mano primero y entonces contesto "el franco suizo"

"Correcto" bien sigamos "Que diferencia hay entre un asno y un burro"

Entonces Hermion alzo de nuevo la mano y contesto" ninguna profesor"

"Eso es correcto"

"Tu amiga en verdad es muy buena en esas preguntas Harry pero no te preocupes seguro la próxima la responderemos nosotros" dijo Lambo

"Como se dice Vino en italiano"

Lambo alzo rápidamente su mano y contesto" Esa yo me la ce se dice Vino"

"Correcto la siguiente ¿Qué es más valioso un brillante o un diamante?"

Hermion contesto "un brillante"

"Correcto siguiente pregunta ¿Cuáles son los dos elementos esenciales del acero?"

"Hermion volvió a contestar "Hierro y carbono"

"Correcto"

Entonces Byakuran le hablo a Shoichi en Japonés "ella ya me desespero no deja que nadie responda las preguntas voy a proponer cambiar las peguntas a unas mas difíciles para que nos deje contestar a nosotros"

"Byakuran este es un juego de niños no puede tener preguntas más difíciles y tal vez ella sea muy competitiva pero no es para que te enfades"

"No ya te lo dije cambiare las preguntas sin que nadie se dé cuenta a unas más difíciles y así podremos ganar yo ya venía preparado para todo esto tu confía en mi" entonces se paro y distrajo al profesor Lupin entonces cambio las preguntas sin que nadie se diera cuenta entonces empezó el juego de nuevo "Bien Sho_chan ya esta listo ahora estoy seguro de que nosotros ganaremos"

"Siguiente pregunta ¿Que grupo creo la canción Patience?"

Shoichi levanto la mano porque nadie mas conocía la cancion "Guns And Roses"

"Correcto ahora la siguiente pregunta ¿De que marca es la Guitarra que Toca Slash el guitarrista de guns and roses?

"Esta vez levanto su mano Byacuran "Gibson"

"Eso es correcto siguiente pregunta ¿Quien Toca Enter Sandman?"

Shoichi levantó la mano y contesto "Metalica"

"Eso es correcto"

"Siguiente pregunta quién es el príncipe de los Sayajin"

Shoichi levanto la mano y contesto "Es Vegeta"

"Correcto"

"Byacuran estas son tus preguntas súper difíciles que tanto dices porque a mi no me parecen tan difíciles" susurro Shoichi en japonés

"Son difíciles para ellos porque se nota que no tienen ni idea de la cultura popular y además mírala no tiene ni idea de lo que estamos hablando con esto seguro ganamos y no creo que descubran que hicimos trampa"

"Siguiente pregunta" En programación Html la función de la etiqueta b es?

Shoichi levanto la mano y contesto "aplicar negrita en un texto"

"correcto" eso es todo ustedes ganan el juego Byacuran y Shoichi "

"Bien te dije que ganaríamos Sho_chan" entonces lo beso en los labios rápidamente

"Eso no puede ser las ultimas preguntas quien podría contestarlo seguro hicieron trampa" dijo hermion un poco molesta porque sospechaba que hicieron trampa

"Compruébame que hicimos trapa Hermion hasta entonces seguiré diciendo que ganamos limpiamente además solo es trampa si te descubren"

"Lo ves estas confesando que hicieron trampa"

"No estoy confesando nada solo estoy diciendo que si no tienes pruebas contundentes no puedes decir que hicimos trampa" dijo Byacuran

"Ya basta chicos no pelen no importa quien gano lo importante es que todos nos divertimos cierto" dijo Ron

"La verdad es el juego más aburrido que he jugado porque no mejor jugamos a los retos o algo así ¿Shoichi ustedes que tipo de juegos jugaban en la universidad? Dijo Lambo

"Bueno nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo jugábamos Choise pero también jugábamos a la búsqueda del tesoro podemos jugar si quieren les explicare las reglas todos hacemos una lista de las cosas que tenemos que conseguir tienen que ser cosas difíciles de encontrar y el que las encuentre mas rápido gana que les parece si jugamos a eso nosotros somos muchos pero podemos dividirnos en 2 equipos"

"Eso suena interesante pero no crees que buscar cosas en una casa es muy aburrido" dijeron los gemelos

"No ustedes entendieron mal las reglas, si se buscan cosas pero tienen que ser difíciles de conseguir y están por toda la ciudad"

"Ya veo porque no jugamos ese juego dinos que es lo que tenemos que buscar"

"Si todos están de acuerdo entonces jugaremos esto en quipos y yo diré lo que tenemos que buscar pero les advierto esto es un poco peligroso y debemos tener un poco de cuidado con la policía pero si se creen que están al nivel podemos hacerlo que es lo que opinan"

"Que eso es obviamente muy peligroso, dices que tenemos que tener cuidado con los policías no pueden hacer algo como esto solo son niños yo estoy en contra" Dijo el profesor Lupin

"Estoy de acuerdo con el profesor eso no es algo que podamos hacer solo somos niños" dijo Hermion

"Yo creo que seria divertido y solo romperemos las reglas un poco" dijeron los gemelos

"Yo nunca he echo algo como eso pero si dicen que es un juego que hacen los universitarios creo que no debe ser tan peligroso" dijo Harry

"Yo estoy interesado en el juego me gustaría probarlo" dijo Ron

"Escúchenme bien chicos les diré a su madre que hicieron algo indebido si participan en este juego" dijo el profesor Lupin

"No le hagan caso al profesor su madre no podrá impedir que hagan esto si ellos dos no quieren participar esta bien pero ustedes pueden disfrutar ahora y ser castigados después además esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, somos dos adultos que acabamos de graduarnos de la universidad y hemos decidido enseñarles a niños pequeños como ustedes como jugar un juego de astucia y sobretodo mucha emoción así que Shoichi tu escoge lo que tenemos que encontrar y explícales las reglas para poder jugarlo" dijo Byacuran

"Bien chicos esto es lo que vamos a buscar para darle emoción tendremos que encontrar un neumático del centro de reciclaje también un peluche de la máquina de peluches que está en el centro comercial de Namimori y por ultimo una foto de nosotros grafiteando una patrulla el que lo encuentre primero regresara aquí y esperara a que el otro equipo llegue" dijo Shoichi

"Wooow Sho_chan en verdad quieres que a los niños les de un paro cardíaco con lo último que tenemos que encontrar creo que te estas pareciendo mas a mi" dijo Byakuran emocionado

"Crees que es demasiado tal vez eso es lo que mas problemas puede darnos pero una vez al año no esta mal tener un poco de emoción entonces quien esta adentro para poder dividirnos en equipo"

Nosotros estamos adentro esa idea en verdad me gusta y Byakuran tiene razon nuestra madre no podrá hacer nada hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde y nosotros ya somos adultos" dijeron los gemelos aún más emocionados

"yo también entro en esto será divertido" dijo Lambo

"Lo intentare también" dijo Harry

"yo también estoy dentro" dijo Ron

"Supongo que no me queda de otra mas que ir para cuidarlos yo también entrare" dijo Hermion

"Yo le diré a su madre para detenerlos ustedes están en un gran problema" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Bien empecemos ya que Byakuran y yo tenemos mas experiencia nosotros seremos los capitanes de cada equipo Harry ira con Byakuran también Lambo y Ron y yo me quedare con los gemelos y con Hermion ¿están de acuerdo?" dijo Shoichi y todos asintieron "Bien bajemos al estacionamiento sacare mi auto para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones ya que Byakuran también puede usar su auto para moverse por la ciudad yo también sacare el mío para poder movernos también alguna duda"

"Si yo tengo una Shoichi por que en todo este tiempo nunca supe que tenías un auto y como es que lo conseguiste?" pregunto Harry intrigado

"Bueno eso es simple de explicar yo no saco mi auto porque siempre Byakuran insiste en llevarnos a todos lados y sobre como lo conseguí he estado ahorrando todo el año pasado para poder comprarlo ya que mis padres no me comprarían uno empecé a vender mis Softwares de seguridad en algunas empresas importantes y también algunos juegos que he desarrollado y lo que sobro lo he estado guardando eso es todo alguna pregunta mas" nadie hiso mas preguntas y entonces se dividieron en los equipos

"Muy bien ustedes ahora pertenecen a mi equipo lo primero que buscaremos será la foto yo seré el que grafitie la patrulla pero uno de ustedes tendrá que acompañarme para poder tomarme la foto quien quiere ser el afortunado"

"Sere yo Byacuran creo que podre hacerlo" dijo Harry

"Bien eso me agrada de ti tu entusiasmo a hacer cosas peligrosas subamos al auto y busquemos una patrulla no deben de estar lejos"

Subieron al auto y entonces encontraron una patrulla estacionada enfrente de un restaurante estacionaron el auto y Byakuran y Harry bajaron para acercare a la patrulla Ron y Lambo se quedarían esperando en el auto

"Esto parece demasiado fácil me hubiera gustado que fuera más difícil pero supongo que solo tenemos que asegurarnos de ganar" Byacuran empezó a grafitear la patrulla y Harry le tomo una foto pero no se dieron cuenta que el policía de la patrulla se estaba acercando para arrestarlos cuando de repente Harry lo vio y le grito a Byakuran

"Ten cuidado esta detrás de ti" entonces Byakuran lo volteo a ver y vio que le iba a disparar con la pistola paralizante de electricidad y el se tiro al suelo y rodo asía un lado y logro evitar la descarga y empezó a correr y tomo a Harry de la mano y lo llevo directo al auto se subieron y salieron rápidamente de la escena pero la policía ya los estaba persiguiendo en eso Byakuran acelero al máximo y logro perder la patrulla

"Escúchenme todos están bien?" pregunto Byakuran cuando logro perder la patrulla y todos asintieron "Bien por un momento me preocupe"

"Byakuran crees que nos siga la patrulla no creo que haya visto mi rostro pero el tuyo si que crees que pase?"

"No te preocupes Harry tal vez allá visto mi rostro pero si me culpa de esto yo lo negare todo y además tape las placas de el coche así que será muy difícil que nos encuentre"

"Si pero cuantas personas crees que tengan un auto como este en la ciudad de Namimori no creo que sean muchas"

"Sobre eso lo tengo todo cubierto este auto no esta registrado a mi nombre y es muy difícil que alguien pueda decir que es mío, ahora vayamos por el siguiente tesoro"

-INARY-

"Bien yo creo que debemos ir por lo mas fácil primero y dejaremos la foto para el ultimo así que vayamos por el muñeco de peluche al centro comercial alguna duda sobre el juego"

"Si yo tengo una creo que es imposible conseguir el peluche de la máquina del centro comercial porque a esta hora ya está cerrado" dijo Hermion

"Tienes razón Hermion a esta hora el centro comercial esta cerrado pero ese es el objetivo del juego buscar objetos difíciles de conseguir y guardarlos como un tesoro ese es lo que lo hace tan divertido bien explicare mi plan lo primero que tenemos que hacer es entrar a el centro comercial y para poder hacerlo tendremos que distraer al guardia de la entrada para eso los gemelos nos serán de mucha utilidad ustedes lo distraerán lo primero que deben hacer es sacarlo de su cabina entonces perseguirá a uno de ustedes y cuando este apunto de encontrarlo el otro llamara su atención y entonces empezará a perseguirlo a el y dejara a su hermano tranquilo asi ocuparan esa táctica uno se esconde y el otro llama la atención del guardia Hermion y yo aprovecharemos el tiempo para entrar al centro comercial y conseguir el peluche entonces yo les daré la señal para que se dirijan al auto y podamos irnos que les parece"

"Ese plan tiene muchas posibilidades nosotros lo aremos cuenta con ello" dijeron los gemelos

"Esta bien yo también hare lo posible para conseguir el muñeco" dijo Hermion

Llegaron al centro comercial todos se pusieron sus gorros de la chamarra para cubrir un poco su cabeza y para su rostro se colocaron unas bufandas para que la cámara no viera su rostro y entonces empezaron a ejecutar el plan de Shoichi los gemelos empezaron a distraer al guardia entonces Shoichi y Hermion tomaron las llaves del guardia para poder entra al centro comercial caminaron y encontraron la maquina

"Bien Hermion este será tu tesoro yo me encargare de vigilar para que no vengan otros guardias y tu conseguirás el muñeco toma aquí ay algunas monedas buena suerte" se fue a la entrada para vigilar un poco entonces se encontró con que un guardia se dirigía asía donde estaba Hermion entonces el lo distrajo se escondió y saco su teléfono celular activo una aplicación que le permitía interferir en los radios de los guardias la activo y le hablo por radio al guardia imitando ser uno de los otros guardias "Necesitamos apoyo en el área de la cafetería hemos encontrado a algunos vándalos y están intentando escapar vengan inmediatamente"

"Si entiendo voy de inmediato" entonces el guardia se fue por donde había salido y subió las escalera y desapareció del lugar

"Shoichi ya conseguí el muñeco es hora de irnos solo me tomo tres intentos" dijo muy feliz Hermion

"Me alegro por ti vayámonos el área esta despejada vamos" salieron y regresaron las llaves a la cabina del guardia entonces Shoichi les dio la señal a los gemelos y todos llegaron al auto sin ningún otro problema y se fueron de ahí

"Bien que sigue estamos listos para mas" dijeron los gemelos emocionados

"iremos por la llanta al centro de reciclaje" dijo Shoichi"

-INARY-

¿Cuál es el siguiente lugar a donde iremos Byacuran? Pregunto Ron emocionado

"El centro de reciclaje ese será un objetivo fácil les toca a ustedes"

Llegaron al centro y esta bes Ron y Lambo bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a conseguir la llanta

"Bien cual es el plan Ron"

"Tengo un plan subiremos por esa malla y sacaremos una llanta eso es todo"

"Bien eso es lógico pero a lo que me refiero es que es lo que aremos si los perros nos descubren pero no importa a esta hora deben estar dormidos"

Subieron a la malla y saltaron al otro lado fueron a buscar el lugar donde estaban las llantas cuando vieron a los perros delante de ellos

(actúa valiente Lambo recuerda que quieres impresionar a Harry y tienes que conseguir esa llanta a cualquier costo) "Escucha Ron yo distraeré a los perros tu escóndete en ese auto y cuando ya no estén cerca los perros toma la llanta y sácala de aquí yo te encontrare después" y empezó a correr asía ellos y después cambio de dirección y los perros lo siguieron a el entonces Ron aprovecho y tomo la llanta y salio corriendo de ahí salto la barda y Harry y Byakuran lo estaban esperando

"Que es lo que paso porque estas tan pálido?" pregunto Byakuran muy calmado como siempre "Veo que lo has conseguido"

"Lambo esta en problemas el dijo que me escondiera y sacara la llanta y el distraería a los perros y ahora no se como este" lo dijo muy preocupado

"Tenemos que ir por el" dijo Harry preocupado

Byakuran los detuvo de ir y les dijo "El es un guardián Vongola esto no es nada para el incluso si es un llorón creo que podrá hacerlo sin ayuda solo tenemos que confiar en el esperemos dos minutos si no sale yo ire por el" lo dijo muy calmado

"(de nuevo está pensando en almejas y no se preocupa en nada de mi amigo) "crees que estará bien yo creo que debería ir a ayudarlo" dijo Harry preocupado

"Tienes que tranquilizarte Harry ya te lo he dicho el estará bien toma come algunos malvaviscos" en eso vieron que Lambo se acercaba corriendo y atrás de el aún estaban los perros pero el logro saltar la valla antes de ser mordido por los perros

"Eso me asusto mucho creí que me morderían y moriría debo resistir no tengo que llorar" dijo Lambo llorando demasiado T_T

"Tranquilo Lambo recuerda que Harry esta aquí no quieres que te vea como una persona débil cierto" le dijo Byakuran en Japones con una gran sonrisa

"Estas bien Lambo no te paso nada?" pregunto Harry

Entonces Lambo puso su mejor cara de confianza y dijo "eso no fue nada no me asustaron ni un poco esos perros" y empezó a reír nerviosamente

"Si tu lo dices Lambo debes ser muy valiente" dijo Harry

"Bien si todos estamos bien vayamos al siguiente lugar" dijo Byakuran

-INARY-

"Llegamos al centro de reciclaje lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir por la llanta eso será fácil" dijo Shoichi bajando del auto

"Tienes un plan para conseguir la llanta" pregunto Hermion

"Si claro tengo una aplicación en mi celular que emite un ruido que es muy molesto para los perros pero solo lo podemos usar por un minuto para no lastimar a los perros pero será suficiente para permitirnos escapar, esta ves solo iremos los gemelos y yo vamos"

"Espera Shoichi yo también puedo ir no solo porque soy una chica soy débil"

"No fue mi intención ofenderte Hermion pero no lo hago porque seas una chica o no decidí llevar a los gemelos porque necesito que carguen la llanta y si vamos todos serian muchas personas y eso seria peligroso pero la próxima ves puedes ayudarme tu"

"De acuerdo pero no tarden mucho"

Los gemelos saltaron primero la valla y después los siguió Shoichi y empezaron a buscar la llanta entonces la encontraron y la llevaban a la salida cuando encontraron a los perros entonces Shoichi activo la aplicación y los perros se alejaron de ellos pero se acercaba el cuidador del lugar y entonces se pusieron acorrer para no ser atrapados

"Vándalos volvieron por mas cuando los atrape se arrepentirán de haber entrado a robar" los estaba buscando con su linterna

Pero ellos lograron salir sin ningún otro problema y se fueron en el auto

-INARY-

"Este es el último lugar al que tenemos que ir pero se ven bastante agitados supongo que Shoichi ya vino aquí y nos a complicado un poco las cosas tendremos que tener un plan alguno tiene una idea"

"Si yo tengo una porque no provocamos una distracción y los demás entramos a tomar el peluche"

"Supongo que eso suena bien yo los distraeré y ustedes tres saquen el peluche de la maquina"

Byakuran bajo del coche y entonces fue a crear una distracción y lo único que se le ocurrió fue provocar un pequeño incendio en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y todos los guardias fueron a detenerlo es cuando los demás aprovecharon y entraron al centro comercial a sacar el muñeco, todos los guardias perseguían a Byakuran y el decidió llevarlos a la parte de atrás y ahí intentar perderlos pero eran demasiados y ya lo tenían acorralado

"Supongo que no tengo mas opción que golpearlos a todos" entonces el empezó a golpear a los guardias y a dejarlos desmallados uno por uno cuando acabo con todos ellos, se fue a buscar a Ron a Lambo y a Harry los encontró en la salida de el centro comercial ya habían conseguido el muñeco

"Byakuran en donde dejaste a los guardias ya no te siguen? pregunto Lambo

"Digamos que están tomando una pequeña siesta pero démonos prisa tenemos que volver a el departamento antes que Sho_chan"

-INARY-

"Solo falta una foto de nosotros grafiteando la patrulla pero no se preocupen por eso ya que no especificamos bien las regla solo usare fotoshop para alterar una imagen y aparentar que grafiteamos la patrulla ya es hora de regresar a casa

Llegaron a casa y solo estaba el profesor Lupin enfadado en la sala de Shoichi y empezó a regañarlos a todos

"Como se atrevieron a ignorarme ya mande cartas a sus padres y se meterán en cerios problemas"

Shoichi saco rápida mente su computadora y empezó a trabajar en la imagen "se que se preocupa por sus estudiantes pero le aseguro que todos estamos bien ya le dije que es un juego muy popular en la universidad además yo estaba con ellos cuidándolos" termino la imagen y la imprimió "Ya tenemos todo hemos ganado el juego ahora solo falta que vengan los demás"

"Y en donde esta Harry ya es muy tarde" dijo el profesor Lupin

"El esta bien esta con Byakuan_san y no deben tardar en llegar" pasaron 15 minutos y los demás llegaron

"Como es que llegaron primero? muéstrame los tesoros que trajeron" dijo Byakuran a Shoichi

"Estos son Byakuran_san un oso de la máquina del centro comercial una llanta del centro de reciclado y la foto donde muestra que grafiteamos una patrulla"

"Eso es trampa esta imagen se ve que esta echa por fotoshop"

"Eso no es cierto nosotros no especificamos en las reglas que tenía que ser una foto real solo dijimos que sería una foto de nosotros grafitenado una patrulla debiste especificarlo en las reglas y no lo hiciste aceptaste jugar y perdiste eso es todo" lo dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo por haber echo trampa y salirse con la suya"

"Bien acepto mi derrota Sho_chan pero me estas dando un poco de miedo creo que salir conmigo te esta volviendo mas como yo"

"Esperen primero quiero que me expliquen porque hicieron eso de la búsqueda del tesoro o sino me llevare a mis estudiantes de aquí y hare que también Harry venga conmigo porque es obvio que son ustedes dos mala influencia para estos jóvenes"

"Yo le explicare todo señor Lupin la razón por la que decidí jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro con ellos fue para conocerlos mejor y así saber si podemos confiar en ustedes y me han demostrado que son buenos trabajando en equipo y no creo que sean malas personas" dijo Shoichi

"Pero eso pudo ser muy peligroso que pasaría si los atrapaban en el centro comercial o en el centro de reciclaje o los arrestaban por pintar una patrulla eso fue muy riesgoso"

"Eso es cierto pero ya le dije ellos estaban con nosotros si hubiéramos sido atrapados en el centro comercial solo llamaría al dueño y nos dejarían ir sin ningún problema el me debe un favor y no hubiéramos tenido problemas en salir libres de ahí y para el centro de reciclaje bueno el dueño es mi tío y le diría que necesitaba urgentemente materiales para un robot ese es el lugar donde consigo algunas cosas sin gastar demasiado en ello y en cuanto a la imagen de la patrulla como ve solo tuvimos que regresar a casa y editar una imagen"

"Supongo que ustedes estaban seguros todo el tiempo pero que pasa con el equipo de Byakuran el no sabríamos si se meterían en problemas"

"Bueno eso no creo que sea posible Byakuran podría liberarse de los problemas fácilmente pero mejor que el nos de su versión de lo que hicieron"

"Bueno lo que nosotros hicimos si fue peligroso primero fuimos a gafitear la patrulla y si lo hicimos en verdad fuimos Harry y yo y nos descubrió la policía y apenas escapamos pero por suerte no creo que haya visto nuestro rostro después fuimos a el centro de reciclado y mande a Ron y a Lambo solos yo solo espere en el auto entonces Ron salió y salto la malla con la llanta pero Lambo tardo en salir y casi se lo comen los perros pero logro salir casi sin ningún daño y en el centro comercial ellos se metieron al centro a conseguir el peluche y yo me encargue de los guardias y tal vez presenten cargos por haberlos golpeado creo que algunos si vieron mi rostro pero por lo demás fue una noche tranquila como cualquier otra"

"Estas loco que hubieras echo con la policía si los atrapaban grafiteando la patrulla" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Bueno no creo que me atraparan a mi pero si atrapaban a Harry_kun solo dejaría que se lo llevaran y ya en la mañana iria con un abogado por el pero yo seguiría con el juego"

"Y que pasaría si hubieran mordido a Lambo o a Ron en el centro de reciclaje que hubieras echo" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Yo confió lo suficiente en Lambo como para saber que no pasaría nada malo y que protegería a Ron pero si eso pasaba supongo que lo único que podría hacer es llevarlos al hospital" lo dijo en un tono despreocupado

"Y en el centro comercial no crees que fue muy peligroso dejarlos ir ellos solos a conseguir el muñeco de peluche"

"Yo distraje a todos los guardias yo era el que corría mayo peligro ya que todos los guardias vinieron por mi así que tuve que golpearlos a todos y los deje inconscientes"

"Lamento tener que interrumpirlos a todos pero ya es algo tarde y mis padres no tardaran en venir y ustedes deberían irse" dijo Shoichi

"Si nos iremos pero primero hablare con tus padres y les diré todo lo que hicieron y que también convencieron a mis alumnos de ayudarlos"

Shoichi se preocupó mucho y hablo con Byakuran en Japonés "Que es lo que vamos a hacer no pensé que se enfadara mucho y le dirá a mis padres seguro esta bes si me castigaran y no podre verte en mucho tiempo"

"Si eso pasa lo matare pero intentare convencer a tus padres para que no te castiguen demasiado"

En eso tocaron el timbre del departamento de Shoichi y el profesor Lupin fue a abrir pero no eran los padres de Shoichi era un joven de la edad de Shoicchi con el cabello azul

"Esta shoichi en casa?"

"Lo siento no debí abrir esta no es mi casa pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices jovencito"

En eso Shoichi se asomó y hablo con el "Que haces aquí Rokudo deberías estar en cama"

"No soy un invalido puedo caminar pero vine porque quería que me prestaras una de tus computadora necesito conseguir un poco de dinero y empezar a trabajar en mi plan para conquistar el mundo y ¿esos quienes son?"

"Ellos son algunos amigos nuevos que he hecho y me metí en un pequeño problema y el señor que te abrió la puerta le dirá a mis padre que hice algo indebido y estoy seguro que me castigaran por el resto de mi vida"

"Eso no está bien entonces me quedare con tu computadora si eso ocurre no creo que la necesites si estas encerrado en tu habitación"

"Si no te preocupes por la computadora espera un momento voy por la laptop"

"Rokudo" dijo Byakuran como saludo

"Byakuran" le contesto como saludo

En eso Rokudo decidió ayudar a shoichi por prestarle la computadora y se acercó al profesor Lupin

"Señor puedo hablar con todos ustedes afuera" dijo en tono amable

"Si claro" y todos salieron y se preguntaban quién era ese chico que les estaba hablando

"Quienes son ustedes?" lo dijo en tono amenazador y cerio

"Yo soy el profesor Lupin y todos ellos son mis estudiantes no se que te tiene tan enojado jovencito"

"El problema es que Shoichi me dijo que usted lo meterá en problemas con sus padres y eso me molesta un poco"

"Tu no lo entiendes jovencito el puso en peligro a mis estudiantes solo por un juego estúpido y eso merece que le diga a sus padres"

"Entiendo esa parte pero le recomiendo que no le diga nada a sus padres o yo podría decirles todo a ellos y a los amigos de Shoichi el gran secreto que todos ustedes guardan" lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"No entiendo a que te refieres jovencito es la primera ves que nos vemos lo dijo un poco nervioso" el profesor Lupin

"Bueno si se quiere hacerse el idiota conmigo está bien pero si entran de nuevo a ese departamento y no se van ahora yo les diré a todas las personas en el departamento y a los demás amigos de Shoichi que ustedes son unos magos y además que ese perro no es un perro y están ocultando a un fugitivo de azcaban y si creen que pueden amenazarme con sus baritas no creo que podrán salir de aquí antes de que vengan las autoridades y arresten a su amigo Sirius Black y a ustedes por usar magia en un lugar que está repleto de muggles pero si se van ahora mismo olvidare que ustedes estaban aquí y les recomiendo a usted que también olvide que tiene que acusar a Shoichi con sus padres ya que yo podría enfadarme por eso y empezar a contarles algunos secretos de ustedes"

Remus saco su barita y apunto a Rokudo el ni se inmuto "Como sabes esas cosas tu debes ser un mago no deberías amenazar a un adulto jovencito y tu no entiendes nada"

"Eso es cierto yo soy un mago y solo sentí la magia en todos ustedes y la razón por lo que se que ese perro es Sirius Black es porque puedo ver atreves de su disfraz y una vez vi un cartel de el pero no se preocupen es cierto yo no ce nada sobre el mundo mágico en verdad no me interesa en lo absoluto pero eso no me hace una persona débil si pensaban atacarme"

"Esta bien nos iremos pero debes hacer un juramento de mago y jurar que no le dirás nada sobre nosotros y menos sobre Black a tus amigos muggles y yo jurare no decirle nada a los padres de Shoichi sobre lo que paso aquí esta noche de acuerdo"

"Bien Juro como mago no decir nada sobre ustedes a los muggles que están en el departamento ni a los amigos de ellos si tu cumples con su promesa" lo dijo alzando su mano derecha "Bien ya ambos hemos echo nuestro juramento ya es hora de que todos se vallan de aquí" se volteo y entro al departamento y cerro la puerta dejándolos a ellos afuera

"Rokudo que hacías afuera con ellos yo ya encontré la computadora" le dio la computadora a Rokudo

"Solo estaba arreglado tu pequeño problema con el señor pero eso lo hago porque me prestaras la computadora luego te la devolveré" no espero a que le contestara Salió y se encontró con Harry afuera

"Creí haberles dicho que fueran a su casa pero veo que tu eres demasiado estúpido como para llevarme la contra" lo dijo en un tono amenazador

"No es eso lo que pasa es que yo estoy viviendo con la familia Irie y pensaba entrar al departamento para poder dormir" dijo Harry

"Quien eres tu?"

"Yo soy Harry Potter y tu quien eres nunca dijiste tu nombre"

"Soy Rokudo Mukuro y no será la ultima ves que nos veamos" dijo eso y se fue

Harry entro al departamento y se fue adormir inmediatamente

"Harry parece algo perturbado que es lo que le pasara" dijo Shoichi preocupado

"Solo debe estar agotado pero tu también debes irte a dormir tus padres se ve que llegaran muy noche y no sé cómo lo hiso Rokudo pero me alegra que lo haya echo y ahora no tendrás problemas con tus padres ya me voy hoy fue un dia muy largo y me ciento agotado buenas noches Sho_chan"

"Buenas noches Byakuran_san y recuerda venir mañana para ir al parque de diversiones con mi familia"

"Descuida no lo olvidare"


	10. El parque de diversiones

El parque de diversiones

Los papas de Shoichi llegaron muy noche y su hijo y Harry ya estaban dormidos ellos ya estaban cansados y fueron directamente a dormir porque mañana irían al parque de diversiones

Por la mañana ellos fueron los primeros en despertar, la señora Irie estaba preparando el desayuno y le empezó a hablar a su esposo

"Amor he notado que a nuestro hijo le agrada mucho el pequeño Harry y eso me pone feliz ¿dime cómo van los trámites para ser los tutores legales del pequeño Harry?

"Están todos en orden solo falta preguntarle a el y obtener la firma de sus tíos y será todo" dijo el señor Akira

"Eso es lo que are hoy le preguntare si quiere pertenecer a nuestra familia y veremos qué podemos hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor porque cuando llego parecía muy deprimido pero al pasar de los días lo noto mas feliz aun si pasa todo el día afuera con nuestro hijo pero me parece que le está gustando esta ciudad y veo que el y el pequeño Lambo se están volviendo muy buenos amigos tu que opinas amor" dijo la señora Irie

"Yo creo que esta bien si le peguntas y depende de lo que diga continuaremos con el tramite además a mi también me agrada mucho Harry el se parece a su padre pero tiene los ojos de su madre y en cuanto a la escuela se que el estudia en un internado le preguntare si quiere seguir estudiando ahí o prefiere ser transferido a el instituto de namimori" se paro y dijo "Voy a despertar a Shoichi y a Harry tenemos que irnos temprano para pasar todo el dia con ellos"

"Si amor yo empezare a servir el desayuno"

El señor Akira primero fue a tocar en la habitación de Harry "Harry despierta baja a desayunar recuerda que iremos hoy al parque de diversiones" espero un momento y volvió a tocar "Harry estas despierto?"

"Si voy no tardare" dijo Harry despertando

Entonces el señor Akira se fue a la habitación de su hijo (ahora como despertare a mi hijo el es difícil de despertar tiene el sueño muy profundo y además tiene una forma muy rara de dormir me pregunto si esta vez estará en su cama) Entro sin tocar y encontró a Shoichi dormido en su cama pero con la mitad de su cuerpo en el suelo y solo las piernas estaban en la cama y su cabeza en el suelo "Bueno lo he visto peor" se acercó a shoichi y lo movió muy fuerte y rápido entonces empezó a hablar fuerte "Shoichi despierta ya es tarde" no reacciono entonces grito "Shoichi tu robot se está incendiando¡"

Se cayó completamente de la cama y grito "no mi robot no¡" entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación y vio a su padre riendo "Papa deja de reír esa fue una broma cruel"

"Lo siento no pude evitarlo pero ablando enserio tenemos que darnos prisa a desayunar para ir al parque de diversiones"

Todos fueron a desayunar tranquilamente pero Harry todavía estaba preocupado porque Mokuro sabía que el era un mago y no quería que le dijera a sus nuevos amigos su secreto porque temía que lo odiaran y que pensaran que era un monstruo en eso estaba pensando cuando Shoichi le hablo

"Harry ayer te vi un poco preocupado y creí que solo estabas cansado pero veo que sigues preocupado acaso algo te molesta recuerda que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa y en verdad me preocupa tu cambio de humor en la noche te vi realmente feliz y cuando volviste a entrar estabas preocupado acaso Rokudo te dijo algo que te molestara"

"No es eso pero puedo preguntarte quien es el a que vino y como lo conosiste?"

"Bueno esas son muchas preguntas y algunas no te las puedo contestar ya que son un poco personales empecemos con quien es el, el es Rokudo Moruko y digamos que es un conocido mío y que el nos a ayudado en algunas ocasiones a Tsuna y a los demás y vino ayer porque quería que le prestara una de mis laptops pero no se para que y no te puedo decir como lo conocí porque fue de una forma un poco extraña y es algo personal lo siento si quieres puedes preguntarle directamente a el"

"Entiendo y dime no te parece una persona extraña"

"Bueno la mayoría de la gente que conozco es extraña incluso yo no me considero una persona normal ¿porque preguntas a ti te pareció extraña?"

"Si me pareció una persona muy extraña y eso no creo que este bien"

"No tienes que decir eso Harry yo creo que las personas que son diferentes o extrañas son muy interesantes y por ese tipo de personas la vida es más interesante"

"En verdad crees que ser diferente es una cosa buena? A ti te agradan las personas diferentes"

"Claro que es una cosa buena Harry y también ya te dije la mayoría de mis amigos son gente extraña pero muy agradable"

-INARY—

Rokudo estaba esperando afuera del hotel donde se estaban hospedando el profesor Lupin y los demás el noto que ellos salieron a desayunar y que Sirius tuvo que esperar en la habitación a que todos regresaran es cuando aprovecho y fue a hablar con Sirius para hacerle una oferta que no podía rechazar, entro a la habitación y Sirius estaba en su forma humana y estaba a punto de escapar por la ventana cuando Rokudo creo una ilusión donde desaparecía todas las puertas y ventanas de la habitación y empezó a hablar"

"Espera no vine a acerté daño solo quería que escucharas mi propuesta y si no te interesa lo que vine a decirte te dejare en paz y no volveré a molestarte que es lo que dices te aseguro que te convendrá"

"Esta bien chico dime lo que viniste a decir y después vete pero primero dime cuál es tu nombre"

"Mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro y esto es lo que te propongo ya has visto el poder de mis ilusiones pero no es todo lo que puedo hacer yo podría hacer que todos en esta ciudad no reconozcan tu rostro y así no tendrías que pasar todo el día en forma de un perro para estar ceca de Harry y solo ellos podrían ver tu verdadero rostro y no tendrías que preocuparte por las autoridades mágicas no notaran nada te lo aseguro"

"Como sabes que quiero estar cerca de Harry, que es lo que quieres a cambio y cómo puedo confiar en ti si la primera vez que te conocimos nos amenazaste"

"Bueno eso es simple hice algunas investigaciones y supe que eras el padrino de Harry y puedes confiar en mi porque yo aria un juramento mágico y me sería imposible romperlo y en cuanto a lo que quiero a cambio eso serian 5 mil galeones pero quiero que lo cambies a dinero muggle eso es todo no crees que es un buen trato"

"Eso suena demasiado bien para ser cierto y no creo que puedas hacer una ilusión tan buena que me garantice que podrías hacer esa gran hazaña"

"Supongo que eso suena justo que te parece si hacemos una pequeña prueba ahora mismo salgamos de la habitación y yo le mostrare a una persona una foto tuya y preguntare si lo han visto en algún lugar ellos te tendrán enfrente pero no reconocerán tu rostro"

Salieron de la habitación y fueron directamente a la entrada del hotel entonces Rokudo y Sirius se acercaron a una persona y le preguntaron si había visto a la persona de la foto la persona les dijo que no después probaron con mas personas y ninguno lo recocina

"Ya comprobé tu poder pero me puedes garantizar que funcionara como lo harías"

"Solo será una ilusión simple pero nada mas funcionara en el territorio de namimori porque si vas a otra ciudad seria muy lejos de donde me encuentro y se debilitaría la ilusión para asegurarnos que funcione correctamente será mejor que no te alejes de la ciudad entonces que es lo que piensas aceptas el trato"

"Si pero tienes que jurar que cumplirás tu parte del trato y yo te daré el dinero en la noche te lo enviare por lechuza lo juro"

"Bien Juro que hare una ilusión que pueda ocultar tu rostro al resto del mundo espeto a todos los que tu consideres que puedan ver tu verdadero rostro"

"Eso es increíble podre salir y abrasar a Harry, ahora mismo voy por el"

"No podrás hacer eso ellos salieron al parque de diversiones pero yo ya me voy"

"Te lo agradezco en verdad creo que eres una buena persona"

"No tienes que agradecer nada porque tú me pagaras por este trabajo" y se fue sin decir otra cosa

-INARY-

Llegaron todos al parque de diversiones y Byakuran también, fueron directamente a la entrada y compraron los boletos entonces los papas de Shoichi hablaron

"A que juego quieren subir primero?" pregunto la mama de Shoichi

"Primero a mi me gustaría subir a la montaña Rusa que opinan" dijo Byakuran

"Eso suena bien vayamos" dijo Shoichi y entonces los dos se fueron solos y no esperaron a Harry ni a sus padres

"Entonces tu Harry a dónde quieres ir" pregunto otra vez la señora Irie

"Quería ir también a la montaña rusa pero se ve que ellos quieren estar solos"

"Ya veo y no creo que quieras estar con nosotros ya que somos un poco viejos para subir a los juegos que son populares para los jóvenes pero que te parece si subimos a los carros chocones" dijo la señora Irie

"Eso suena bien señora gracias por invitarme" y fueron a los carros chocones"

-INARY-

"Byakuran no crees que fue un poco grosero dejar a Harry atrás se veía que quería subir con nosotros a la montaña rusa debimos esperarlo"

"No digas tonterías Sho_chan no hemos estado solos por mucho tiempo siempre estamos con Harry o con cualquier otro y hoy es el dia en que podremos estar solos tu y yo además podremos compensar a Harry por este día invitándolo a el festival en el templo que será en unos días y le ganare algunos premios como compensación que te parece seguro con eso no se enfadara con nosotros por dejarlo este dia"

"Si tu crees pero yo me disculpare con el a mi manera le daré un videojuego portátil con un juego que hice el año pasado seguro le gustara es uno de carreras"

"Si como sea pero hoy disfrutare el dia entero solo contigo subamos nos sentaremos enfrente y el que grite mas pierde y le comprara al otro un algodón de azúcar"

-INARY-

Estaban Harry y los papas de Shoichi en los carros chocones y se estaban chocando uno contra otro cuando a Harry lo chocaron por detrás y era Lambo que lo vio desde lejos y decidió chocar contra el para llamar su atención

"Que haces aquí Lambo que bueno que te veo"

"Convencí a los demás para que me llevaran al parque de diversiones"

Todos salieron del juego y se reunieron a la salida entonces Lambo se acercó a los papas de Shoichi "Señores Irie puede pasar Harry el dia conmigo y mis amigos por favor"

"Si claro pequeño Lambo estoy seguro que Harry se divertirá más contigo pero recuerda Harry vamos a comer a las 3 en el área de comidas ahí nos veremos diviértete" Dijo el señor Irie

"Si señor nos veremos a las tres gracias" y se fueron a donde estaban los demás

Estaban Tsuna con Kyoko, Riohey con Haru y Gokudera, Yamamoto y I_Pin decidiendo en que juego subirían

"Chicos Harry pasara el dia con nosotros porque Shoichi y Byakuran lo dejaron solo"

"Eso esta bien Harry_kun, yo pasare el dia con Kyoko_chan nos veremos después chicos" Dijo Tsuna a sus amigos y se fue con su novia

"Y yo pasare un dia extremo con Haru también los veré después"

"Harry a dónde quieres subir nosotros pensábamos ir a la montaña rusa" pregunto Yamamoto

"También quiero ir a la montaña rusa" dijo Harry

"Entonces vamos todos" dijo I-pin

Subieron a la montaña rusa y todos terminaron mareados entonces se dirigieron a otros juegos y Harry empezó a hacerles preguntas a los amigos de Lambo para conocerlos mejor

"¿Gokudera como le está yendo a Lambo con las clases que le das?"

"Bastante bien Harry él se está esforzando mucho para poder entrar a la escuela este año y no esperaba menos de el y dime Harry que es lo que hicieron ayer porque Lambo volvió muy emocionado ayer y quería que viniéramos hoy al parque de diversiones"

"Ayer estuvimos en casa de los papas de Shoichi y estuvimos jugando tribia pero en la noche jugamos a la búsqueda del tesoro y en verdad fue muy divertido dice Shoichi que es un juego muy popular en la universidad"

"En verdad jugaron a la búsqueda del tesoro eso es genial y que es lo que buscaron?" Pregunto Yamamoto

"Una yanta en el centro de reciclaje un peluche de la maquina del centro comercial y una foto de nosotros grafitiando una patrulla"

"Eso suena muy divertido Harry pero pudieron hacerse daño y la próxima vez que quieran jugar un juego asi de divertido invítenos porque ayer estuvimos nosotros muy aburridos" dijo Gokudera

"Podemos jugar cuando quieran y porque ustedes nunca me dijeron que existía un juego como ese" dijo Lambo

"Eso es porque te meterías en problemas y se supone que debemos ser un buen ejemplo para ti" dijo Gokudera

"En verdad parecen una familia todos ustedes" dijo Harry

"En verdad lo crees supongo que es porque nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo que ya nos vemos como hermanos" dijo Lambo

Después se fueron a otros juegos y pasaron el día todos juntos

-INARY-

Dieron las 3 de la tarde y entonces todos se dirigieron a el área de comidas para reunirse con los papas de Shoichi ellos ya estaban esperándolos ahí

"Hola Chicos que gusto verlos a todos ustedes también comerán aquí?" preguntó el señor Irie

"Si también comeremos aquí y estamos esperando a Tsuna a Kyoko y a Riohey con Haru para sentarnos en una de las mesas y poder ordenar y ustedes están esperando a Shoichi y a Byakuran?" pregunto Gokudera

"Si estamos esperando a nuestro hijo y a su novio para poder comer en familia" dijo la mama de Shoichi

"Bien entonces los dejamos nosotros iremos a sentarnos a la mesa de ahí y Harry nos buscas cuando acabes de comer para ir a la casa de los espantos nosotros te esperaremos en la entrada de la casa ok" dijo Yamamoto

Se fueron y entonces Harry y los papas de Shoichi esperaron a que llegaran Shoichi y Byakuran, no tardaron en llegar

"Ya que todos estamos aquí que les parece si nos sentamos en esta mesa a comer" dijo el señor Irie

Todos ordenaron y no tardaron en traerles la comida entonces empezaron a comer y Shoichi empezó a hablar con Harry

"Harry discúlpame por no esperarte para subirnos a los juegos pero pensábamos pasar un dia solos Byakuran y yo pero Byakuran me dijo que el te lo compensaría el dia del festival y yo también te compensare también que dices nos disculpas"

"No tienes que disculparte entiendo que quieras estar todo el día con tu novio" Dijo Harry

"Yo también quiero preguntarte algo, sabes mi esposo y yo nos quedamos preocupados por la forma en que te trataban tus tíos y pensamos en ofrecernos en ser tus tutores legales dime que es lo que opinas tu?" dijo la señora Irie

"Me parece una buena idea pero no creo que logren convencer a mis tios y además no me gustaría causarle problemas a ustedes" dijo Harry

"No te preocupes yo tengo formas de convencer a tus tios y claro que no nos causara problemas a todos nos agradas mucho y nos gustaría que vivieras con nosotros" dijo la señora Irie

"Me encantaría pero yo no quisiera cambiarme de escuela porque en la que estoy me gusta mucho y tengo grandes amigos"

"Eso lo entiendo y no te preocupes no tendrías que cambiarte de escuela nosotros sabemos que estudias en un internado y eso me parece bien pero podrías venir aquí en tus vacaciones como lo estas haciendo ahora"

"Si fuera tu Harry yo aceptaría los papas de Shoichi son de las personas mas increíbles que conozco el señor Irie es un excelente programador pero también es un buen Jaker profesional y la señora Irie es una buena ama de casa pero una excelente abogada internacional yo no dejaría pasar la oportunidad" dijo Byakuran emocionado

"Lo que dice Byacuran es verdad menos lo de ser un Jaker eso es mentira" dijo el señor Akira un popo nervioso y rasándose la nuca

"Eso lo dice sola para no mostrar su verdadera identidad" dijo Byakura entonces el papa de Shoichi lo empeso a ver feo y mejor se callo

"Entonces acepto, gracias por esto que están haciendo por mi no se arrepentirán"

"Te gustara vivir aquí en Namimori Harry es uno de los lugares mas tranquilos en Japon" Dijo Shoichi

Comieron y entonces Harry fue a buscar a sus amigos a la casa del terror y Byakuran y Shoichi fueron a otro juego y sus papas fueron a dar un paseo por el parque y comprar algunos dulces

-INARY—

"Byakuran-san quieres ir a los carros de carreras?"

"Si pero no creas que te daré ventaja"

Subieron a los carros y pasaron un buen rato jugando en ellos hasta que Byakuran le gano a Shoichi 6 veces de 10 vueltas que dieron

"Eso fue muy divertido Sho-chan no puedo creer que he estado pasando todas las vacaciones contigo y aun tengamos tantas cosas que hacer pronto cera el festival de namimori y por ultimo tu competencia de robótica y después tendré que irme a Italia a trabajar pero estoy pensando en quedarme un poco mas y hacer algunos negocios aquí en Japón"

"Eso suena bien pero no te preocupes aun si vas a Italia yo ire seguido a verte y tu también puedes venir también y nos escribiremos todos los días y también tendremos video llamadas y tal vez algún dia si seguimos igual de bien podremos casarnos"

-INARY—

Harry fue a buscar a sus amigos a la casa de los espantos y ellos ya estaban esperándolo afuera

"Harry estas listo para entrar?" pregunto Lambo

"Si Lambo entremos esta casa es enorme espero que no nos separemos"

Todos entraron en grupo y lo primero que vieron fue a una persona ensangrentada con una sierra que empezó a perseguirlos y todos terminaron separados Lambo termino con Yamamoto y Ipin y Harry con Gokudera

"No veo nada quien esta con migo?" Pregunto Gokudera

"Soy yo Harry en donde crees que este la salida"

"Creo que debe estar detrás de esta puerta entremos Harry" atravesaron la puerta y no estaba la salida pero se encontraron con una escena de unos zombis comiéndose a una persona entonces atravesaron la habitación para cruzar la siguiente puerta y lo que había después de la puerta era un túnel muy obscuro y cuando estaban a la mitad del túnel empezaron a salir monstruos de las paredes que empezaron a perseguirlos de nuevo por varias habitaciones mas y entonces se metieron a un cuarto donde parecía un pequeño cementerio y encontraron a varios esqueletos moviéndose

"Creo que esos no son de verdad debemos ir a la otra puerta para encontrar la salida" dijo Harry

"Si solo ten cuidado por donde pisas esta muy oscuro y no veo bien"

Pasaron al siguiente cuarto y se encontraron con Yamamoto I-pin y Lambo que estaban atravesando la habitación pero estaba repleto de telarañas

"Tengan cuidado con las telarañas son muy pegajosas y también el sujeto con la sierra estra tras de nosotros apenas logramos perderlo por que I-pin lo golpeo hace un momento" dijo Yamamoto cuando vio a Harry y a Gokudera

"Si entiendo" dijo Harry y continuaron caminando a la siguiente abitacion todos cruzaron la habitación y solo les faltaba cruzar un puente con serpientes de fantasía cuando de repente escucharon una explosión y salió un poco de humo, era Lambo que había cambiado con su yo mas joven y estaba llorando por suerte Harry no pudo ver muy bien lo que paso

"¡ quiero pastel y dulces no puedo soportarlo waaaaaa yo quiero yo quiero WAAAAA! Era Lambo llorando desconsoladamente

"Que suerte tenemos no pudo ocurrir en un mejor momento, tu distrae a Harry y yo me encargo de Lambo" dijo Gokudera en japonés a Yamamoto " y tu I-pin no dejes que Yamamoto lo arruine todo"

"Si lo hare confía en nosotros" dijo I-pin

"Entiendo, Harry vayamos por aquí salgamos" dijo Yamamoto

"Si pero que paso con Lambo el esta bien escuche una explocion"

"No te preocupes el esta bien solo que se fue por otro lado y Gokudera fue por el"

"Y que paso con el llanto que escuche parecía de un niño tenemos que encontrarlo y devolverlo con sus padres"

"No te preocupes por eso solo era una grabación aquí no dejan entrar niños"

"Bien salgamos pero si Lambo no sale rápido regresare a encontrarlo"

"No te preocupes por Lambo Harry-kun el seguro estará bien esto solo es un juego"

"Es cierto lo olvidaba como esta tan bien echo me deje llevar" lo dijo un poco apenado

-INARY—

"Lambo deja de llorar te dare todo el pastel que quieras y todos los dulces también pero solo si dejas de llorar"

"Esta bien pero dámelos ahora" lo dijo sollozando todavía

"Bien toma aquí tengo algunos dulces salgamos antes de que alguien nos encuentre"

"No yo quiero estar aquí e ir a jugar a las escondidas"

"Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado Lambo" (a veces olvido que Lambo se comportaba asi todo el tiempo pero lo único que no a cambiado es que es un llorón pero es bastante valiente)

"Soy un niño tu no me agradas WAAAA" lloro de nuevo

"Esperare a que pacen cinco minutos y vuelvas a la normalidad Lambo" pasaron los cinco minutos y Lambo regreso a la normalidad pero estaba envenenado por la comida que le dio Vianchi

"Le he dicho miles de veces a tu hermana que no soy su exnovio pero me sigue atacando"

"Tu mismo te lo buscaste Lambo pero lo siento toma aquí tengo un antídoto para el veneno de mi hermana" salieron y los estaban esperando Harry, Yamamoto y I-pin en la salida pero Lambo todavía se veía pálido y enfermo

"Lambo que te paso te vez mal deberías descansar" dijo Harry

"Lo siento pero creo que me ire a casa ahora no me siento muy bien pero nos veremos otro día de acuerdo"

"Si no te preocupes descansa yo ire a buscar a Shoichi y a Byakuran hasta luego chicos"

"Hasta luego Harry" dijeron Gokudera y Yamamoto

"Harry espero que puedas ir al festival del templo para podernos divertir juntos de nuevo nos vemos otro dia" dijo I-pin

"Si claro I-pin seguro que ire Shoichi a hablado mucho de el y no faltare por nada los veré otro día" y entonces todos se fueron

-INARY—

Harry fue a buscar a Shoichi y a Byakuran y no tardo en encontrarlos estaban comiendo algodón de azúcar

"Harry por aquí" lo saludo Shoichi que lo vio a la distancia entonces Harry se acercó y le pregunto "¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar?"

"si claro a mi me gustan mucho" dijo Harry entonces _Shoichi compro otro y se lo dio

"¿En donde están la bola de perdedores con quien estabas Harry-kun?" pregunto Byakuran interesado

"Ellos no son una bola de perdedores retráctate de lo que dijiste" lo dijo enfadado

Entonces Byakuran lo vio intrigado y levanto una ceja y empezó a hacerlo enfadar de nuevo "Bien me retracto I-pin no es una perdedora en verdad creo que una chica que sabe pelear es muy impresionante pero los demás si lo son"

"Que es lo que te pasa acaso estás loco pensé que ellos también son tus amigos porque hablas de ellos asi" dijo Harry todavía enfadado

"No son mis amigos son amigos de Shoichi yo solo los soporto y a veces hacemos cosas juntos pero sigo pensando que yo soy mejor que ellos"

"No le agás caso a Byakuran-san aun si dice que no son sus amigos en verdad los respeta y los considera sus amigos aun si lo niega"

"Pero insulto a mis amigos y eso nunca lo he podido soportar"

"Eres un buen amigo Harry hare que Byakuran se disculpe" dijo Shoichi y entonces volteo a ver a Byakuran "tienes que disculparte con Harry a el le importo mucho tu comentario y yo creo que se merece una disculpa de tu parte Byakuran_san"

"Bien me disculpo de decir que son una bola de perdedores pero sigo siendo mejor que ellos en todo ahora deja de estar enfadado Harry-kun o te golpeare y dejaras de agradarme y eso no te gustara"

"Eso se supone que es una disculpa hasta me amenazó al final" lo dijo indignado viendo a Shoichi

"Créeme Harry para Byakuran eso es una disculpa y ya déjalo pasar el tiene una forma de ser muy particular recuerdas lo que te dije de las personas raras pues el es una le las personas mas raras que encontraras en el mundo y aunque no lo creas es una buena persona el solo quería hacerte molestar pero no tengo idea porque supongo que solo para divertirse"

"Como sea piensa lo que quieras de mi pero la verdad es que a veces hago cosas buenas pero la mayoría de las veces son malas y me divierte ser el malo de la historia a mi no me gustaría ser totalmente bueno ya que las personas buenas no se divierten tanto como las malas y la vida se trata de un juego en donde tienes que ganar todo el tiempo"

"Lo vez tiene una forma de pensar totalmente diferente a la gente normal y a veces te pone a pensar y creo que tiene un poco de razón todo lo que dice"

"Yo creo que solo esta loco pero supongo que tienes razón en verdad te pone a pensar con lo que dice" dijo Harry y después se fueron a buscar a los papas de Shoichi para irse a casa

-INARY-

"ESTAS LOCO COMO PUDISTE HACER UN TRATO CON UNA PERSONA QUE NO CONOCES" grito el profesor Lupin a Sirius cuando regreso a la habitación del hotel

"No tienes que decirme nada Remus yo soy un adulto y asumiré la responsabilidad si algo sale mal"

"Si pero no entiendo porque lo hiciste podías verlo aun si tu estabas como un perro"

"No lo entiendes Remus aun si estaba cerca de el no podía hablarle y no permitían que tengamos un momento solos para poder hablar con el y abrasarlo"

"Entiendo eso Sirius pero no es razón suficiente para correr el riesgo que tal si el es un espía de el señor tenebroso y solo te utilizara para hacerle daño a Harry"

"No creo que el sea un espía y además el hiso un juramento y yo solo tendré que pagarle una pequeña cantidad de dinero por lo que esta haciendo y podre estar con Harry por lo menos el resto de las vacaciones y eso es suficiente para mi"

"Bien supongo que ya no podemos cambiar lo que hiciste pero tengamos cuidado si lo volvemos a encontrar no mencionemos nada sobre el señor tenebroso o la orden del fénix enfrente de el"

"Entiendo y mañana iré a ver a Harry por ahora le mandare el dinero que acordamos con mi lechuza y eso serrara el trato" entonces envió a su lechuza y el estaba muy emocionado porque mañana vería a Harry aun si Remus se enfado un poco con el.


	11. El padrino de Harry

El padrino de Harry

Temprano por la mañana en el hotel donde se encontraban Remus y los demás Sirius se despertó temprano y estaba muy emocionado de ver a Harry

"Llamemos a la casa de la familia Irie para avisar que iremos a ver a Harry" dijo Sirius a Remus

"Espera hasta que desayunemos aún es muy temprano cuando volvamos le hablaremos el aún debe estar dormido" le contesto Lupin

"Esta bien démonos prisa y esta bes si jugamos yo participare ese juego de la otra vez me pareció muy divertido a mi si me pareció una buena persona ese tal Shoichi el si se sabe divertir no puedo creer que estabas dispuesto a acusarlo con sus padres acaso no recuerdas que nosotros hacíamos cosas igual de peligrosas cuando estábamos en la escuela"

"Tienes razón Sirius supongo que me enfade por nada es solo que no me gusto ser ignorado pero debo admitir que a mi también me pareció muy emocionante y la forma en que los gemelos relataron su parte de la historia me pareció genial debo admitirlo"

Salieron todos a desayunar a un restaurante cercano era la primera vez que Sirius podía salir sin preocuparse en mucho tiempo, cuando regresaron a la habitación Remus busco el numero de Shoichi

Llamada

"Hola quien habla"

"Soy el profesor Lupin y me preguntaba que es lo que aran el dia de hoy"

"Nada en particular solo trabajare en mi Robot con Spaner y repararemos el teléfono de mi casa porque pregunta"

"Solo llame para preguntar si podemos ir a ver a Harry es que su padrino vino de visita y pensaba irlo a ver de inmediato"

"Claro no hay ningún problema mis papas ya se fueron a trabajar"

"Entonces iremos a tu casa no tardaremos en llegar adiós"

Fin de la llamada

"El dice que no hay problema iremos a su casa" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Bien vayamos rápido" dijo Sirius

-INARY-

En el departamento de Shoichi ya todos acabaron de desayunar y sus papas fueron a trabajar y Spaner no tardaría en llegar

"Shoichi no vendrá Byacuran hoy ya es un poco tarde" pregunto Harry mientras acababa de recoger la mesa y shoichi lavaba los trastes

"No el tiene un negocio que atender y no podrá venir hoy"

"No savia que el trabajara no parece que esté preocupado por nada"

"Si aunque no lo creas el es un inversionista muy importante en el mundo y la razón por que no esta muy ocupado ahora es porque esta tomando unas vacaciones y tiene un empleado que está cuidando de su empresa"

"Yo creía que solo era el hijo de un millonario y por eso hacia lo que quería"

"Te equivocas el se a esforzado mucho para tener lo que ahora tiene y a aportado mucho a la medicina moderna" "pero hablado de otra cosa el profesor Lupin llamo y dijo que vendrían para acá a pasar el dia contigo y dijo que tu padrino había llegado y que vendría con ellos"

"De verdad eso me alegra mucho cuando llegue te lo presentare" lo dijo muy emocionado (Pero no sera demasiado peligroso que este como si nada paseando por la ciudad espero que no le pase nada)

Paso el tiempo y el primero en llegar fue Spaner entonces empezó a trabajar en el teléfono de la casa de Shoichi

"Que paso Shoichi no puedo creer que no pudieras arreglar el teléfono por tu cuenta"

"Es solo que la tecnología a avanzado mucho y este teléfono es un poco viejo y quería actualizarlo un poco pero al parecer los circuitos que intente meter no fueron compatibles y cuando lo arme de nuevo simplemente me faltaron piezas y ya no supe para que servían" lo dijo un poco apenado

"Si supongo que es confuso tener tecnología un poco rezagada pero no te preocupes en mi casa en Inglaterra tengo uno igual y ya tengo experiencia armándolo no tardare mucho y podremos trabajar en el robot para la competencia"

"Spaner en verdad crees poder arreglarlo? para mi solo parecen un montón de cables y algunos circuitos que no identifico" dijo Harry

"Si no te preocupes yo podre arreglarlo y no tardare acaso quieres ayudarme Harry?" pregunto Spaner

"No creo que sea de mucha ayuda pero claro te ayudare me gustaría ver lo que haces"

"Yo ire a limpiar un poco mas el departamento los dejare solos y gracias por la ayuda Spaner te debo una"

"No me deberás nada porque me pagaras estoy pensando en que me invitaras el almuerzo esta tarde que te parece un poco de piza" dijo Spaner a Shoichi

"Claro eso suena bien la pediré para el almuerzo esta tarde"

Entonces Spaner empezó a sacar todas sus herramientas y procedió a desarmar el teléfono "Bien Harry lo primero que vamos a hacer es desenredar todos estos cables tu puedes hacerlo mientras yo reviso que los circuitos no estén dañados y entonces podremos armarlo ¡es simple no?"

"Si claro estoy seguro que no tardaremos" empezó a desenredar los cables y Spaner reviso los circuitos

"Ya acabe de revisarlos como vas tu Harry"

"Bien ya están desenredados que es lo que tenemos que hacer después

"Yo iré metiendo los circuitos y te diré que cable me pases de acuerdo" empezaron a armar el teléfono y terminaron muy pronto entonces Spaner le dijo a Harry que debían ver si funcionaba

"Llamare a la pizzería para probar si funciona bien" empezó marcar pero tocaron el timbre y mejor fue a abrir la puerta

"Hola venimos a ver a Harry nos dejas pasar" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Si claro pasen no sabia que vendrían" dijo Spaner y entonces Harry vio a Sirius y fue a abrasarlo inmediatamente

"Sirius cuanto tiempo sin verte te e extrañado mucho no creí que sería capaz de verte pronto" dijo Harry apenas conteniéndose las lagrimas

"No digas eso Harry sabes que yo encontraría la forma de visitarte pero por que no me presentas a tus amigos he oído mucho de ellos"

"Si es cierto te los presentare el es Spaner el es un gran inventor y el pelirrojo que acaba de llegar es Shoichi el también es un gran inventor"

"Gusto en conocerlo señor" dijo Spaner dándole la mano

"Encantado en conocerlo" dijo Shoichi pero el hiso una pequeña reverencia

"Spaner y a ti no te e presentado a los gemelos George y Fred ellos son los hermanos mayores de Ron

"Gusto en conocerlos a ustedes también que les parece si ordenamos pizza y probamos si funciona el teléfono de la casa" entonces todos le dijeron que si y llamo a la pizzería y ordeno un montón de pizza entonces todos se fueron a la sala a pasar el rato esperando la pizza

"Harry puedes esperar a que llegue la pizza Spaner y yo estaremos en la habitación trabajando en el robot para la competencia en un rato saldremos ustedes pueden quedarse en la sala siéntanse como en su casa" dijo Shoichi y se fueron a trabajar en su habitación y entonces ellos empezaron a hablar"

"Sirius como es que pudiste venir en tu forma normal acaso aquí no te están buscando yo tenía entendido que incluso en el mundo muggle te estaban buscando" dijo Harry

"Bueno veras ayer estaba en la habitación del hotel y entonces entro Rokudo y me ofreció un trato que no podía rechazar el dijo que aria una ilusión tan fuerte que nadie en esta ciudad podría identificarme y lo pude comprobar ese mismo dia y lo único que pedía eran 5 mil galeones y entonces el hiso un juramento como mago que seria irrompible y dijo que duraría el resto de las vacaciones que es lo que opinas Harry" lo dijo muy emocionado

"No puedo creer que confiaras en el aun si es amigo de Shoichi no creo que sea confiable"

"A mi me parece una buena persona además el a cumplido su parte del trato y yo creo que a valido la pena completamente" dijo Sirius

"Pero hoy que aremos ellos parecen ocupados no creo que nos divirtamos tanto como el otro dia que podemos hacer en su casa aparte de solo hablar" dijeron los gemelos

"No lose que tal si leemos un libro o algo" dijo Hermion

"Eso es muy aburrido mejor juguemos otro de los juegos de Shoichi" dijo Ron

"Pero ellos dijeron que estarían ocupados trabajando no creo que debamos interrumpirlos" Dijo Harry en eso tocaron el timbre y fue a abrir era el repartidor de pizza entonces pago y metió la pizza

"Que bien comamos es la primera vez que probamos la pizza en el mundo mágico no podemos conseguir ninguna" dijeron los gemelos

"Esperen primero ire por Spaner y Shoichi ellos son los que pagaron las pizzas" dijo Harry

"Si quieres voy yo por ellos Harry es la habitación de la izquierda cierto" dijo Hermion y el asintió entonces se paro y toco la puerta pero nadie contestaba entonces decidió entrar y vio que los dos estaban muy concentrados en su trabajo Shoichi estaba trabajando en su computadora y Spaner estaba soldando algunas cosas se acercó a Shoichi y lo movió por el hombro y el volteo a verla "Shoichi la pizza ya esta aquí y nosotros estamos esperándolos"

"Si vamos Hermion gracias por avisarnos" dijo Shoichi entonces el se acercó a Spaner y le hablo "Spaner dice Hermion que ya llego la piza démonos prisa para comer todos juntos"

"Si voy Shoichi solo déjame terminar de soldar este componente" dijo Spaner y no tardo mucho y termino entonces los tres salieron de la habitación y se fueron a la sala con los demás

Llegaron a la sala y todos empezaron a comer y cuando acabaron de comer Spaner y Shoichi iban a ir a continuar con el trabajo cuando los gemelos los detuvieron y les preguntaron "Espera Shoichi queríamos saber si sabias algún otro juego como el del otro dia es que estamos muy aburridos y pensamos que tu sabrías que hacer"

"Lo siento chicos no creo que tenga tiempo de jugar con ustedes y si se algunos juegos divertidos pero me temo que son para mayores de edad pero si están aburridos por que no van a casa de Lambo el podría ayudarlos a distraerse" Dijo Shoichi

"Eso es una buena idea pero nosotros no sabemos dónde vive y que tal si vive muy lejos"

"Harry sabe en donde vive y queda muy cerca de aquí deberían ir estoy seguro que se divertirán más allá que aquí bueno me voy tengo que trabajar cuiden a Harry de acuerdo"

"Si no te preocupes" entonces fueron a preguntarle a Harry si sabía en donde vivía Lambo y todos decidieron ir"

-INARY-

Estaban frente a la casa de Tsuna y ninguno de los gemelos había conocido antes a la familia de Tsuna y los demás no los conocían tan bien entonces Harry les estaba hablando un poco de ellos "Lambo vive con la familia Sawada el es italiano y su apellido es Bovino, Tsuna es el hijo de Nana y Lemitsu Sawada pero el es como el hermano mayor de Lambo y a esta hora Gokudera debería de estar acabando de darle clases a Lambo seguro lo conocerán por lo que me han dicho el es en verdad inteligente, todos ellos son como una familia muy unida seguro les agradaran" entonces tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que abrieran y el que abrió fue el señor Lemitsu

"Hola Harry que haces aquí y quienes son tus amigos"

"Lamento llegar sin avisar señor Sawada solo vine a visitar a Lambo y ellos son mis amigos Ron, Hermion, los gemelos son George y Fred y el señor de cabello castaño es mi profesor de la escuela Remus Lupin y el señor de cabellos negro es mi padrino Sirius Black"

"Gusto en conocerlos" dijo el papa de Tsuna y los demás también le contestaron y se presentaron entonces de nuevo se dirigió a Harry "Lambo está en su habitación con Gokudera y Tsuna pueden subir a buscarlo y diviértanse"

Todos subieron y entonces tocaron la puerta y Gokudera abrió y les hablo "Pasen que es lo que hacen aquí" dijo Gokudera y los dejo pasar y cuando todos entraron Harry fue el que contesto

"Lo que pasa es que estábamos en casa de Shoichi y nos aburrimos porque Spaner y Shoichi estaban tan ocupados trabajando en su Robot y entonces decidimos venir por Lambo para hacer algo divertido juntos, por cierto chicos quiero presentarles a mi padrino él es Siriu Black y también quiero presentarles a mis amigos los gemelos Fred y Geroge" Todos se presentaron y entonces continuaron hablando

"Entiendo que se aburrieran cuando ellos dos están trabajando nada los puede distraer pero que les parece si nos acompañan nosotros estábamos pensando en ir a casa de Yamamoto a pasar el rato" dijo Tsuna a Harry

"Eso suena bien ustedes que piensan" dijo Harry

"Si seguro será divertido ir con tu amigo" dijeron los gemelos

"Por mi esta bien" dijo Hermion

"me agrada la idea" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Suena bien vayamos" dijo Ron

"Si claro quiero conocer a tus amigos" Dijo Sirius

"Bien vayamos pero primero pasaremos a casa de Ryohei para ir después a casa de Yamamoto" dijo Gokudera

Fueron a casa de Ryohei y después se dirigieron a la casa de Yamamoto cuando Harry hablo

"Ya hemos comido en ese restaurant de sushi fuimos el otro dia con Lambo y con Byakuran" dijo Harry

"Si supongo que ya todos hemos comido en ese restaurant pero hoy no vinimos a comer vamos entremos" Dijo Gokudera entrando antes que los demás

"Hola chicos en que puedo ayudarlos" dijo el papa de Takeshi en japones

"Estamos buscando a Takeshi hoy pasaríamos el dia en su casa señor" dijo Gokudera

"Si ya me había dicho que vendrían adelante pasen el esta en el dojo está entrenando ya saben dónde queda siéntanse como en su casa jóvenes"

Entonces Tsuna Lambo Ryohei y Gokudera dijeron "gracias por invitarnos" y hicieron una pequeña reverencia y les indicaron a los demás que los siguieran

"No creo que debamos entrar de esa manera a la casa de esa persona chicos" dijo Hermion

"No te preocupes Hermion el es el papa de Yamamoto y el nos dio permiso de entrar dijo que estaba en la parte de atrás en el dojo" dijo Tsuna entonces el fue el que abrió la puerta del dojo y encontraron a Yamamoto entrenando con su espada y vieron como corto perfectamente una tabla en varios trozos del mismo tamaño los guardianes no estaban nada impresionados de ver eso ellos ya lo avían visto muchas veces pero los magos no y se quedaron con la boca abierta quedaron muy imprecionados con la habilidad de Yamamoto con la espada

"Yamamoto ya llegamos tu padre nos dejo pasar" Dijo Gokudera

"El viejo los dejo pasar me alegra me distraje un poco pensaba en hacer un entrenamiento ligero antes de que llegaran pero creo que se me paso el tiempo" lo dijo en forma de disculpa y frotándose la nuca entonces se percato que los amigos de Harry también estaban aquí "Harry también viniste siéntanse como en sus casa"

Harry tardo en recuperarse de la impresión de ver a Yamamoto pero pudo hablar después de un rato y le dijo "Yamamoto quiero presentarte a mi padrino el es Sirius Black y acaba de llegar a Japon"

"Un gusto conocerlo señor Black mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, si me disculpan un momento ire a cambiarme pueden esperar aquí o dentro de la casa donde prefieran" entonces espero a que contestaran

"En el dojo esta bien Yamamoto este lugar es lo suficientemente grande para que estemos todos dentro" Dijo Tsuna

"Bien no tardare nada esperen aquí" se fue Yamamoto corriendo

"Eso fue increíble no sabia que tuvieran amigos así de asombrosos crees que podamos pedirle que nos aga una demostración de sus habilidades" dijo Ron a Harry

"No lo sé tal vez se enfade si le preguntamos no creo que lo aga para exhibirlo" dijo Harry

"No digas eso Harry si lo piden seguro que les dirá que si a el no le molesta hacerlo además podremos divertirnos" Dijo Tsuna

"Que buena idea decimo también hay que hacer un espectáculo de habilidades secretas como la otra vez"

"Eso suena bien al extremo yo les enseñare mi truco secreto"

"Entonces eso será lo que aremos todos escojamos algo que podemos hacer y mostrémoselos a los demás"

Yamamoto regreso y entonces le platicaron la idea que habían tenido y entonces el fue el primero en empezar a mostrar sus habilidades con la espada

"Bien yo seré el primero" saco su espada y empezó a mostrarles su habilidad con la espada estuvo cortando tablas y también corto un pedazo de papel que arrojo al aire y corto muy fácilmente entonces todos le aplaudieron y el dijo "No es para tanto pero gracias quien quiere seguir" pregunto Yamamoto

"Seré yo esta vez are un truco con las cartas" dijo Gokudera y empezó a barajear las cartas "Tsuna escoge una carta" tomo una y entonces el empezó a adivinar que cata era "La carta que tienes es el diez se corazones" dijo Gokudera muy confiado

"No lo es lo siento" dijo Tsuna apenado

"Bien lo intentare de nuevo tu carta es el tres de tréboles"

"No"

"Acaso es el cinco de diamantes" dijo Gokudera ya no tan seguro

"lo siento creo que no te salió bien el truco Gokudera talvez la próxima" intento consolarlo Tsuna

"No intentes consolarme Tsuna ya entendí que no soy bueno en los trucos de magia y tampoco entrenando animales soy un fracaso" dijo Gokudera desanimado

"Yo soy el siguiente yo les mostrare mi habilidad en el boxeo" entonces el arrojo una hoja de papel en el aire y le dio un puñetazo y le hiso un hoyo en el centro y todos aplaudieron "Bien continuemos al extremo quien es el siguiente

"Seré yo mi habilidad especial es aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo" dijo Lambo entonces procedió a hacerlo pasaron dos minutos y se estaba poniendo azul y cuando dieron tres minutos se desmayó y cayó al suelo"

"Eso fue muy interesante Lambo pero es mi turno" dijo Tsuna "yo soy bueno dibujando y les dibujare un calamar gigante" entonces hiso un dibujo rápido de un calamar gigante "que les parece es bueno no lo creen"

"Si lo es" dijeron todos

"Bien es su turno de mostrar sus habilidades" dijo Yamamoto a los magos

"Bien iniciare yo" dijo Sirius "yo soy bueno inventando chistes les contare algunos que les parece"

"Este es Ron escribiéndole una carta romántica a Hermion: En la mañana no desayuno porque pienso en ti, al medio dia no almuerzo porque pienso en ti, en la tarde no meriendo porque pienso en ti y en la noche no duermo, ¡porque tengo hambre¡"

"Erase una vez Hagrid, quien tropezó un jueves y cayo en domingo…"

"Eso es todo que les pareció?" pregunto Sirius

"Son muy buenos tus chistes me gusto el chiste de Ron y Hermion" dijo Gokudera

"¿Alguien mas quiere participar?" pregunto Yamamoto

"Nosotros lo aremos" dijeron los gemelos "Nosotros podemos completar las frases del otro fácil mente y lo asemos todo el tiempo"

"Si ya lo vemos si ya nadie quiere continuar que les parece si comemos mi padre preparo un poco de sushi para poder comer" dijo Yamamoto entonces todos empezaron a comer y cuando acabaron de comer Ryohei hablo

"Creo que deberíamos comer un postre no tienes ninguno aquí Yamamoto" pregunto Ryohei

"No pero a mi también me gustaría uno que les parece si vamos a la cafetería que siempre frecuentan las chicas queda muy cerca de aquí" dijo Yamamoto

"Eso suena bien ustedes que piensan quieren acompañarnos" dijo Tsuna dirigiéndose a los magos

"Si me gustaría hace tiempo que no como un postre decente" Dijo Sirius y los demás asintieron

Todos se dirigieron a la cafeteria y entraron y se sentaron en barias mesas cuando Harry reconoció a las personas que estaban en una de las mesas y se acercó a hablarles

"Que es lo que haces aquí creí que estarías arreglando asuntos de trabajo y estas con Kyoko no lo puedo creer nunca pensé que arias algo como esto"

"Espera no es lo que piensas y no le digas nada a Sho-chan le romperás su corazoncito por favor Harry"

"Que como esperas que no le diga nada si es obvio que le estas siendo infiel" dijo Harry y entonces los demás se acercaron también y Tsuna fue el que hablo

"Kioko-chan a mi me dijiste que irias con Haru en donde esta ella?" pregunto Tsuna sonriendo por la cara que estaba poniendo Byakuran al ser descubierto

"Fue al baño ustedes también vinieron a probar los postres, Byakuran nos invitó a comer dijo que Shoichi no lo deja excederse porque piensa que podría convertirse en diabético"

"Jajaja esta vez te descubrimos Byakuran y es nuestro turno de chantajearte si no quieres que le digamos nada a Shoichi tendrás que invitarnos a todos nosotros el postre" dijo Lambo

"No te atreverías a lastimar el corazoncito de Sho-chan" lo dijo no muy seguro "o si?"

"No me retes, tendrás que invitarnos a todos el postre y también comprarme algo el dia del festival en el templo o si no le diré todo a Shoichi" dijo Lambo hablando enserio

"Esta bien ustedes ganan pero si alguno de ustedes dice algo yo los matare" dijo Byakuran

"Claro no diremos nada a Shoichi de que tuviste una cita con nuestras novias a nuestras espaldas para comer los postres que quisieras" dijo Ryohei

"Diciéndolo así suena muy mal lo que estoy haciendo ya entiendo porque Harry-kun piensa que le estoy siendo infiel a Sho-chan yo solo las invite para no parecer un perdedor en un lugar donde solo vienen chicas y también parejas solo lo hice para mantener las apariencias, entonces pidan lo que quieran yo pagare pero mantengan esto en secreto" amenazo Byakuran Todos comieron y pasaron un buen rato en la cafetería entonces Byakuran pago y Harry se acordó que no le había presentado a su padrino y le hablo antes de que se fuera

"Byakuran espera quiero presentarte a mi padrino el es Sirius Black" lo dijo sonriendo

"Si claro yo soy Byakuran Gesso" lo dijo sin darle mucho interés "Ya me voy perdedores tengo cosas que hacer" y después se dirigió a las chicas "Nos vemos después Haru y Kyoko fue un placer pasar el día con ustedes la próxima vez vayamos a comprar chocolate a la tienda que me dijeron la otra vez nos vemos" lo dijo de forma feliz y amable y con una gran sonrisa y se subió a su auto y se fue

"Harry tu amigo es bipolar" Dijo Sirius y Harry solo asintió

"Solo es su carácter no le agan mucho caso el solo quiere mantener las apariencias de que es un hombre rudo pero en realidad es muy amable y se preocupa por sus amigos" dijo Tsuna sin darle mucho interés

"Yo también tengo que irme ya es un poco tarde" dijo Tsuna

"Yo también me voy ire contigo Tsuna vivimos cerca" dijo Gokudera

"Kioko, Haru y yo nos iremos también con ustedes nosotros también vivimos cerca de la casa de Tsuna" dijo Ryohei

"Vamos Harry será mejor que también vengas con nosotros yo te llevare a casa de Shoichi y tus amigos será mas fácil que se vayan desde aquí a su hotel" dijo Tsuna

"Entonces nosotros nos vamos al hotel luego nos veremos jóvenes y Tsuna te encargo mucho que cuides de Harry fue un gusto conocerlos" Dijo Sirius

"Si claro lo are no se preocupe señor Black y les recuerdo que este viernes será el festival del templo y todos pensamos ir ustedes también están invitados a asistir si lo prefieren vamos por ustedes en la tarde para que no se pierdan" ofreció Tsuna

"Si eso estaría bien pero que pasara con Harry nosotros pensábamos pasar por el" dijo Sirius

"No se preocupe estoy seguro que Shoichi y Byakuran lo llevaran además nosotros nos quedamos de ver con ellos en el templo también"

"Entiendo gracias iremos con ustedes entonces nos vamos" y los magos se fueron

"Vamos Harry, Lambo tenemos que irnos" dijo Tsuna

"Yo quería pasar mas tiempo jugando en la ciudad con Harry" se quejo Lambo

"Lambo podrás hacer eso en otra ocasión además recuerda que mama dijo que no volviéramos muy tarde así que vamos" Entonces todos se fueron a sus casa después de un día largo

-INARY-

Llegaron Lambo, Harry y Tsuna a casa de la familia Sawada Lambo y Tsuna entraron a la casa y Tsuna le hablo a Harry

"Harry pasa puedes pasar un tiempo con Lambo te llevare en una hora a casa de Shoichi"

"Si claro gracias por dejarme entrar a tu casa pero no tienes que llevarme yo puedo regresar fácilmente a casa de shoichi" entonces entro a casa de Tsuna

"Yo te llevare porque se esta haciendo un poco tarde y no me gusta que vayas solo a casa podrías encontrarte con vagos"

"Esta bien entonces pasare un rato con Lambo gracias por cuidar de mi" y se dirigió a la habitación de Lambo toco la puerta y no tardaron en abrir entonces paso

"Harry que quieres hacer" dijo Lambo

"Que te parece si jugamos algunos videojuegos creo que ya me estoy haciendo un fanático de ellos desde que Shoichi tiene una gran cantidad de Juegos de video"

"Si yo también he visto todos los juegos que tiene pero está bien juguemos el juego de Halo es un buen juego y podemos jugarlo en equipo"

"Si eso suena bien juguemos" paso el rato rápidamente y entonces Tsuna toco la puerta y Lambo fue a abrir

"Harry ya es hora de irnos te llevare a tu casa despídete de Lambo"

"Si claro, nos vemos luego Lambo fue muy divertido jugar contigo" entonces se fueron y salieron a la calle

"Todos ustedes parecen muy buenos amigos Tsuna" dijo Harry "desde cuando se conocen parecen conocerse muy bien"

"Tienes razón somos muy buenos amigos y claro que nos conocemos muy bien hemos pasado cosas juntos y nos conocemos desde que teníamos como 14 años"

"Todos ustedes parecen ser tan geniales tiene habilidades asombrosas y tu eres como el líder parece que todos te respetan y te quieren"

"Nosotros no somos tan geniales lo que pasa es que entrenamos y nos dedicamos a lo que nos gusta y aun si no me crees yo en verdad nunca fui bueno en nada la razón por que ahora soy mas confiado conmigo mismo es por mis amigos ellos me dan la fuerza para hacer las cosas y me dan la voluntad de continuar y pararme de nuevo si me caigo, no se si me entiendes pero eso es lo que siento y yo creo que tu eres un líder en tu grupo de amigos ellos es obvio que se preocupan por ti y siento que ellos confían mucho en ti"

"En verdad no creo que sea tan asombroso como tu pero me alegra que pienses que mis amigos se preocupan por mi porque yo en verdad me preocupo por ellos y aria cualquier cosa para protegerlos"

"Eso esta bien Harry pero no tienes que tomar la vida tan enserio solo eres un niño y no tienes grandes problemas ¿cierto?" Pregunto Tsuna interesado

"Claro no tenemos grandes problemas a mi edad solo lo decía porque algunos maestros no nos agradan y a veces nos metemos en problemas eso es todo" (no debí parecer tan preocupado olvido que ellos no son magos y no conocen a Voldemort)

"Ya veo tienes razón para ustedes eso son problemas muy importante solo ten cuidado si necesitas ayuda confía en decirnos a nosotros ya que también hemos sido alumnos y podemos darte algunos consejos" llegaron a la puerta del departamento y entonces Tsuna se fue y dejo a Harry para que entrara solo al departamento.

"Ya regrese a casa Shoichi" dijo Harry viendo que estaba en la sala con Spaner y los papas de Shoichi estaban haciendo la cena

"Te divertiste con Lambo Harry" pregunto Spaner

"Si fue muy divertido pasamos el día en casa de Yamamoto y nos enseñó sus habilidades con la espada y después decidieron hacer un show de habilidades y fue muy divertido y luego pase un rato con Lambo en su casa y luego Tsuna me trajo hasta aquí"

"Ya veo nosotros también pasamos un buen dia pudimos avanzar mucho en nuestro robot y estoy seguro que podremos ganar"

"Me alegro por ustedes chicos" dijo Harry Entonces todos se fueron a sentar Spaner se quedaría a cenar y todos comieron y después se irían a dormir

"Buenas noches Chicos yo ya me voy a dormir, Spaner acaso te quedaras a dormir aqui?" Pregunto Harry

"Si que tiene de malo, Shoichi es mi mejor amigo y traje mi propia almohada y mi gorro de siempre" dijo Spaner mostrándole su almohada y poniéndose su gorro para dormir "Solo que no traje mi pijama"

"No te preocupes Spaner te prestare una de las mías y podrás dormir en mi habitación también tengo un colchón inflable" dijo Shoichi sacando el colchón del armario

"Entonces buenas noches a los dos" dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su habitación

"Espera Harry no pensaras irte a dormir tan temprano cierto" dijo Shoichi

"Si eso pensaba hacer porque preguntas Shoichi?"

"Es solo que te quería invitar a pasar la noche en mi habitación Spaner y yo pensamos pasar la noche viendo algunas películas para des estresarnos por haber trabajado muy duro este día y pensaba que quizás te gustaría verlas con nosotros que dices" dijo Shoichi emocionado

"Claro eso me gustaría mucho gracias por invitarme solo iré a cambiarme e iré a tu habitación" Dijo Harry y fue a cambiarse y entonces los tres pasaron una buena noche juntos.


	12. La habitación de Shoichi

Pasando la noche en la habitación de Shoichi

Harry se fue a su habitación para ponerse su pijama y empezó a pensar (Este día lo he pasado muy divertido y ahora esta noche también promete ser divertida me está gustando pasar el tiempo haciendo cosas de muggles hace tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien, en casa de mis tíos nunca tuve amigos con los que pasara el tiempo haciendo cosas normales y mis tíos nunca me han tratado tan bien como ellos estoy tan emocionado de pensar que así podrían ser todos los días de vacaciones) termino de vestirse y se despidió de su lechuza que ya estaba mas dormida que despierta ya que paso todo el día jugando con la mascota de Hibari a ella también le gustaba mucho la ciudad de Namimori

Salió al pasillo y todavía encontró a Shoichi fuera de su habitación "Shoichi ya estoy listo que es lo que estás haciendo aquí afuera" pregunto Harry

"Ho Harry me alegra que terminaras de cambiarte rápido estoy afuera de la agitación porque estoy esperando a Spaner el está en la cocina preparando algunas palomitas creo que iré a ayudarle yo traeré algunas bebidas tu puedes entrar y acomodarte donde quieras no tardaremos"

Harry entro a la habitación y decidió centrarse en la cama para esperar a que regresaran con las cosas, no tardaron en llegar con las palomitas y con las bebidas entonces le entregaron un baso a Harry y empezaron a hablar

"La primera película que veremos es la de terror en Chernóbil" dijo Spaner entonces Harry no quería parecer un ignorante del mundo muggle pero pregunto

"¿Que es Chernóbil?

"Es la ciudad que quedo abandonada por un accidente nuclear y esta completamente aislada debido a que hay mucha radioactividad en el lugar" dijo Spaner empezaron a ver la película y cuando termino todos empezaron a comentar la película

"Eso creo que podría ser cierto solo piénsenlo no todas las persona pudieron escapar y como resultado mutaron y quedaron atrapadas en la ciudad y el gobierno no quiere que lo sepamos pero estudian los efectos de la radioactividad en las personas deberíamos ir algún dia a investigar este misterio no lo creen" dijo Spaner

"No creo que seria buena idea hacerlo si lo que pasa en la película es cierto estoy seguro que nos atraparían y nos usarían a nosotros también para su investigación" comento Harry

"Yo pienso que no podrían sobrevivir las personas a una explosión nuclear de esa magnitud y si sobrevivieran estoy seguro que morirían a los pocos días de ser expuestos a la radioactividad además tomemos en cuenta que ese lugar sigue siendo radioactivo y no creo que sea saludable entrar ahí yo concluyo que es muy difícil de creer que sigan personas viviendo en ese lugar" Entonces decidieron poner otra película

"La siguiente película que pondremos será la de la gran estafa que les parece no creen que hasta dan ganas de ser ladrones después de ver estas películas" dijo Spaner

"Debo admitir que es cierto me encanta la forma en que hacen sus planes estoy seguro que yo podría hacer una cosa como esas si lo intentara tu que piensas Harry te gusta esa película?" dijo Shoichi

"Nunca la he visto pero sé que es un poco vieja lo siento a mis tíos no les gustaba mucho ese tipo de películas decían que solo daban malas ideas a las personas y que hacen que las personas crean que está bien robar"

"Tus tios suenan como las personas mas aburridas del mundo mis padres también son ingleses pero no son para nada aburridos mi padre es un jugador de Póker profesional y mi madre es algo así como un policía especial pero ellos me permitieron estudiar lo que yo quería y dedicarme a lo que yo quería y nunca me han prohibido ver ese tipo de películas ellos dicen que ellos son los que me enseñan lo que es bueno y malo y que una película no afectara la buena educación que me han dado y también dicen que debo hacer lo que pienso que es correcto es por eso que no entiendo como tus tíos piensan que una película podría convertirte en un criminal"

"Es que mis tíos son unas personas desagradables en verdad es por eso que no me agradan pero eso no importa sabes que los papas de Shoichi me preguntaron si me gustaría vivir con ellos" lo dijo mas animado

"Si creo que ellos se la han pasado haciendo llamadas a todo el mundo diciendo que te quedaras con ellos en verdad están muy emocionados por que aceptaste vivir aquí" dijo Spaner recordando que a el lo llamaron a las tres de la madrugada solo para decirle la gran noticia

"No te preocupes Harry mis padres también son muy liberales no te exigirán demasiado y te dejaran ver ese tipo de películas lo único que no les gusta es cuando no avisas que llegaras tarde eso les preocupa mucho el no saber en dónde estoy es por eso que nunca debes olvidar tu celular y nunca ignores una llamada de mi madre si tienes eso en mente seguro te ira bien con mis padres" dijo Shoichi

"Si gracias por el consejo Shoichi, bien empecemos a ver la película" dijo Harry

"Seguro te gustara" dijo Spaner y empezaron a verla y notaron que a Harry le gustaba mucho desde el principio y entonces cuando acabo le preguntaron si le gustaba

"Que te pareció la película es realmente buena no lo crees?"

"Si nunca imagine que hicieran todo ese plan para robar el casino y al final también pudo recuperar a su esposa eso es increíble, y a ustedes que les pareció"

"Es una de mis películas favoritas pero me gusta mas la segunda parte es cuando hacen una competencia con otro ladrón para robar la misma cosa deberíamos verla que les parece eso si todavía tienen energía para continuar" dijo Spaner

"Yo pienso que deberíamos verla también es una de mis películas favoritas" dijo Shoichi y entonces todos empezaron a ver la segunda parte

-INARY—

A la mañana siguiente los papas de Shoichi despertaron temprano como siempre y se preparaban para hacer el desayuno cuando la señora Irie hablo con su esposo

"Amor no creo que deberíamos despertar a los chicos estoy segura que deben estar completamente dormidos todavía"

"Es cierto deben estar dormidos, amor dime ya conseguiste la firma de los tios de Harry?" dijo el señor Akira

"Si ya las conseguí solo faltan algunos papeles para conseguir que le den la visa a Harry para que pueda regresar a Japón cuando quiera sin problemas es por eso que iré a ver si puedo acelerar el proceso"

"Ire a ver cómo están los chicos amor vuelvo en un minuto" dijo el señor Akira entonces fue a la habitación de Shoichi y abrió la puerta sin tocar y lo que vio lo hiso reír bastante Spaner estaba dormido en la cama de Shoichi y traía puesto su gorro gracioso para dormir, Harry estaba en el colchón inflable completamente enredado en las sabanas y Shoichi como siempre dormido de una manera incomoda estaba en una silla y su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás (ire por una cámara) salió y regreso con una cámara y les tomo una foto "Sera para el álbum de recuerdos" entonces se fue a la sala y el señor y la señora Irie desayunaron y después se fueron a trabajar

-INARY—

El primero en despertar fue Harry y vio que Spaner estaba dormido en la cama de Shoichi entonces se preguntó dónde durmió Shoichi y noto que estaba dormido en la silla "no puede ser como es posible que pueda dormir en la silla" se levantó y movió a Shoichi entonces Shoichi despertó y Harry le hablo "Shoichi despierta puedes pasarte a dormir a la cama inflable será más cómodo"

"No ya estoy despierto Harry no creo poder volver a dormir" se paro de la silla y salió de su habitación y fue al baño

Harry también salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y entonces noto una nota que avían dejado los papas de Shoichi la tomo y fue a buscar a Shoichi para que pudiera leerla lo encontró en el pasillo y le hablo "Shoichi toma tus papas dejaron una nota en el comedor creo que es para ti porque esta en japonés"

"Gracias Harry la leeré en voz alta, Sho-chan hoy no los hemos despertado para desayunar porque estaban completamente dormidos así que si van a desayunar les dejamos dinero en la mesa de la entrada para que salieran a desayunar algo y también me gustaría que los dos fueran a comprar la lista del supermercado nosotros llegaremos en la tarde para comer con ustedes traeremos nosotros la comida no se preocupen de cocinar te quiere tu mama"

"Entonces saldremos a desayunar a donde iremos Shoichi" pregunto Harry

"Si iremos a desayunar iremos a la cafetería que les gusta mucho a las chicas también creo que invitare a Byacuran-San y después iremos a comprar la lista del supermercado que te parece"

"Suena bien y que pasara con Spaner también el ira a desayunar con nosotros?"

"Si también ira con nosotros vayamos a cambiarnos y yo despertare a Spaner"

-INARY—

No tardaron en cambiarse y arreglarse y Shoichi decidió llamar a Byacuran para decirle que fueran a la cafetería que les gusta mucho a las chicas

Llamada

"Buenos dias Sho-chan"

"Buenos días Byakuran-san tienes cosas que hacer hoy en la mañana?"

"No apenas iba a desayunar porque preguntas Sho-chan"

"Es que mis padres no nos despertaron para desayunar y dejaron dinero para que saliéramos a desayunar y me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos"

"Si claro me gustaría pero con quien más iríamos solo con Harry-kun?"

"También con Spaner él se quedó en mi casa ayer y también piensa pasar el dia con nosotros"

"Y porque se quedó contigo a dormir dime" dijo Byakuran un poco celoso

"Ayer ya era un poco tarde para irse a su casa y se quedo a cenar y entonces le dije que se quedara a ver alguna películas conmigo y Harry es por eso que se quedo"

"Me hubiera gustado ver películas contigo también ayer pero tenía cosas que hacer esta bien ire con ustedes en donde los veré para el desayuno"

"En la cafetería que les gusta mucho a las chicas ¿sabes donde queda?"

"Si he pasado por ahí adiós"

Fin de la llamada

Entonces Harry Spaner y Shoichi fueron a buscar el auto de Shoichi fueron a la cafetería y Byacuran ya los estaba esperando estaba recargado en la puerta de su auto con los audífonos puestos escuchando música y esta vez estaba vestido con unos jeens rotos tenis viejos y una camisa negra de tres cuartos y su chaleco blanco con hebillas

Shoichi fue el que le hablo para avisarle que ya estaban aquí "Byacuran-san que bueno que ya estás aquí entremos para poder ordenar"

"Si acabo de llegar y yo también tengo hambre" apago la música y se puso los audífonos en el cuello entonces los demás lo saludaron

"Byacruan que bueno verte no te excedas en el postre" le recordo Spaner

"Byacuran no sabía que tú te bestias así pareces una estrella de rock" dijo Harry asombrado

"Si a veces me gusta parecer una estrella de Rock no siempre uso trajes de diseñador Harry-kun"

"Bueno entremos y ordenemos algo que ya tengo mucha hambre" dijo Shoichi

Entraron a la cafetería se sentaron y ordenaron en lo que les traían su orden empezaron a hablar "Sho-chan hoy también pasaras el dia en casa trabajando en tu robot con Spaner?" pregunto Byakuran interesado

"Si estaré ocupado con Spaner después de desayunar iremos a trabajar de nuevo espero no te moleste Byakuran-san"

"Claro que no me molesta Sho-chan yo se que es muy importante para ti y no te preocupes por mi yo are otras cosas"

"Eso está bien Byakuran-san" llego su orden y empezaron a comer, entonces terminaron y todos salieron y Shoichi y Spaner se fueron a su auto y entonces hablo Shoichi de nuevo "Entonces Byakuran que es lo que aras hoy?"

"Ire con Harry a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial te lo devolveré en la tarde dijiste que tus padres llegarían temprano para la comida cierto entonces lo llevare a tu casa antes de las tres" dijo Byakuran

"Que yo nunca he dicho que iría contigo Byakuran" dijo Harry

"Eso no es necesario Harry-kun yo lo decidí por ti hora sube iremos al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que necesito" lo tomo de la mano y lo subio al auto después el subió y se fueron al centro comercial

-INARY-

En el centro comercial estaban Byakuran y Harry buscando un buen lugar donde estacionar el auto entonces Byakuran encontró un lugar adecuado y estaciono su auto bajaron y fue cuando sonó el teléfono de Byacuran y contesto

Llamada

"Bueno quien habla?" pregunto una vos desconocida

"Tu eres el que llamo idiota tu debes saber a quién llamas ¿Quién eres?" dijo Byakuran molesto

"Es el teléfono de Byakuran Gesso"

"Si y si esto es una broma te matare quien eres y quien te dio mi número"

"Soy el padrino de Harry y Shoichi me dio tu numero el dijo que Harry estaba contigo podrías pasármelo"

"Ho! El padrino de Harry, espera te lo pasare" dijo ya más calmado y le paso el celular a Harry

"hola que pasa?"

"Hola Harry quería saber en dónde estabas nosotros iremos con Albus para hablar algunas cosas y queríamos saber si podías estar con Ron y Hermion porque nosotros estaremos un poco ocupados ellos irán en un rato no tardaran en donde estás"

"Estamos en el centro comercial si quieren los esperamos en la entrada de la tienda de dulces"

"Eso suena bien Harry espéralos ahí y una cosa más tu amigo da miedo y me dijo idiota tu no sigas los malos ejemplos de el" y colgó

"Fin de la llamada"

"Toma Byakuran" le entrego su teléfono a Byakuran "Me dijo que vendrían Ron y Hermion con nosotros para pasar el día juntos los esperare en la tienda de dulces"

"Que porque invitaste a tus amigos yo no quiero pasar todo el dia de niñera ya tengo suficiente con cuidarme yo solo" dijo Byakuran quejándose

"No importa si tu no quieres esperar a mis amigos yo los esperare y tu puedes hacer lo que quieras" dio Harry un poco enfadado

"Eso es una buena idea yo ire adentro a la tienda para poder comprar algunas cosas y tu esperas aquí afuera a tus amigos y cuando regrese podremos ir a otro lado" entonces Harry se quedó afuera esperando a Ron y a Hermion y no tardaron en llegar

"Hola Harry que bueno que pudimos llegar que haces aquí solo" pregunto Hermion

"Estaba con Byakuran y a el no le gustó la idea de esperarlos y tampoco quería que vinieran ya sabes que es un poco bipolar"

"Ese tipo es un tipo Raro no deberías estar con el cómo su amigo" dijo Ron

"Si me parese un tipo Raro pero abecés es una buena persona el no siempre hace cosas malas" dijo Harry y en eso salio Byakuran de la tienda de dulces con algunas bolas

"Ya llegaron tus amigos Harry-kun bueno síganme iremos a comprar otras cosas" dijo Byakuran y entonces todos los siguieron

"Lo vez ni siquiera nos saludo es un mal tipo" Dijo Ron y los demás solo asintieron

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa y entraron siguiendo a Byakuran en la tienda vieron que abia mucha ropa para jóvenes entonces Harry le pregunto que es lo que hacían aquí

"Vine a comprar algo de ropa porque estoy un poco cansado de usar trajes todo el día si no estoy trabajando y no pude traer mucha ropa porque tuve que guardar algunas cosas de Shoichi en mis maletas también tengo que comprar algo para estrenar el día del festival y algo para usar cuando vallamos a Tokio no quiero parecer un idiota vestido en fachas en una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo"

"En verdad no creo que estés vestido en fachas tu ropa no parece vieja Byakuran" dijo Harry

"No es vieja pero estoy usando lo mismo muy seguido y esa no es la imagen que quiero proyectar de mi"

"No te entiendo en nada la ropa es igual no importa lo que uses" dijo Ron

"Eso lo dices porque nunca has cambiado de estilo tu estilo es el de un chico de granja y el mío es de un hombre moderno de ciudad" esta bes lo dijo sin querer humillar a Ron pero él se enfadó por lo que dijo

"Hoye no tienes derecho a decirme eso tu no me conoces y solo críticas a la gente por lo que trae puesto" dijo Ron enojado

"Es cierto tu no tienes derecho a decir que su estilo está mal yo también podría decir que tu estilo no es bueno" dijo Hermion defendiéndolo

"Esta vez no lo dije para molestarlos pero si me dijeras que no me veo bien de la forma como me visto sabría que estas mintiendo Hermion" entonces empezó a reír un poco y volvió a hablar con el mismo tono de voz relajado y amable de siempre "Tengo una idea Ron que te parece si escojo unos conjuntos de ropa que crea que te haga ver mejor y después me dices si la ropa hace o no la diferencia y ustedes también escojan algo para ponerse el dia del festival y también el día para apoyar a Shoichi en su competencia" entonces todos fueron a buscar ropa, pasaron 15 minutos y Byakuran llamo a Ron para que se pusiera la ropa que había encontrado para el

Ron entro y lo primero que se puso fue un pescador color arena con sierres, una camisa pegada con color azul marino y también se puso un suéter ligero negro remangado a tres cuartos del brazo y traía unos convers negros se veía muy bien "Como me veo" pregunto pero el ya sabía que se veía muy bien

"Te ves bien Ron no puedo creer que te queden tan bien los pescadores" Dijo Hermion

"Es cierto te vez bien te quedan esos colores" dijo Harry

"Ve a probarte otro conjunto que escogí" dijo Byakuran e inmediatamente fue a cambiarse

Esta vez se puso unos jens pegados grises un poco deslavados con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra abierta con botones plateados a los lados y zapatos de vestir negros "Este me gustó mucho"

"Es cierto Ron te vez muy bien" dijeron Hermion y Harry

"Bien es turno de ustedes dos también escogí algo para ustedes pruébate esto primero tu Hermion" dijo Byacuran y le entrego la ropa

Ella llevaba puesto un pantalón beige pegado con una camisa blanca de tirantes y arriba un saco corto negro de tres cuartos con unos zapatos planos negros y de accesorios traía un collar con una mariposa y unas pulseras en una mano "Como me veo"

"Muy bien no puedo creerlo" dijo Ron muy impresionado

"No tengo palabras para describirlo" dijo Harry

"Sigues tu Harry-kun date prisa tenemos cosas que hacer después de comprar la ropa"

Para Harry escogió un pantalón negro roto de enfrente pegado una camisa de tirantes negra también y arriba una camisa azul rey abierta manga corta unos tenis azules y una bufanda de cuadros negro y azul y una pulsera de cuero en una de sus brazos

"Me veo bien no lo creen" dijo Harry y los demás asintieron

"Y bien que piensan de mi no creen que yo soy un experto en modas además pude reflejar muy bien su personalidad en el atuendo que les escogí" dijo Byakuran emocionado

"Es cierto creo que deberíamos comprar los atuendos que Byakuran nos escogió y también lo que nosotros escogimos la ropa de aquí es muy bonita cuánto cuesta la ropa que escogiste tú y la de nosotros Byakuran" dijo Hermion porque no sabia a que equivalia la moneda de japón en dolares

"Algunos miles de dólares esta tienda es muy costosa" lo dijo como si nada

"Entonces supongo que no podemos comprarlo no traemos tanto dinero" dijo Ron desanimado

"No es necesario que ustedes lo compren yo pensaba pagar por todo" Byakuran lo dijo sin mucho interés

"Pero es demasiado dinero no creo que debas pagar por algo así no podemos aceptarlo" dijo Hermion

"En verdad se parecen mucho a Harry-kun a el tampoco le gusta que compren cosas para el y en verdad para mi no es ningún problema hacerlo estoy acostumbrado a pagar todo cuando salgo con alguien" dijo Byakuran

"Aun así nosotros no somos tan cercanos para aceptar algo así entiendes" insistió Hermion

"Debe ser porque son ingleses pero yo soy italiano y he vivido mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos y para mi no es necesario ser grandes amigos para comprarles cosas" dijo Byakuran y fue a pagar por la ropa que compraron todos

Salieron de la tienda y Harry le pregunto que es lo que el compro "Gracias Byakuran no debiste molestarte en comprarnos ropa a nosotros también y que es lo que tu compraste"

"Unas cuantas camisas pantalones y un abrigo para salir en la noche a y algunas cosas para sho-chan" le mostro el abrigo a Harry y a sus amigos

"Tu abrigo es muy bonito, Gracias por la ropa" dijo Hermion

"Gracias" Dijo Ron

"No fue nada en verdad" dijo Byakuran y se fue caminando los demás lo siguieron

"De verdad es una persona muy extraña" dijo Ron a Harry iban un poco atrás y Byakuran no los podía escuchar Bien

"Si es un poco extraño pero creo que estoy empezando a conocer su verdadera personalidad y aun si no quiere parecer amable la verdad es que es muy atento a su manera" dijo Harry

"Yo pienso que es muy agradable el siempre es amable con las chicas y es un caballero aun si trata mal a los chicos la primera vez que los conoce y es muy guapo en verdad su novia debe ser muy afortunada de estar con el" dijo Hermion

"Estas bromeando cierto Hermion acaso no sabes con quien está saliendo Baykuaran" dijo Harry asombrado de que no se dieran cuenta quien era su novio

"Yo tampoco se con quién esta saliendo el acaso sale con una de las chicas de la otra ves porque pensé que eran novias de Tsuna y de Ryohei" dijo Ron

"Como es posible que no se dieran cuenta desde el principio que su novio es Shoichi" dijo Harry

"Eso no es cierto se ve que son buenos amigos pero no pasa de eso" dijo Hermion convencida

"Yo tengo mis dudas" dijo Ron

"Bien preguntémosle" Dijo Hermion y entonces todos se acercaron a donde estaba Byakuran y Hermion le hiso la pregunta "Byakuran quería saber con quién estas saliendo" pregunto un poco tímida

Entonces Byakuran dejo de caminar se volteó a verla y la miro directamente a los ojos y dijo "Porque quieres saber" dijo el serio

"Bueno estábamos pensando que la persona con la que salieras debe ser muy afortunada de tenerte como novio"

"Creí que ya lo sabían es obvio con quien estoy saliendo y te equivocas yo soy el afortunado por salir con Sho-chan el es la persona mas brillante en un mundo que esta llena de gente común"

"Entiendo yo pensé que solo eran amigos no pareces gay" dijo Hermion

"Real mente no sé qué concepto tienes de las personas gay pero la verdad es que somos personas normales y no esperes que Shoichi o yo actuemos como una chica eso es imposible ya que los dos tenemos un fuerte carácter" dijo Byakuran serio

"No quería ofenderte lo siento solo es que a veces quiero saberlo todo y me involucro en cosas que no debería lo ciento" dijo Hermion apenada

"No tienes que discúlpate Hermion yo no estoy enfadado contigo pero si creo que preguntar demasiado podría meterte en problemas con las personas pero en fin vallamos a otra de las tiendas estamos cerca es la tienda donde comprare algunos videojuegos" entonces siguieron caminando y entraron a una tienda grande donde podían encontrar todos los juegos que quisieran

"Que es lo que compraras aquí Byakuran" pregunto Harry

"Solo comprare un juego de zombis para jugarlo mas tarde en casa de Sho-chan"

"Es como el juego en donde entramos a la casa?" pregunto Ron emocionado

"Es diferente a ese en este solo manejas la pistola y apuntas a la pantalla y el otro juego era un simulador muy bueno que parecía que estuvieras en el juego" entonces se acercó al mostrador y empezó a hablar en japonés con el vendedor "Hola tienes el juego de la isla Zombi 5 edición de lujo?"

"Si espera un momento" fue a buscar el juego y no tardo en regresar "aquí esta"

Byacuran lo tomo y pregunto por los controles "también me vendes 4 pistolas para el juego"

"Si claro" fue a buscar las pistolas y se las dio

"Gracias pagare con tarjeta" le dio su tarjeta después se la devolvió y se fue con los juegos y una bolsa llena de pistolas para el juego entonces se acercó Harry y se las entrego "Toma tu cargaras esto" y Harry lo vio medio feo pero no le dijo nada

"A donde más iremos Byakuran?" pregunto Hermion

"Ire a la tienda de música tengo que comprar algunos discos y también venden instrumentos deberíamos ir a ver" Entonces fueron todos a la tienda de música entraron y Byakuran fue directo a ver los discos de música alternativa y los demás solo veían

"Harry estos discos en donde se ponen son muy pequeños y como funcionan" pregunto Ron

"Se ponen en un reproductor aquí tienen unos para probar los discos" tomaron un disco y lo metieron a el reproductor entonces Harry le dio los audífonos a Ron para poder escuchar el disco

"Es muy buena esta canción que es lo que está haciendo Byakuran"

"El esta comprando algunos discos de música alternativa vamos a preguntarle si ya acabo" dijo Harmion y después fueron a ver en donde estaba Byacuran y estaba escuchando algunos discos entonces Hermion fue la que le hablo "Byacuran ya acabaste de buscar los discos que querías comprar?"

"Los estaba oyendo pero si ya tengo los discos que quería comprar ¿quieren ver el área de instrumentos?" Pregunto Bykuran a los demás

"Si claro nos encantaría" dijeron los chicos entonces fueron a el área donde estaban los instrumentos de música y Byakuran tomo una guitarra y empezó a tocarla no tocaba nada mal

"Que les parece creen que debería comprarle esta guitarra a Sho-chan?" pregunto Byacuran mostrándoles una guitarra eléctrica roja

"El toca la guitarra?" pregunto Harry

"No pero el quería ser músico cuando era joven pero no logro convertirse en uno" dijo Byakuran en tono dolido

"Es una pena sufrió un accidente acaso?" pregunto Hermion preocupada

"No solo nació sin talento para la música" lo dijo en tono alegre y tomo la guitarra para irla a pagar y ya nadie hiso ningún otro comentario pero no podían dejar de reír por lo que dijo Byakuran

Por fin se fueron de la tienda y salieron al estacionamiento donde dejo su auto Byakuran y les dijo que subieran "Suban iremos a casa de Sho-chan ya casi son las tres y prometí llevar a Harry a casa antes de que los padres de Sho-chan lleguen"

"Pero nosotros tenemos que ir al hotle" dijo Ron

"También los llevare a ustedes a casa de Sho-chan ya mas tarde los llevare a su hotel" dijo Byakuran sin preguntar si estaban de acuerdo y se fueron a casa de Shoichi

-INARY-

Llegaron al departamento y Byakuran toco y no tardo en abrir Shoichi y los dejo entrar a todos

"Hola Shoichi es un gusto volver a verte" dijo Hermion educadamente

"Hola Shoichi" dijo Ron entonces Shoichi observo que traían muchas cosas y comento eso

"Veo que todos compraron cosas en el centro comercial están muy cargados no sabía que a ustedes les gustara tanto comprar ropa al único que conozco que compra tanta ropa cuando va al centro comercial es a Byakuran-san"

"El es el que nos compro toda la ropa también escogió algunos atuendos para que usemos el dia del festival y también para usar cuando vallamos a apoyarte a Tokio" dijo Hermion

"Si el dijo que no podíamos ir vestidos como campesinos en una ciudad tan importante" continuo Ron

"Eso suena como algo que el diría pero no le hagan caso a el no importa cómo van vestidos a el templo y tampoco tienen que comprar ropa nueva para ir a la competencia yo ire con la ropa de siempre" dijo Shoichi

"Bueno el pago por toda la ropa así que no nos molestó que nos dijera que estábamos mal vestido además escogió atuendos muy buenos en verdad tiene un buen sentido de la moda" dijo Hermion

"Ya veo me alegra que pasaran un buen día con Byakuran-san el no es tan malo siempre, mis papas pronto vendrán ustedes se quedaran a comer seria bueno que conocieran a mis padres" dijo Shoichi dirigiéndose a Hermion y a Ron

"Si claro nos gustaría pasar un tiempo con tu familia" Dijo Hermion

"Sho-chan también compre ropa para ti y una guitarra eléctrica" dijo Byakuran abrasándolo

"No tenías que compra esas cosas para mi y además recuerda que no soy bueno tocando la guitarra"

"Eso no importa para mi eres el mejor músico de todos aun si me rompes los tímpanos cada vez que intentas tocar un nota" lo dijo lamentando a ver comprado la guitarra pero después se puso feliz de nuevo "pero mira te compre unas camisas como las que te gustan"

"Gracias Byakuran-san no tenias que molestarte en hacerlo" tomo las cosas y fue a guardarlo a su habitación

-INARY-

Los papas de Shoichi llegaron a las tres y media y hablaron un poco con los amigos de Harry ya a las cuatro todos se sentaron a comer y siguieron con la platica

"Entonces Hermion debes ser muy lista para pasar todo el tiempo en la biblioteca de tu escuela te gustan mucho los libros" dijo la señora Irie

"Si me gusta hacer investigaciones y soy la mejor en las clases es por eso que me esfuerzo mucho en estudiar" dijo Hermion

"Ya veo y dime que es lo que aras después de salir de la escuela a que universidad quieres entrar"

"Aun no lo se a mi me gustan las ciencias pero aun no lo se"

"Creo que los jóvenes de ahora no saben lo que quieren ser de grandes cuando yo era un niño siempre supe que quería ser ingeniero mecánico y estudie muy duro para convertirme en el mejor y aun sigo aprendiendo" comento Spaner que también se quedo a comer

"Yo tenía muy claro cuando era joven que quería ser importante y entonces empecé a estudiar administración de empresas a mí no me gustaría trabajar para alguien más idiota que yo y por eso estudie muy duro la universidad hasta convertirme en uno de los mejores inversionistas en el mundo" dijo Byakuran

"Bueno yo no quería ser ingeniero Aero espacial pero descubrí que era pésimo como músico y entonces me dedique a la otra cosa que hacia mejor que era la programación pero después me intereso también la ingeniería aun si Spaner en verdad es mejor que yo los dos asemos un gran equipo" dijo Shoichi

"Es cierto yo también empese como ingeniero pero descubri que también era importante la programación pero nunca estare a tu nivel es por eso que hacemos un buen equipo los dos, yo soy un poco mejor en la ingeniería que tú y tu eres un poco mejor programando que yo" dijo Spaner orgulloso de los dos

"me alegra que ustedes dos sean tan buenos amigos y me alegra que mi hijo haga buenos amigos todos parecen buenos chicos" dijo el papa de Shoichi

"Bueno ustedes tres no tienen que preocuparse tanto por lo que van a estudiar aun son muy jóvenes" dijo la señora Irie a los tres magos entonces continuaron la comida y después jugaron un rato con el juego que trajo Byacuran y después llevo a Ron y a Hermion a su hotel


	13. Quien es ese chico tan poderoso?

Quien es ese chico tan poderoso

Sirius, Remu y los gemelos llegaron rápidamente a la casa donde estaba la orden del fénix y lo primero que hicieron cuando llegaron fue ir a ver a Dombledor que los había mandado a llamar y los gemelos fueron con su mama que los iba a regañar

"Que es lo que paso Sirius cómo pudiste hacer un trato con un mago que apenas conoces" dijo Dombledor

"Te diré lo que paso, un día fuimos a casa de la familia con la que esta viviendo Harry entonces todos jugaron unos juegos y después salieron a la ciudad a buscar algunos objetos con el hijo de la familia y con el novio de el entonces regresaron al departamento y entonces Remus estuvo muy enojado porque todos lo desobedecieron y dijo que le diría los padres de el y de repente tocaron el timbre y al principio pensamos que era solo un amigo cualquiera de Shoichi pero después el nos pidió a todos salir y fue cuando nos dijo que si acusábamos a Shoichi con sus padres el les diría a los muglees que nosotros somos magos y además dijo que podía ver atreves de mi disfraz y supo que yo era Sirius Black y dijo que no podíamos usar magia en un lugar repleto de muggles y entonces lo dejamos pasar pero al dia siguiente estaba yo en la habitación del hotel y el se apareció para proponerme un trato el dijo que podía darme la oportunidad de pasar el resto de las vacaciones con mi forma humana y que nadie en la ciudad me reconocería que haría una ilusión poderosa y solo me costo 5,000 galeones y en verdad funciono" dijo Sirius

"Pero pudiste poner en riesgo la vida de Harry dime porque lo hiciste" dijo Dombledor

"Lo hice porque en mi forma de perro no podía hablar con el ellos lo cuidaban demasiado y no lo dejaban ni un minuto solo con nosotros y también quería abrasarlo además el hiso un juramento para cumplir su parte del trato y te puedo decir que no me parece mala persona en verdad"

"Dime que es lo que observaste de el que es lo que piensas" dijo Dombledor interesado en Rokudo

"Bueno al principio me pareció un chico que solo tuvo suerte de ver mi verdadera identidad pero después cuando uso sus poderes descubrí que en verdad es un mago fuerte y que puede hacer magia sin una barita y eso me impresionó mucho porque no parece tener mas de 23 años"

"Debería ir a hacerle una visita para proponerle unirse con nosotros estoy seguro que nos ayudara" dijo Dombledor

"No creo que quiera ayudar a la causa porque cuando lo conocimos el dijo que no tenía interés en el mundo mágico" dijo Remus

No importa estoy seguro que podre convencerlo después de todo solo es un chico que tiene un gran potencial y yo puedo hacer que ese potencial crezca" dijo Dombledor muy confiado "Bueno Sirius iremos a donde él se encuentra usaremos un trasladar y lo encontraremos rápidamente y tu Lupin informa a los demás que saldré con Sirius y que esperen a nuestro regreso

-INARY-

Cuando llegaron Sirius, Remus y los gemelos la mama de ellos los llamo mientras Sirius y Remus hablaban con Dombledor

"Ustedes dos están en grandes problemas y cuando regrese Ron también estará quiero saber porque desobedecieron a Remus cuando les dijo que no salieran con esos chicos"

"Solo jugábamos un juego muggle y además no fue peligroso que nos podía pasar si solo eran unos chicos muggles" dijeron los gemelos

"Lupin dijo que fueron a hacer actos de vandalismo y eso no está bien en nuestro mundo ni en el de ellos y por supuesto que yo no acepto ese tipo de comportamiento de mis hijos"

"Pero mama el amigo de Harry este Shoichi dijo que era un juego que muchos muggles jugaban en la universidad además si lo conocieras sabrías que es muy responsable además el nos estaba cuidando a todos y su amigo Byacuran también ellos son dos chicos mayores ya tenían como 23 años sabían lo que hacían"

"En tiendo eso pero de todas formas los castigare cuando vuelvan por el momento no los puedo castigar porque necesito que vallan a Japón y cuiden a Harry y de su hermano Ron pero cuando regresen ustedes tres estarán en problemas"

"Esta bien mama" dijeron los gemelos

"Bueno vayan a esperar a Remus y a Sirius apara que vuelvan a Japón recuerden que los quiero mucho hijos" se acercó a ellos y los abraso

-INARY—

Sirius y Dombledor llegaron a Japón y entonces Dombledor activo un hechizo para encontrar a Rokudo no tardaron en encontrarlo y pronto llegaron al edificio donde la pandilla de Rokudo se encontraba Dombledor entro primero y entonces el piso se abrió y Dombledor cayó al suelo y solo quedo su cabeza afuera Sirius se quedó muy sorprendido pero como no tenía su barita no podía hacer nada y de la nada salió Rokudo

"Que es lo que haces aquí Sirius y quien es tu amigo?" pregunto Rokudo exigiendo una respuesta coherente

"El es el director de la escuela de magia y hechicería Howars él es Albus Dombledor y solo queríamos hablar contigo"

"No estoy interesado en hablar con tus amigos deberían irse" dijo Rokudo

"Jovencito deberías escucharme" dijo Dombledor y uso su barita para deshacer su ilusión ante eso Rokudo no se inmuto ya que había creado una ilusión fácil de romper para que no descubriera su verdadera fuerza

Lo pensó un momento y decidió que quería saber para que lo quería "Bien que es lo que quieres decirme"

"Noto que tienes un gran potencial y me gustaría que nos ayudaras en nuestra lucha contra Voldemort ya que a ti también te interesa porque eres un mago y seguro también tu familia debe estar en peligro porque el sigue viviendo"

"No me conoces en lo absoluto y no me importa el potencial que viste en mi pero no pienso ayudarlos a combatir a una persona que no tiene nada que ver conmigo" contesto Rokudo

"Acaso no te importa que tus seres queridos mueran a causa de Voldemort todos nosotros luchamos para proteger a nuestros seres queridos" insistió Dombledor

"Yo no tengo seres queridos y además no me importa lo que pase en su mundo ustedes son del mundo mágico de Inglaterra y yo soy de Italia pero no me interesa nada del mundo mágico además en este momento estoy viviendo en Japón no creo que el tal Voldemort venga hasta aquí a una ciudad donde no existe una comunidad mágica" dijo Rokudo confiado

"Entiendo pero deberías pensarlo yo podría hacer de ti un mago muy poderoso ya que como ves para mi fue muy fácil romper tu ilusión"

Entonces Rokudo empezó a reír "Kufufu en verdad eso crees viejo estúpido, piensa lo que quieras" y de pronto unos tentáculos rodearon a Dombledor y entonces el no pudo mover tus brazos para hacer un hechizo con su barita"

"Espera Rokudo no queríamos hacerte enfadar es solo que pensamos que sería buena idea si nos ayudabas como ves le dije que me parecías un mago muy fuerte y que sería buena idea si te ponías de nuestro lado no creí que te enfadaría tanto solo deja en paz al director quieres" dijo Sirius intentando razonar con Rokudo

"Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo Black en verdad me agradas un poco pero no puedo aceptar que un desconocido entre a mi casa de esa manera y además intente utilizarme y quiera engañarme" dijo Rokudo apretando a Dombledor mas con los tentáculos

"Yo no intento utilizarte jovencito en verdad yo estoy del lado de los buenos y quería que tu estuvieras de nuestro lado también y claro que no intento engañarte"

"No lo entiendes a mí no me interesa en nada estar involucrado contigo no insistas más en el tema me estás haciendo enfadar" dijo Rokudo amenazándolo

"Entiendo pero si quieres cambiar de opinión puedes contactarme y yo te ayudare para que alcances todo tu potencial está bien, vámonos Sirius tenemos cosas que hacer" Rokudo deshizo la ilusión y entonces se preparaban para ir cuando Rokudo hablo

"Espera Sirius tengo que hablar contigo sígueme" entonces camino a otra habitación y Sirius volteo a ver a Dombledor para su permiso Dombledor asintió el lo esperaría ahí

"Que es lo que querías hablar conmigo Rokudo"

"Escucha en verdad me agradas un poco, tenemos algunas cosas en común pero claro yo no soy una persona manipulable yo hago lo que pienso que es correcto no sigo los ideales de las demás personas entiendes"

"Entiendo es por eso que no quieres estar de nuestro lado porque no quieres seguir los ideales de los demás respeto eso"

"Si esa es una de las razones pero también quiero advertirte algo yo no confió en el me parece una persona manipuladora que solo usa a las personas como mejor le parezca créeme yo tengo experiencia en manipular personas y puedo estar seguro que a él no le interesa en lo absoluto nadie espeto el mismo"

"No debería creer eso Dombledor es un gran mago y el en verdad lucha para la paz en el mundo mágico él quería ayudarte y él también me ha ayudado bastante"

"Deberías pensar en esto yo no lo conozco y no sé nada de su historia pero aun si te parezco joven yo tengo un buen juicio con las personas y te diré que no confió nada en el solo te digo que tengas cuidado a su alrededor pero has lo que quieras yo ya cumplí en advertirte de sus intenciones, y no me importa si tu bienes a verme para proponerme un trato nuevo pero no traigas amigos no tengo intención de lidiar con más magos entiendes"

"Si entiendo y tomare tu consejo enserio, cuídate Rokudo no es sano que vivas en este lugar pareciera que tú también estuvieras ocultándote de las autoridades" lo dijo de broma

Entonces Rokudo empezó a reír "Kufufufu no tienes ni idea" entonces desapareció

Se fue e inmediatamente se reunió con Dombledor y él le pregunto qué es lo que hablo con el

"Solo me decía que no importa si venía a visitarlo yo solo pero que no debía traer más amigos conmigo"

"Ya veo Sirius, te encargare que vigiles a este jovencito no es muy fuerte aun pero yo podría usar sus habilidades para combatir contra Voldemort avísame si pasa algo nuevo que tenga que ver con el y con Harry"

"Si no te preocupes Dombledor" (ahora que lo pienso el siempre dice que necesita aliados y a usado mi casa como cuartel general aparte de que he dado mucho dinero para la lucha contra Voldemort)

-INARY-

Sirius y Dombledor regresaron a la casa de Sirius rápidamente y entonces Dombledor empezó a dar órdenes

"Escuchen bien las vacaciones pronto terminaran me hubiera gustado que Harry regresara a casa de sus tíos pero la familia Irie está trabajando en conseguir la custodia de Harry y al parecer el gobierno muggle se la está concediendo así que es por eso que permití que ustedes fueran a vigilar a Harry en fin les diré lo que tienen que hacer Sirius tu debes volver a la forma de perro si quieres permanecer al lado de Harry el resto de las vacaciones porque no confió en ese joven mago para que pueda ocultar tu apariencia" dijo Dombledor iba a continuar dando indicaciones pero Sirius lo detuvo

"Pero Dombledor yo creo que es mejor que este en mi forma humana para poder cuidar de Harry además Rokudo es un buen mago y me ayudando en todo el dia que estuve con Harry a ocultarme de cualquiera que me pudiera reconocer y nadie me reconoció" dijo Sirius

"Entiendo pero yo lo estoy haciendo por tu bien a mí no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo a ti solo por querer pasar tiempo con Harry es mejor que estés en tu forma de perro y así no te descubrirá el ministerio o te prohibiré regresar a Japón con los demás entiendes Sirius" dijo Dombledor

"Si entiendo Dombledor"

"Bien continuemos Remus tú tienes que encontrar la forma de que la familia Irie no tenga la custodia de Harry yo creo que es mejor que este con sus tíos porque Voldemort podría atacarlos en cualquier momento"

"Pero Dombledor a mí me parece que la familia Irie puede cuidar muy bien de Harry ellos parecen buenas personas y además a Harry le agrada el hijo de la familia Irie él lo trata bien yo estoy a favor de que lo tengan ellos" dijo Remus

"No lo entiendes Remus no importa si son buenas personas ellos no pueden cuidar de Harry ellos no tienen lazos de sangre con Harry y no podrán activar la protección que hiso la madre de el lo entiendes"

"No creo que debamos hacer eso nosotros podemos protegerlo además sus tíos no lo cuidan y si vieras como se a divertido estos días en casa de Shoichi tu también estarías a favor de que se quedara todo el tiempo en la casa de la familia Irie" insistió Remus

"Ya te lo he dicho Remus me gustaría que por lo menos me informes cómo van los tramites en la familia Irie si no puedes hacer eso tendré que usar la magia para persuadir a la familia de no tener la custodia de Harry entiendes Remus"

"Si entiendo intentare obtener información"

"En cuanto a ustedes gemelos ustedes tienen que cuidar de Harry ya que pueden usar magia legalmente pero tengan cuidado de que los muggles no los vean haciéndola también quiero que convenzan a Harry de no quedarse con la familia Irie entienden

"Pero Dombledor no creo que este mal que Harry viva con ellos nosotros hemos conocido a todos los amigos de Shoichi y todos parecen buenas personas y Shoichi cuida bien de Harry el parece como su hermano mayor" dijeron los gemelos

"Es mejor que cumplan con su trabajo o tendré que usar la magia para que Harry no quiera estar en Japón ya les he dicho he permitido que pase las vacaciones ahí pero no puedo permitir que siempre regrese a Japón donde no puedo vigilarlo entienden, solo hagan lo que tienen que hacer iré en dos semanas para ver el progreso de todos ustedes espero que ayuden yo hago todo esto por el bien de Harry pueden irse" dijo Dombledor un poco exaltado

-INARY—

Todos regresaron al hotel entonces dentro empezaron a hablar

"Escuchen no creo que ustedes dos deban involucrarse en esto Fred y George ustedes traten a Harry como siempre y no se preocupen por lo que dijo Dombledor el es su amigo y no tienen que convencer a Harry de nada" dijo Remus

"Está seguro profesor yo en verdad no quiero hacer nada de eso" dijo Fred

"Yo tampoco quiero convencer a Harry de nada le parece muy feliz aquí" dijo George

"Solo Remus y yo aremos lo que Dombledor dijo nosotros somos adultos y cargaremos con la responsabilidad si Dombledor se enfada con ustedes" Dijo Sirius

"Esperemos a que lleguen Ron y Hermion pero no mencionen nada de esto a ellos" dijo Remus y esperaron a que lleguen los demás


	14. El festival en el templo 1

El festival en el templo

Pasaron unos días y Remus pudo conseguir la información que Dombledor le pedía pero no eran buenas noticias los tíos de Harry ya habían firmado los papeles de la custodia y ya no podían hacer nada para detener los trámites legales y eso es lo que le dijo pero Dombledor le dijo que él se encargaría de todo eso y eso preocupo a Remus no sabía que es lo que haría Dombledor para persuadir a los papas de Shoichi, de repente sonó el teléfono de la habitación y el contesto

Llamada

"Hola quien habla"

"Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi señor Lupin quería recordarles que el festival del templo será hoy y que pasaremos por ustedes a las siete de la noche"

"Tsuna no crees que es muy noche para salir yo pensé que sería en el día"

"El festival es mejor en la noche porque es cuando podemos prender algunos fuegos artificiales señor Lupin"

"Ya entiendo si claro que me parece bien que pasen por nosotros a esa hora"

"Me alegra escuchar eso no se preocupen del frio en la noche como es verano el clima no está muy frio pero lleven una chaqueta ligera"

"Si seguiremos tu consejo entonces nos veremos en la noche"

"Si adiós"

Fin de la llamada

"Quien era Lupin?" pregunto Sirius

"Era Tsuna solo nos estaba recordando que el festival seria esta noche y pasaría por nosotros a las siete"

"Entiendo estoy ansioso por poder ver a Harry aun si no puedo hablar con el pero después le explicare toda la situación" dijo Sirius deprimido

Si entiendo lo que dices es una lástima que tengamos que ocultarte de nuevo pero Dombledor dice que es por el bien tuyo y el de Harry"

De repente tocaron el timbre y Lupin fue a abrir y el que se encontró enfrente era a Fran pero claro que él no lo conocía

"Hola puedo ayudarte en algo" dijo Remus viéndolo raro por el sombrero de rana que traía

"Si necesito hablar con Sirius Black" lo dijo sin mucho interés

"No hay ningún Sirius Black en esta habitación jovencito debes estar equivocado"

"Mi maestro me pidió que le dijera que era un cobarde por estar ocultándose en su habitación en bes de hacer lo que quiere y que el mantendrá su parte del trato y no piensa devolverle nada del dinero que le dio"

Sirius escucho todo lo que dijo Fran y entonces fue a la puerta para hablar con el "No entiendes yo no soy cobarde lo que pasa es que para mantener seguro a Harry es mejor que yo este oculto y no atraiga la atención del ministerio" dijo Sirius

"No debería subestimar el poder de mi maestro el no tiene ningún problema ocultándolo de las personas que lo siguen a usted señor" dijo Fran aun con su expresión de siempre

"Lo sé pero Dombledor dijo que lo mejor sería estar oculto y yo no sé qué hacer"

"Mi maestro siempre dice que en las ilusiones y en la vida es mejor seguir tus instintos" entonces Fran se fue sin esperar a que contestara

"Sabes Remus lo he pensado mucho últimamente y de ahora en adelante seguiré mi propios ideales y también iré hoy en mi forma humana sin importar lo que diga Dombledor"

"Te apoyo en eso es justo que pases el poco tiempo que puedes con Harry como tu quieras"

-INARY—

Dombledor llegó temprano a Japón él iba a arreglar el problema con los padres de Shoichi usando la magia él sabía que la persona que llevaba el caso de Harry era la mama de Shoichi y es a la persona que estaba buscando esa mañana, fue al departamento de la Familia Irie y entonces espero a que saliera la mama de Shoichi el primero en salir fue el señor Irie y cinco minutos después salió la señora Irie pero no estaba sola ella estaba con un joven alto y de cabello blanco entonces decidió escucharlos y seguirlos para usar su magia en el momento adecuado

"Gracias Byakuran-chan por acompañarme al centro para entregar los papeles que faltan para obtener la custodia de Harry-kun y recoger el pasaporte actualizado también" dijo la señora Irie subiéndose al auto de Byakuran

"No hay problema señora hoy no tenía nada que hacer hasta la noche, Shoichi está ocupado con Spaner y Harry está jugando videojuegos de niños a mí no me gusta minercraft"

"Eso es bueno después de ir al centro te invitare a almorzar a un restaurant francés seguro todas las damas me verán con envidia por entrar con un joven tan bien parecido como tú" dijo la señora Irie bromeando

"Estoy seguro que eso pasara es imposible que yo pase desapercibido por ser tan guapo y elegante" él no lo dijo bromeando

"Tú siempre con tus bromas Byakuran-chan" entonces empezó a reír y arranco el auto no tardaron en llegar al centro la señora Irie fue la primera en bajar de auto después la siguió Byakuran

(Alguien nos está viendo debo de tener cuidado) señora yo quiero acompañarla en todo momento en los tramites" dijo Byakuran serio

"Pero porque dices eso Byakuran-chan acaso ocurre algo malo porque el cambio de actitud?" pregunto preocupada la señora Irie

"Está bien me descubrió tengo miedo de perderme entre tanta gente y no poder encontrarla es un trauma que tengo desde niño" y empezó a llorar T_T

"No llores yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo y no te perderás" dijo la señora Irie consolando a Byakuran

"Está bien pero tome mi mano para ir más seguro" lo dijo intentando no llorar (Que buen actor soy debería convertirme en la próxima estrella de Hollywood, concéntrate Byakuran no divagues y vigila que no se acerque nadie extraño y si alguien se acerca lo mato ahora y pregunto después, si eso es un buen plan) entonces sonrió por sus pensamientos

No ocurrió nada extraño en el edificio y pudieron terminar los tramites sin ningún problema pero Byakuran aun sentía que los estaban observando y decidió encargarse de el cuándo estuvieran en el restaurant, llegaron al restaurant y les dieron una mesa para dos entonces ordenaron y estaban esperando a que les trajeran su comida

"Señora voy al baño a ponerme más guapo podría pedir el vino mientras no estoy" dijo Byakuran levantándose de la mesa

"Si no hay problema tomate tu tiempo"

Byakuran salió del restaurante sin que la señora se enterara y entonces busco a la persona que los estaba viendo todo el día cuando lo encontró solo era un viejo raro y barbón no le tomo mucha importancia pero él no dejaría que hiciera algo extraño así que se acercó a el y lo golpeo en la nuca sin que lo viera venir y entonces el viejo se desmayó en la calle pero nadie se dio cuenta y el aprovecho para ocultarlo en el callejón atarlo amordazarlo y meterlo a un bote de basura "Eso será suficiente para que nos deje por el día de hoy mejor hago una llamada

Llamada

"Hola Byakuran-sama a que debo su llamada"

"Kikyo-kun quiero que mandes a unos de mis hombres para vigilar y cuidar a la familia de Sho-chan y quiero que me avisen si notan algo extraño de acuerdo"

"No hay problema Byakuran-sama los enviare de inmediato quiere que los vigilen sin que se den cuenta cierto señor"

"Si así es no quiero que noten su presencia no quiero que se preocupen date prisa quieres los quiero esta misma noche aquí en Japón"

"Si decide yo me are cargo de seleccionar a las personas adecuadas"

"Una cosa más Kikyo-kun gracias por acerté cargo del negocio mientras no estoy me estoy pasando muy bien las vacaciones gracias a ti cuando vuelva te daré unos días de vacaciones como compensación por tu trabajo"

"No es necesario Byakuran-sama a mí me gusta trabajar para usted"

"Bien adiós Kikyo-kun cuento contigo" entonces colgó

Fin de la llamada

Dejo a Dombledor en el basurero y después regreso a la mesa donde estaba la señora Irie "Lamento la tardanza lo quepas es que tuve que hacer una llamada urgente de negocios"

"No te preocupes Byakuran-chan no ha pasado tanto tiempo pero empecemos a comer" dijo la señora irie

"Si comamos" dijo Byakuran entonces comieron y cuando acabaron de comer fueron directamente a casa y no volvieron a ver a Dombledor entonces la señora Irie empezó a hacer la comida Shoichi y Spaner estaban trabajando en su robot y no le quedaba de otra a Byakuran que ir a jugar con Harry

"Harry-kun a que estás jugando?" pregunto Byakuran sentándose al lado de el

"Estoy jugando Pokemon" dijo Harry emocionado

"A si yo deje de jugarlo porque nunca logre que digievolucionara mi pokemon" dijo Byakuran como broma pero vio que Harry no empezó a reír "Porque no te ríes era un chiste"

"No le entendí" dijo Harry confundido

"En verdad eres un Baka no te explicare mi chiste pero tú te lo pierdes por no entenderlo" dijo Byakuran indignado volteando a otro lado y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

"Si como sea entonces que es lo que quieres hacer para que viniste a interrumpirme Byakuran"

"Dime Harry quieres matar algunos zombis conmigo podemos jugar el juego que compre la otra vez que te parece antes de ir al festival en el templo" dijo Byakuran mas emocionado

"Si quieres ¿pero porque no estas con Shoichi?" pregunto Harry

"Es muy aburrido estar con el cuándo trabaja todo el rato se la pasa ignorándome y no quiero interrumpirlo podría enfadarse"

"Ya entiendo juguemos"

-INARY-

Ya era de noche y en la casa de Shoichi ya todos estaban listos para ir al templo al festival Shoichi se estaba despidiendo de sus padres"

"Están seguros de que no quieren ir con nosotros al festival" pregunto Shoichi a sus papas

"Estamos seguros Sho-chan nosotros estamos cansados y pensamos tener una noche tranquila" dijo la mama de Shoichi

"Esta bien mama te llamare si volvemos tarde de acuerdo"

"Tengan una buena noche los dos señores" dijo Harry

"Si gracias Harry diviértanse mucho" dijo el papa de Shoichi

Ya todos estaban en el estacionamiento del edificio de Shoichi

"Iré por mi auto también así si los demás necesitan que los lleven a sus casas tendremos como llevarlos" dijo Shoichi y fue y saco su auto

Entonces se pusieron a organizarse para ir al festival "Sho-chan sube conmigo a mi auto, Spaner ira con Harry-kun en el auto de Sho-chan vamos" dijo Byakuran todos subieron a los autos y no tardaron en llegar y esperaron a que llegaran los demás

-INARY-

Tsuan y los demás fueron a el hotel a recoger a los amigos de Harry ellos también tenían autos Gokudera tenía uno también Tsuna, Ryohei y Yamamoto pero nada más Gokudera y Tsuna llevaron los suyos Tsuna fue el que subió para ir por ellos

Toco la puerta y el que abrió fue Sirius y lo invito a pasar "Hola señor Sirius ase tiempo que no lo veía" dijo Tsuna entrando a la habitación

"Es que estuve un poco ocupado Tsuna pero bueno hoy tengo tiempo y también iré a el festival ya todos estamos listos para ir" dijo Sirius y entonces bajaron todos y se fueron en los autos al templo no tardaron en llegar y fuero a encontrarse con los demás

"Bien ya todos estamos aquí que les parece si vamos a probar algunos juegos" dijo Lambo

"Yo iré con Kyoko-chan pero me buscan si necesitan algo" dijo Tsuna y se fue con Kioko a otro lado

"Yo también pensaba pasarme un rato a solas con Haru pero iré con ustedes a prender los fuegos artificiales más tarde pasaremos un rato Extremo" y se fue

"Byakuran tú no te salvas no puedes poner de pretexto que iras con Shoichi a otro lado tú tienes que ganarme un premio en uno de los juegos vamos" dijo Lambo

"Si ya lo sé vamos rápido que te parese si lo intento en el juego de las pistolas"

"Pero cuando le prometiste a Lambo que le ganarías un premio en el festival Byakuran-san?'" pregunto Shoichi

"Fue un día que tú estabas ocupado en tu robot con Spaner es por eso que no te diste cuenta Sho-chan"

"Ya veo" entonces volteo a ver al padrino de Harry "qué bueno que pudo venir al festival hoy señor Black ase tiempo que no lo veíamos acaso estaba muy ocupado?" pregunto Shoichi

"Si algo ocupado y a quien más estamos esperando porque no vamos al templo" cambio de tema Sirius

"Estamos esperando a la pandilla de Rokudo ustedes aun no los conocen pero se los presentare" dijo Shoichi

"Hablas del chico que vino la otra vez a tu casa para que le prestaras tu laptop" dijo Harry

"Si ese mismo en la mañana le mande un correo y dijo que vendría con los demás"

"Entonces nos divertiremos entre mas es mejor" dijo Yamamoto

"Solo espero que no piensen causar problemas ellos solo son problemáticos" dijo Gokudera

"A mi me agradan, Chikusa hace unos trucos increíbles con el yoyo" dijo Lambo "además hace tiempo que no veo a Chrome"

Entonces cuando llegaron Schoichi les presento a los amigos de Rokudo y así hasta que Rokudo hablo

"Veo que todos decidieron venir incluso el cobarde de Black"

"Debes ser más amable él es el padrino de Harry y acaso ya se conocían ustedes dos yo no recuerdo haberlos presentado" dijo Shoichi

Sirius no contesto pero Rokudo si "Si lo he visto un par de veces en la ciudad y ahora mismo estamos en un tipo de trato eso es todo" pero ya no dio más detalles

"Rokudo no te aproveches él no tiene nada que ver con la mafia y si le estas extorsionando Tsuna se enfadara y hablara contigo" Dijo Shoichi en Japonés

"No tienes que preocuparte por Black hemos echo un trato pero a el le conviene más que a mí y no me importa si Tsuna se enfada él no es mi jefe"

"Bien lo dejare pasar por esta ves solo porque el señor Sirius no parece afectado por el trato que tengas con el pero si me entero que te aprovechas de el yo te detendré" dijo Shoichi intentando parecer amenazador

Pero a Rokudo le dio mucha risa "Kufufufu tu no podrías detener ni al tonto de Lambo de hacer una maldad y crees que puedes detenerme a mí eso me gustaría verlo que es lo que planearías para hacerlo Sho-chan?" lo dijo en tono de burla

Shoichi se puso rojo por la vergüenza "No me llames Sho-chan solo mis padres lo hacen y es muy humillante y sobre lo que haría todavía no tengo un plan pero estoy seguro que se me ocurriría algo bueno"

"También Byakuran te dice Sho-chan y todos sabemos que eres un niño consentido porque te avergüenzas? pero volviendo a el otro tema no te preocupes no será necesario que hagas un plan rebuscado para detenerme yo no pienso hacer nada" dijo Rokudo muy calmado

"Bien" entonces decidió hablar con los demás "Que les parece si vamos al templo antes de ir por el premio que le prometió Byakuran-san a Lambo"

"Si está bien pero recuerda que la mayoría de las persona aquí no somos Japoneses y no vamos a pedir nada en el templo pero si quieres te acompañamos" Dijo Gokudera entonces cuando llegaron tenían que pasar las personas que iban a rezar o pedir en el templo y fue cuando hablo de nuevo "Como Tsuna y los demás se fueron supongo que solo Shoichi y Yamamoto pasaran a pedir nosotros los esperamos aquí"

"Porque nosotros no pasamos al templo a pedir como ellos dos?" pregunto Ron

Hermion no sabía bien como contestar y entonces Gokudera lo noto y contesto la pregunta de Ron "Es porque supongo que todos nosotros somos católicos y ellos deben ser budistas o de la otra religión shinto y es por eso que ellos van a pedir al templo porque le piden a una deidad para tener buena suerte o cosas por el estilo"

"Ya veo y tu como sabes que no somos Budistas o Shinto?" dijo Ron

Entonces Gokudera lo vio medio raro y le pregunto "y tu sabes lo que es ser Budista o Shinto?"

"No" todos lo vieron raro pero Gokudera tuvo la paciencia de contestar

"En Japón no existe una religión no es un concepto definido ellos incorporan rasgos de muchas religiones pero es más como una forma de pensamiento y son dos los más populares el Shinto que quiere decir el camino de los dioses que incluye la adoración de kamis o espiritus de la naturaleza esto se basan en la naturaleza como la lluvia, el viento, el fuego, el rayo, etc y también se pueden basar en conceptos como la misericordia y la felicidad y también se pueden basar en los astros como la luna y el sol y los Budistas son las persona que meditan para su propio mejoramiento espiritual existen dos ramas mahiyana que significa el pequeño camino y mahayana que significa el gran camino tienen algunas reglas como los diez preceptos 1: me comprometo a la práctica del amor, me abstengo de matar a los seres vivos 2: me comprometo a la práctica de la generosidad, me abstengo de robar 3: Me comprometo a la responsabilidad sexual, me abstengo de la mal conducta sexual y cosas así, dime tu practicas cualquiera de esas dos pensamientos?"

"No pero gracias por decirme lo que eran no tenía ni idea y como sabes que ellos practican esa religión y nosotros no?" pregunto Ron

"Bueno ellos son mis amigos es obvio que sepa ese tipo de cosas y sobre ustedes solo lo supuse ya que la mayoría de nosotros venimos de Italia y ustedes son de Inglaterra me imagino que deben de ser católicos eso es todo" Entonces llegaron Shoichi y Yamamoto

"Espero que no se aburrieran de esperarnos Dijo Yamamoto"

"No Gokudera nos estaba explicando un poco sobre la religión aquí en Japón debo admitir que yo tampoco sabía muchas cosas sobre la religión de aquí" dijo Hermion

"Nosotros no queremos estar con ustedes iremos a comprar algunos dulces los veremos luego cuando prendan los fuegos artificiales" dijo Ken y se fue con Shikusa

"Bien supongo que entonces deberíamos ir a probar suerte en los juegos de pistolas para ganar de una vez por todas el tonto premio de Lambo" dijo Byakuran

"Hoye acaso quieres que diga tu secreto" dijo en vos baja para que solo Byakuran escuchara

"No está bien solo cállate" entonces fueron todos a los juegos de pistolas y Byakuran fue el primero en probar y gano dos premios el vendedor del puesto le dijo que escogiera su premio y entonces el escogió dos elefantes rosados y se los dio a Harry y a Lambo y vio que pusieron mala cara y entonces les hablo intentando no reír "Que acaso no les gusto su premio niños eso les pasa por intentar amenazar al maestro de las amenazas" entonces empezó a reír

Shoichi muy nervioso por la risa malvada de Byakuran cambio de conversación "que les parece si probamos otros juegos"

"Si a mí me gustaría probar atrapar un pez dorado" dijo Spaner y entonces todos lo siguieron al puesto de peces intento como diez veces atrapar el pez con la red que le daban que era de papel pero no podía

"Si el objetivo del juego fuera dejar escapar al mayor número de peses serias el mejor en esto Spaner-san" Dijo Fran con su tono de siempre viendo cómo se escapaba de nuevo el pez de la red de papel

"Si crees que puedes hacer esto mejor que yo inténtelo tu Fran toma todavía me queda una red más" le entrego la red y Fran la miro sin expresión entonces continuo hablando "Ves Fran para esto se necesita hacer muchos cálculos matemáticos y saber la resistencia del papel también el peso de los peces y solo así podremos calcular cuánto tiempo tarda en romperse la red de papel es por eso que he hecho varios intentos para hacer los cálculos y por fin obtener mi pez dorado" pero en lo que hacía toda esa explicación Fran sumergió rápidamente su red a la pecera donde estaban todos los peces y saco uno y Spaner solo lo vio impresionado

"También podrías haberlo hecho bien desde el principio Spaner-san" entonces le entrego su pez a el "toma" le dijo sin expresión como siempre él lo tomo y le dijo un gracias muy sincero

"Lo cuidare y lo llamare mosca" dijo Spaner emocionado

"Fran siempre con sus comentarios sarcásticos, es por eso que Rokudo nunca quiere cuidar de ti" dijo Byakuran

"El cabeza de piña siempre se la pasa llamándome renacuajo y de todas formas no es necesario que nadie me cuide yo puedo cuidarme solo" dijo Fran

"Maldito niño mal encarado tu no eres mucho como un socio pareces más un molesto renacuajo"

"Eso sería mejor que parecer una piña no lo cree sensei" dijo Fran y esta vez Rokudo saco su tridente de la nada y atravesó la cabeza de rana de Fran

"Renacuajo en verdad debes tenerme más respeto" dijo Rokudo y después saco el tridente de la cabeza de Fran y como los magos no estaban acostumbrados a ver eso se sorprendieron mucho

Entonces el profesor Lupin decidió intervenir "Que les parece si compramos algo de comer yo ya tengo hambre" dijo el profesor Lupin intentando disipar la tención del ambiente

"Si es lo que quieren está bien yo pensaba también pasar tiempo asolas con Sho-chan así que nos veremos después para prender los fuegos artificiales" Dijo Byakuran y se llevó a Shoichi a otro lugar

"Bien nosotros también iremos a pasar un rato asolas les encargo que cuiden a Fran él es un poco extraño y mira que lo digo yo" Dijo Rokudo y se llevó a Chrome

"Entonces yo creo que deberíamos ir cada quien por su lado es obvio que no todos quieren hacer las mismas cosas yo iré a comprar los fuegos artificiales quien quiere venir conmigo" dijo Gokudera entonces lo siguieron los gemelos y Lambo a comprar los fuegos artificiales

"Yo iré con Fran a jugar algunos otros juegos el parece bueno en ellos que dices Fran quieres ir conmigo" dijo Spaner

"Está bien supongo que será más divertido que comprar fuegos artificiales pero también quiero algo de comer"

"No te preocupes te comprare algo y después vamos a jugar de acuerdo" dijo Spaner y se fue con Fran

"Que les parece si dejamos a Sirius solo con Harry el quería hablar asolas con el" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Si nosotros iremos a comer" dijo Ron

"Claro deberían pasar tiempo solos" dijo Hermion y todos estaban esperando a que Yamamoto quisiera dejar a Harry solo con Sirius

"Si a mí también me gustaría probar la comida de aquí después podemos ir a probar los juegos de nuevo" entonces los siguió y dejaron a Sirius y a Harry solos para que hablaran

-INARY—

Sirius y Harry habían pasado a comprar algo para comer y estaban comiéndolo cuando se fueron a un lugar alejado de las personas para poder habla

"Dime porque de repente ya no pudiste estar en tu forma humana yo creí que pasarías el resto de las vacaciones conmigo?" le dijo Harry confundido

"Es que fui a hablar con Albus y él me dijo que no debía confiar en los poderes de Rokudo para ocultar mi presencia dijo que podría pasarte algo malo a ti si estaba cerca de ti en mi forma humana y que podría regresar a Azcaban solo por no ocultarme como él dijo" dijo Sirius

"Entiendo me alegra que cambiaras de parecer y decidieras venir con nosotros" Dijo Harry más animado

-INARY-

Dombledor tardo en salir del basurero donde lo había dejado Byakuran

"(No puedo creer que me golpearan en esta ciudad nadie se apiada de un hombre viejo y además como no era un mago no pude sentir su presencia y no supe quién era en fin ya es muy tarde para detener los tramites ahora pero todavía puedo hacer que Sirius entienda que es mejor estar de mi lado ya me he enterado que piensa ir a ver a Harry en su forma humana desobedeció las ordenes que le di llamare al ministerio para que vengan por él y así entienda que no debió confiar en ese chico y servirá como ejemplo para que los demás de la orden sigan al pie de la letra todas mis órdenes sabiendo que por desobedecerme Sirius volvió a Azcaban y yo quedare como la persona que estuvo mas preocupado por el y le advirtió que no debía mostrar su rostro, ire a buscarlos)

Fue a buscarlos y se enteró que estaban en el templo con los demás muggles entonces hiso una llamada anónima a el ministerio de magia y dijo que había visto a Sirius Black cerca de Harry Potter les dio la dirección exacta y se ocultó para ver como resultaban las cosas

Llegaron los Aurores y se acercaron en silencio a ellos pero entonces de repente se encontraron con un muggel era un señor gordo y con bigote y tuvieron que ocultar sus baritas "Hola señor deberías ir a otro lado estamos intentando atrapar a un sospechoso y no creo que debas estar cerca podrías salir lastimado" dijo el auror

"Pero que dice yo soy el encargado del lugar y debo enterarme de todo lo que pasa aquí" dijo el señor

"Está bien buscamos a este joven y a este señor dijo el auror mostrándole las fotos los has visto"

"Solo he visto al chico y está acompañado de otra persona pero no es el de la foto podemos ir a verlo esta justo aquí adelante" dijo el señor

Se acercaron a los dos y entonces uno de los aurores se acercó a ver al señor con el que estaba Harry y vio que no era Sirius Black entonces empezó a hacerles preguntas "Han visto a la persona de la foto alguno de ustedes dos?" les mostro la foto de Sirius

Sirius si se puso muy nervioso al saber que eran auores pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que nadie lo reconocía y solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa y lo dejaron en paz

"Bien supongo que fue una falsa alarma incluso no hemos podido encontrar ningún rastro mágico de él pueden estar tranquilos" les dijo en voz baja para que el señor muggel que los acompañaba no escuchara nada pero de todas formas se notaba que el señor no sabía hablar inglés entonces el señor se acercó a ellos y les hablo en Japonés

"Entonces acabaron de investigar aquí a mí no me gustaría que siguieran haciendo preguntas a las personas en el templo como ven es un lugar tranquilo y no quiero que espanten a las personas con su presencia les pido que se vayan" dijo el señor más serio

"Si no se preocupe solo fue una falsa alarma no volveremos a estar aquí de nuevo" entonces los aurores se fuero del lugar y Dombledor también tuvo que desaparecer

Entonces el señor se les acercó y empezó a hablar con ellos como si nada "Sirius deberías haber actuado más tranquilo si ellos notaban tu comportamiento sospechoso seguro te hubieran arrestado porque pensarían que ocultabas información en verdad eres un idiota"

"Disculpa nosotros no lo conocemos señor" Entonces Harry saco su barita amenazando al señor

"Kufufu no deberían ser tan groseros yo solo pensaba en ayudarlos como sea me voy aún estoy en una cita con Chrome" dijo el señor mientras desaparecía su ilusión de ser el señor gordo con bigote y se convertía en Rokudo "Además tienes que confiar más en mis ilusiones si yo digo que no verán tu verdadero rostro es porque es cierto creme"

"Rokudo es increíble como hiciste eso ahora te creo cuando dices que es imposible que las personas me reconozcan gracias por ayudarnos pero quien es el que aviso a los aurores que estaba aquí si nadie podía ver mi rostro"

"Debió ser alguien que conoces y que sabe que estarías aquí pero lo más probable es que fuera el anciano barbón del otro día pero ya me voy los veré en un rato cuando prendan los fuegos artificiales" entonces desapareció

"No creo que se refiera a Dombledor cierto Sirius" dijo Harry

"No yo no lo creo Dombledor está ocupado en otras cosas no está aquí en Japón y él nunca me delataría"

Continuara..


	15. El festival en el templo 2

El festival en el templo 2

En la tienda donde fueron a comprar los fuegos artificiales los gemelos estaban viendo los fuegos artificiales junto con Gokudera y Lambo

"Cual deberíamos de comprar Fred? Acaso aquí no venden algunos petardos que exploten fuerte" dijo George

"No parece que solo venden pequeños esos no sirven de mucho para hacer una buena broma" contesto Fred

"No piensen que los dejare comprar petardos grandes lo más común es comprar solo luces para prender en la noche" dijo Gokudera de manera responsable

"Pero que dices si tú siempre eres el primero en hacer grandes explosiones" dijo Lambo

"Ya cállate Lambo eso era antes cuando era más irresponsable y yo siempre tengo mucho cuidado cuando exploto cosas entiendes" dijo Gokudera y lo último que dijo llamo la atención de los gemelos

"Qué tipo de cosa as explotado Gokudera?" dijeron los gemelos

"Nada importante no es que fuera un chico problema o algo por el estilo es solo que bueno eso no les importa ya déjenme en paz no les diré nada" dijo nervioso Gokudera

"El siempre carga con el explosivos y aun si era el más listo de su clase siempre ha sido un rebelde los maestros no lo querían bueno eso es lo que me ha dicho Tsuna de cómo eran sus días en la escuela" dijo Lambo

"Eso no es cierto bueno tal vez era un poco rebelde pero eso fue una faceta se los aseguro yo nunca me metía en verdaderos problemas bueno ya vámonos ya tengo todos los fuegos artificiales iré a pagarlos y podremos regresar al templo" Pago y salieron de la tienda y de repente se les acercaron unos vagos a hablarles

"Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí al tonto niño que se creía mejor que nosotros te acuerdas de nosotros Gokudera porque nosotros si nos acordamos de ti y adivina que te golpearemos a ti y a los tontos niños que vienen contigo" dijo el líder del grupo y entonces los gemelos y Lambo se asustaron porque los vagos se veían muy peligrosos

"Ustedes quédense atrás yo arreglare esto" les dijo en ingles a los Gemelos y a Lambo "No me hagan reír hace diez años ustedes eran solo basura y siguen siéndolo no hagan que pierda mi tiempo con ustedes"

"Veras como hacemos que te tragues tus palabras" dijo el vago y entonces todos atacaron a Gokudera juntos pero él era muy rápido a unos los golpeo en el estómago y también les daba fuertes patadas que no podían detener y algunos hasta se desmallaron por los golpes de Gokudera ya nadie más quedaba solo el líder y entonces él se fue corriendo y los que no se habían desmallado lo siguieron

"Esto solo fue una pérdida de tiempo vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer aun" dijo Gokudera a los demás

"Eso fue asombroso no puedo creer que tu solo les hayas ganado a todos ellos" dijeron los gemelos

"Lo vez ellos te recuerdan de cuando tu ibas al instituto en Namimori ellos dijeron que te iban a golpear es claro que eras un rebelde en la escuela Gokudera" dijo Lambo

"Bien lo admito me metía en problemas en la escuela pero ya he cambiado mucho Lambo y te recuerdo que tú eras el niño más llorón que he conocido y también solo te la pasabas molestándome acaso no lo recuerdas Lambo"

"Eso no lo recuerdo tu exageras yo siempre he sido muy maduro" dijo Lambo

"Si claro como digas pero de todas formas yo prenderé los fuegos artificiales más peligrosos vámonos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo" Dijo Gokudera

"Pero debes de decirnos como es que eres tan inteligente como Hermion y aun así ser tan rebelde dinos tu historia Gokudera queremos oírla" dijeron los gemelos

"No tiene nada que ver con mi historia es solo mi personalidad creo" dijo Gokudera y entonces se pasaron el camino de regreso al templo hablando de eso

-INARY—

Shoichi estaba con Byakuran comiendo algunos dulces y entonces decidieron probar algunos juegos y ganaron algunos premios entonces fueron a probar con el juego de dardos y vieron que estaban Fran y Spaner en el puesto y se acercara a oír lo que decía el vendedor a ellos dos

"Ya no pueden jugar en este juego se han ganado muchos premios y eso no es bueno para el negocio váyanse" dijo el dueño del puesto

"Esta bien vamos Fran iremos a comer algo creo que tiene razón ya hemos ganado muchos premios de varios puestos del festival" dijo Spaner

"Como quieras" entonces lo siguió y vieron a Shoichi ya Byakuran

"Veo que han ganado muchos premios quieren ir con nosotros a comprar algo de comida yo ya no tengo ganas de jugar ningún otro juego" Dijo Shoichi

"Si eso me gustaría vamos a comprar comida primero porque Fran y yo ya tenemos mucha hambre" entonces todos fueron a comprar comida y después de un rato se fueron a reunir con los demás para prender los fuego artificiales

-INARY-

Gokudera estaba preparando los fuegos artificiales más peligrosos para poder prenderlos ya todos se habían reunido a un lado del templo

"Gokudera de donde sacaste todos esos fuegos artificiales?" pregunto Harry

"El compro unas luces en la tienda pero el traía unos fuegos artificiales con el los traía todo el tiempo" dijeron los gemelos

"No digan eso lo que pasa es que yo cree una mescla especial de pólvora que funcionaria bien para crear uno fuegos artificiales que iluminaran mejor el cielo que los de marca comercial y los hice especialmente para este día es por eso que ustedes no pueden encenderlos"

"Pero nosotros queremos intentarlo déjanos prender algunos de los más grandes di que sí" insistieron los gemelos

"Vamos Gokudera déjalos prender algunos se ve que están muy emocionados por los fuegos artificiales que trajiste" dijo Tsuna

"Está bien Tsuna solo porque tú me lo pediste" dijo Gokudera "bien ustedes dos tengan les daré algunos pero debe de tener mucho cuidado y alejarse cuando estén prendidos"

"Si lo prometemos tendremos cuidado" dijo Fred entonces el fue el primero en prender uno de ellos primero lo enterró en la tierra y después lo prendió y después salió volando y exploto en el aire y empezó a formar muchas figuras en el cielo y todos quedaron muy impresionados

"Es genial ahora me toca a mi" dijo George y así continuaron todo el rato, Byakuran estaba con Shoichi abrasados viendo como prendían los fuegos entonces Harry empezó a hablar con Hermion, Ron, Sirius y Remus y les empezó a contar lo que había pasado

"Cuando estábamos Sirius y yo caminando por los alrededores del templo vinieron unos aurores a hablar con nosotros nos dijeron que estaban investigando porque habían recibido información de que Sirius estaba aquí en Japón entonces ellos nos mostraron a nosotros una foto de él y no lo reconocieron, lo hubieran visto ellos estaban enfrente de nosotros y lo estaban viendo directamente a la cara pero nunca dijeron nada y entonces cuando se fueron la persona que estaba con ellos que era un señor gordo con bigote se transformó en Rokudo y él dijo que no debíamos preocuparnos que las demás personas no podrían ver nunca su verdadero rostro" les conto Harry

"Entiendo en verdad debe ser muy fuerte como para poder ocultarlo de dos aurores muy fuertes" dijo Hermion

"A mí me hubiera gustado verlo" Dijo Ron

"Ya veo pero quien es la persona que aviso que lo había visto si nadie podía verlo" dijo Remus

"Él dijo que debió ser alguien que sabía que estaba aquí pero no creo que ninguno de ustedes sean capases de delatarme pero ahora sé que aun si vienen directamente a preguntarme los aurores ellos no me reconocerán pero tendré cuidado" dijo Sirius en eso se les acerco Rokudo

"Ya les dije que debió ser el anciano con barba" dijo Rokudo apareciendo de la nada entonces después se acercó Byakuran para también saber de qué hablaban

"De que hablan parece que están conspirando sobre algo" dijo Byakuran llegando desde atrás de donde estaban ellos

"Solo estábamos hablando de viejos con barba larga" dijo Rokudo como si nada

"Yo también he visto un viejo con barba larga fue hoy en la mañana cuando fui a acompañar a la mama de Sho-chan a arreglar los papeles de Harry-kun lo recuerdo bien porque me pareció sospechoso y entonces cuando me canse de que nos estuviera siguiendo decidí ir a hacer algo lo golpe en la nuca lo ate y amordace lo metí a un callejón lo coloque en el bote de la basura y por supuesto que lo asalte pero no tenía ninguna identificación y en verdad no traía mucho dinero solo algunas extrañas moneda de oro y bronce y después de eso ya no lo volví a ver" dijo Byakuran como si no fuera malo golpear ancianos y asaltarlos

"Estas bromeando cierto dices que golpeaste a un anciano lo asaltaste y además lo metiste en un bote de basura? Por favor dime que es broma" dijo Harry

"Difícilmente creo que sea una broma lo que dijo Byakuran eso suena como lo que el aria yo no creo que es broma" dijo Rokudo

"Pero porque golpeaste al anciano no creo que te podría hacer daño" dijo Hermion indignada

"Bueno sentí una presencia hostil viniendo de él y pensé que sería mejor solo golpearlo a matarlo además solo lo golpe en la cabeza una sola vez no creo que fuera tan mala idea Hermion-chan"

Hermion iba a contestarle pero Rokudo la interrumpió "Byakuran me podrías dar la descripción física de esa persona creo que lo he visto solo quiero estar seguro" dijo Rokudo

"Bueno era un anciano alto un poco más bajo que yo tenía el cabello largo y completamente blanco pero eran canas como dije también tenía una barba larga parecía europeo también parecía como de unos ochenta o noventa años pero no parecía un anciano débil supongo que es todo lo que recuerdo de el pero bueno no importa más el dejo de seguirnos"

"Ya veo entonces Sirius te recomiendo que empeines a usar tu cabeza y pienses en las cosa que han pasado yo ya me voy" dijo Kuroko y toda su pandilla lo siguió

"Ya veo ustedes conocían la anciano que asalte?" pregunto Byakuran

"No solo pensamos que podría ser alguien que conocemos pero no creemos que sea la misma persona" dijo Remus

"Ya veo espero que no sea la misma persona a mí no me gustaría que se convirtieran en mis enemigos ya que como ven como amigo soy difícil de tratar yo lo sé pero como enemigo no podrían ni imaginar lo que les aria" dijo Byakuran sonriendo

"Acaso nos estas amenazando porque dices esas cosas" dijo Ron

"No es ninguna amenaza no se preocupen solo son unos niños no creo que por el momento tengamos problemas pero si uno de sus amigos amenaza a mi familia no esperen que este tan tranquilo y eso podría arruinar nuestra relación" dijo Byakuran y entonces se fue a prender algunas luces también y estuvo jugando con Shoichi y los magos se quedaron pensativos ellos no sabían si debían de tomar lo que dijo Byakuran enserio o solo era una de las cosas que decía sin sentido

Entonces seles acerco Lambo "¿Qué les pasa porque están tan serios acaso no se están divirtiendo"

"No es eso es solo que Byakuran nos dijo algunas cosa que nos dejó pensativos dime tú crees que Byakuran sea una persona peligrosa" dijo Harry

"Porque preguntas eso Harry?" dijo Lambo y los demás magos pusieron atención a la conversación

"Es solo que hay veces que dice algunas cosas extrañas y también hay veces en las que me da la impresión de que es una persona peligrosa eso es todo"

"Bueno como puedo explicártelo él es una persona peligrosa claro que lo es y tienes razón el algunas veces ha dicho ciertos comentarios que te pueden asustar pero no debes preocuparte él no tiene nada en contra de ti en dado caso no creo que te haga daño, a ninguno de ustedes el solo los ignoraría si les cayeran mal, el solo es realmente malvado con las personas que intenten hacerle daño a su familia pero bueno ustedes no creo que quieran hacer algo así no se preocupen" dijo Lambo

"Hace un rato dijo que golpeo y asalto a un anciano porque creyó que estaba siguiendo a la mama de Shoichi no crees que eso sea demasiado malo por solo suponer que te siguen" dijo Sirius

"Bueno eso suena como algo que el aria pero yo no puedo asegurarles que la persona a la que golpeo era una buena persona talvez en verdad quería hacerle daño a la mama de Shoichi él no es una persona que golpearía a una persona inocente y no lo estoy defendiendo pero lo conozco y el no hace las cosas solo porque si el piensa antes de actuar y talvez esa era la mejor opción pero yo no sé yo no estaba ahí y ustedes tampoco para juzgar sus acciones"

"Tal vez tengas razón pero me parece una persona muy peligrosa no creo que deberían estar con el no puedo creer que ustedes sean amigos de el dime de donde lo conocen él es una persona muy extraña" dijo Remus

"Bueno él es más amigo de Shoichi y de los demás que mío ya que a convivido mas con ellos pero él nunca me ha hecho nada malo y él vive en Estados unidos con sus padres pero él también es italiano conoció a Shoichi en la universidad y han sido muy buenos amigos desde entonces y si parece muy extraño pero si tienen un problema con él y no se atreven a hablar con el directamente pueden decirle a Tsuna su problema y el podrá ayudarlos y hablara con el"

"No te preocupes es solo que nos pareció muy extraño lo que dijo sobre asaltar al anciano" dijo Remus

"Entiendo él puede hacer cosas muy extrañas y eso también me confunde a mí a veces" dijo Lambo y entonces siguieron hablando de otras cosas

-INARY—

Estaban Shoichi y Byakuran hablando de lo que paso en la mañana

"Cuando fui con tu mama al centro un anciano nos estaba siguiendo lo sentí desde que llegamos al centro y seguía siguiéndonos cuando fuimos al restaurante entonces le dije a tu madre que iría al baño entonces aproveche para salir del restaurante y encontrar al viejo después me acerque sigilosamente por atrás y lo golpe inmediatamente busque si tenía identificación pero no encontré ninguna solo tenía algunas monedas extrañas y decidí que lo mejor sería ocultarlo en el callejón entonces lo ate y amordace después lo metí al bote de la basura y ya no lo volví a ver"

"Pero porque lo golpeaste si ni siquiera sabias que es lo que quería con mi madre talvez no era nada malo" dijo Shoichi un poco alterado

"Es que sentí una presencia hostil proveniente de el y creme el no era un anciano decrepito al contrario el parecía en buena forma es por eso que decidí desmallarlo golpeándolo en la cabeza y también llame a Kikyo para que mandara a unos de mis hombres para cuidar a tu madre padre y hermana por si caso ese anciano venia de nuevo"

"Eso me parece extraño no creo que mi madre este metida en problemas con nadie pero si consideramos que ella es un abogado muy bueno cabe la posibilidad de que alguien quiera vengarse de ella supongo que fue buena idea que pusieras a unos de tus hombres a proteger a mi familia gracias por hacerlo"

"No tienes que agradecerlo nosotros somos familia y yo cuido de mi familia" dijo Byakuran "pero si de verdad quieres agradecerme podrías darme uno de tus mejores besos" dijo Byakuran esperando a que lo besara

"No como crees hay mucha gente y este es un templo estaría mal hacer eso" dijo Shoichi completamente Rojo

"Jajajaja solo bromeaba me gusta avergonzarte te hace ver lindo" dijo Byakuran abrasando

"No te rías eso es cruel"

"Que te parece si después hacemos una fogata eso sería bueno"

-INARY—

Byakuran llamo la atención de todos y cuando por fin tuvo su atención empezó a hablar "Saben esta noche a sido muy buena y saben que lo haría aún mejor aparte de prender fuegos artificiales?" nadie contesto pero lo siguieron viendo "hacer una fogata, que les parece?" dijo muy emocionado

"Eso suena bien Byakuran pero en donde arriamos la fogata aquí no se puede" dijo Gokudera

"La casa más cercana es la de Rokudo que les parece si vamos a visitarlo sé que le gustara la sorpresa" dijo muy convencido Byakuran

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Byakuran a él no le gusta que vayamos a su escondite pero podemos pedirle permiso para hacer la fogata afuera tal vez eso no le enfade mucho, que dicen yo digo que deberíamos ir " dijo esta vez Tsuna

"Podemos intentarlo yo también quiero ir y hacer una fogata y ese es el lugar perfecto para hacer una y que nadie nos diga nada" dijo Lambo

"Si también es el lugar perfecto para ocultar un cadáver, también quiero ir eso sería como una prueba extrema" dijo Riohey

"Bien entonces vamos todos" dijo Tsuna sus amigos y también Haru y Kioko fueron a la guarida de Rokudo cuando llegaron ahí los magos no podían creer que viviera ahí

"En verdad vive aquí este lugar parece escalofriante" dijo Fred

"Parece completamente abandonado no me imagino como puede estar ese edificio por dentro" dijo Geroge de repente salió Rokudo de entre los árboles que estaban en el camino

"Lo tomare como un cumplido pero que es lo que hacen aquí" dijo Rokudo

Entonces Tsuna fue el que empezó a hablar "Byakuran tuvo la idea de que hiciéramos una fogata y a todos nos pareció buena idea pero el problema era que en donde hacerla y pensamos que el mejor lugar seria aquí es por eso que quiero pedirte que nos des permiso para hacerla aquí y claro que todos ustedes están invitados a participar"

"Bien me parece una buena idea yo iré por los demás ustedes empiecen a preparar la fogata" dijo Rokudo y entonces se fue

"Bien nosotros tenemos que encontrar madera para hacer la fogata" dijo Byakuran y todos buscaron madera para hacerla entonces cuando juntaron la suficiente madera empezaron a apilarla para hacer la fogata

"Ahora solo falta prenderla quien lo ara" dijo Hermion ya la pandilla de Rokudo había llegado

"La prenderé yo aquí traigo un poco de gasolina" dijo Gokudera sacando un pequeño contenedor de su chaqueta

"Lo vez siempre trae cosas explosivas e incendiarias con él en verdad es un rebelde" dijo Lambo

"Que eso no es lo que creen yo solo tengo la gasolina por si es necesaria eso es todo" dijo Gokudera nervioso

"Si claro por si es necesario quemar algunas cosas" dijeron los gemelos entonces Gokudera los vio feo

"Eso no es así" entonces decidió dejar de insistir y mejor prendió la fogata, pasaron viendo la fogata diez minutos y entonces Rokudo empezó a hablar

"Nos quedó muy bonita la fogata y todo eso pero aparte de prenderla que más pensaban hacer porque esto es muy aburrido" lo dijo viendo a todos y ninguno supo que contestar

"Bueno esta fue idea de Byakuran yo solo la apoye" dijo Tsuna quitándose la culpa

"Yo tengo una idea que tal si quemamos algunos malvaviscos como en un campamento" dijo Hermion y a todos les parecía buena idea

"Si es buena idea pero nadie compro malvaviscos y no creo que nadie quiera ir por unos a estas horas" comento Sirius pero entonces todos los Vongola la pandilla de Rokudo y hasta Spaner voltearon a ver a Byakuran con unos ojos asesinos

"ho ho" dijo Byacuran con los ojos muy abiertos O_O y empezó a correr pos su vida

"Atrápenlo y quítenle los malvaviscos" grito Gokudera entonces todos fueron a buscarlos a través del bosque los que se quedaron afuera solo podían escuchar algunos grito unas explosiones que provenían desde el bosque

"Atrápenlo esta por haya"

Se escuchó una explosión y un grito "aaaaaaay" "me van a matar" ese era Byakuran

"No te preocupes solo queremos tus malvaviscos"

"Nuca" se escuchó otra explosión

"No escaparas"

"Ya déjenme en paz no les daré nada"

Pasaron diez minutos y por fin todos volvieron pero con la ropa llena de tierra y algunas partes rotas y Byakuran era el que iba más sucio que todos

Shoichi le pregunto "Que te paso parece como si hubieras caído a un hoyo?"

"¡Me caí en un hoyo!" dijo indignado Byakuran enseñándole como quedo su ropa

"No seas exagerado todos caímos en un hoyo" dijo Riohey "Entonces que es lo que pudimos quitarle a Byakuran?"

"Tenemos ocho bolsas de malvavisco un paquete de mms tres barras de chocolate y unas de las paletas de Spaner" dijo Rokudo

"Bien repartiremos esto en forma equitativa primero las chicas y hasta el último Byakuran" dijo Gokudera

"Que pero si son todos mis dulces que se supone que comeré en el camino a casa" dijo Byakuran

"No lo tomes como que te estamos robando los dulces tómalo por el lado bueno nos preocupamos tanto por ti que decidimos ayudarte a repartir tus dulces para que no engordes por comer tantos" dijo Yamamoto en tono alegre

"A mí no me engañan con eso ya todos ustedes están en mi lista negra entienden" vio que ninguno parecía afectado por lo que dijo y continuo "acaso no les importa que los tenga en mi lista?"

"Recuerda que ya todos estábamos en tu lista negra desde el año pasado recuerdas fue el día en que todos estábamos en mi cumpleaños y nos acabamos el pastel antes de que tu llegaras" dijo Tsuna

"Es cierto pero estarán en mi lista negra de las personas que en verdad odio" Dijo Byakuran nadie le hiso caso y entonces todos se repartieron los dulces de Byakuran y después de media hora Byakuran parecía haber olvidado lo de sus dulces y pasaron una noche muy buena disfrutando de la fogata y de la compañía de todos

-INARY—

Shoichi, Byakuran y Harry regresaron a casa en el coche de Byakuran, Spaner llevo a algunos de sus amigos en el auto de Shoichi y mañana le regresaría el auto a shoichi

Llegaron al departamento de Shoichi y sus padre aún estaban despiertos y se preocuparon por el aspecto de Byakuran como traía toda la ropa rota y sucia le preguntaron qué es lo que había pasado

"Pero Byakuran-chan que te paso estas echo un desastre" dijo la mama de Shoichi preocupada

"No pasa nada es solo que estuvimos jugando un poco rudo con los demás chicos y termine perdiendo eso es todo" dijo Byakuran

"Sho-chan debiste cuidar mejor de tu novio no debiste permitir que jugara un juego tan peligroso mira como quedo parece que hubiera caído a un hoyo" dijo el papa de Shoichi

"Bueno las cosas pasaron muy rápido y entonces ya no supe como detenerlos de todas formas no le ha pasado nada grabe no te preocupe él es fuerte" dijo Shoichi dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo a Byakuran

"Haaay ese brazo no, es donde me golpeo Yamamoto con su espada de madera" dijo Byakuran gritando de dolor y sobándose el brazo

"Lo siento no quería lastimarte mas solo quería probar mi punto" dijo Shoichi lamentando haberlo golpeado tan fuerte

"Bueno Byakuran deberías tomar un baño puedes tomarlo aquí y mi hijo te prestara un poco de su ropa que te parece" dijo el papa de Shoichi

"Eso suena bien pero Sho-chan no me prestes tu bóxer de picachu a mí no me gusta pokemon" entonces fue a tomar un baño

Byakuran no tardo en salir de la ducha y se puso la ropa que le dio Shoichi y se fue a la sala y solo encontró a Harry sentado en la mesa entonces decidió ir a hablar con el

"Ocurre algo Harry-kun tengo la sensación de que me ves raro desde que hable con tus amigos hace rato acaso te molesto algo que dije" dijo Byakuran alegre como siempre y tomando una lata de refresco del refrigerador

"No claro que no, imaginas cosas" dijo muy nervioso Harry intentando no ver a Byakuran

"Estas mintiendo" confirmo Byakuran "Si en verdad tienes algo que decirme esta es tu oportunidad porque después no tendré ganas de hablar contigo"

"Está bien te lo diré, me confunde tu forma de ser digo pareces una buena persona agradable y amable pero después cambias totalmente digo continuas alegre y con el mismo tono de voz de siempre pero tus acciones y comentarios son como si estuvieras amenazando a todo el mundo simplemente no lo entiendo"

"Entiendo que te confundas pero eso es porque no somos tan cercanos tu y yo, digo apenas si conoces mi nombre e incluso para las personas que me conocen de años es difícil saber de qué humor me encuentro pero si quieres conocerme un poco mejor te diré algunas cosas de mí, mis padres son Italianos pero hemos vivido en Estados unidos desde que tengo memoria soy hijo único no tengo tíos ni tías me gustan los dulces tengo un pequeño negocio "familiar" que tiene bastantes ganancias que permite que tenga este lujoso modo de vida y también me gusta pasar tiempo con Sho-chan y claro que me molestan algunas cosas pero solo me lograras enfadar de verdad si te metes con mi familia Harry-kun y tu dime que hay de ti"

"Aún no sé qué pensar de ti dices que te molestan unas cosas pero yo creo que eres muy cruel cuando algo no te gusta y eso es lo que te hace parecer una mala persona yo no lo entiendo"

"Supongo que tendré que darte una buena explicación cierto?, bien empecemos yo no soy una persona buena o mala y debes entender que el mundo no es blanco y negro yo diría que el mundo es gris y yo también soy una persona gris yo creo que debes actuar como tu quieras con unas personas debes ser bueno y con otra personas malo y claro que también eso aplica con las acciones no siempre puedes hacer lo correcto eso es lo que desgasta a las personas buenas siempre pensando en lo que han echo y que es lo que no deberían de hacer yo no pienso que sea malo ser egoísta porque si lo piensas si das todo te quedaras sin nada y morirás solo y pobre y si te quedas con todo tendrás muchas cosas pero también abras comprado una vida infeliz entiendes hasta ahora lo que quiero decir"

"Algunas partes creo que si, lo que dices es que haces cosas buenas pero también cosas malas y que estas consiente de todo lo que haces y aun así haces las cosas malas pero lo haces porque no siempre es bueno hacer cosas buenas y no siempre es malo hacer cosas malas"

"Si bueno me revolviste un poco a mí también pero en resumen yo actuó dependiendo la situación y la persona y la única forma de hacerme enfadar deberás es que te metas con mi familia y el señor que asalte se metió con mi familia y eso no podía permitir que pasara"

"Entiendo pensare en eso, gracias por aclararme unas cosas sobre ti lo que pasa es que no podía imaginar que tu hicieras ese tipo de cosas" dijo Harry apenado

"Harry-kun me agradas" dijo Byacuran como si nada

"De verdad y eso porque?" dijo Harry

"Supongo que tienes un buen carácter no eres presumido tampoco eres egoísta eres valiente y supongo que esos son buenos rasgos en una persona" dijo Byacuran

"Gracias y tu eres amable y muy complicado" dijo Harry

"Si supongo que soy complicado pero cuéntame un poco sobre ti aun no lo as echo" dijo Byacuran

"Bueno mis padres están muertos y he vivido con mis tíos desde entonces mis mejores amigos son Ron y Hermion a mi me gusta pasar el tiempo con ellos dos y lo que no me gusta es que se metan con ellos eso a mi también me enfurece demasiado ellos son como mi familia, supongo que ahora que lo pienso en eso nos parecemos tu y yo supongo que eso es lo más importante"

"Si supongo que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar de ti y eso lo entiendo y dime en donde esta Sho-chan?"

"Él está en su habitación dijo que había recibido una video llamada y aun no a regresado"

"Ya veo te prometeré una cosa Harry-kun no me meteré más con tus amigos pero los gemelos aún me deben una así que después de que me la paguen los dejare en paz" entonces fue a la habitación de Shoichi para despedirse de él y entonces después regreso a su hotel a dormir


	16. Preparándose para la competencia

Preparándose para la competencia

Pasaron unos días desde que el plan de delatar a Sirius no había funcionado entonces estuvo pensando nuevas formas para conseguir su objetivo pero se dio cuenta que no era tan importante que Sirius volviera a Azcaban y entonces decidió concentrarse en cómo conseguir que los padres de Shoichi decidieran dejar a Harry con sus tíos y ya no lo quisieran y eso es lo que estaba pensando Dombledor

(Creo que enviare a un elfo para que haga algunas maldades al hijo de la familia Irie y si el odia a Harry sus padres ya no querrán que el se quede en su casa y lo dejaran con sus tios y si se queda con sus tios rogara por volver a estar en la escuela y me vera como su única esperanza) eso es lo que estaba pensando Dobledor entonces le encargo la tarea a uno de sus elfos

"Escúchame bien sagen tienes que asegurarte de que Shoichi piense que el culpable de todas sus desgracias es Harry también debes dejar evidencia y me avisas todo lo que pase y sobre todo si te descubren no digas a nadie quien es tu amo entiendes"

"Si señor yo lo hare"

"Date prisa"

-INARY-

En casa de Shoichi era una mañana muy normal sus padres habían ido a trabajar temprano Harry estaba limpiando su habitación y Shoichi estaba recogiendo los trastes del desayuno

"Bien ya acabe ahora ire a tomar un baño antes de que llegue Byacuran y Spaner mañana iremos a Tokio y pasado mañana será la competencia y tenemos que organizar muchas cosas antes" fue a darse un baño entonces después de media hora salió y Harry estaba en la sala jugando unos videojuegos ya se estaba volviendo adicto a ellos

"Harry limpiaste tu habitación?" pregunto Shoichi

"Si claro ya lo hice quieres que te ayude en otra cosa Shoichi" dijo Harry

"No solo faltaban los trastes de la cocina pero ya acabe gracias iré por un vaso con agua quieres algo de la cocina" dijo Shoichi

"No gracias estoy bien así"

Entonces Shoichi entro a la cocina y se espantó bastante por lo que vio todos, los trastes que había limpiado estaban rotos y tirados por el suelo también las paredes de la cocina estaban completamente llenas de comida y el vidrio se la ventana de la cocina estaba rota entonces grito "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa mis papas me van a matar" Harry oyó lo que grito Shoichi y entonces rápido fue a ver lo que pasaba

"Shoichi estas bien?" entonces vio lo que paso a la cocina y el también se asustó de ver todo ese desastre

"Yo había dejado la cocina completamente limpia antes de ir a bañarme no puede ser que esto pasara dime no escuchaste nada tu estuviste en la sala?" pregunto Shoichi

"No de verdad no se que pudo haber pasado yo no escuche nada te lo aseguro Shoichi" dijo Harry preocupado

"Esta bien ninguno de los dos escucho nada así que es mejor limpiar y ya no pensemos en quien es el culpable" dijo Shoichi y entonces empezaron a limpiar la cocina después llegaron Byacuran y Spaner y ayudaron a limpiar también y cuando acabaron empezaron a hablar del tema

"Supongo que tendré que comprar algunos platos y vasos mas tarde" dijo Shoichi cuando acabaron de recoger la cocina y se dieron cuenta que no había sobrevivido nada de vidrio

"Solo unos platos y unos vaso yo creo que tendrás que comprar varias vajillas porque tu mama tenia amuchas guardadas amigo" dijo Spaner

"Y una de sus bajillas era de porcelana fina en verdad será costoso Sho-chan te puedo hacer un préstamo de mil dólares para que puedas comprar lo que necesites" dijo Byacuran

"No es necesario yo tengo suficiente dinero para pagar los daños solo que no entiendo cómo es que no pudimos escuchar nada Harry ni yo eso es un misterio" dijo Shoichi

"No lo se pero te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto yo no lo hice" dijo Harry

"Descuida yo no creo que lo hayas echo después de todo no ganarías nada si de todas formas tendrías que ayudar a limpiar, bueno como sea tenemos que hacer otras cosas asi que como iremos todos a Tokio mañana yo creo que deberíamos rentar algún autobús para poder ir todos juntos" cambio de tema Shoichi

Ya mas animado por cambiar de tema Harry hablo "es cierto seguro será divertido ir en autobús será como un viaje escolar"

"Es cierto me ara recordar mis días de la escuela" dijo Spaner

"Eso es lo que odio a mi nunca me gusto ir a la escuela es por eso que me mude de Italia cuando aun era un niño" dijo Byacuran

"A si y eso porque?" pregunto Harry porque el no sabía la historia de Byacuran

"Bueno en la escuela todos decían que mi familia era mafiosa y entonces nadie se acercaba a mi y no tuve ningún amigo porque todos me tenían miedo y las pocas personas que se acercaban a mi era solo por interés es por eso que mis padres decidieron mejor mudarnos a Estados Unidos y alejarme de la familia de mi abuelo" dijo Byacuran

"Eso es muy malo solo porque alguien dice mentiras sobre que tu familia que era mafiosa tuviste que cambiar de escuela no puedo creerlo" dijo Harry

"Si eso es solo porque inventaron eso de la mafia tuve que irme de Italia" (Sho-chan me matara si le digo que es verdad a Harry que mi abuelo era un mafioso y mis padres nunca quisieron que me convirtiera en uno y es por eso que decidieron mudarse a Estados Unidos para alejarme del mundo de la mafia) dijo Byacuran

"Si es cruel pobre de Byacuran (es mejor que ya no mencionemos nada de la mafia frente de Harry cambiare de tema) y entonces deberíamos llamar hoy para rentar el autobús no lo creen" dijo Spaner

"Si es buena idea aun si a Byacuran no le gusta la idea yo creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer para ir todos juntos y sin gastar mucho dinero en el transporte hasta Tokio" dijo Shoichi

"Yo llamare a Tsuna para que el les comunique nuestra idea a los demás" dijo Spaner y llamo a Tsuna

Llamada

"Hola Spaner que pasa?"

"Hola Tsuna solo llamaba para decirte que tuvimos una idea para ir mañana todos a Tokio, pensamos en rentar un autobús y pasar por todos para ir juntos que te parece"

"Suena bien pienso que es lo mejor para ir todos y no gastar tanto dinero en el transporte, nos dividiremos los gastos"

"Si eso mismo pensamos y quería que tu les avisaras a los demás porque nosotros arreglaremos lo del autobús y también surgió un problema en casa de Shoichi y apenas lo estamos terminando de arreglar"

"Que es lo que paso dime si puedo ayudar"

"Solo alguien rompió todos los platos y vasos en la cocina de Shoichi y ensucio toda la cocina ya acabamos de limpiarla pero los trastes aun siguen rotos y Shoichi tendrá que comprar algunos mas tarde eso es todo"

"Ya veo no es tan importante entonces llamare a los demás y nos pondremos de acuerdo luego les llamare a ustedes para decirles lo que paso con los demás y decirles la hora y en donde nos veremos"

Fin de la llamada

"El dijo que llamaría a los demás y después nos avisaría en que lugar nos esperaría y a que hora" dijo Spaner

"Tambien ira Tsuna y los demás?" dijo Harry

"Si todos ellos irán también con nosotros" dijo Spaner

"Vamos Spaner ayúdame a guardar algunas cosas para la competencia" dijo Shoichi y entonces se quedaron Byaccuran y Harry en la sala

"Yo comprare los vasos y platos por Internet pera pediré que los mandes rápidamente hasta aquí" dijo Byacuran y prendió la computadora de shoichi y empezo a buscar

-INARY—

No paso mas de una hora y entonces todos estaban mas tranquilos, los platos y vasos que Byacuran compro ya habían llegado y Spaner estaba haciendo la llamada para rentar el autobús en el balcón del departamento, Shoichi y Byacuran estaban sentados en el sillón y Harry estaba en la mesa comiendo un pedazo de pastel que Byacuran había traído en la mañana cuando de repente el pastel que estaba comiendo parecía haber sido aventado por una fuerza invisible directamente a la cabeza de Shoichi que estaba dándole la espalda a Harry y entonces pensarían que fue el que la aventó, Harry puso una cara de espanto y no pudo creer lo que había pasado

"Pero porque hiciste esto yo no recuerdo haberte echo nada Harry" le reclamo Shoichi algo enojado

Harry como no le iba a decir que salió volando, solo mejor decidió disculparse "Yo lo siento no ce en que estaba pensando discúlpame Shoichi" dijo Harry

"Si claro no pasa nada es solo que no me lo esperaba de ti yo pensé que no hacías este tipo de bromas solo me sorprendiste tampoco es para tanto después de todo solo eres un niño y créeme que me han hecho cosa peores descuida"

"Si pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez Harry-kun o yo me vengare en nombre de Sho-chan" dijo Byacuran sonriendo pero diciéndolo enserio

"Si lo entiendo disculpen" dijo Harry y entonces se fue a su habitación estaba seguro que sintió un ser mágico y pensó que fue a esconderse en su habitación, entro y vio que era un elfo doméstico y también estaba rompiendo algunos de los muebles que estaban en su habitación y le hablo para que se detuviera "ya basta quien eres tu y porque viniste a hacer estas cosas quiero que pares ahora"

El elfo domestico lo vio y entonces salió rápidamente de la habitación y fue a la sala donde estaban todavía Shoichi, Byacuran y Spaner los tres ya habían acabado Spaner de llamar por teléfono y Shoichi de limpiarse el pastel entonces el elfo se estaba preparando para esta vez arrojarles a los tres un contenedor lleno de agua Harry ya no pudo detenerlo y todo paso muy rápido, los tres estaban hablando normalmente y de repente fueron mojados por detrás y todos inmediatamente vieron a Harry que estaba detrás y con la cara de espanto y el contenedor de agua estaba tirado en el suelo, nadie se movió por un tiempo incapaces de reaccionar a lo que había pasado ninguno podía imaginar que fuera Harry el que les aventara el agua entonces ante des de que Spaner, Shoichi y Byacuran pudieran decirle algo a Harry el salió del departamento muy alterado por lo que había pasado

-INARY—

Spaner fue el primero en reaccionar "Que fue todo esto?"

"No lo sé, ase poco el me aventó un pedazo de pastel a la cabeza y tampoco dio muchas explicaciones" dijo Shoichi

"Sea lo que sea tenemos que hablar con el y decirle que se detenga" dijo Spaner

"Tal vez yo tenga la culpa de todo esto" dijo Byacuran algo apenado

"Porque dices eso Byacuran-san?" dijo Shoichi y entonces le puso atención a lo que tenía que decir

"El dia del festival cuando salí de tomar un baño hable con el y le dije cosas como que no está mal hacer cosas malas y que yo lo hago todo el tiempo y creo que eso es lo que pasa ahora, el está haciendo cosas malas para comprobar si lo que digo es verdad y si es divertido eso creo"

"Bien podemos culpar a Byacuran de ser una mala influencia pero debemos hablar con el yo pienso que debe ser alguien que siempre haya sido muy responsable obviamente Byacuran no puede ser porque el siempre hace lo que quiere aun si esta bien o mal y yo no puedo ser porque no he pasado tanto tiempo con el como para poder darle consejos como si fuera un hermano menor o algo así además yo no tengo hermanos y no sabría como actuar" dijo Spaner

"Yo creo que tienes razón Spaner yo no soy buena influencia y tampoco tengo hermanos y no se como actuar a una situación así el mas indicado es Sho-chan el cumple con todos los requisitos, siempre ha sido muy responsable y también el tiene una hermana mayor, creo que el podar hacerlo" Dijo Byacuran

"Que? Pero yo tampoco se que decirle además yo soy el hermano menor y es muy diferente, ella es la que siempre se a metido en mi vida y también es ella la que me ha dado consejos yo no soy bueno en eso" dijo Shoichi

"Pero tienes experiencia conviviendo con hermanos yo pienso que eso es mejor que nada" dijo Spaner

"Nosotros confiamos en ti Sho-chan" dijo Byacuran

"Supongo que daré lo mejor de mi" dijo Shoichi ya más confiado de poder hacerlo "Solo esperaremos a que regrese y hablare con el, espero hacerlo bien"

-INARY—

Harry camino un rato buscando al elfo pero no lo encontró y siguió caminando sin prestar atención a donde iba solo estaba pensando en todo lo que hiso el elfo y que seguro todos lo odiarían cuando volviera a casa entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía en donde estaba el nunca había estado en esta parte de la ciudad y eso le preocupo mucho

"Ahora que voy a hacer no se ni como llegue hasta aquí y no se hablar japonés para poder preguntar indicaciones" entonces empezó a caminar a un lugar mas poblado en donde pudiera ubicarse para ver si encontraba la forma de regresar al departamento de Shoichi o si encontraba un lugar donde hubiera estado antes

Fue a una calle transitada pero no encontró a ninguna persona que hablara ingles y se estaba desesperando cuando de repente salio un hombre de una casa y le hablo

"Hola niño que haces aquí acaso estas perdido?" hablo en ingles

"Hola si estoy perdido que bueno que usted habla inglés pensé que nunca podría encontrar ayuda"

"Pasa hablemos y veremos si te puedo ayudar" dijo el señor, Harry entro se sentó en el sillón mas cercano entonces el señor empezó a hablar de nuevo "yo soy el señor kawahira"

"Yo soy Harry Potter es un gusto conocerlo"

"Bien Harry porque no me cuentas tu problema y veré si te puedo ayudar" dijo el señor

"Solo estoy perdido y quería ver si pudiera indicarme el camino a casa eso es todo" dijo Harry

"Ese problema es muy fácil de resolver a lo que yo me refería es al problema que tuviste en casa de la familia donde vives un elfo domestico te hiso pasar una mala mañana no es cierto" dijo el señor Kawahira

"Pero como es que usted sabe de eso" dijo Harry pero después lo pensó mejor y el mismo se contestó "Usted debe ser un mago vidente"

"No exactamente un mago pero podría decirse que si soy un vidente pero antes de hablar sobre eso que te parece si te ofrezco una taza de te espera un momento no tardare" no tardo mucho y le dio una taza de te entonces empezó a hablar de nuevo con Harry "A si que dime cual fue el problema esta mañana Harry"

"Primero el elfo causo un desastre en la cocina de la casa de la familia y terminamos limpiando todo después cuando limpiamos yo estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel cuando de repente fue arrojado mágicamente a la cabeza del hijo de la Familia Irie y parecía enfadado y ya no supe que decirle solo pude disculparme y fue cuando note que había una presencia mágica y fui a buscarlo a mi habitación"

"No te preocupes Harry Shoichi no es una persona rencorosa y tiene un buen carácter seguro no estaba tan enfadado como crees"

"Como sabe que el hijo de la familia Irie se llama Shoichi y cómo es que sabe que tiene un buen carácter" dijo Harry impresionado por que parecía un buen adivino

"Eso es un secreto, pero continua con tu historia dime que mas paso"

"Después lo encontré en mi habitación y estaba rompiendo algunos de los muebles que estaban en la habitación que me prestaron los papas de Shoichi lo detuve pero después salió y de la nada apareció un contenedor de agua enorme y se las arrojo a Shoichi y a sus dos amigos y fue cuando en verdad no supe que mas decir y Salí de casa y después de un rato de caminar ya no supe como regresar y fue cuando me encontré contigo"

"Ya veo entonces te hiso muchas cosas ese elfo pero lo peor es que el afectado fue Shoichi pero el cree que fuiste tu el que hiso todas esas cosas yo te puedo recomendar que hables con el y le inventes una buena excusa él te perdonara seguro y con lo del elfo te daré algo para que no pueda acercarse a ustedes es como un repelente seguro que te funcionara"

"Pero que podría decirle yo no puedo decirle la verdad y no sabría mentirle"

"Entonces solo dile que no fue tu intención causarle tantos problemas y que lo lamentas yo estoy seguro que será suficiente"

"Gracias creo que será la mejor opción y me puede decir como volver a casa de Shoichi por favor señor"

"Lo siento yo no sé dónde vive y tampoco se su número de teléfono supongo que después de todo no fui de mucha ayuda" dijo el señor Kawahira

"Entonces no sé qué más hacer, ya sé qué tal si me dice en dónde puedo encontrar el restaurante de sushi de la familia Yamamoto"

"Tampoco lo se yo solo como Ramen intenta otra cosa"

"Conoce el hotel del centro de Namimori seguro ahí encontrare a unos de mis amigos y ellos podrían llevarme a casa"

"Tampoco se en dónde queda yo no salgo mucho de casa y no me gusta frecuentar los hoteles intenta con otra idea"

"Bueno podría preguntar a una persona sobre la dirección del hotel y así podría decirme hacia donde queda" dijo Harry ya un poco desesperado

"No me parece buena idea sabes yo soy un poco tímido y no me gusta preguntar direcciones a extraños" dijo el señor Kawahira

"Entonces en verdad no me quiere ayudar cierto ya me voy" dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y dejando su taza de te en la mesa

"jajaja solo bromeaba Harry vamos yo sé quién podría llevarte hasta casa de Shoichi solo que tal vez te asuste un poco pero si en verdad tienes prisa es tu mejor opción" entonces lo tomo por la mano y lo guió a la parte de en frente de su casa y esperaron unos minutos

"Pero a quien estamos esperando ya ha pasado un tiempo y aun no aparece la persona de quien habla" Dijo Harry

"Solo espera no tardara ya lo estoy viendo esta ahí" dijo el señor Kawahira señalando enfrente en donde estaba un local de comida y estaba saliendo Hibari Kioya de ahí

"Pero el es Hibari el otro día casi golpea a Lambo y a mí, el no querrá llevarme hasta la casa de Shoichi"

Kawahira no le hizo caso y lo tomo por la mano y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Hibari "Hola Hibari quería pedirte un favor podrías llevar a Harry a casa de Shoichi parece que se perdió y no encuentra el camino a casa el solo"

"A mi no me gusta estar en grupos y perderse es de herbívoros" dijo Hibari yéndose pero antes de que se fuera el tío Kawahira le hablo de nuevo

"Pero de todas formas te diriges hacia allá acaso no vas a decirle a Shoichi que iras a su competencia y le pedirás la dirección del lugar donde será para no tener que ir con los demás" insistió el señor Kawahira

Hibari saco sus tonfas y amenazó a Kawahira "a ti no te incumbe lo que vaya a hacer deja de meterte en mi vida"

Entonces Kawahira alzo las manos en modo de defensa y dijo "cálmate solo pensaba que arias eso no te enfades conmigo y lleva a Harry contigo" entonces simplemente se fue y dejo a Harry y a Hibari solos

Hibari empezó a caminar y no espero a Harry pero como vio que no lo seguía le hablo "Que esperas no que quería ir a casa de Shoichi yo no pienso esperarte así que camina y date prisa"

Entonces Harry lo siguió y después se hizo muy incómodo el silencio y decidió conversar con el "Entonces también iras a apoyar a Shoichi y a Spaner a su competencia?" dijo Harry

"Creí que era evidente después de lo que dijo el tío Kawahira hace rato" dijo serio Hibari

"Es cierto y entonces porque vas si es evidente que no te agrada estar con ellos y no pareces su amigo" Dijo Harry lo que pensaba sin pensar en lo que dijo e inmediatamente se arrepintió

"En verdad quieres morir hoy cierto" dijo Hibari mostrándole sus tonfas pero después las guardo de nuevo y continúo hablando "A veces hacemos cosas juntos y shoichi y Spaner a pesar de ser herbívoros no me parecen tan desagradables"

Harry ya mas confiado decidió seguir hablando "Ya veo en verdad te agradan me han dicho que la mayoría de ustedes estudiaron en la escuela de Namimori y es por eso que son amigos dime como es que eran en la escuela me gustaría oír tu versión de la historia"

"No es algo que te incumba nosotros no éramos amigos antes y tampoco lo somos ahora entiendes solo voy porque quiero hacerlo" dijo Hibari y entonces dejaron de hablar mas

Después de caminar un rato por fin llegaron a casa de Shoichi y tocaron el timbre, Shoichi fue el que abrió la puerta y entonces vio a Harry y a Hibari

"Harry que bueno que regresaste ya nos tenías preocupados pensamos que te avías perdido en la ciudad ya íbamos a ir a buscarte si no regresabas en media hora más" dijo Shoichi

"Lo siento no fue mi intención tardar tanto es solo que si me perdí y fue un poco difícil encontrar a una persona que pudiera ayudarme" dijo Harry y Shoichi entonces recordó que también esta Hibari con el

"Hibari y tú que haces aquí pasa algo? Quieres pasar?" dijo Shoichi

"No solo tengo que hablar contigo"

"Si que pasa"

"Dime en donde es que será la competencia de robótica" dijo Hibari

"Sera en Akihabara en el centro de convenciones no te puedes perder En verdad espero que vallas te aseguro que te divertirás" dijo Shoichi emocionado

"Está bien iré llegare temprano" dijo Hibari y se fue de ahí rápidamente

Entonces regreso adentro de la casa y empezó a hablar con Harry "Harry quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso esta mañana"

"Si lo entiendo no tengo excusas para mi comportamiento" dijo Harry

"No te quiero regañar solo quería decirte que lo que te dijo Byacuran no tenías que seguir sus consejos el se mete en muchos problemas por hacer lo que el quiere y sin pensar y es por eso que la culpa la tiene Byacuran es una mala influencia para ti y solo te digo que no estoy enfadado contigo pero me gustaría que dejaras de hacer ese tipo de cosas entiendes"

"Te lo aseguro ya no volveré a hacerlo y en verdad lamento todo lo que paso esta mañana" dijo Harry

"Me alegra escuchar eso, en verdad no creo que seas un mal chico solo no deberías exagerar en tus bromas algunas veces esta bien hacer cosas pero no deberías exagerar"

"Si lo se no te preocupes y los demás en donde están también quiero disculparme con ellos"

"Están en la cocina fuimos a comprar un vidrio para la ventana y lo están poniendo los dos"

"Ire a disculparme" fue a la cocina y vio a Byacuran y a Spaner que estaban acabando de poner el vidrio entonces se acercó a ellos y les hablo "Quiero disculparme por el comportamiento que tuve esta mañana y quiero decirles que no volverá a pasar de nuevo"

"No tienes que disculparte ya sabemos que la culpa la tuvo Byacuran por darte unos malos concejos" Dijo Spaner

"Que? yo solo hable con el no le dije que hiciera lo que yo hago es evidente que si te comportas como yo te meterás en muchos problemas con todo el mundo" dijo Byacuran

"Lo lamento por cómo me comporte esta mañana espero que no los haya hecho enfadar demasiado" dijo Harry

"No te disculpes mas ya te dijimos que fue mi culpa por haber tenido esa platica conmigo, Sho-chan ya me dijo que no debía dar malos ejemplos a los niños y que debo tener más cuidado de lo que te digo porque aun estas en crecimiento y no sabes nada sobre el mundo y no debo decirte mis ideas raras, yo lo siento Harry-kun" dijo Byacuran

"Por mi no hay problema Harry no me enfado que me mojaras solo me sorprendiste no te preocupes yo te perdono" dijo Spaner

-INARY—

Dombledor estaba en su oficina esperando a que el elfo domestico regresara y le diera l informe de lo que paso en casa de la familia Irie, cuando por fin llego el elfo le pregunto qué es lo que paso

"Y bien Saguen dime que es lo que paso en la casa hiciste lo que te dije?"

"Si señor yo hice lo que usted ordeno"

"Dime exactamente que es lo que hiciste"

"Primero destroce la cocina de la familia solo estaban el joven Harry y el joven Shoichi en casa así que sería evidente que el joven Harry fue el culpable"

"Eso me complace escucharlo continua"

"Después llegaron unos amigos del joven Shoichi y después de un rato el joven Harry estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel y con mi magia hice bolar el pedazo de pastel directamente a la cabeza del joven Shoichi entonces todos voltearon a ver a el joven Harry y el tubo que disculparse, después me dirigí a su habitación y empecé a destrozar algunos de sus muebles pero el joven Harry me descubrió y Salí de la habitación y los jóvenes estaban en la sala fue cuando aparecí un contenedor con agua y se los arroje y pensaron que había sido el joven Harry y el ya no supo que mas decir y salió del departamento y entonces me fui y regrese inmediatamente a su oficina señor"

"Perfecto ahora vete ya no necesito de tus servicios en este momento" dijo Dombledor y después empezó a pensar (perfecto parce que mi plan a funcionado correctamente y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Harry venga a la escuela y ya no tenga a donde regresar entonces tendre el control sobre el de nuevo y podre continuar con el resto de mi plan para matar a Voldemort y quedar como el mago más poderoso)


	17. Tokio

Camino a Tokio

Temprano por la mañana estaban Harry y Shoichi arreglando algunas cosas antes de ir al lugar donde todos subirían al autobús

"Sho-chan toma te prestare mi cámara para que tomes muchas fotos y muchos videos para que podamos ver como es que te fue en la competencia, lamentamos no poder acompañarte pero en esta época del año tenemos mucho trabajo tu padre y yo" dijo la mama de Shoichi

"No se preocupen yo se que siempre están muy ocupados en esta época del año pero cuando ustedes tengan sus vacaciones podremos pasar más tiempo juntos" dijo Shoichi

"Siempre eres tan maduro descuida yo te lo compensare, toma te daré este dinero para que compres cosas en Tokio y te diviertas" dijo el papa de Shoichi

"No es necesario papa yo ya soy un adulto y gano mi propio dinero" dijo Shoichi un poco apenado por ser tratado como un niño

"Eso ya lo se pero sigues siendo nuestro hijo" dijo el papa de Shoichi después se volteo a hablar con Harry "Harry también quiero que te diviertas mientras estas en Tokio toma también te daré algo de dinero pero no lo gastes todo en dulces"

"No es necesario que haga esto por mi yo no soy su hijo no puedo aceptarlo"

"Es cierto no eres nuestro hijo pero ya te vemos como un miembro de la familia y además eres tan pequeño que me haces recordar cuando mis hijos tenían tu edad" dijo la mama de Shoichi

"Gracias no sé qué decir, me gusta mucho vivir aquí y a ustedes también los veo como parte de mi familia"

"Eres un niño muy amable Harry-kun pero ya es hora de irse o se les hará tarde" dijo la mama de Shoichi

"Bueno ya es hora de irnos vamos Harry, adiós les llamare cuando lleguemos a Tokio"

-INARY—

Ya casi todos estaban en el lugar donde se encontrarían para tomar el autobús los magos ya habían llegado también Tsuna y su familia, la pandilla de Rokudo, Haru, Kioko, I-pin, Harry y Shoichi solo faltaba Spaner y Byacuran

"Porque tardan tanto ya estoy desesperado" dijo Ron

"Cálmate Ron Spaner se está tardando porque el fue a rentar el autobús y el lo traerá" dijo Hermion

Creo que lo llamare para saber si tardara mucho" dijo Shoichi

"Si es una buena idea además ya tenemos todo preparado y hemos comprado comida para el camino" dijo el profesor Lupin

Llamada

"Hola amigo en donde estas"

"Estoy en camino no te preocupes traigo el autobús"

"Esa es una buena noticia y dime porque es que tardaste tanto creí que ya solo faltaba firmar unos papeles"

"Eso era todo pero a Byacuran no le pareció que fuéramos todos en un autobús y dijo que el no se subiría en uno y entonces me acompaño hoy en la mañana para ver lo que rentaría y entonces no le gustó nada y el decidió rentar un camper de lujo el dijo que eso tiene más clase que un sucio autobús"

"Que? pero porque Byacuran fue contigo no puedo creer que rentara un camper si ¡no vamos a acampar solo vamos a Tokio!"

"Es lo que le dije que no iríamos a acampar que no era necesario un camper pero el insistió y dijo que este camper tenia espacio para guardar su auto"

"Y porque lo dejaste Spaner?"

"Porque el prometió que me dejaría conducirlo" dijo apenado Shoichi

"Solo por eso te dejaste convencer?"

"No claro que no por quien me tomas no soy tan manipula-ble el también dijo que me dejaría hacerle pruebas al camper este camper cuenta con mucha tecnología y quiero comprobar la velocidad que puede alcanzar" dijo Spaner emocionado

"En verdad no tienes remedio Spaner siempre te gana tu curiosidad, bueno no importa solo no tarden"

"No tardaremos descuida en esto no te fallare"

Fin de la llamada

"Y que te dijo no pudimos entender nada hablaste en Japones" dijo Harry

"Solo dijo que ya venía en camino y que Byacuran rento un camper y que traería su auto dentro" dijo Shoichi

"Byacuran fue con el y para que rento un camper si no vamos a acampar?" Dijo Harry

"Si eso es lo que Spaner le dijo pero de todas formas no le hiso caso ya sabes que el hace lo que quiere todo el tiempo" dijo Shoichi

"Te digo algo Shoichi y no te enfadas" dijo Fred

"Si claro dime" dijo Shoichi interesado

"Tu novio es muy extraño de verdad"

"Si eso ya lo sé el siempre ha sido así desde que lo conozco hace cosas raras, el dice que no está loco que solo es excéntrico" dijo Shoichi no muy seguro de cómo defender a Byacuran

"Pero a mi me agrada aun si no he pasado mucho tiempo con el me parece que el sigue sus propias reglas yo era así a su edad todo un rebelde" dijo Sirius

"Yo no creo que eso deba de ser un motivo de admiración señor Black el siempre a metido en problemas a otras personas por su forma de ser, una vez en la universidad estábamos en una fiesta de la fraternidad donde asistían los chicos populares nosotros no aviamos entrado a ninguna fraternidad y al parecer la fiesta solo era para los miembros de la fraternidad entonces cuando descubrieron que nosotros no deberíamos estar ahí todos los deportistas nos sacaron a la fuerza y eso hiso enfadar a Byacuran demasiado así que en vez de irnos a nuestro departamento el se vengó de ellos convenció a unos niños de entrar a la fiesta de la universidad y después llamo a la policía diciendo que habían niños consumiendo alcohol rápidamente vinieron las patrullas y clausuraron la fraternidad pero por su broma casi también cierran la universidad así que como ven el puede ser muy vengativo y no considera las consecuencias"

"En verdad el hizo eso, el es nuestro ejemplo a seguir" dijeron los gemelos emocionados

"No escucharon nada de lo que dijo Shoichi, Byacuran casi causo que serraran la universidad no es para que piensen que deben seguir a un tipo así" dijo el profesor Lupin

Y queriendo cambiar de temas Hermion hablo "Miren por fin ya están llegando" entonces vieron que se acercaba un autobús bastante normal que lo estaba manejando Spaner y también se acercaba un camper que desde fuera ya parecía bastante lujoso

Byacuran y Spaner estacionaron el autobús y el camper y entonces empezaron a organizar

"Bien ya estamos aquí, esto es lo que aremos todos los chicos irán en el autobús y las chicas irán en el camper con Byacuran y Shoichi que les parece la idea" Dijo Spaner

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y entonces subieron al autobús y al camper Spaner manejaría el camper y Gokudera manejaría el autobús

-INARY—

En el camper Spaner estaba manejando estaba muy feliz de poder hacerle pruebas cuando tuviera tiempo las chicas estaban viendo algo en la televisión y Hermion estaba hablando con Shoichi y Byacuran

"Saben me gustaría conocerlos mejor a ustedes dos ya que nos hemos enterado de que Harry vivirá en casa de tu familia Shoichi y como es uno de mis mejores amigos eso me preocupa"

"Yo lo entiendo Hermion adelante pregúntanos lo que quieras" dijo Shoichi

"Si pregunta pero yo tal vez te mienta" dijo Byacuran

"Bueno me conformo con que Shoichi conteste mis preguntas" dijo Hermion y entonces empezó a preguntar "Dime Shoichi tu estudiabas duro en tu escuela"

"Bueno la universidad en donde íbamos Byacuran y yo es una de las mejores y teníamos que tener un buen promedio para permanecer en ella así que supongo que si estudiaba duro para ir además yo tenía que mantener mi beca porque aun si mi familia tiene dinero no sería suficiente para pagar toda la universidad en Estados unidos en ese tiempo yo no tenía ningún empleo ni nada"

"Shoichi está siendo muy humilde la verdad es que el siempre a sido una especie de genio y es por eso que la universidad lo beco el tenia uno de los promedios más altos en toda la escuela" dijo Byacuran abrasando a Shoichi y dándole un corto beso en los labios

"Eso es sorprendente Shoichi en verdad eres muy genial" dijo Hermion

"No es para tanto solo estudiaba un poco pero tuve buenas notas"

"Si tu lo dices, bien continuare con la siguiente pregunta díganme como se conocieron ustedes dos"

"Ya te dije que en la universidad" contesto Byacuran rápido

"No a lo que me refiero es que como se conocieron que estaban haciendo" dijo Hermion

"Bueno yo nunca he tenido un amigo cuando era niño pero yo ya sabía que tendría un mejor amigo cuando entrara a la universidad así que lo primero que empecé a hacer cuando entre fue buscarlo por todos lados primero busque en la cafetería y no estaba después fui a los dormitorios y tampoco estaba ahí pero cuando fui al patio trasero de la escuela fue cuando lo encontré el estaba cargando unos enormes libros de ingeniería y entonces me ofrecí a ayudarlo y pasamos todo el día hablando de nuestras vidas y de porque estábamos estudiando en la universidad, como vez fue amor a primera vista" dijo Byacuran

"Que historia tan bonita y desde entonces son novios en verdad existe el amor a primera vista que romántico" dijo Hermion emocionada

"Te equivocas Hermion nosotros no fuimos novios el primer día, primero fuimos amigos y después de un tiempo nos hicimos novios" dijo Shoichi

"Entonces cuanto tiempo han estado de novios?" pregunto Hermion

"Apenas empezamos este verano cuando nos graduamos de la universidad" dijo Shoichi

"Si pero le propuse ser novios desde el primer año de conocernos pero el nunca acepto"

"Eso es muy triste ustedes dos hacen buena pareja, y díganme que les gusta hacer" pregunto Hermion

"A mí me gusta programar y he desarrollado varios softwares y algunos videojuegos" dijo Shoichi

"A mí me gusta divertirme y hago todo lo que quiero pero lo que más me gusta es comer dulces y mis favoritos son los malvaviscos" dijo Byacuran

-INARY—

En el autobús Gokudera estaba manejando y todos estaban comiendo algo de lo que habían comprado, estaban los gemelos hablando con Lambo

"Lambo dime que es lo que haces para divertirte aquí en Namimori" pregunto Fred

"Yo me paso todo el tiempo con los chicos y hacemos muchas cosas como ir al parque y otros lugares también pasamos el rato en casa comiendo la comida que la mama de Tsuna hace para nosotros ella es la mejor cocinera del mundo"

"Y no has hecho algunas bromas divertidas a alguno de ellos" pregunto George

"No yo no soy bueno haciendo bromas pero cuando era un niño dicen que yo molestaba todo el tiempo supongo que es lo mismo al fin de cuentas hacia enfadar a algunas personas" dijo Lambo

"No creo que tu pudieras ser fastidioso, Lambo tu siempre pareces ser muy maduro y tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo ellos deben de exagerar" lo defendió Harry

"Es cierto ellos exageran yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo" dijo Lambo muy seguro

"El cuándo era un niño siempre me molestaba y siempre se metía en problemas" dijo Gokudera

"Eso no es cierto lo que pasa es que no querías jugar con migo y es por eso que te molestaba" dijo Lambo

"Yo una vez intente jugar con Lambo al Béisbol pero lo golpe con la pelota muy fuerte y ya no quiso jugar conmigo más" dijo Yamamoto

"Lambo cuando era niño una vez lo hice llorar solo por decirle que sonriera pero parece que no resulto y solo lo hice llorar mas" dijo Ryohei

"Bueno fue divertido la vez que fuimos con Lambo a la feria recuerdo que estábamos subiéndonos a las tazas y se averiaron y terminamos mareados" dijo Tsuna

"Bueno fue muy valiente cuando se enfrentó a Levi-atan pero esa es otra historia" dijo Gokudera

"También recuerdo que siempre quería matar a Reborn aun si terminaba muy mal el seguía intentando" Dijo Ryohei

"A mí siempre me ha parecido un niño llorón excepto la vez que les ayudo a vencer esos velocirraptors en verdad aun si estaba llorando dio una buena pelea lo admito" dijo Rokudo

"De que pelea están hablando?" pregunto Harry

"De ninguna que te importe niño solo metete en tus asuntos" dijo Rokudo

"No le hables asi a Harry el solo esta haciendo una pregunta porque es obvio que nosotros no sabemos mucho de lo que están hablando" lo defendió Sirius

"Sirius algunas cosas es mejor no saberlo además esa es una vieja historia y no podemos hablar de ello porque a Lambo le traen malos recuerdos no es cierto Lambo" Dijo Rokudo viendo a Lambo con ojos de que si decía algo estúpido lo mataría

"Si no me gusta hablar de esa pelea es solo que no recuero muy bien de todas formas pero lo que recuerdo no es muy agradable y me dan pesadillas y no poder dormir en la noche" dijo Lambo mintiendo

"Pero con quien peleaste cuando tenías cinco años no debió ser mas que un brabucón" dijo Ron

"Bueno ya dijimos que a Lambo no le gusta hablar del tema no mencionen brabucones ni Velocirraptores de acuerdo" dijo Tsuna y entonces cambio de tema "Y dime Harry que te parece estar en casa de Shoichi ya nos hemos enterado de que te quedaras a vivir con el pero solo en las vacaciones porque estudias en un internado"

"Me agrada mucho sus padres son muy buenas personas y Shoichi en verdad es muy agradable al principio me pareció un poco tímido pero después me pareció mas abierto y el siempre es muy amable conmigo y también es muy considerado" Dijo Harry

"El también es muy responsable y es por eso que es mi amigo" dijo Gokudera

"Es cierto que es un poco tímido al principio cuando conoce gente nueva pero cuando te conoce bien te muestra que es una gran persona" dijo Tsuna

"El también es muy inteligente y a todos nos ha ayudado con algunas cosas el es un buen amigo estoy seguro que es muy divertido vivir con el" dijo Ryohei

"A el lo puedo usar fácilmente para mis propósitos también me agrada" dijo Rokudo sonriendo

"El es un buen amigo y es muy gracioso cuando lo conoces no lo has visto como duerme" dijo Yamamoto

"Si lo he visto, a dormido en el suelo también hay veces que lo he visto en la entrada del baño dormido también en la sala sobre su Laptop" dijo Harry recordando las veces en que lo ha visto dormir

"Eso no es posible nadie puede dormir de esa forma" dijo el profesor Lupin

"La próxima vez tómale una foto y nos la muestras" dijeron los gemelos (ya sabían lo que era una cámara fotográfica y algunas cosas mas del mundo normal)

"No será necesario esta noche nos hospedaremos en un hotel y si se despiertan temprano podrán verlo ustedes mismos" dijo Gokudera

"Genial" dijeron los gemelos

-INARY—

Todos llegaron a Tokio y los magos estaban bastante impresionados por la gran ciudad que tenían enfrente lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un hotel y entonces estacionaron el autobús y el camper y todos bajaron

"No les alegra que hayamos ido a comprar ropa nueva antes de venir a Tokio les dije que no sería bueno que parecieran unos campesinos en esta ciudad" Dijo Byacuran y los magos estuvieron de acuerdo

"Ya te dije que no era necesario que compraran ropa nueva nada mas ustedes traen ropa nueva el resto trajimos la ropa normal de siempre ¿cierto?" dijo Shoichi dirigiéndose a los demás vongolas

"Si no es para tanto además solo estaremos unos días" dijo Gokudera

"A mi me hubiera gustado estar más preparado para este tipo de situaciones me hubiera gustado comprar ropa nueva" dijo Tsuna lamentándose

"La ropa deportiva siempre esta a la moda en cualquier lugar" dijo Ryohei

"Bueno no importa que traemos puesto seguro será divertido" Dijo Yamamoto

"Yo también compre ropa nueva para venir a Tokio" dijo Chrome

"Es cierto nosotras también compramos ropa e iremos a comprar más en estas tiendas de la ciudad" dijo I-pin

"Yo también compre ropa" dijo Spaner y todos lo vieron raro porque siempre traía su traje verde de mecánico y entonces noto que lo veían y aclaro "Bueno mi mama me compro ropa ella dijo que no quería que estuviera todo el tiempo con mi uniforme de mecánico e insistió en comprarla"

"Ya veo en verdad casi nunca te quitas tu traje verde pero me alegra que tu mama te convenciera de cambiar de estilo seguro te quedara bien" dijo Shoichi

"No me convenció ella me obligo me dijo que sino hacia lo que ella decía rompería mi colección de tarjetas de anime" dijo Spaner

"Aun no conozco a tu madre y ya me agrada seguro que nos llevaremos bien si algún día nos la presentas" Dijo Byacuran

"Ella suena como nuestra madre también nos amenaza si no queremos hacer las cosas" dijeron los gemelos

"Todas las madres solo quieren hacer lo que es correcto para nuestro bien" dijo Hermion y todos la vieron raro

"Tu serás una buena madre Hermion seguro siempre sermonearas a tus hijos" dijo Lambo riendo un poco entonces Hermon lo vio feo y el inmediatamente dejo de reír y se puso serio

"Bueno iré a hacer las reservaciones" dijo Byacuran y los demás esperaron cerca de la recepción

-INARY—

En la recepción estaba Byacuran hablando con la recepcionista

"Buenas tardes señor en que puedo ayudarlo"

"Quiero rentar unas habitaciones para mi, el joven pelirrojo con anteojos, las chicas y para los idiotas de atrás"

"para 20 personas está bien como quiere repartirlas"

"quiero dos suite para los hombres y una para las damas. Ya sabe un lugar donde todos podamos estar todos juntos"

"Si entiendo tengo lo que pide" le entrego las llaves y le dijo "Sus habitaciones están en todo el piso de arriba así que tienen la privacidad que necesitan"

"Gracias señorita es muy amable" entonces se fue y se dirijo a hablar con los demás "Bien las cosas están así tenemos las habitaciones de hasta arriba del hotel las chicas estarán en una y nosotros tenemos dos habitaciones iremos la mitad y la mitad escojan ustedes"

Tsuna entonces decidió "Bueno entonces nosotros seremos Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo, Rokudo y Spaner

"Entonces yo estaré con Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Sho-chan y con los demonios" dijo Byacuran

"Genial ahora podremos ver a Shoichi dormir" dijo Fred

"También podremos tomarle una foto" dijo George

"Pero de que hablan porque quieren verme dormir" dijo Shoichi nervioso

"Es cierto a ustedes no les importa como duerme mi Sho-chan" dijo Byacuran

"Nos han dicho que duermes de forma extraña y queremos verlo"

"Que eso no es cierto es solo que no siempre duermo en mi cama pero eso es muy normal cuando estás trabajando muy duro" dijo Shoichi defendiéndose

"Si solo es eso yo tengo muchas fotos en mi celular de el cuándo estábamos en la universidad ¿Quieren verlas ustedes dos?" pregunto Byacuran sospechosamente amable

"Si claro queremos verlas" dijeron los gemelos emocionados

"Que lastima que no me agranden y no quiera prestarles mi celular Bakas" dijo Byacuran feliz entonces se fue al elevador riendo malvadamente

-INARY—

Ya todos habían dejado sus cosas en sus habitaciones y entonces decidieron ir a pasear un rato pero se dividieron en grupos la familia vongola fue por su lado con Kioko Haru y Spaner menos Lambo que fue con Byacuran y los magos y Chrome y Rokudo se quedaron en la habitación porque Rokudo no se sentía muy bien aún estaba débil por pasar tantos años inmóvil en la prisión y se estaba recuperando

"Porque Rokudo no está aquí acaso no quiere pasar tiempo con ninguno de ustedes?" pregunto Sirius a Shoichi los vongola ya se habían ido

"El no se siente muy bien aún está un poco débil y no debe exigirse demasiado" dijo Shoichi

"Espero que este bien dime que es lo que tiene porque está débil"

"Bueno no le puedo decir es muy personal de parte de Rokudo pero le aseguro que estará bien solo esta un poco cansado su cuerpo, el no esta realmente enfermo solo que tiene que descansar eso es todo"

"Bien entiendo" (solo espero que su ilusión se mantenga fuerte me preocupa un poco el también)

"Bien olvidémonos de Rokudo el no morirá hoy y vayamos a un lugar yo quiero ir a visitar el centro de la ciudad y ver las tiendas" dijo Byacuran

"Esta bien pero solo no compres muchas cosas" dijo Shoichi

"Nosotros también queremos ir con ustedes" dijo Hermion

"Si claro por mi esta bien podemos salir todos juntos" dijo Shoichi

"Yo quiero ir y comprar algunas cosas también" dijo Lambo "Harry quieres acompañarme será divertido"

"Si claro seguro Lambo"

Entonces todos fueron directo al centro de la ciudad fueron en metro y ninguno de los magos había subido al metro también Lambo estaba emocionado cuando por fin llegaron al centro

"Este lugar es genial primero vallamos a ver las tiendas de anime" dijo Lambo entonces todos fueron a la tienda donde vendían anime y Lambo compro algunas figuras de anime y entonces Byacuran lo molesto

"Para que compras muñecos de juguete Lambo tu ya no eres un niño" Dijo Byacuran

"Estos no son muñecos son figuras de acción y además son coleccionables tonto Byacuran" Dijo Lambo

"Maldito mocoso eres uno llorón" dijo Byacuran

"Shoichi dile a Byacuran que las figuras de acción son coleccionables" dijo Lambo intentando no llorar

"Byacuran deja de molestar a Lambo y las figuras de anime son coleccionables yo también tenía unas cuando tenía su edad" dijo Shoichi

Entonces Lambo se burló de Byacuran "Shoichi está de mi lado"

"Ganaste por hoy Lambo pero no la guerra" dijo Byacuran

"Bueno ya basta que les parece si vamos a otro lugar mas divertido" dijo Sirius "Que sugieren chicos" les pregunto a Shoichi y a Byacuran

"Yo quiero ir a cenar ya es un poco tarde y mañana cera mi competencia estoy seguro que se divertirán" dijo Shoichi

"Estoy de acuerdo con Sho-chan debemos cenar y regresar al hotel porque mañana será un día ocupado" dijo Byacuran

"Creo que será lo mejor ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que despertar temprano" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Pero nosotros queremos conocer un poco mas la ciudad apenas llegamos aquí a Tokio" dijeron los gemelos

"No se preocupen chicos mañana será mi competencia pero en la noche podremos salir también y nos quedaremos un dia después de la competencia para pasar el dia en la ciudad que les parece" Dijo Shoichi

"Bueno si tu lo dices Shoichi confiaremos en ti"

"Seguro será divertido nosotros nunca hemos estado en Tokio pero me hubiera gustado ir a un bar esta noche" dijo Sirius

"Si quiere usted puede pasar un tiempo en la ciudad Byacuran lo puede guiar el también quiere pasar a un bar esta noche, tu que dices Byacuran quieres ir con los señores?" Dijo Shoichi

"Esta bien Sirius no me desagrada mucho y no quiero ir solo a tomar" dijo Byacuran "¿Quién mas quiere ir conmigo?" pregunto

"Yo ire con ustedes seguro pasaremos un buen rato" dijo Remus

"Nosotros también queremos ir" dijeron los gemelos

"No pueden ir, ustedes son menores de edad y no pueden entrar a un bar lo siento quizás en tres años mas" dijo Shoichi y los gemelos se desanimaron

"Creo que también le preguntare a los demás si quieren ir con nosotros pero eso será cuando regresemos al hotel" dijo Byacuran y entonces todos fueron al restaurant y después regresaron a su hotel los demás también ya habían regresado

-INARY—

Shoichi se quedaría en la habitación trabajando con Spaner para arreglar los últimos detalles de su Robot los vongola estaban viendo una película todos juntos también Harry Hermion Ron y los gemelos. Byacuran solo consiguió que lo acompañaran Remus, Sirius, Y Estaba convenciendo a Rokudo

"Vamos seguro te divertirás y estoy seguro que es tu primera vez que tomaras alcohol" dijo Byacuran a Rokudo

"Tu y yo no somos amigos dime que es lo que planeas Byacuran" dijo Rokudo sospechando que algo tramaba

"Ya te dije que quiero empezar una nueva vida y Sho-chan siempre dice que debo llevarme mejor con las personas" dijo Byacuran sonriendo

"Esta bien pero no te acerques demasiado a mi aun no me inspiras mucha confianza" dijo Rokudo desconfiado

"Bien iremos a un bar solo a beber y conocernos mejor" dijo Byacuran

"Rokudo ya te sientes mejor para salir con nosotros" dijo Black preocupado

"Si solo me sentí un poco cansado eso es todo no pasa nada" dijo Rokudo a Sirius

"Bien entonces vamos y ágamos cosas de adultos señores" dijo Byacuran y se fueron al bar a tomar algunas copas, entonces encontraron un bar para jóvenes que se veía muy bien y con buen ambiente "Entonces que es lo que van a pedir" dijo Byacuran para ir a pedir las bebidas

"Yo quiero solo una baso de Wiski" dijo Sirius

"Yo quiero un Bourbon Stinger" dijo Rokudo

"Yo quiero una cerveza Duff" dijo Remus

"Está bien yo tomare una margarita de mango vuelvo en poco tiempo" dijo Byacuran y se fue pero los demás lo vieron raro

"Tu amigo es especial" dijo Sirius

"Es algo diferente diría yo" dijo Remus intentando ser amable

"Yo diría que solo es un idiota no puedes venir a un bar y pedir una bebida de chicas las personas se burlaran de el" dijo Rokudo molesto

"Bueno pero entonces tiene mucho valor para pedir ese tipo de bebidas aun sabiendo lo que podría pasar" dijo Remus

"Pero deberíamos decirle que eso lo puede meter en problemas" dijo preocupado Sirius

"A mi no me importa si se mete en problemas el no es mi amigo" dijo Rokudo

"Pero entonces porque viniste con el si no eres su amigo?" pregunto Sirius

"Porque Byacuran tiene razón es mi primera vez que pruebo una bebida alcohólica" dijo Rokudo un poco apenado y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas que los magos si lograron ver

"Pero parecías tan seguro al pedir tu bebida yo pensé que en verdad eras un experto" dijo Remus

"Solo la pedí porque he oído que algunas personas la pedían mucho cuando yo era un niño pero eso es todo, será la primera vez que la pruebo" Entonces después de diez minutos llego Byacuran con sus bebidas y Sirius no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y le hiso la pregunta que todos pensaban

"No te dijeron nada en la barra por lo que pediste?" pregunto Sirius

"No porque, solo me encontré con un idiota pero no pasó nada importante

Flashback

Hace 10 minutos

"Me puede dar un Wiski, un Bourbon Stinger, una cerveza Duff y una margarita de mango" entonces el barman empezó a prepararle las bebidas pero una persona se acercó a Byacuran y le pregunto

"Los vi entrar a ustedes cuatro y no vienen con ninguna chica dime quien es el tonto gay que pidió la margarita de mango" dijo un joven alto y muy musculoso

"La margarita de mango no la pidió ningún tonto gay la pedí yo hay algún problema con eso" dijo Byacuran con la expresión de siempre alegre y despreocupada

"Tu eres el tonto gay que la pidió jajaja sabes a mi no me agrada la gente como tu que te parece si arreglamos esto tu nos invitas a los chicos y a mi una ronda de cervezas y te vas de aquí y no te are nada o te doy una paliza y te vas de aquí en ambulancia"

"Vamos afuera no quiero tardar demasiado con esto" dijo Byacuran y entonces el joven lo siguió y también lo siguieron sus amigos a el callejón que estaba atrás, Byacuran se quitó su saco y lo dejo sobre un lugar donde no se ensuciara "Como quieren hacer esto? pueden intentarlo todos a la vez o uno por uno como quieran todos recibirán una paliza" dijo Byacuran confiado

"Así que quieres pelear conmigo bien empecemos no te preocupes seré solo yo el que te golpeara" El joven dio un puñetazo fuerte directo a la cara de Byacuran pero el rápidamente lo bloqueo solo con una mano entonces de nuevo el joven intento golpearlo pero esta vez el golpe fue directo al estómago de Byacuran esta vez Byacuran no lo esquivo y recibió el golpe directo en el estómago pero Byacuran no se dobló del dolor parecía como si apenas lo hubiera golpeado

"Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer" Dijo Byacuran y el joven se sorprendió de que no le hiciera daño el golpe que le dio directamente en el estómago y Byacuran decido empezar a golpearlo primero le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y el joven si se dobló de dolor después lo tomo por la camisa y le dijo "No me gusta que nadie me llame tonto gay y no te iras tan fácil de esta" entonces lo arrojo a la pared le dio algunos golpes en la cara y en el estomago y después cuando ya no se podía sostener en pie le pregunto "Que prefieres que te rompa brazo o Pierna escoge" pero el no dijo nada y ninguno de sus amigos se atrevía a ayudarlo entonces Byacuran tomo su brazo y estaba dispuesto a romperlo cuando sonó su celular normalmente lo dejaría sonar pero la melodía del tono de llamada le indicaba que Shoichi lo estaba llamando así que decidió primero contestar y después romperle el brazo

Llamada

"Hola Sho-chan porque llamas? Pasa algo?"

"No solo llamaba porque me gustaría que me prometieras que no te meterás en problemas en el bar"

"Pero porque dices eso si yo nunca me metería en problemas en el bar"

"Yo sé cómo te pones cuando estas ebrio y no me gustaría que asustes a el padrino y al profesor de Harry"

"Pero Rokudo está con nosotros también el no permitirá que haga tonterías creme él es muy serio"

"Bueno solo prométeme que no se meterán en problemas quieres me gustaría que tuvieran una noche tranquila por favor"

"Esta bien te lo prometo tendremos una noche tranquila y no me meteré en problemas"

"Bien cuídate Byacuran-san"

Fin de la llamada

"Tuviste suerte mi novio me pidió que no me metiera en problemas" dijo Byacuran y antes de que lo dejara ir lo tiro al suelo y le dio unas patadas en las costillas después lo dejo ir "y si alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema conmigo les sugiero que no me lo digan y no se metan en mi camino" entonces regreso al bar y fue a buscar sus bebidas y a sentarse con sus amigos

Fin del Flashback

"No pasó nada interesante" volvió a decir Byacuran ninguno le creyó pero no dijeron nada y entonces todos empezaron a tomar y después de un rato Byacuran y Rokudo estaban totalmente ebrios y empezaron a hablar puras tonterías

"Byacuran tengo mucho que preguntarte tu que sabes muchas cosas ¿Cuándo Thor comete un error se sentirá Thorpe?" dijo Rokudo

"No lo se yo creo que si yo me sentiría torpe" dijo Byacuran y después el hiso una pregunta "¿Si no debes hablar con extraños como hiciste amigos?"

"supongo que hablando con extraños" dijo Rokudo

"Eres un tonto se supone que cuando eres niño no debes hablar con extraños"

"No lo pensé de esa forma" dijo Rokudo "también me he preguntado ¿si los videojuegos me hacen violento, el monopolio me hará millonario?"

"No amigo eso no te llevara a ningún lado yo siempre pierdo y aun así soy millonario" dijo Byacuran "una pregunta más ¿si dejas entrar a los zombis a tu casa? ¿Zombienvenidos?"

"Yo creo que si pues son zombis que otra palabra podrías húsar" dijo Rokudo tomando otro trago de su bebida

"Ya cállense ustedes dos ya me desesperaron solo hablan tonterías" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Cállate tu no te metas anciano esta conversación es entre mi amigo y yo" dijo Byacuran

"Ya déjalos en paz están ebrios solo ignóralos Remus" dijo Sirius

"Pero aun no creo que estén ebrios si solo han tomado dos rondas de sus bebidas" dijo Remus

"Puede que no tengan mucha tolerancia al alcohol" dijo Sirius

"Está bien solo porque de cierto modo es divertido verlos como se están tratando ahora y mañana seguro se pelearan como siempre" dijo Remus riendo

"Bueno el profesor Lupin tiene razón háblame de algo serio Byacuran algo de adultos" dijo Rokudo

"Porque siempre estás en contra mía yo te considero un amigo muy fuerte" dijo Byacuran con voz de borracho

"Ese tema es muy serio pero bueno te contestare, es porque tú siempre utilizas a las personas y yo no quiero que me utilices como uno de tus sirvientes" dijo Rokudo igual de borracho

"Pero eres amigo de mi novio y eso me molesta un poco mas bien me enfada demasiado y me enfade cuando llamaste a mi Sho-chan así, yo solo lo llamo Sho-chan"

"Y eso que tiene que ver con que quieres que seamos amigos yo no lo entiendo" dijo Rokudo

"Esa es la ley del amigo si te conviertes en mi amigo no podrás quitarme a mi novio y no tendré que preocuparme, estarías obligado a mantenerte alejado de el"

"Pero que dices yo no soy gay acaso no sabes que salgo con Chrome y además Shoichi es mi amigo el estuvo planeando mi escape de la prisión por años" dijo Rokudo y entonces como los magos estaban poniendo atención a la conversación le preguntaron

"De que prisión hablas Rokudo?" pegunto Sirius

"De la prisión Vendicare" dijo Rokudo

"Cállate se supone que nadie debe de saber que eres un prófugo Shhhh¡" dijo Byacuran

"Es cierto" dijo Rokudo y después se volteo a ver a los magos y agrego "A ustedes no les importa no les diré nada

"No le agás mucho caso Sirius seguro se refiere a un reformatorio o algo por el estilo el no pudo pasar muchos años en prisión aún es muy joven" dijo Remus

"Tienes razón pero pongamos atención a lo que dicen parece una conversación seria"

"Entonces podemos ser amigos pero si alguien pregunta seguimos siendo enemigos" dijo Rokudo

"Si por mi esta bien yo también tengo que mantener mis apariencias" dijo Byacuran entonces los magos aprovecharon para hacerles unas preguntas personales a los dos

"Dime Byacuran que es lo que piensas de Harry le arias daño?" pregunto Sirius

"No yo no podría hacerle daño el me recuerda tanto a Sho-chan con sus gafas redondas y además el no me desagrada para nada" dijo sincero Byacuran

"Y tu Rokudo le arias daño si te pagaran lo suficiente?" pregunto Remus

"Real mente no me interesa lo que le pase yo no defiendo a nadie pero tampoco lo lastimaría sin una razón y si me pagaran no sería una razón aceptable para lastimarlo supongo que no" dijo Rokudo

"Y porque ayudas al padrino de Harry que es lo que hace por ti?" pregunto Byacuran

"Solo digamos que mantengo una ilusión para que nadie vea su verdadero rostro y el me paga con dinero un trato justo no lo crees"

"Si supongo pero debe agradarte para que no lo estafes" dijo Byacuran

"Si me agrada porque ambos hemos escapado de prisión" dijo Rokudo y los magos se espantaron que Rokudo haga esas confesiones y decidieron actuar

"Rokudo no crees que deberíamos irnos ya es tarde" dijo Sirius apresuradamente pero Byacuran no entendió muy bien lo que dijo Rokudo hace unos momentos

"Pero apenas estoy hablando con mi nuevo amigo Byacuran"

"Si déjanos platicar tranquilos lo estoy convenciendo de que deje de ser amigo de Sho-chan" dijo Byacuran

"Pero ya se está haciendo tarde seguro mañana estarán cansados y no podrán apoyar a Shoichi y Spaner" dijo el profesor Lupin

"Es cierto Sho-chan me matara si me duermo en su competencia tenemos que irnos" dijo Byacuran

"Esperen antes de irnos tienen que jurarme que nadie dirá lo que paso aquí yo no quiero que hablen de mi" dijo Rokudo con una voz seria pero borracha

"Si está bien chicos no les diremos nada a nadie de lo que paso aquí lo prometemos" dijo Sirius

"Por eso me agradas Sirius tu si entiendes la situación" dijo Rokudo

"Si a mi también me agradas porque eres un adulto y no me estas sermoneando todo el rato, otro adulto ya me habría sacado del bar y me hubiera acusado con mis padres" dijo Byacuran

"Yo te hubiera acusado con tus padres pero no se quiénes son" dijo Remus en forma de broma y todos se le quedaron viendo pero después se pusieron a reir todos como locos y cuando se tranquilizaron todos se fueron al hotel con Byacuran y Rokudo ebrios que casi no podían caminar


	18. La gran competencia

La gran competencia

Al día siguiente los gemelos fueron los primeros en despertar y entraron a la habitación donde dormía Shoichi, querían ver si era verdad lo que decían sobre la forma que dormía

"Vamos Fred el debe estar aquí cerca" dijo George ellos ya estaban dentro de la habitación y estaban buscándolo sin despertar a los demás, no lo encontraron dormido en ninguna de las camas y fueron a buscarlo al baño y tampoco estaba ahí entonces fueron a la cocina y fue donde lo encontraron

"George mira aquí está date prisa con la cámara" Estaba Shoichi dormido en el suelo de la cocina el estaba sentado en el suelo dormido pero con un sándwich en la mano y un vaso de leche en la otra pareciera que se hubiera desmallado pero como estaba roncando y babeando supieron que no estaba desmallado

"Ya tome la foto Fred"

"Ellos tenían razón el duerme de la forma más extraña que nos podamos imaginar"

Entonces empezaron a salir los demás ocupantes de la habitación y vieron que los gemelos estaban en la cocina tomando fotos

"Que hacen ustedes dos? Que es tan divertido?" pregunto Ron y entonces Remus, Sirius y Harry se asomaron a ver lo que veían los gemelos y todos vieron sorprendidos como estaba Shoichi en el suelo menos Harry que ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo dormir y empezaron a reír pero inmediatamente Remus se preocupo

"Puede estar desmallado no se despierta" dijo Remus preocupado

"El no esta desmallado profesor el solo tiene el sueño muy profundo y no despertara tan fácilmente" dijo Harry

"Pero entonces como despertamos a tu amigo Harry?" pregunto Sirius acercándose a Shoichi

"Su papa abecés le hace bromas para que despierte" dijo Harry y procedió a acercarse a Shoichi y primero le quito el sándwich y el vaso de la mano "Shoichi despierta el departamento se está incendiando"

"Los bomberos me salvaran déjame dormir" dijo dormido Shoichi

"Déjame intentarlo" dijo Gerorge "Shoichi tu novio te trajo un enorme ramo de rosas y tienes que recibirlo"

"Dile que lo deje en la puerta luego lo veré" Dijo Shoichi y siguió durmiendo

"Eso parece divertido déjame a mi" dijo Sirius y entonces con voz alarmada "Un gorila se escapó del zoológico y te quiere comer" pero no pasó nada y entonces salió Byacuran del cuarto y se acerco

"Que hacen?" entonces vio lo que estaban viendo todos y el se acercó a Shoichi y lo levanto y lo mantuvo en sus brazos "Otra vez no durmió en su cama cierto?" les pregunto Byacuran a los magos

"Parece que paso toda la noche en la cocina ayer que regresamos no lo vimos porque estaba en el suelo y estaba completamente oscuro" dijo Sirius "y ahora no hemos podido despertarlo"

"Yo lo despertare" dijo Byacuran "Sho-chan tu madre dice que no podrás usar tu laptop si no despiertas de inmediato"

Y Shoichi despertó con los ojos bien abiertos y grito "Mama ya estoy despierto no me quites mi computadora" grito en Japonés pero todos ya sabían lo que querían decir con sus grito y todos lo vieron raro y después todos empezaron a reír menos Shoichi que se puso completamente rojo "Eso no es gracioso"

"No, esto es épico" dijeron los gemelos sin parar de reír

"Harry no te rías eso no es gracioso" dijo Shoichi viendolo feo

"Lo siento no puedo evitarlo esto en verdad es muy gracioso" apenas podía hablar por la risa

"Ya Sho-chan cálmate te llevare a que duermas un poco más en tu cama aún tenemos tiempo para tu competencia y sería bueno que descansaras" dijo Byacuran aun cargando a Shoichi en sus brazos

"Pero y mi sándwich y mi vaso de leche yo recuerdo que los tenía" dijo Shoichi en forma de queja

"Están en el mostrador de la cocina pero te daré otra cosa para que desayunes pero primero duerme dos horas mas quieres Sho-chan"

"Está bien pero me despiertas para poder ir a la competencia a tiempo" dijo Shoichi y entonces Byacuran fue a meter a Shoichi a la cama y después regreso y hablo con los magos

"Bien gemelos del mal quiero una copia de la foto que le tomaron a mi Sho-chan o borrare todas las fotos que le tomaron sin mi permiso" Dijo Byacuran con voz seria

"La tendrás no te preocupes" dijo Fred

"Y que vamos a hacer mientras nos preparamos para la competencia?" preguntó Harry

"Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es desayunar y después podemos cambiarnos" dijo Remus

"Vallamos todos a desayunar entonces" dijo Byacuran y todos fueron al restaurant del hotel y dejaron a Shoichi dormido

-INARY—

Todos fueron al restaurant los vongola, los magos y las chicas ya todos estaban en una mesa grande y todos ya estaban desayunando

"En donde dejaste a mi amigo Byacuran?" pregunto Spaner

"Lo deje en la habitación porque el se quedó dormido en la cocina y no pudo dormir bien así que le dije que durmiera un rato más antes de la competencia y yo lo despertare mas tarde"

"Yo recuerdo que cuando me fui el se estaba preparando para dormir y yo lo deje solo en la cocina"

"Supongo que le dio hambre y ya no aguanto el sueño y decidió quedarse a dormir ahí y lo encontramos con un vaso de leche en la mano y un sándwich en la otra pero eso es normal no es la primera vez que le pasa" dijo Byacuran

"Ya veo que pena pero llévale un desayuno adecuado para que tenga un buen dia" dijo Spaner

"Claro que le comprare un buen desayuno para que tenga mucha energía el día de hoy" dijo Byacuran muy animado entonces terminaron de desayunar y después se prepararon para la competencia ya Shoichi despertó y todos estaban listos entonces Shoichi y Spaner guardaron su robot en el camper para que no le pasara nada en el viaje al centro de convenciones

-INARY—

Todos estaban en el centro de convenciones y Spaner y Shoichi tenían que ir al área de competidores

"Byacuran no te metas en problemas y cuida a Harry por mi quieres" le dijo Shoichi en tono serio

"Esta bien Sho-chan lo cuidare pero no tardes demasiado te estaré esperando" y entonces le dio un largo beso en los labios y después Shoichi se fue con Spaner

"Este lugar es increíble dime en donde tenemos que estar para ver la competencia" dijo Ron

"Y aun no has visto nada de la ciudad Ron mañana tendremos tiempo para poder hacer algo de turismo pero tienes razón tenemos que irnos ahora para encontrar un buen lugar en las gradas y poder ver la competencia" dijo Tsuna

"Yo los alcanzare después primero iré a comprar algo de comida para antes de la competencia" dijo Rokudo

"Espera Rokudo puedo ir contigo?" pregunto Black

"Si como quieras" entonces los dos se fueron a comprar algo

"Busquemos un lugar cerca para poder ver mejor" dijo Hermion

Entonces todos fueron a las gradas y vieron un lugar completamente vacío en donde solo estaba sentado Hibari

"Miren ahí está Hibari por eso es que no se ha llenado aun ese lugar vamos" dijo Gokudera y todos fueron a sentarse para poder ver la competencia

"Gracias por apartarnos estos lugares Hibari" dijo Tsuna cuando ya todos estaban sentados en sus lugares

"Yo no les estaba apartando nada solo es que los demás herbívoros no querían sentarse cerca de mi"

"Bueno como sea gracias de todas formas" dijo Tsuna y esperaron a que iniciara la competencia

-INARY—

Estaban Sirius y Rokudo de regreso para encontrar a los demás y entonces empezó a hablar Sirius con el

"Rokudo talvez no lo recuerdes pero ayer mencionaste que me ayudabas porque ambos hemos escapado de prisión y me gustaría preguntarte si lo que dijiste es cierto yo se que no me importa pero es algo importante que me gustaría que me dijeras para poder conocerte mejor y tal vez algún día ser verdaderos amigos" dijo Sirius

"Si recuero lo que paso ayer pero yo nuca debí haberlo mencionado pero ya que lo sabes si en verdad quieres que te cuente un poco sobre eso tendrás que darme tu palabra que no le dirás a los demás sobre eso entiendes"

"Si te daré mi palabra no le diré a los demás sobre lo que hablemos"

"Bien iremos a un lugar donde nadie nos pueda oír" Entonces encontraron un lugar donde no había nadie y le empezó hablar "Te lo diré rápido para que no tardemos demasiado y podamos regresar sin que nadie sospeche nada entiendes, primero empezare por la parte de la prisión yo se que tu escapaste de Azcaban y seguro fue una tortura para ti estar ahí pero que no hayas perdido la cabeza me hace respetarte de cierta forma ya que por lo que se estuviste mucho tiempo adentro y fuiste culpado por un crimen que no cometiste o me equivoco"

"Tienes razón fue muy difícil no perder la cabeza pero en los momentos en que sentía que perdía la esperanza recordaba que tenia que regresar para poder ver a Harry y cuidarlo como les prometí a sus padres pero hasta ahora tampoco he podido hacerlo aun si estoy fuera de Azcaban no puedo ayudar en nada ya que soy un prófugo y nadie puede ver mi rostro o seré enviado a la prisión de nuevo"

"Bueno yo sé lo que se siente estar completamente metido en un hoyo si entiendes a lo que me refiero, yo también estuve en prisión y apenas este verano fui rescatado para mí también fue una tortura y es por eso que me puedo imaginar por todo lo que pasaste para poder ser libre y que no puedas salir cuando quieras me hiso pensar que aun si estabas fuera de prisión te seguías sintiendo como un prisionero es por eso que decidí ayudarte por lo menos a que pudieras ser completamente libre el resto del verano, bien pregúntame lo que querías saber"

"Dime como es que tu siendo tan joven estabas en prisión si no puedes decirme completamente los detalles por lo menos cuéntame un poco sobre qué es lo que paso"

"Cuando tenía trece años solo pensaba en causar sufrimiento a las demás personas y que pasaran por lo que yo pase para que las nuevas generaciones no tuvieran que pasar lo que me paso a mi y a mis amigos, yo viví en un mundo donde los más fuerte hacían lo que quisieran con los débiles en este caso los niños y pensaba que causando un daño significativo a los adultos podría de algún manera hacer que comprendieran que la destrucción no es la solución y para eso tenía que hacerle daño a muchas personas pero para mí todo valdría la pena si tenía éxito en mi plan, incluso mi pandilla me apoyo en todo momento entonces tuvimos una pelea con gente importante y necesitaba ganar para continuar con mi plan pero fuimos derrotados y fue cuando los Vindice vinieron por nosotros y nos encerraron a todos en prisión, después de un tiempo idee un plan para que todos pudiéramos escapar pero como eran demasiados los que nos estaban siguiendo tuve que distraerlos para que mi pandilla pudieran escapar y fue entonces que me atraparon de nuevo y me mantuvieron encerrado por diez años más hasta que me ayudaron a escapar este verano pero el tiempo en prisión me ayudo a cambiar mi forma de pensar y me di cuenta que la forma en que estaba haciendo las cosas no estaba bien pero aún estoy continuando con mi plan pero de una forma distinta"

"Pero a quien quieres derrocar porque peleas"

"Tal vez tu no sepas nada pero solo te diré que quiero destruir el mundo de la mafia"

"Pero ninguna prisión encierra a niños"

"En la prisión vendicare no importa si eres un niño o no si cometes un crimen y eres de una familia mafiosa ellos pueden encerrarte ellos son los que se supone que mantienen el orden en la mafia es también por eso que quiero destruir el mundo de la mafia porque ese mundo es cruel"

"Entonces fuiste encerrado en prisión porque hiciste algo malo pero aun eras un niño y apenas también fuiste rescatado pero no lo entiendo porque es que tu no te estas ocultando y no parece que estés preocupado por esto"

"Bueno las personas que me ayudaron a escapar hicieron un buen trabajo sacándome sin que se dieran cuenta y pusieron un muñeco en mi lugar que ara casi imposible que los guardias sepan que escape hasta que pase demasiado tiempo además ya soy más fuerte que cuando era joven esta vez será mas difícil que me capturen, pero bueno ya tenemos que irnos o los demás se preguntaran en donde estuvimos" dijo Rokudo pero toda la conversación hiso que Sirius tuviera más preguntas sobre él y sobre que era la mafia pero después le preguntaría más cosas

-INARY—

"Estaban todos en las gradas esperando a que empezará la competencia cuando llegaron Rokudo y Sirius y se sentaron en sus lugares

"Que estaban haciendo tardaron demasiado ustedes dos" dijo Byacuran

"Estábamos comprando cosas para comer y les trajimos algo también a ustedes" dijo Sirius

"Eso esta bien" dijo Byacuran y entonces volteo a ver a Rokudo y le dio unas pastillas "Toma debes tomarlo una vez al día"

"Y esto que es Byacuran?" dijo Rokudo sospechando de que fuera una broma de Byacuran

"Ayer no tenías energía para salir con nosotros en la mañana recueras, así que decidí ir a comprarte una de las mejores medicinas para recuperar la parálisis en el cuerpo yo se que a veces no te responde como debería porque pasaste diez años inmóvil con eso no te pasara de nuevo" dijo Byacuran en japonés para que los magos no se enteraran de lo que pasaba

"No lo necesito yo puedo curarme solo, no importa si por el momento tengo un cuerpo débil si tengo una mente fuerte será suficiente para compensar lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo" dijo Rokudo decidido

"Tienes razón tu mente es muy fuerte pero no debes exigirle tanto a tu cuerpo además me tome muchas molestias para poder ir por estas pastillas yo tuve que ir a otro mundo para conseguirlas y no sabes lo cansado que fue y no es divertido hacerlo cuando estas ebrio, es más ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que volví a la cama"

"Está bien las tomare gracias Byacuran" entonces Rokudo tomo una y guardo las demás

"También yo te lo agradezco Byacuran por tomarte las molestias de ayudar a Rokudo yo se que tu y el no son los mejores amigos pero gracias por darte cuenta que necesitaba ayuda de ese tipo yo no lo sabía" dijo Tsuna

"Si tampoco es para tanto y si no te diste cuenta fue porque no sabes mucho sobre medicina incluso para mi fue difícil imaginarme lo que pasaba con Rokudo ya que el no comparte nada con nadie es por eso que apenas ayer supe lo que le pasaba" dijo Byacuran sin mucho interés

"Ya dejen de hablar de mi, y cállense porque ya empezó" dijo Rokudo exasperado

-INARY—

"El siguiente equipo que participará viene de la ciudad de Namimori" dijo el presentador y entonces salieron Shoichi y Spaner "Recuerden lo único que tienen que hacer para continuar a la siguiente etapa es recorrer todo la arena en menos de tres minutos están listos?" ellos asintieron y entonces el juez del evento empezó a tomarles tiempo

La forma del robot que hicieron era como un pequeño tanque pero tenía brazos que se podían ocultar o sacar el primer obstáculo que tenían que pasar fue una rampa muy inclinada donde tenían que subir y la subieron sin problemas el segundo obstáculo era una prueba de precisión tenían que transportas un vaso lleno con agua de una mesa a otra sin tirar nada en el camino y también la pasaron sin problema y por último para acabar de pasar el circuito era atravesar un pequeño lago entonces para pasar el obstáculo al robot le salió una pequeña balsa en la parte de debajo de las ruedas y con eso pudo pasar toda la etapa sin ningún problema

"Eso fue muy impresionante nunca había pensado que las competencias de robótica fueran así" dijo Gokudera

"También es la primera vez que vengo a una de estas pero ahora veo que Shoichi y Spaner de verdad se esforzaron para construir ese robot" dijo Tsuna

"Sho-chan y Spaner pensaron en todo, estoy impresionado" dijo Byacuran

"Cuanto tiempo estuvieron trabajando en ese robot acaso un año?" dijo Hermion

"Te equivocas Hermion-kun ellos apenas decidieron participar solo una semana antes de que empezará el verano" dijo Byacuran

"No te creo ese robot debió de costar mucho trabajo y seguro tardaron mas de un año entre dos personas"

"Es verdad aun si no lo crees Hermion pero ellos dos son unos genios y yo los he visto hacer cosas más geniales, ese robot solo es una pequeña prueba de lo que en verdad pueden hacer" dijo Tsuna

"Tsuna tiene razón ellos dos son unos genios y cuando trabajan juntos hacen cosas increíbles al extremo" dijo Ryohei

"Nunca me imaginé que ellos dos pudieran hacer algo como esto yo creí que Shoichi era un poco tonto al ver la forma en que se durmió en la cocina esta mañana" dijo Ron sin pensar en las consecuencias

Entonces inmediatamente todos los vongola Rokudo y Byacuran vieron a Ron de forma molesta pero Byacuran fue el que lo vio mas molesto y le hablo primero "Perdona creo que oí mal acabas de llamar a mi novio tonto?"

"No solo dije que creía que era tonto por la forma que duerme yo creí que nadie lo suficiente mente listo dormiría así eso es todo" dijo Ron aun sin que se diera cuenta que ofendió a Shoichi

"Entonces si le dijiste tonto a mi novio, pero para que lo sepas que Sho-chan duerma de forma extraña no lo hace parecer tonto lo hace parecer Kawai y tu nuca serás tan Kawai como mi Sho-chan y te espero a la salida para darte una paliza por ofender a mi novio" Dijo Byacuran sonriendo pero con voz amenazante

"Como debería tomar su amenaza enserio o en broma y además que es Kawai?" dijo Ron confundido

"Has algo" le dijo Sirius a Rokudo

Entonces Rokido volteo a vera Sirius "Si hare algo" después volteo a ver a Ron "Kawai significa lindo en Japonés y deberías tomar la amenaza de Byacuran enserio y también yo te espero a la salida para darte otra paliza después de que acabe Byacuran contigo" dijo Rokudo también enfadado

"Eso no quería que hicieras yo quería que ayudaras no que te unieras a la discusión" dijo Sirius y Rokudo solo lo ignoro

"Dejen en paz a Ron el no tuvo la intención de ofender a Shoichi" dijo Harry

"Claro que no tuvo la intención pero lo hiso y eso merece una paliza ofendió a nuestro amigo" dijo Gokudera de acuerdo con golpear a Ron

"Hibari siempre es imparcial dinos lo que tu piensas" dijo Kyoko tratando de calmar la situación

"Te moleré hasta la muerte por meterte con un herbívoro que me agrada lo suficiente como para defenderlo" dijo Hibari poniéndose de pie y mostrándole sus tonfas pero antes de que lo golpearan Hibari y Byacuran Tsuna los detuvo

"Ya basta no pelen no pueden golpear a Ron el solo es un niño y estoy seguro que el no quería ofender a Shoichi" dijo Tsuna a todos

"Pero por lo menos lo tirare de las escaleras" dijo Byacuran enserio

"No Byacuran no harás nada o le diré a Shoichi que no te estas comportando bien con los amigos de Harry" dijo Tsuna serio

"No me importa lo que digas Tsuna tu no eres mi jefe y solo lo dejare en paz porque no quiero que le digas nada a Sho-chan"

"Bueno como tu digas Byacuran solo dejen de amenazar a Ron quieren chicos?" dijo Tsuna a los demás

"Solo porque tu lo pides Tsuna" dijo Gokudera

"humm" dijo Hibari

"Lo dejare en paz solo porque no tengo ganas de pelear contigo Tsuna" Dijo Rokudo

"Miren sigue la siguiente etapa siéntense y cállense" Dijo Hermion

-INARY—

"Para la siguiente etapa solo nos quedan seis equipos" dijo el presentador "En esta etapa solo podrán pasar dos equipos para la prueba final, la siguiente etapa consiste en transportar cinco bloques de cemento de un lado a otro lo mas rápido posible y solo pasaran los primeros dos equipos que puedan llevar los cinco bloques uno a uno al área designada lo más rápido posible, comiencen

El que manejaba el robot era Spaner y estaba hablando con Shoichi "Esto es muy fácil Shoichi los bloques no son tan pesados y nosotros llevamos la delantera" dijo Spaner colocando el segundo bloque en el área correspondiente

"tienes razón Spaner todo a sido muy fácil pero no debemos confiarnos para la siguiente etapa es una pelea de robots y eso me preocupa un poco ya que no le pusimos muchas armas a este robot"

"No te preocupes no serán necesarias muchas para vencer a la competencia" dijo Spaner y fueron los primeros en calificar y el siguiente equipo en calificar era un grupo de cinco personas que tenían como treinta años cada uno ellos participaban con un robot que tenía la parte de abajo como un vehículo de cuatro ruedas arriba un cuerpo de Androide y sus brazos eran en forma de pinzas

"Tenemos una hora para prepararnos para la competencia final antes de ir a reparar nuestro robot deberíamos ir a saludar a nuestros amigos y preguntarles si les a gustado la competencia hasta ahora" dijo Shoichi y fueron con sus amigos llevando al robot con ellos

"Hola chicos como les ha parecido la competencia hasta ahora?" pregunto Spaner cuando llegaron con ellos

"Fue muy interesante nunca me imaginé que fuera tan divertido estar viendo a los robots hacer cosas como esas" dijo Hermion

"A mi me pareció muy emocionante hasta ahora la competencia es evidente que ustedes son el mejor equipo seguro no tendrán problemas en ganar" dijo Tsuna

"Yo no sabía lo que era un robot pero el suyo es increíble" dijo Ron y Byacuran como siempre no pudo evitar hacer un comentario hacia Ron

"De verdad vives en una cueva" afirmo Byacuran "Como es posible que no sepas lo que es un robot?"

"Ya déjalo en paz Byacuran en Inglaterra existen lugares donde la tecnología no a invadido la ciudad y comparado con Japón que es un país tecnológico no es extraño que el no conozca mucho sobre tecnología" dijo Shoichi defendiendo a Ron

"Pero una cosa es que no conozca sobre lo más nuevo en tecnología y otra cosa es que sea un completo ignorante" dijo Byacuran burlándose de Ron

"Byacuran ya basta me dijiste que no molestarías a los amigos de Harry este día yo se que te pones irritable cuando hay mucha gente pero contrólate quieres" dijo Shoichi algo enfadado y en japonés para que Harry no oyera nada

(Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero tengo que defender a Byacuran porque yo también estoy enfadado con el mocoso de Ron) pensó Rokudo "Byacuran tiene buenas razones para enfadarse con el mocoso porque el se atrevió a decirte tonto y a mi no me agrada tampoco parece retrasado" dijo Rokudo y todos los vongola lo vieron raro

"Lo vez hasta mi enemigo dice que el es un idiota y nosotros dos nunca estamos de acuerdo en nada" dijo Byacuran

"Bueno no debió decirme tonto pero ustedes son adultos y no pueden molestar a Ron" dijo Shoichi

Como los magos no entendieron nada de lo que dijeron en japonés Harry fue el que pregunto a Lambo porque todos estaban viendo raro a Rokudo "Lambo dime que es lo que dijeron porque todos de repente están viendo de esa manera a Rokudo?"

"Lo que paso es que Rokudo defendió a Byacuran porque Shoichi lo estaba regañando" dijo Lambo asombrado

"Y eso que tiene de extraño? Acaso no son todos amigos? Y los amigos se defienden" dijo Hermion

"Te equivocas ellos dos no son amigos ellos son enemigos jurados y nunca aviamos visto a Rokudo defender a Byacuran de esa manera" dijo Lambo

"Eso es bueno saberlo Lambo lo tendremos en cuenta" dijo Remus

Entonces Shoichi continúo hablando pera esta vez en ingles para que todos pudieran entender "Bueno Spaner y yo tenemos que prepararnos para la siguiente prueba pero vinimos a saludarlos"

"Shoichi me dejas jugar un poco con el robot?" pregunto Harry

"Si claro solo un poco" dijo Shoichi y entonces Harry tomo el control remoto y manejo al robot muy bien pero de repente Dombledor salió de su escondite pero nadie lo vio y los magos no lo sintieron

(Creían que me iba a dar por vencido tan pronto, si mi plan con el elfo no funciono seré yo mismo el que arruine las cosas y que todos odien a Harry y el no tenga más remedio que volver con sus tíos) pensó Dombledor y lanzo un hechizo que provoco que el robot de Shoichi y Spaner explotara y después desapareció riendo malvadamente

"Pero que paso? Estas bien?" pregunto preocupado Shoichi

"Si estoy bien pero no se porque exploto yo no hice nada" dijo Harry preocupado

"Si no te preocupes pero tu estas bien?" pregunto Shoichi de nuevo

"Si pero el robot?" dijo Harry mas preocupado por el robot que por el mismo

"El robot está completamente destruido pero no te preocupes a mí también me explotan las cosas a veces" dijo Spaner intentando hacer sentir mejor a Harry

"Pero su competencia, si no continúan no podrán tener un buen empleo, yo escuche que las personas que participan en la competencia es porque quieren conseguir un contrato de empleo para empresas importantes de tecnología aquí en Japón" dijo Harry ya muy triste intentando no llorar y eso hiso sentir muy mal a Shoichi y a Spaner e intentaron calmarlo

"No te preocupes por eso nosotros no estamos compitiendo para conseguir un buen empleo nosotros competimos por diversión" dijo Spaner

"Si pero arruine su oportunidad de ganar y conseguir un buen empleo aun si no buscaban uno" dijo Harry todavía intentando no llorar

"No te preocupes Harry nosotros ya tenemos un empleo pero iniciaremos a trabajar después de las vacaciones y además es un muy buen empleo el jefe nos agrada y nuestros compañeros de trabajo también son muy agradables" dijo Shoichi animado

"En verdad?" pregunto Harry y Spaner y Shoichi asintieron "Pero por mi culpa no podrán seguir participando y no podrán ganar"

"Ganar no es tan importante Harry basta con que pudimos venir todos juntos y que nos apoyaran" dijo Spaner

"Eso es cierto y todavía podemos participar con otro robot" dijo seguro Shoichi

"Entonces trajeron otro robot para la final?" pregunto mas animado Harry

"No" dijo desanimado Spaner y entonces vio que Harry se deprimió de nuevo pero inmediatamente recordó que traían al mini mosca "Pero tenemos al mini mosca con nosotros el podría funcionar bastante bien" dijo muy animado Spaner

"Es cierto en las reglas dice que podemos cambiar para la última etapa por otro robot si es que nosotros queremos" dijo Shoichi y entonces Harry se animó y fue a hablar con los demás que también estaban preocupados por el y Spaner y Shoichi hablaron de nuevo pero en Japonés

"Shoichi tú crees que el mini mosca pueda tener una pelea decente contra la competencia?" pregunto Spaner dudando mucho de que el plan funcionara

"Realmente lo dudo mucho pero lo intentaremos, tu que dices amigo?"

"Yo digo que si no ganamos por lo menos será divertido ver lo que pasa en la pelea, estoy seguro que mini mosca les dará una buena sorpresa a todos" dijo Spaner sonriendo


	19. La pelea de mini mosca

La pelea de mini mosca

Harry se dirigió con los demás cuando acabo de hablar con Shoichi y Spaner, el que primero que se acercó a hablarle fue Sirius

"Harry te encuentras bien? que es lo que te paso porque parecías tan triste?" pregunto Sirius preocupado

"Lo que paso es que yo estaba jugando con el robot de Shoichi y Spaner pero de repente exploto y me sentí culpable porque sería mi culpa si ellos no podían continuar con la competencia pero ellos me dijeron que no me preocupara que continuarían con otro robot para la siguiente etapa" dijo Harry muy animado

"Eso está muy bien me alegro que puedan continuar con la competencia" dijo Sirius

"Pero tu como te sientes Harry parecías muy triste hace un momento" dijo Hermion

"Ya me siento mejor ellos dos me animaron bastante y me alegra que no se hallan enfadado conmigo porque yo no sé porque exploto el robot"

"No te preocupes Harry nadie se enfadó contigo por lo del robot y nadie sabe lo que paso tampoco solo fue un accidente" dijo Tsuna

"Yo creo que fue el señor barbón del otro día, sentí su presencia de repente pero desapareció demasiado rápido, y no te preocupes Harry mi Sho-chan no se enfada por casi nada solo no te metas con su laptop y no tendrás problemas con el" dijo Byakuran y Harry no supo que contestar

"De que hombre barbón hablas Byakuran?" pregunto Tsuna hablando en japonés

"Hace unos días fui con la madre de Sho-chan al centro a arreglar algunas cosas y note que un anciano nos estaba siguiendo y tenía una presencia hostil así que decidí golpearlo y meterlo al basurero y es por eso que recuerdo su presencia"

"Entonces todos estaremos alerta para ver si encontramos a la persona de la que hablas o a una persona sospechosa" dijo Tsuna pero a los magos no les gusto que hablaran en Japonés y no pudieran enterarse de lo que dicen así que decidieron que desde ahora usarían un hechizo de traducción porque sospechaban que ocultaban algo importante cada vez que hablaban en Japonés

"Chicos porque siempre hablan entre ustedes en Japonés acaso no quieren que escuchemos lo que dicen?" preguntó el profesor Lupin para ver si le decían la verdad

"No para nada solo que a veces olvidamos que ustedes están aquí y como estamos en Japón se supone que debemos hablar en Japonés es completamente natural que cometamos ese tipo de errores después de todo no somos perfectos" dijo Byacuran diciendo una buena mentira

"Ya veo yo creía que ustedes nos estaban ocultando algo" lo dijo para que ellos pensaran que él sabía lo que ocultaban

"Señor Lupin de verdad cree que unos jóvenes como nosotros que todavía no tenemos ni nuestro primer empleo y acabamos de salir de la escuela está metido en algo malo?" pregunto Byakuran sonando lo más inocente posible

"Si lo pones de esa manera supongo que tienes razón yo no creo que se metan en problemas todos ustedes me parecen buenos chicos"

"Si el tiene razón nosotros no estamos metidos en nada malo señor, cierto Tsuna?" dijo Lambo nervioso y sudando un poco

"Es cierto nosotros no ocultamos nada, cierto Rokudo?" dijo Tsuna también nervioso

"Yo si oculto muchas cosas pero no es nada que les importe" dijo Rokudo cruzando los brazos y eso provocó que todos lo miraran con ojos asesinos por las cosas que decía pero el solo los ignoro

"Jajaja Rokudo es tan gracioso no crean nada de lo que dice el siempre está bromeando con todos nosotros" dijo Gokudera muy nervioso

"Ya déjalos en paz Remus ellos son amigos de Harry no creo que estén metidos en nada malo ellos aún son muy jóvenes" dijo Sirius (Pero Rokudo si tiene algo que ocultar muy importante pero yo no le diré a nadie yo guardare su secreto)

"Bueno aclarado el asunto y con Harry más calmado les pido que todos regresen a las gradas ya que pronto continuara la competencia y Spaner y yo ya tenemos que ir por mini mosca y prepararnos rápidamente para continuar con la competencia" dijo Shoichi

"Está bien iremos rápidamente a nuestros lugares y buena suerte a los dos" dijo Harry y entonces todos fueron a sus lugares pero Remus se llevó a los magos y a Harry a otro lugar para poder ponerles el hechizo que les permitiría entender el japonés, la competencia iniciaría en diez minutos mas

-INARY-

"Damas y caballeros niñas y niños estamos en el campeonato mundial numero veinticinco de robótica y nuestros dos equipos finalistas son el equipo de Rusia formado por cinco personas y el equipo de Japón de la ciudad de Namimori que está formado por dos personas, ambos equipos han decidido cambiar de robot para la última etapa eso significa que usaran un robot que no hemos visto antes en las pruebas preliminares esperamos un gran desempeño por parte de los dos equipos, bien continuemos con la competencia están listos a la cuenta de tres empezaran la pelea uno, dos, tres

El equipo contrario estaba participando con un robot de un metro de alto con forma humanoide el cual tenía una gran variedad de armas como lanza llamas un enorme martillo y un taladro que podía perforar el metal

"Mini mosca da lo mejor de ti" le dijo Spaner

"Si da lo mejor y no te preocupes si te rindes lo más importante es que lo intentes" dijo Shoichi y mini mosca empezó a hacer algunos ruidos

Mini mosca se acercó al robot enemigo un poco cauteloso pero rápidamente el robot enemigo empezó a atacarlo con el lanza llamas y mini mosca retrocedió un poco y después uso su extintor y pudo apagar el fuego

"Su robot es un inutil y como es que no tiene control remoto acaso también es defectuoso?" dijo el líder del equipo ruso que estaba manejando al robot enemigo con el control remoto

"El no es inútil pudo apagar tu lanza llamas pero solo es precavido y no es defectuoso el no tiene un control remoto el usa inteligencia artificial no necesita que le estén dando órdenes todo el tiempo el solo puede hacer las cosas" contesto en ruso Spanmer enfadado porque insultaron a su robot entonces él iba directamente a golpear al líder del equipo ruso pero Shoichi lo estaba deteniendo

"No merece la pena que lo golpes Spaner además si lo golpeas en la competencia inmediatamente seremos descalificados" estaba intentando razonar con el mientras lo sujetaba para que no cometa locuras

"Está bien suéltame ya me calme" dijo Spaner aun viendo con odio a el equipo ruso entonces Shoichi lo soltó y continuo la pelea con mini mosca

El robot enemigo empezó a atacar a mini mosca con su martillo y mini mosca solo le estaba lanzando pasteles para defenderse y algunas palomitas de maíz y cuando se le acabo la comida ya no tuvo más remedio que correr por toda la arena intentando alejarse del robot enemigo dio como tres vueltas completas a la arena

"Yo creo que esto significa que ya perdimos deberíamos rendirnos ya antes de que le pase algo a mini mosca" dijo Shoichi preocupado

"Si yo iré a detener la pelea" dijo Spaner e inmediatamente se fue a delante de la arena y alzo una bandera blanca para señalar que se rendían entonces el árbitro detuvo la pelea y declaro al equipo Ruso ganador

"Tal parece que el equipo de Namimori se rinde pero dieron una pelea muy divertida esperemos que el próximo año participen de nuevo para que nos asombren con sus robots o por lo menos para que nos diviertan tanto como este día, pero hoy declaramos al equipo Ruso campeón mundial en nuestro concurso de robótica denle un fuerte aplauso se lo tienen muy merecido y también denle un aplauso a el equipo de Namimori ellos son unos jóvenes que prometen tener un buen futuro en el área de la robótica felicidades a estos dos equipos" dijo el comentarista y le dieron un trofeo de primer lugar al equipo de Rusia y el trofeo de segundo lugar a Shoichi y a Spaner entonces ellos dos se fueron a reunirse con sus amigos

"Lamento que no hayan ganado chicos en verdad se esforzaron" dijo Lambo animándolos un poco

"Es cierto no ganamos pero fue muy divertido y a mini mosca le gusto participar, cierto mini mosca" dijo Spaner acariciando la cabeza de mini mosca entonces mini mosca empezó a hacer algunos ruidos parecía feliz

"Y cuando fue que construyeron este robot?" pregunto Hermion

"Esa es una buena pregunto Hermion veras yo no participe en la construcción de mini mosca, todo fue diseñado y programado completamente por Spaner, así que Spaner diles a todos cuanto trabajo te costó hacer al pequeño mini mosca" dijo Shoichi cediéndole la palabra a Spaner

"Me tomo un año entero de duro trabajo y lo hice para que fuera mi compañero cuando hago mis inventos" dijo Spaner muy emocionado

"y porque no tiene un control remoto?" pregunto Harry

"Es porque tiene inteligencia artificial y el solo hace las cosas que cree correcto"

"Eso es increíble pero dime porque decidiste ponerle como armas que lanzara palominas pasteles y dulces?" pregunto Hermion

"Es porque él no está hecho para las peleas, mini mosca lo creé para que aparte de ser mi compañero me guardara mi comida favorita" dijo Spaner feliz y sacando una de las paletas que le quedaban en el interior de mini mosca

"Bueno eso se notaba, pero fue muy divertido ver como intentaba pelear contra las armas del robot enemigo" dijo Sirius

"Si dio buna pelea" dijo Remus

"Bueno ya acabo la competencia es hora de que todos nosotros los hombres tengamos una competencia de hombres que les parece" dijo Byakuran

"Que es lo que estas planeando Byakuran a que competencia te refieres" pregunto Rokudo desconfiado

"Si, dinos tu siempre estás pensando en competir con todos por todo" dijo Gokudera

"Vamos chicos dejemos que Byakuran nos diga su idea de la competencia no parece ser nada malo, Byakuran dinos a que te refieres con competencia de hombres?" pregunto Tsuna

"Que bueno que todos estén interesados, verán lo estuve pensando por un tiempo y decidí que lo que me faltaba para que este verano fuera aún más divertido no era prender una fogata o fuegos artificiales, lo que faltaba para que fuera el mejor verano de la vida ara vencerlos a todos ustedes en la competencia suprema que me ara el hombre más poderoso de todo el grupo" entonces lo interrumpió Lambo

"Ya deja de divagar Byakuran y dinos a que competencia te refieres ya quiero saber"

"Maldito mocoso no seas tan impaciente, a la competencia que me refiero que me ara el hombre más poderoso del grupo es a una competencia de comida, mi plan es ir a un restaurant mexicano y competir para ver quién es el que come más" dijo Byacuran muy emocionado

"Solo a eso te referías, eso no te ara el hombre más poderoso del grupo, ese puesto lo tengo yo" dijo Hibari sonriendo y muy confiado

"Eso lo dices porque sabes que perderás contra mí, además el que gane será el hombre más fuerte porque tendrá el estómago más poderoso de todos, a eso me refiero, ¿Quién está dentro?

"Yo estoy dentro de la competencia me parece que será muy divertida" dijo Yamamoto

"Yo también seguro les ganare fácilmente a todos ustedes" dijo Lambo

"Yo participare con toda mi fuerza en la competencia" dijo Ryohei emocionado como siempre

"Humm yo ganare" dijo Hibari

"Yo también participare" dijo Ron entonces Shoichi intento persuadirlo

"No deberías competir contra ellos tú no sabes cómo es que comen todos, además ellos son muy competitivos, ¿estás seguro Ron?"

"No lo asustes Sho-chan si el quiere participar con nosotros no tienes que decirle mentiras sobre nosotros"

"No son mentiras Byakuran-san si él quiere participar él debe saber en qué se mete"

"No te preocupes Shoichi yo quiero participar y si es una competencia de comida yo también doy buena pelea" dijo Ron confiado

"Lo vez Sho-chan él no está asustado de competir, hagámoslo" y entonces todos salieron del centro de convenciones y fueron a buscar un restaurant para tener su competencia

-INARY-

Llegaron todos al restaurant Byakuran pagaría por todos el juez seria Gokudera ya que él no participaría pero le interesaba saber quién será el ganador El restaurant de comida mexicana era un lugar muy grande con un menú muy variado pero ellos solo comerían tacos

"Los hombres y sus competencias tontas, cuando será el día en que los hombres dejen de competir entre ellos" estaba diciendo Hermion a las demás chicas y todas estaban de acuerdo con ella

"No se enfaden chicas no todos los hombres piensan en competir, además ellos se están divirtiendo y es una competencia muy inofensiva" defendió Tsuna

"Tsuan tiene razón chicas es una competencia inofensiva y seguro será muy divertido" dijo Gokudera emocionado

"Y ustedes creen que una competencia en la que participe Byakuran será una completamente inofensiva?" pregunto Rokudo viendo a Byakuran de forma sospechosa

"Si eso es lo que piensas Rokudo, porque no eres tu el encargado de vigilar que en la competencia nadie haga trampa y que tampoco pasen cosas raras, que dices?" dijo Byakuran que estaba oyendo todo lo que decían

"Eso mismo hare, yo cuidare que no hagan trampa"

"Ya me convencieron, yo también quiero participar con ustedes" dijo Sirius acercándose a los participantes muy animado

"Bien entre más seamos será más divertido acabar con todos ustedes" dijo Byakuran

"Ron da lo mejor de ti seguro podrás contra todos ellos" dijo Hermion dándole ánimos

"Si hermanito tu puedes"

"Ten cuidado Ron, yo he visto a Byakuran comer todo un pastel entero antes de la comida y después pedir postre y repetir, el será un rival difícil de vencer" dijo Harry

-INARY-

Entonces los demás que no participarían fueron a sentarse a otras mesas a comer lo que ellos querían y entonces se quedaron Gokudera, Rokudo y los participantes en la mesa más grande donde pondrían toda la comida para que no pararan de comer, después Gokudera fue elegido para que especificara las reglas

"Como este es un restaurant mexicano decidimos que para que pudiéramos contar la comida que consumen de la mejor manera solo comerán tacos, yo iré contando los tacos, Rokudo vigilara que no hagan trampa ninguno de ustedes, todos irán consumiendo platos de cinco tacos cada plato y solo podrán tomar otro plato hasta que hayan terminado todos los tacos de su plato, gana el que más tacos consuma, para salir de la competencia solo tienen que levantarse de la silla y eso significara que se rindieron, alguna duda?" dijo Gokudera viendo a todos que ya estaban en la mesa y los tacos también los estaban colocando

"Si yo tengo una duda" dijo Byakuran alzando la mano y Gokudera le concedió la palabra "Porque Rokudo solo me está vigilando a mi, si se supone que debe vigilar a todo el mundo?" pregunto Byakuran

"Yo puedo responder a tu pregunta Byakuran" dijo Rokudo que se puso en frente de el viéndolo a los ojos "Yo solo te vigilare a ti porque tu eres la única persona que ase trampa en las competencias" dijo Rokudo muy serio

"A bueno yo solo tenía la duda, por un momento creí que te enamoraste de mi por mi personalidad atrayente y mi hermoso rostro" dijo Byakuran de forma burlona

"Idiota" solo contesto eso Rokudo y se fue a vigilarlo más lejos

"Bueno si ya nadie tiene más dudas continuaremos con la competencia, a la cuenta de tres todos empiecen a comer, uno, dos, tres

Pasaron diez minutos y la competencia estaba reñida Lambo, Sirius, Ron y Yamamoto llevaban 15 tacos cada uno y Byakuran, Hibari y Riohey llevaban 18, pasaron cinco minutos más y los primeros en salir fueron Sirius y Yamamoto

"Ya no puedo mas no tengo edad para esto" dijo Sirius y literalmente se desmayó en la mesa

"Yo tampoco aguanto más" pero Yammoto se paró al baño y automáticamente fue descalificado

Pasados cinco minutos más Riohey y Hibari llevaban 25 cada uno y ya no aguantaron más

"Estoy extremadamente lleno" dijo Riohey

"Yo no creo que esta competencia me haga el más fuerte del grupo" dijo Hibari pero la verdad ya no podía comer más y se pararon para ver la competencia

Ya todos habían acabado de comer y se acercaron a ver la parte final de la competencia, Byakuran antes había empezado a comer de dos en dos pero ya solo podía comer uno por uno ya más lento llevaba 35 tacos y ya no podía más así que se rindió

"Ya no puedo más, ya estoy muy lleno me arrepiento de no haber comido postre antes porque ahora ya no me cabe nada ni un pequeño malvavisco" dijo Byakuran y también se desmayó sobre los tacos y todos se preocuparon pero Rokudo se acercó a ver como estaba

"El está bien, solo está dormido" dijo Rokudo que levanto la cara de Byakuran para saber si se estaba ahogando o no

"Solo quedan Lambo y Ron los dos están parejos con 39 tacos cada uno" informo Gokudera a los demás, cuando ellos estaban empezando su siguiente taco de repente hubo una explosión y salió humo del lado de Lambo y todos vieron cuando se disipo el humo que Lambo había desaparecido y la explosión provocó que Byakuran despertara gritando

"Matare a la persona que exploto un petardo al lado mío" lo dijo muy furioso levantándose de golpe golpeando la meza con las dos manos y viendo a todos con ojos furiosos pero nadie estaba prestándole atención porque los vongolas ya sabían que estarían en problemas si veían a Lambo de niño

"A donde fue Lambo?" pregunto Harry viendo a todos lados más preocupado por donde estaba Lambo que por lo que había dicho Byakuran

"No lo sé de repente salió humo y no pude ver nada" dijo Ron que estaba a un lado de Byakuran que lo miraba enfadado

"Donde está mi postre?" pegunto Byakuran ya más calmado

"Olvida tu postre Byakuran, en donde esta Lambo?" volvió a preguntar Harry

"Seguro fue al baño" dijo Tsuna muy nervioso

"Pero lo más importante es que Ron gano la competencia" dijo Gokudera cambiando de tema para distraer a Harry y a los demás magos que también estaban buscando a Lambo

"Eso no importa ahora yo iré a buscar a Lambo puede haberle pasado algo malo" dijo Harry dirigiéndose al baño pero de repente Lambo de seis años salió corriendo y tiro a Harry

"Waaa tonto Rokudo no tiene pastel waaa" decía Lambo en Japonés TwT y Rokudo llego corriendo

"Lo ciento no pude detenerlo el mocoso de Lambo me mordió la mano cuando lo secuestre al baño" dijo Rokudo en inglés y no se dio cuenta que no había hablado en Japonés y los vongola lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos y los magos muy asustados e incrédulos espeto Byakuran que empezó a reír por la cara que estaban haciendo todos

"Rokudo secuestraste a ese niño? Cómo pudiste?" pregunto Sirius muy seriamente

"Que¡? no yo no, no es lo que parece, explícales Tsuna" dijo Rokudo muy nervioso porque los magos lo veían muy desconfiados

"Yo esto, lo que paso fue que…" y de repente Lambo hablo de nuevo pero como los magos ya entendían Japonés prestaron atención

"Quiero pastel Tsu-ni, el tonto Rokudo me prometió pastel si no lloraba"

"Cálmate ya Lambo te daré pastel pero después, solo acompáñame al baño" insistió Rokudo

"Tonto yo soy el gran Lambo te matare y me convertiré en el mejor hitman y después iré por Reborn" dijo Lambo y de su cabeza saco una granada entonces Tsuna tuvo que hacer algo, se acercó a Lambo se arrodillo en frente de el para estar a su altura le quito la granada y lo vio a los ojos y empezó a hablar

"Lambo ya basta deja esa granada puedes lastimar a las personas en esta habitación, si quieres ser el más grande hitman primero tienes que asegurarte que no lastimes a las personas inocentes y debes controlarte no puedes llorar por todo Lambo" dijo Tsuna de forma seria pero no como regaño

"Pero Tsu-ni el empezó" dijo Lambo más calmado

"Yo no empecé nada solo lo estaba cuidando para que nadie lo viera el es el que empezó si hace diez años no fuera tan imprudente ahora no pasarían estas cosas debiste cuidarlo mejor "decimo" Dijo Rokudo y lo de decimo solo lo dijo para burlarse de el

"Ya basta Rokudo Lambo solo era un niño el no tiene la culpa de nada y yo no sabía que esto pasaría yo también era un niño cuando todo esto paso pero ahora estoy haciendo lo mejor para cuidarlo y no debes enfadarte también te ayudare a ti cuando tengas algún problema solo dime" dijo Tsuna viéndolo seriamente

"No necesito tu ayuda pero lo pensare tal vez un día me seas de utilidad" dijo Rokudo más calmado

"Si esta es tu forma de decirme que aceptas mi ayuda está bien" dijo Tsuna sonriendo y entonces se puso cerio y empezó a dar órdenes "Gokudera quédate aquí y explícales la situación a los amigos de Harry diles que Rokudo no secuestro a Lambo inventa algo y yo iré con Lambo al baño volveré en un rato ya falta solo dos minutos para que cambie de nuevo" dijo Tsuna y se fue con Lambo tras de el

Todos los magos habían entendido todo lo que dijeron pero no entendían porque el niño también se llamaba Lambo pero tuvieron que preguntar que paso y saber que es lo que les dirían

"Que fue lo que paso díganos?" pregunto Remus

"Lo que paso es que ese niño se topó con Rokudo en el baño lo molesto entonces Rokudo lo amenazo y eso lo asusto entonces Tsuna fue con el para llevarlo con sus padres y también fue por Lambo para saber cómo estaba eso es todo" Dijo Gokudera más calmado

"Si eso es lo que paso, que extraño no? Jajaja, que nos encontremos niños vaca por aquí" dijo Yamamoro nervioso pero intentando ayudar a Gokudera

"Si es extraño pero lo bueno es que el pobre niño regrese con sus padres" dijo Haru igualmente nerviosa

"Pero a ese niño estoy seguro que también lo vi cuando fuimos a la casa del terror en el parque de diversiones y también recuerdo que hubo una explosión antes y Lambo igualmente desapareció ese dia" dijo Harry intentando que le dijeran la verdad

"No creo que sea el mismo niño Harry debes de estar confundido y además es solo coincidencia que Lambo se haya perdido recuerda que estaba muy obscuro y esta vez Lambo no está perdido el está en el baño ya te dijeron" dijo Hokudera

"Pero recuerdo que también el niño tenía un traje de vaca aun si estaba oscuro pude distinguir el traje es inconfundible" entonces Gokudera ya no supo que decir y Byakuran ya había dejado de reír y Shoichi le hablo

"Ayúdalo por favor Byakuran-san" le susurro a la oreja y Byakuran no pudo resistirse a obedecer a Shoichi aun si no quisiera pero el asintió y se acercó a la conversación

"Acaso no sabes que los trajes de vaca para los niños de cinco a seis años es la moda en Japon Harry-kun, es por eso que te parecen iguales los niños pero es imposible que el mismo niño que viste en la casa del terror estuviera aquí no lo crees?"

Y como Remus supo que estaban convenciendo a Harry decidió también participar "Es cierto lo que dices pero dime una cosa que me tiene confundido, ¿Por qué ese niño parecía conocer a Tsuna y odiar a Rokudo y porque escuche que le decían Lambo?"

"Eso es muy simple de contestar señor Lupin, en primer lugar Tsuna tiene algo que les agrada a los niños y es por eso que inmediatamente después de conocerlo confían en el y con Rokudo pasa exactamente lo contrario cuando lo ven todos los niños lo odian y con lo respecto a su nombre debe ser una coincidencia eso es todo alguna otra duda?" dijo Byacuran feliz "Bien si no ay otra duda podemos continuar con el postre" dirigiéndose a la mesa para pedir un postre pero Hermion lo detuvo

"Espera Byakuran yo tengo una pregunta, escuche que Rokudo lo llamaba Lambo antes de que el niño dijera su nombre dime como pudo saber su nombre antes de que el niño se lo dijera?" pregunto Hermion para ver qué es lo que decían (todos los magos ya sabían que estaban mintiendo pero creían que Lambo tenia poderes mágicos y cambiaba de apariencia o algo así pero no estaban seguros de como preguntarles)

Esa pregunta puso a Byakuran nervioso y contesto lo primero que se le ocurrió "Bueno yo no quería decir nada pero Rokudo tiene poderes psíquicos y es por eso que pudo leer su mente" dijo Byakuran muy confiado y Rokudo le hablo en Japonés todavía no sabía que los magos entendían lo que decían

"Psíquico?, estas idiota o qué?, yo no puedo leer las mentes porque no te inventaste algo mejor Byakuran" dijo Rokudo exaltado y viendo a Byakuran con odio

"Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero puedes convencerlos de que eres psíquico verdad?"

"Claro que no idiota" dijo Rokudo y después empezó a hablar para si mismo "Yo ya sabía que no debía haber venido a este viaje estos idiotas solo me meten en problemas"

"Entonces Rokudo puede demostrarnos que es psíquico?" pregunto Hermion

"A el no le gusta mostrar sus poderes Hermion pero yo puedo decirte en que estoy pensando yo ¿Quieres saber?" dijo Byakuran

"En realidad no pero aun tengo muchas preguntas" dijo Hermion pero Tsuna y Lambo ya estaban llegando del baño

"Yare yare de que está pasando porque están todos tan tensos?" pregunto Lambo acercándose a todos

"Dice Byakuran que Rokudo es psíquico" dijo Hermion "Y tu en donde estabas Lambo" viéndolo acusadoramente

"En el baño porque hay algún problema? Paso algo?" lo dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada

"No pasó nada solo nos preocupaste" dijo Harry

"No te preocupes por mi, Tsuan me está cuidando todo el tiempo ya te lo he dicho Harry" dijo Lambo sonriendo

Entonces la competencia acabo y decidieron dejar la conversación para cuando regresaran al hotel y preguntarle en privado a Lambo lo que en verdad paso y se fueron a el hotel ya mañana recorrerían la ciudad todos juntos

-INARY-

Harry fue el seleccionado para hablar con Lambo sobre lo que paso y entonces lo llevo a un rincón alejado de la habitación para hablar en privado

"Para que vamos tan lejos Harry?" (No puede ser creo que se me va a declarar que es lo que le diré yo pensaba ser el que tomaría la iniciativa pero está bien le diré que si) entonces llegaron al rincón más alejado y Harry empezó a hablarle

"Lambo dime qué opinas sobre la magia?"

"Que solo son trucos que son muy divertidos" (que forma tan rara para declararse debe estar nervioso)

"Pero crees que puedan ser reales?"

"Bueno yo no lo creo pero si me lo dices porque Rokudo hace cosas extrañas te aseguro que no es magia" (estoy empezando a pensar que no quiere declararme su amor)

"Has visto lo que hace Rokudo?" Dijo Harry dudando en decir su secreto

"Si algunas veces el usa unas ilusiones pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto" dijo Lambo y después pensó (él no me está declarando su amor será mejor que yo sea el que le pregunte)

"No crees que sea extraño como magia?" Dijo Harry

"Puede ser no sé, pero dejemos de lado este tema ¿dime Harry te agrado? ¿Crees que soy bien parecido? ¿te gusta mi personalidad?" pregunto Lambo serio y viendo a Harry a los ojos

"Si claro que me agradas tienes muy buena personalidad y si también eres muy bien parecido" dijo sonrojado la última parte

"Tu también me agradas tienes una buena personalidad y eres bien parecido Harry" dijo Lambo acercándose más a Harry y sosteniéndole la mirada "me gustaría preguntarte si quieres ser mi novio?" dijo decidido sin apartar la mirada de Harry

"Que?, esto es muy repentino Lambo yo no sé qué decir" dijo Harry alejándose un poco de el

"Supongo que tienes razón será mejor que te deje pensarlo" dijo Lambo y después se fue corriendo y a la vuelta de la esquina donde nadie lo viera saco su bazuca y cambio lugares con su yo de diez años en el futuro y exactamente Tsuna estaba saliendo de la habitación y lo vio

"Lambo porque intercambio lugares contigo?"

"Recuerdo que fue cuando Harry me rompió el corazón pero no te diré nada mas Tsuna lo siento no debes saber cosas del futuro" dijo Lambo adulto

"Acaso Lambo por fin se declaró a Harry y el le dijo que no, pobre de Lambo es su primer rechazo"

"Supongo que no pudo aguantar mucho pero no te preocupes tanto por mi tu me diste muy buenos consejos estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo Tsuna"

"De verdad?, porque ahora no sé qué decirle en estos momentos"

"No te preocupes sabrás que decir, bueno me tengo que ir no quiero que Harry me vea seguro me reconocería" entonces se fue y Tsuna espero a que Lambo regresara

-INARY-

Sirius fue el seleccionado para hablar con Rokudo para que le dijera la verdad de lo que paso en el restaurant

"Dime Rokudo que fue lo que paso en el restaurant?, yo sé que mintieron pero dime la verdad"

"Si sabes que mentimos esa es lo que paso, te mentimos y no te diremos la verdad eso es todo Sirius"

"Pero queremos saber lo que en verdad paso con Lambo, dime"

"Sirius tu también mientes como esperas que te diga la verdad si es evidente que ustedes nos ocultan cosas incluso a mi" dijo viéndolo seriamente a los ojos

"Esto es diferente nosotros no podemos decirles la verdad a ustedes porque los involucraríamos en una guerra que podría matarlos solo porque ellos son muggels y tu por ser su amigo"

"Eso no es suficiente para que mantengas las cosas ocultas de nosotros"

"Pero tu si puedes decirme lo que pasa"

"Si quieres saber lo que pasa pregúntale a Lambo directamente a el y deja de quitarme el tiempo a mi yo ya me iré a dormir" entonces Sirius dejo que se fuera y todos fueron a dormir mañana seria otro día y averiguarían lo que paso

* * *

Notas: a partir de este capitulo escribo de nuevo bien el nombre de Byakuran, gracias por leer


	20. La respuesta y una historia de Byakuran

La respuesta y una historia de Byakuran

Estaba Sirius con los demás magos hablando de lo que le dijo Rokudo, todos habían bajado a cenar pero ellos decidieron quedarse para discutir lo que había pasado en el restaurant esta mañana

"Fui a preguntarle a Rokudo lo que paso en el restaurant y el me contesto que no me diría nada, yo le dije que nosotros ya sabíamos que ellos mentían pero no le dije que podíamos entender el japonés y aun así el decidió no decirme nada el dijo que si en verdad queríamos saber tenemos que preguntarle a Lambo directamente eso es todo lo que me dijo y se fue"

"Entiendo Sirius el puede ser difícil de convencer, y entonces Harry Lambo te dijo que es lo que le paso" dijo Remus viendo a Harry que parecía muy distraído "Harry que tienes porque estas tan distraído?" pregunto preocupado

"Lo siento mucho profesor es solo que estoy pensando eso es todo, bien les diré lo que Lambo me dijo pero no es de mucha utilidad, le pregunte que pensaba de la magia y el contesto que eran trucos divertidos entonces insistí en que si no le parecía extraño lo que hacía Rokudo y él me dijo que no que lo que hacía Rokudo eran solo ilusiones y que no tenía que ver nada con magia eso es todo"

"Entonces nadie consiguió información necesaria supongo que ya no sé qué más hacer alguien tiene una idea" dijo Remus

"Yo tengo una idea Fred y yo podemos ir con Shoichi y preguntarle directamente lo que paso seguro nos dirá" dijo George

"Esa es una mala idea seguro él les mentira y además ustedes no pueden decirle nada de la magia porque él es un muggel entienden"

"Supongo que deberíamos espiar a Lambo para ver si pasa de nuevo, que les parece" dijo Sirius

"Esa idea está mejor, creo que debemos hacer eso" dijo Remus y todos los magos estuvieron de acuerdo

-INARY—

Después de hablar sobre lo que harían Sirius le dijo a Harry que quería hablar con el asolas y entonces fueron a otra habitación

"Harry dime porque estás tan distraído?" pregunto Sirius

"Es que ayer por la noche cuando fui a hablar con Lambo él me dijo que si quería ser su novio pero yo estoy indeciso no sé qué hacer en verdad estoy muy confundido"

"Y que es lo que tu piensas?"

"Yo creo que Lambo es una buena persona y me agrada mucho pero yo no se si lo que siento es amor o solo amistad es por eso que estoy confundido"

"Entiendo Harry yo te recomiendo que compares dime que es lo que sientes cuando estas con Hermion y con Ron"

"Me siento confiado seguro y muy cómodo pero con Lambo siento lo mismo pero también me ciento cuidado el siempre está al pendiente de mi y creo que también yo estoy al pendiente de el dime Sirius esto puede ser amor"

"No Harry eso no creo que sea amor después de todo lo acabas de conocer yo creo que el te gusta y a el le gustas tu"

"Entonces no es tan fuerte como el amor" dijo Harry decepcionado

"No es tan fuerte pero estoy seguro que si le das una oportunidad eso podría crecer y convertirse en amor dime que es lo que opinas tu Harry"

"Yo creo que podría intentarlo no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, seguro será como lo que tienen Byakuran y Shoichi"

"Si estoy seguro que te ira muy bien, Lambo me parece un buen chico"

"Ire a decirle mi respuesta inmediatamente a Lambo"

"Si está bien be a buscarlo" dijo Sirius y Harry se fue a buscar a Lambo por todo el hotel

-INARY—

Todos los vongola ya habían vuelto a sus habitaciones pero Lambo y Tsuna fueron a la azotea del hotel para hablar

"Lambo quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso esta tarde con Harry"

"Por favor Tsuna no me hables de lo que paso este día aun no me siento bien quieres" dijo Lambo desanimado

"Sé que no quieres hablar de lo que paso pero yo soy como tu hermano mayor y tu eres de mi familia y es mi responsabilidad darte este tipo de consejos así que por favor Lambo habla conmigo puedes confiar en mi"

"Está bien Tsuna te diré todo lo que paso, Harry me dijo que lo acompañara a un rincón alejado de los demás en el hotel yo pensaba que se quería declarar pero no fue así el solo me hiso preguntas extrañas sobre que pensaba de la magia y cosas así, entonces como vi que él no se decidía a confesar su amor yo decidí hacerlo y fue cuando le dije que si él quería ser mi novio pero él dijo que esto era muy repentino y no sabía que decir, fue entonces que yo no supe que hacer, me fui y ahora ya no sé qué hacer, dime Tsuna que crees que debería hacer"

"Por lo que me has dicho solo le dijiste una vez que fuera tu novio pero el tampoco te contesto si él quería o no ser tu novio así que porque no intentas decírselo de nuevo y si no funciona la primera vez puedes intentar varias veces más ya que esto de confesarse no es tan fácil yo tarde muchos años para poder confesarme a Kyoko-chan y tampoco acepto la primera vez y si quieres otro ejemplo solo mira a Shoichi y a Byakuran. Byakuran tardo cuatro años en que Shoichi aceptara su propuesta y él nunca se rindió hasta que aceptara"

"Tienes razón Tsuna yo me rendí muy rápido y no le di la oportunidad de que lo pensara y él no me contesto, que crees que debería hacer Tsuna"

"Yo creo que deberías preguntarle de nuevo y esperar a que te conteste pero ya es muy tarde eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana Lambo, vamos a dormir" entonces fueron a dormir

-INARY—

Harry estaba buscando a Lambo por todo el hotel pero no lo encontraba, al que encontró fue a Byakuran que estaba jugando con Shoichi en la habitación y fue a preguntarles si los habían visto

"Hey chicos no han visto a Lambo por aquí?"

"No pero ya es tarde él debe de estar en su habitación" dijo Shoichi

"Pero para que lo querías Harry-kun?"

"Para nada en especial Byakuran" (no le puedo decir que Lambo se me declaro aun no)

(me oculta algo insistiré) "Debe de ser muy importante para que lo estés buscando tan tarde Harry-kun" dijo Byakuran parándose frente de Harry y viendo lo directamente a los ojos con su sonrisa de siempre

"Pensándolo bien no es tan importante" (creo que sospecha algo pero no le diré nada)

"Estas seguro de que no me quieres decir nada Harry-kun, yo ya lo se todo" (decir que yo ya lo sé todo siempre funciona para que me digan sus secretos)

"Pero como te enteraste que Lambo me propuso que fuera su novio" dijo muy impresionado Harry

"Que Lambo te propuso ser su novio? No lo puedo creer. Es increíble nunca me imaginé que Lambo tuviera el valor para hacerlo" dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa muy grande

"No me habías dicho que ya lo sabias todo?"

"El te engaño Harry el solo dijo eso para que tu le dijeras toda la verdad, pero es genial que Lambo se declarara y ¿qué es lo que le dijiste?" pregunto Shoichi

"Le dije que no sabía que decir y él se fue corriendo" dijo Harry desanimado

"Que idiota fue Lambo acaso no sabe que debe de esperar si aceptas o no iré a darle unos consejos amorosos" dijo Byakuran y se fue

"Yo soy el que lo estaba buscando" dijo Harry confundido

"Supongo que Byakuran también lo está buscando ahora. Pero dime Harry que es lo que le dirás?" Pregunto Shoichi

"Lo he estado pensando un rato y también lo hable con Sirius y le diré que si acepto ser su novio, pero también es una experiencia nueva para mí porque las vacaciones terminaran pronto y no sé si el querrá esperarme hasta que vuelva de la escuela"

"Estoy seguro que él te esperara él es un buen chico" dijo Shoichi

"Bueno ya mañana le diré mi respuesta me iré a dormir buenas noches Shoichi"

"Buenas noches Harry"

-INARY—

Byakuran fue directamente a la habitación de Tsuna ya todos estaban dormidos pero el insistió tocando hasta que le abrieran.

"Que es lo que quieres Byakuran? No crees que es muy tarde?" dijo Tsuna que fue el que abrió la puerta y él ya estaba con su pijama

"Quiero hablar con Lambo le daré mis consejos sobre el amor"

"No sé cómo te entraste pero yo ya le di mis consejos sobre el amor a Lambo así que no es necesario que tú te metas en esto Byakuran"

"Pero tú no puedes darle consejos de amor a Lambo porque tu sales con una chica y las chicas son una cosa pero los hombres son otra"

"Bueno en eso tienes razón Byakuran, si estas interesado en verdad puedes darle consejos mañana que te parece"

"Por mi suena bien mañana vendré a primera hora a darle mis consejos de amor"

"Buenas noches Byakuran"

-INARY—

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para poder ir a conocer la ciudad Lambo y Harry no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar todavía porque Byakuran estaba con Lambo diciéndole sus consejos de amor

"Lo que tienes que saber sobre salir con un chico es que son completamente diferentes a las chicas con un hombre puedes ir a los lugares que más te gustan a ti y no se te ocurra invitarlo a ver películas románticas, cuando invite a Sho-chan él se durmió a los primeros quince minutos, también odian que les regales cosas todo el tiempo, yo le regalaba cosas a Sho-chan pero me dijo que si seguía recibiendo mis regalos ya no cabría en su habitación y se enfadó mucho cuando le dije que de todas formas nunca dormía en su cama, nunca lo invites a un centro comercial a comprar ropa a Shoichi no le pareció mi idea de pasar todo el día comprando ropa él dijo que eso solo lo hacía porque su madre y hermana lo obligaban a acompañarlas y que no le traía buenos recuerdos ir de compras porque el terminaba cargando todo, yo le dije que esta bes yo cargaría todo pero aun así se rehusó y me dijo que sería aburrido, tampoco agás citas para ir juntos a la estética ellos odian eso y nunca se te ocurra recomendarle un cambio de imagen o que se pinte el cabello cuando le dije a Sho-chan de mi idea él me dejo de hablar por una semana y eso que aún no éramos novios entiendes Lambo" dijo Muy serio Byakuran

"Byakuran yo no invitaría a Harry a la estética para tener una cita y tampoco iríamos los dos al centro comercial a comprar ropas eso solo lo hacen las chicas y nunca se me ocurriría invitar a Harry a ver una película romántica yo las odio prefiero las de acción y además Harry aun no me ha contestado si quiere ser mi novio o no"

"Yo creí que ya lo había hecho y no desprecies mis consejos aun no puedo creer que cuando le pedí a Sho-chan tener una cita conmigo en la estética y el me rechazo ¿puedes creerlo?" no espero a que le contesto y el continuo en tono dramático "Ya lo se es difícil de creer quien rechazaría una cita conmigo para ir a la estética solo el"

"Byakuran a ti te gustan cosas de chicas es obvio que Shoichi te allá rechazado esos no son lugares a donde va un hombre por gusto, tu eres raro" dijo muy seguro Lambo y viendo lo raro

"Que tiene de raro que me guste la moda salir a comprar ropa y pasar el día en la estética cuidando de mi cabello?" pregunto Byakuran completamente confundido y después continuo "Yo soy todo un hombre y nadie se atreve a decirme lo contrario"

"Es raro porque tú eres hombre se supone que los hombres hacen cosas de hombres como cazar, construir, pelear o cosas como esas" dijo Lambo intentando darle ejemplos de lo que debería hacer un hombre

"Pero yo no soportaría oler a sudor y estoy seguro que si me pongo a cazar eso me pasaría y yo tampoco se construir cosas mis manos son demasiado delicadas para hacer ese tipo de trabajo pesado pero yo se pelear muy bien" Lo último lo dijo sonriendo

"Bueno no importa Byakuran seguiré tus consejos pero primero iré a preguntarle a Harry si quiere ser mi novio" dijo Lambo dirigiéndose a la salida

"Espera Lambo es cierto se supone que te daría un buen consejo" se acercó a Lambo y lo detuvo de que continuara su camino

"Ya me diste muchos consejos Byakuran y no tengo mucho tiempo porque tengo que ir con Harry" dijo Lambo un poco desesperado por irse

"Pero este es un muy buen consejo te lo aseguro Lambo"

"Bien date prisa dime ¿cuál es tu consejo? Byakuran"

"No le digas a Harry-kun si quiere ser tu novio primero dile que si quiere tener una cita contigo para que se conozcan mejor y puedan pasar tiempo asolas" dijo Byakuran tomándolo por los hombros y acompañándolo a la salida para reunirse con los demás

"Byakuran en verdad ese si es un buen consejo" dijo Lambo más animado y con más confianza para declarante

"Ya lo sé, solo date prisa y reúnete con Harry" entonces Lambo se fue corriendo a buscar a Harry

-INARY—

Lambo encontró a Harry en el vestíbulo del hotel junto con los demás que ya estaban preparados para salir pero Lambo lo llevo a un lugar más alejado y privado para poder hablar con él.

"Harry lamento haberme ido de esa manera ayer pero pensándolo mejor llegue a una conclusión que no debí pedirte que fueras mi novio lo ciento Harry fui muy apresurado y no pensé en lo que tu querías"

(ya se arrepintió de declararse debí haber contestado de inmediato) "no te preocupes Lambo pero yo también quiero decirte mi respuesta sobre lo de ayer"

(Me dirá que no mejor le digo lo que me dijo Byacuran) Lo de ayer olvídalo Harry ahora tengo otra propuesta para ti que te parece si tenemos una cita nosotros dos para conocernos mejor y después me dices si quieres ser mi novio ¿Qué te parece mi plan?" dijo animado y sonriendo

"Eso suena como una buena idea Lambo y dime en donde será nuestra cita?"

"Sera cuando regresemos a Namimori. Hoy disfrutemos la compañía de los demás y luego te dire la fecha y el lugar estás de acuerdo Harry"

"Si está bien, (no espera dile que si)" pensó Harry y después lo tomo de la mano y Lambo no sabía que decir y se quedó viendo a Harry "Sabes Lambo yo ya había decidido que aceptaba ser tu novio pero si quieres ir más lento está bien por mi" dijo Harry sonriendo y después cambio de tema porque vio que Lambo no contestaba "vayamos a reunirnos con los demás ellos ya deben estar desesperados, estábamos planeando ir a visitar el palacio y la torre de Tokio"

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar a lo que dijo Harry contesto "No quiero ir más lento eso fue idea de Byakuran no debí hacerle caso yo quiero ir rápido es más les diré a todos que somos novios" dijo Lambo completamente rojo por toda la situación

"Genial yo también le diré a todos que somos novios desde este momento"

"Pero aun tendremos nuestra cita, porque con todo ellos aquí no podemos estar completamente solos" dijo Lambo entonces Harry se llevó a Lambo sujeto de la mano hasta donde estaban los demás

"Ya era hora de que regresaran todos ya estábamos desesperados íbamos a buscarlos" dijo Gokudera un poco enfadado

"Lo lamentamos, pero queremos hacerles un anuncio a todos ustedes" dijo Harry y espero a que todos pusieran atención y entonces continuo "A partir del dia de hoy Lambo y yo seremos novios" entonces todos los felicitaron por su nueva relación y se fueron conocer la ciudad pero ellos dos irían paseando por la ciudad sujetos de las manos

-INARY—

Se dividieron en grupos para ir a conocer la ciudad porque muchos no querían ir a comprar anime o cosas como esas, las chicas se fueron a comprar ropa y Byakuran las acompañaría

"Yo iré con las chicas a cuidarlas Sho-chan ellas necesitan un hombre que las proteja" dijo Byakuran muy feliz abrazado a Haru y a Chrome

"Claro si tu lo dices" (No engaña a nadie todos sabemos que el también quiere comprar ropa) pensó Shoichi pero aun así sonrió

"Bueno te encargamos mucho que cuides de las chicas Byakuran contamos contigo" Dijo Tsuna no muy seguro de que más decir

"Recuerda que si les pasa algo a las chicas te culparemos a ti" amenazo Rokudo y alejo a Chrome del abrazo de Byakuran "Y no te acerques demasiado a Chrome entiendes"

"No seas exagerado Rokudo Chrome y yo somos amigos y solo me parece una chica muy tierna es inevitable que den ganas de abrazarla" dijo Byakuran abrazando de nuevo a Chrome

Chrome solo se puso muy roja y no sabía que decir para que Byakuran no la abrazara mas, no era que no le agradara Byakuran de echo él le agradaba mucho porque siempre fue muy amable con todas las chicas pero no le gustaba que Rokudo se enfadara por solo un abrazo, entonces Rokudo hablo de nuevo

"Está bien yo sé que es muy tierna y es inevitable que quieras abrazarla solo ten cuidado de no abrazarla demasiado entiendes Byacuran"

"Claro que si te lo prometo Rokudo ya somos amigos no?" dijo Byakuran sonriendo mientras se alejaba con las chicas para ir a comprar

"Bien ya que las chicas se fueron y solo quedamos nosotros a donde quieren ir primero" pregunto Gokudera

"Yo quería ir a conocer uno de esos lugares de videojuegos al que fueron la otra vez pero como yo no estaba quiero conocerlo que les parece" dijo Sirius mas emocionado

"Si es cierto yo tampoco quiero ir con ustedes" dijo Fred

"Yo también quiero ir" dijo George

"Eso suena bien, no lo creen, ustedes son los que conocen la ciudad y nos van a guiar" dijo Ron

"Por mi está bien. Ustedes que dicen?" dijo Gokudera dirigiéndose a los demás y todos estuvieron de acuerdo "Bien entonces tomemos el metro para ir" todos subieron al metro y llegaron a un lugar donde tenían muchos simuladores y Spaner y Shoichi fueron los encargados de enseñarles a los magos a jugar y Rokudo, Lambo y Harry también estaban con ellos jugando, los demás estaban por su cuenta

"Y que juego quieren probar primero?" pregunto Spaner

"Yo quiero probar uno como de vuelo o autos algo asi" dijo Sirius

"Entonces señor Black usted jugara contra mí, a mí también me gustan las naves y las carreras que le parece si probamos los juegos de motos seguro les gustara a todos ustedes" dijo Spaner y los demás lo siguieron a el área donde estaban los juegos de motocicletas entonces procedió a explicarles a los demás "miren este juego, en el podemos participar hasta cuatro personas a la bes lo primero que tienen que hacer es subirse como una moto de verdad y ponerse el casco en el casco se verá como la pista de carreras y también tienen micrófono para poder oír lo que estamos diciendo ¿Quién aparte de Black se subirá con nosotros?"

"Seremos nosotros" dijeron los gemelos y entonces todos se subieron y Spaner continuo dando las instrucciones

"Estas motos son como unas motos normales, primero subamos y después se ponen los cascos" todos hicieron lo que él dijo y entonces el procedió a continuar con su explicación "No se preocupen por caerse de las motos estas motos no te tiraran pero si chocan en el juego automáticamente perderán y el acelerador está en el manubrio de la moto para acelerar lo haces hacia atrás del lado derecho y para detenerte está del lado izquierdo, bien si todos ya están listos empecemos"

"Wow esto es muy divertido no lo puedo creer que en mi juventud no haya aprovechado esto" dijo Sirius que estaba disfrutando mucho del simulador

"Me alegra que se esté divirtiendo mucho señor Black, los adultos en estos tiempos no les gusta mucho estar con los jóvenes y aún menos jugar en los simuladores" dijo Spaner que estaba disfrutando de pasar tiempo con el padrino de Harry, después de cinco minutos Spaner fue el ganador de la carrera y entonces todos salieron del simulador y los demás subieron también cuando ya todos acabaron de subir al Juego de motos fue el turno de Shoichi de preguntar a donde querían ir

"Y bien a donde más quieren ir?"

"Que les parece si vamos al simulador de los zombis al que me subí con Byakuran" dijo Ron

"lo lamento Ron pero el simulador de los zombis no está aquí, porque es un simulador muy nuevo y Spaner fue el creador aun no lo ha vendido a las grandes ciudades, solo lo ha vendido a la ciudad de namimori pero podemos ir a uno parecido pero solo son pistolas"

"Bien lo podemos proba" dijo Ron animado y todos continuaron probando los simuladores y los juegos por un rato

-INARY—

Byakuran estaba con las chicas en una tienda donde vendían lo más nuevo en la moda para hombre y para mujer

"Byakuran cómo es que sabes tanto de moda?" pregunto Hermion porque por el poco tiempo que estuvieron en la tienda Byakuran ya les había seleccionado dos conjuntos de ropa a cada una de las chicas y en verdad todas se veían muy bien

"Mi madre es diseñadora y cuando era niño siempre estaba rodeado de personas con mucha clase y a la moda, ella es la que diseña todos mis trajes" dijo Byakuran feliz y recordó a su madre (Le mandare un correo después para que me haga un traje nuevo)

"Yo no sabía que tu madre fuera diseñadora Byakuran y como es ella?" pregunto Haru que se interesó en la plática y se acercó a ellos acompañada de Kyoko y de Chrome

"Bueno ella es rubia alta ojos azules, tiene buen cuerpo y es muy amable, a ella también le gusta mucho dibujar pero no soporta los postre dulces ese es su único defecto" dijo Byakuran desanimado por lo ultimo

"Y como es tu padre?" pegunto Hermion

"Él es un empresario en américa es un poco más alto que yo tiene el cabello negro ojos cafés tiene el cuerpo un poco musculoso y él es muy serio pero es todo un caballero es amable con las mujeres fue el que me enseñó a tratar a las mujeres y mi madre a tener un buen gusto en la ropa y sonreír siempre" dijo Byakuran feliz

"Tus padres son muy interesantes Byakuran dime ya los conoce Shoichi?" Pregunto Chrome

"Si claro que ya los conoce se los presente en las vacaciones de navidad hace tres años cuando aún no era mi novio pero estoy pensando ir de nuevo paro decirles que he logrado convertirlo en mi novio"

"Cuéntanos como es que se los presentaste" dijo Kyoko

"Está bien si en verdad quieren saber les contare lo que paso"

-Historia de Byakuran—

Byakuran convenció a Shoichi de esta vez pasar las vacaciones de invierno en casa de el para que conociera a sus padres, los dos llegaron temprano a casa de Byakuran que estaban en Nueva York en Village of Plandome donde solo Vivian personas muy ricas, Byakuran fue el primero en bajar del auto y estacionarlo en la entrada de su casa

"Ya estamos aquí Sho-chan te llevare a conocer la casa después de presentarte a mis padres" dijo muy animado Byakuran dirigiéndose a la entrada y cargando su equipaje y el de Shoichi entonces Byakuran no toco para que le abrieran la puerta solo saco sus llaves y entro a su casa que era una casa con un patio grande enfrente con arbustos y flores bien cuidadas el pasto completamente verde su casa tenía tres pisos de color blanca y una entrada grande con puertas francesas, en el interior solo se veía una escalera que dirigía a las habitaciones a la derecha estaba la cocina y el cuarto de lavado estaba en otra aviación que no se veía pero estaba cerca de la cocina y la puerta para el patio a la izquierda podías ver el comedor y una puerta que dirigía a la sala donde estaba el televisor y también un cuarto completo que tenía el gimnasio "primero vamos a las habitaciones para que dejemos nuestro equipaje y podamos buscar a mis padres quieres Sho-chan"

"Si está bien Byakuran-san, tienes una bonita casa" dijo Shoichi

"Gracias por notarlo Sho-chan luego podemos ir a que conozcas a mi abuelo el tiene una casa aún más bonita que la de mis padres pero pronto empezare a trabajar para poder tener una casa aún mejor que la de mi padre y mi abuelo para que vivamos los dos juntos Sho-chan"

"Byakuran te dije que dejaras de insinuar cosas ya sabes que aún es muy difícil para mí confiar completamente en ti por lo que paso en el futuro ya te lo he dicho"

"Si lo ciento Sho-chan pero hare que confíes en mi aun si tardo mucho pero mientras podemos ser buenos amigos cierto?"

"Si claro somos buenos amigos" dijo feliz Shoichi

"Ya llegamos esta es la habitación de invitados está a un lado de la mía si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo pero date prisa en dejar tu equipaje para ir con mis padres" Shoichi dejo su equipaje y después los dos fueron a buscar a los padres de Byakuran que estaban en el tercer piso en la oficina de su padre

"Que asemos hasta el tercer piso Byakuran"

"Mi madre tiene un pequeño taller de costura en casa en este piso y mi padre tiene su oficina y estudio también en el tercer piso seguro estarán en uno de los dos lugares primero vamos a buscarlos a la oficina de mi padre" dijo Byakuran y se fueron a la puerta donde era la oficina entonces toco y una voz fuerte le dijo que pasara entraron y en efecto era una enorme oficina con vista al patio trasero de la casa completamente llena de estantes con libros y en algunas paredes estaban pegados los títulos de su padre pero también tenía una pared completamente llena de fotos de su familia en donde aparecían Byakuran de niño su madre y su padre, a tras del enorme escritorio estaba el señor Gesso que inmediatamente se paró a saludar a su hijo

"Byakuran no me dijiste que vendrías tan temprano" dijo el señor Gesso abrasando a su hijo y cuando se separaron Byakuran le presento a Shoichi

"Padre quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo Irie Shoichi" dijo muy feliz Byakuran

Shoichi se inclinó para saludar al señor Gesso como lo hacen en Japon y le dijo "Gusto en conocerlo señor"

"El gusto es mío jovencito que educado eres seguro eres una buena influencia para mi hijo que siempre se está portando mal"

"Padre no digas eso yo soy muy amable con las personas, pero cambiando de tema en donde está mi madre?" dijo confundido porque aún no la encontraba y no había escuchado ruido en el taller de su madre que siempre que estaba dentro se podía oír el ruido de sus máquinas de coser

"Tu madre estaba tan emocionada de que le presentarías a tu amigo que fue a comprar un pastel ella misma a la pastelería francesa que tanto te gusta aun si a ella no le gustan los postres"

"Enserio? entonces hoy poder comer un pastel entero?" pregunto muy ilusionado Byakuran

"Deberías controlarte Byakuran tienes un invitado en casa así que solo podrás comer la mitad no querrás que piense mal de ti tu amigo" dijo el señor Gesso en italiano

"Él ya me ha visto comer un pastel entero y acompañarlo con helado, cierto Sho-chan?" dijo Byakuran también en italiano porque ya sabía que Shoichi hablaba italiano

"Claro no se preocupe por mi señor yo me asuste la primera vez pero ahora ya no me asusta tanto" dijo Shoichi de muy buen humor

"Ho ya veo, y te pido disculpas por hablar en Italiano para que no me entiendas es algo que hago mucho pero nunca hablaría mal de nadie solo no quería poner en vergüenza a mi hijo"

"No tiene que disculparse señor supongo que hablar en otro idioma es algo que también hago yo para que no entienda todo el mundo lo que digo"

Paso el tiempo y Byakuran le mostro su casa y después llego su madre que estaba con el señor Geso guardando los pasteles en el refrigerador y fue a presentarle a su amigo "Madre quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo Irie Shoichi él es de Japón"

"Gusto en conocerte encanto" dijo la mama de Byakuran que inmediatamente le pareció muy tierno el amigo de su hijo con sus gafas y el cabello desordenado que tenia

"El gusto es mío señora Gesso, Byakuran me ha dicho mucho de usted" dijo Shoichi inclinándose para saludarla

"Eres tan adorable" dijo su mama acercándose a Shoichi para pellizcar sus mejillas

"Madre" dijo alarmado Byakuran "Puedo hablar contigo y con padre asolas por favor" Entonces los tres se fueron a la entrada para hablar

"Porque estas tan alarmado Byakuran?" dijo el papa de Shoichi con voz seria

"Les pido que no asusten a mi amigo ya fue muy difícil convencerlo de que yo no intentaría cosas raras con él y ahora madre lo está incomodando y tengan en cuenta que el podría ser su futuro yerno" dijo Byakuran muy serio

Sus padres se vieron entre si y su padre fue el que se recuperó primero por la noticia "Que forma de decirnos que eres gay Byakuran" dijo intentando hacer un chiste el señor Gesso

"Es cierto padre lo lamento debí decirles antes y ahora madre no reacciona por la noticia" entonces Byakuran fue a mover a su madre para que reaccionara "madre reacciona"

"Estas diciendo que ese niño tan lindo y adorable será de nuestra familia pronto?"

"Bueno no sé si pronto pero ya lo estoy convenciendo" dijo no muy seguro Byakuran

"Que emoción no lo crees querido imagínate tener un yerno tan adorable en nuestra familia" dijo abrazando a Byakuran y viendo a su esposo

"Si claro me alegra que Byakuran no solo tenga un amigo sino que también esté pensando en hacerlo su novio, felicidades Byakuran estamos muy orgullosos de ti" dijo el papa de Byakuran

"Gracias padres pero no digan nada a Shoichi y vamos de regreso con el actúen natural" dijo Byakuran dirigiéndose primero a la cocina donde estaba Shoichi

"Pequeño, Byakuran me dijo que te gustaría ver algunas fotos familiares" dijo la mama de Byakuran dirigiéndose a Shoichi

(Yo nunca dije eso pero que planea hacer madre, piensa ponerme en ridiculo) pensó Byakuran

(No estaré en contra de mi esposa pero algo planea) pensó el señor Gesso

(Me dijo pequeño, pero solo me veo bajo porque toda la familia de Byakuran-san es muy alta no debo enfadarme su madre es muy agradable y yo nunca le dije que quería ver fotos familiares) Claro porque no" dijo Shoichi entonces le mostro todos las fotos familiares y después fueron a cenar y al día siguiente toda la familia iría por el árbol de navidad

"Suban chicos tengo una minivan para estas ocasiones de salir a comprar el árbol" dijo el señor Gesso que ya se dirigía a la salida de su casa y después de cinco minutos fueron todos al lugar donde comprarían el árbol y el señor Gesso fue a encontrar a un empleado que lo ayudara no tardó mucho en encontrarlo "disculpe señor queremos un árbol de dos metros y medio de alto"

"Esto no funciona así señor usted tiene que escogerlo cortarlo subirlo a su auto y después nosotros le cobramos" dijo el empleado

"Eso no tiene sentido señor porque tendría que hacer yo todo el trabajo y usted aun cobrarnos"

"Es porque nosotros cuidamos los árboles todo el año y ustedes pueden cortarlo y llevárselo a su casa pero aun así tienen que pagar entiende"

"Si entiendo y cuanto me cobrara porque usted busque y traiga un árbol de dos metros y medio lo corte y lo suba a mi auto en no más de media hora" dijo el señor Gesso

"Tendría que pagarme mil dólares señor" dijo de broma el empleado

"Bien aquí tiene quinientos le daré los otros quinientos cuando suba el árbol a mi auto señor" entonces el empleado rápidamente busco el árbol lo trajo y lo amarro al auto entonces el señor Gesso le dio el dinero que faltaba y se fueron en auto de regreso a casa

(Se parecen mucho Byakuran-san y su papa en la formas de hacer las cosas) penso Shoichi "Yo creí que nosotros también teníamos que buscar nuestro árbol como las demás familias" comento Shoichi

"Eso se suponía pero el empleado me dijo que teníamos que cortarlo nosotros mismos y yo le dije que cuanto me cobraba por que él lo haga y solo me costó mil dólares" dijo el señor Gesso muy orgulloso de si mismo

"Esto siempre pasa Sho-chan mi padre le paga a otros para que hagan el trabajo pero después lo más difícil lo asemos mi padre y yo" dijo Byakuran entonces todos llegaron y Byakuran y el señor Gesso bajaron el árbol y lo metieron a la casa y después todos lo adornaron

Al día siguiente un día antes de navidad estaban Shoichi y la mama de Byakuran cocinando unas galletas pero como ninguno de los dos sabia cocinar no les estaban salieron nada bien las galletas

"Pruébalas tu primero cariño" dijo la señora Irie nerviosa por ser la primera en probarlas

"No gracias señora en este momento no se me antojan demasiado las galletas" dijo igual muy nervioso Shoichi

"Pero alguien tiene que probarlas cariño y yo estoy a dieta y tú no quieres así que el que tiene que probarlas es Byakuran no te parece?"

"Si estoy de acuerdo que le parece si vamos a buscarlo él debe estar en la sala de estar" entonces fueron a la sala de estar donde Byakuran estaba leyendo una revista de personas famosas

"Es el peor vestido que le he visto a Salma y ni que hablar del idiota de Justin el no tiene nada de clase solo es un mocoso retrasado" Estaba diciendo sus opiniones en voz alta hasta que le hablaron y se dio cuenta de que lo miraban

"Byakuran que haces?" pregunto Shoichi

"Nada solo estoy viendo una revista de deportes" dijo Byakuran ocultando su revista de chismes

"Bueno eso no importa hijo solo venimos a traerte unas galletas, toma" le dio las galletas a Byakuran pero inmediatamente las vio muy raras

"Madre tu cocinaste esto?" pregunto Byakuran nervioso

"No cariño Shoichi me ayudo a hacerlas solo cómelas" ordeno la mama de Byakuran

"Pero madre tu no sabes cocinar y Shoichi menos" dijo preocupado y alarmado de tener que comerlas

"Eso no importa hijo los dos seguimos una receta y en verdad era muy simple estoy segura que saben muy bien" entonces Byakuran no tuvo más remedio que comerlas para no hacer sentir mal a su madre y aun menos a Shoichi pero estaba haciendo caras mientras las comía

"Y como están Byakuran?" pregunto Shoichi preocupado por las caras que hacia

"Duras digo crujientes" dijo Byakuran intentando morderlas

"Duras? Te dije que necesitaban más sal" dijo la mama de Byakuran hablando con Shoichi

"Está segura que con sal serán menos duras señora Gesso?" pregunto dudándolo Shoichi

"Si tu confía en mi lo leí en un libro creme, vamos continuemos cocinando" Entonces se fueron a cocinar otra vez y le echaron más sal supuestamente para que sean más blandas las galletas fueron a buscar a Byakuran para que las pruebe pero como él ya sabía que lo buscarían se fue a esconder y al que encontraron fue el padre de Byakuran

"Cariño Shoichi y yo cocinamos unas deliciosas galletas Byakuran ya las probo y le gusto y queremos que tú las pruebes también" dijo la señora Gesso y le dio una galleta

(Mi esposa no sabe cocinar pero ella dijo que las hiso con Shoichi él debe de saber cocinar mejor que ella y seguro sabrán bien si Byakuran las probo y dijo que le gustaban) pensó el señor Gesso y las probo, inmediatamente después de probarlas el noto que estaban muy duras y aparte saladas pero el las mordió y le dijo "Duras pero me gustan amor"

"Pero le eche mucha sal se supone que con eso quedarían blandas, algo estamos haciendo mal Shoichi" y se fueron de nuevo a la cocina

"Waaa" dijo el señor Gesso y escupió la galleta en un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsa entonces Byakuran salió de su escondite y le hablo

"Padre ven escóndete aquí, ellos nunca nos buscaran en el ducto de la ventilación"

"Porque nunca me dijiste que tu amigo no sabía cocinar?"

"No creí que el cocinaría este día"

"Y porque nos escondemos en el ducto de ventilación?"

"Acaso quieres que nos encuentren padre tu sabes que ellos volverán y este es un buen escondite solo tendremos que esperar aquí hasta la hora de la cena solo faltan tres horas más y seremos libres"

"Que listo eres Byakuran se nota que eres mi hijo" Entonces pasaron las tres horas dentro y después salieron a cenar y le dijeron que comerían las galletas temprano en la mañana pero el padre de Byakuran las desaparecería antes de que su esposa se despertara

Al dia siguiente en el día en que tendría su cena de navidad el señor Gesso estaba ordenando la cena a un restaurant cercano para que su esposa no tenga que cocinar

"Quiero una cena para cuatro que tenga Lasaña ensalada navideña pastel de chocolate pavo y acompañado de pasta, bien esperaremos a que lo traiga gracias"

"Señor Gesso porque pidió pasta? Si la pasta no se come con el pavo" pregunto Shoichi

"Es porque a mi me gusta mucho la pasta joven" Entonces llego la cena y cuando acabaron de cenar todos se reunieron en frente de la chimenea a intercambiar sus regalos

"Primero yo daré mis regalos" dijo La mama de Byakuran "Este es para ti Shoichi" le entrego una bolsa de regalo que contenía un abrigo muy moderno y a la moda color gris

"Es muy bonito señora Gesso no tenía que molestarse tanto en comprarlo" dijo Shoichi poniéndose el abrigo para ver si le quedaba

"No fue nada cariño pero no lo compre yo lo diseñe especialmente para ti, pero eso olvídenlo toma Byakuran este es para ti" le entrego también una bolsa de regalo en la que tenía un traje completo

"Woow gracias madre un nuevo traje justo lo que quería"

"Es lo que quieres todos los años, pero sigamos toma amor esta es para ti" le entrego otra bolsa de regalos que contenía un traje formal

"Tu sabes que a mi también me gustan los trajes que haces, gracias amor". Yo sigo y este es parta ti Shoichi" dijo el señor Gesso le entrego una pequeña caja que contenía un reloj de pulsera

"Gracias señor Gesso lo cuidare" dijo Shoichi

"Este es para ti amor" le entrego una caja que contenía un collar con diamantes

"Es muy lindo gracias" y se dieron un beso después el señor Gesso le coloco el collar a su esposa

"Y el siguiente regalo es para ti Byakuran" Le entrego una pequeña caja que contenía unas llaves

"No sé qué decir esto es demasiado" dijo Byakuran emocionado

"Tu madre y yo decidimos que en esta navidad merecías tener un auto nuevo disfrútalo está en la cochera luego puedes ir a verlo, es tu turno de dar tus regalos"

"Este es para ti madre" le entrego una caja pequeña que contenía un anillo de diamantes en forma de mariposa

"Gracias hijo está muy bonito"

"Este es para ti padre" le entrego una caja igual pequeña que contenía un rolex de oro e incrustaciones de diamante

"Y este es para ti Sho-chan" le entrego una caja grande que contenía un dron"

"Gracias Byakuran tenía muchas ganas de tener uno para desarmarlo y volverlo a armar"

"Lo se Sho-chan por eso lo compre para ti"

"Sigo yo, este es para usted señora Gesso" le entrego una Tablet

"Gracias Shoichi yo no tengo ninguna Tablet"

"No solo es la Tablet señora Gesso yo programe una aplicación que le ayudara a visualizar sus atuendos combinarlos y hasta cambiar los colores solo tomándoles una foto después le enseñare a usarla, este es para usted señor Gesso le entrego una caja que contenía un pequeño robot

"Esta muy lindo Shoichi y que es lo que hace este pequeño robot?"

"El puede encontrar cualquier cosa que este perdida en su casa, Byakuran me a dicho que usted pierde cosas muy seguido, este robot cuenta con un poderoso censor y puede identificar cosas en un rango de quinientos metros a partir de donde deje el robot"

"No sabía que vendían este tipo de cosa Shoichi es muy útil"

"No lo venden señor Gesso yo lo hice y lo programe"

"Muy impresionante Shoichi"

"El siguiente regalo es para Byakuran toma" le entrego pequeño cuaderno con muchos cupones de postres

"Y esto que es Sho-chan? Esto para que sirve?"

"Es un cuaderno de cupones de postres que puedes cambiar en la cafetería de la universidad en donde vamos"

"Ho ya veo yo nunca antes había usado un cupón antes, gracias Sho-chan tu sabes que me gustan mucho los dulces" Y así paso la navidad en casa de Byakuran

-Fin de la historia de Byakuran—

"Y esa es la historia de cómo Shoichi conoció a mis padres y como pase la navidad con el" dijo Byakuran probándose una chaqueta nueva que compraría

"Que historia tan romántica a mí también me gustaría conocer a tus padres" dijo Hermion

"Si tal vez un día de estos los invite a mi casa, ya se los invitare a mi cumpleaños que será en unos meces más" dijo Byakuran emocionado

"Eso suena muy bien Byakuran" dijo Chrome y continuaron con sus compras

"Que es lo que estarán haciendo los chicos?" se preguntó Hermion pero Byakuran escucho

"Deben de estar viendo las tiendas de anime o de videojuegos"

"Tu crees Byakuran? No crees que estarán haciendo cosas malas yo no confió mucho en los gemelos para librarse de los problemas" dijo Hermion

"Yo tampoco confió en los gemelos pero están con Sho-chan y el no dejara que se metan en problemas"

"Yo estoy mas preocupada por Ron no quiero que sus hermanos lo metan en problemas"

"Si se meten en problemas no es por culpa de sus hermanos es por su propia culpa Hermion pero no te preocupes Ron también esta con Gokudera el es responsable y los demás, ellos evitaran que se metan en problemas confía mas en ellos"

"Bien lo are pero tengo un mal presentimiento dejándo a Harry y a Ron solos yo soy la que cuida que ellos dos no hagan tonterías" entonces continuaron con sus compras

* * *

Notas de autor: Gracias por leer decidí escribir un pequeño especial de navidad en este capitulo espero les aya gustado, Gracias a Desaidasa por escribir en anterior capitulo tenias razón tenia planeado que Lambo y Harry terminaran juntos espero sigas disfrutando mis capítulos ya que faltan pocos capítulos para que acabe esta historia pero no te esperas lo que pasara en la segunda temporada sera un cambio total de escenario y de situaciones


	21. Problemas en Tokyo

Problemas en Tokio

Habían acabado de jugar todos en los simuladores y estaban decidiendo a donde querían ir pero los mejores lugares estaban entre la tienda de anime, la torre de Tokio y el palacio imperial.

"Yo quiero ir a conocer la torre de Tokio, el otro día ya fuimos a las tiendas de anime" dijo Gokudera.

"Yo quiero ir al palacio" dijo El profesor Lupin.

"Pero yo quiero ir a la tienda de anime de nuevo" Dijo Lambo.

"Miren no pelen porque no lo decidimos entre la torre de Tokio y el templo" dijo Tsuna.

"Pero y la tienda de anime?" pregunto Lambo quejándose.

"Ya hemos ido a la tienda ayer Lambo es justo que los demás decidan a donde ir este día" le explico Tsuna.

"Está bien pero como decidirán a cuál de los dos lugares ir primero?".

"Lo decidiremos lanzando una moneda que es lo que dicen" todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Tsuna lanzo la moneda y gano la opción de ir a la torre de Tokio "Bien entonces la torre de Tokio será".

-INARY—

Todos fueron a la torre de Tokio y subieron al último piso para ver la ciudad y se la estaban pasando bien todos juntos, primero fueron a ver la vista en la ciudad con los miradores que tenían en la torre y entonces Harry, Ron y los gemelos fueron al baño.

"Es muy increíble este edificio de dónde venimos no hay edificios tan altos" dijo Fred que se estaba lavando las manos.

"Es cierto Fred es muy increíble" dijo George que también se estaba lavando las manos.

"También es la primera vez que estoy aquí" Dijo Ron saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a lavar las manos.

"Es cierto este lugar es muy divertido" dijo Harry que los estaba esperando a que acabaran.

"Hola chicos les gustaría tener algunas cosas divertidas" dijeron unos hombres algo sospechosos que entraron y los estaban viendo desde hace rato pero los gemelos eran un poco ingenuos

"Cosas divertidas?" se preguntó Fred y volteo a ver a George

"Supongo que sí señor" entonces los señores cerraron con seguro los baños públicos para que nadie más los molestara.

"Escuchen bien chicos les daremos este paquete que tienen que llevar hasta el parque del centro de la ciudad y dejarlo en una de las bancas" les entrego el paquete y les mostro que tenía una pistola para que no hicieran movimientos sospechosos.

"No llevaremos esto señor" dijo George que fue el que recibió el paquete y se lo estaba regresando.

"Escuchen bien niños ustedes no tienen elección nosotros los seguiremos de cerca para asegurarnos de que no hagan una tontería como dejar el paquete en otra parte o se les ocurra decirles a sus amigos lo que paso en esta habitación, si ustedes no dicen nada y no hacen nada estúpido los dejaremos en paz pero si cometen un error usare mi pistola y matare a varios de sus amigos ¿quedo suficientemente claro?" entonces no pudieron hacer nada porque eran muggels y si sacaban su barita inmediatamente vendrían los aurores y corrían el riesgo de encontrar a Sirius, pero los gemelos encontrarían la oportunidad de hacer algo así que tuvieron que guardar el paquete en su mochila y regresaron con los demás pero los hombres los vigilaban desde cerca y Shoichi los noto raro.

"Ron, Fred, George, Harry les pasa algo malo desde que regresaron del baño los noto algo raros ¿ocurre algo?".

"Nada ocurre Shoichi es solo que queremos irnos ya la altura me está asustando un poco" dijo Harry muy nervioso y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Bien si están seguros entonces vámonos" entonces todos salieron de la torre de Tokio.

"Están seguros que se sienten bien porque no lo parecen" dijo el profesor Lupin preocupado.

"Es cierto no parecen estar bien parecen un poco asustados" dijo Sirius.

"Ya les dijimos que estamos bien solo nos asustó un poco la altura del edificio eso es todo" dijo Ron.

"Bien si están seguros continuaremos con el recorrido" dijo Gokudera entonces continuaron caminando y en un lugar en donde no había gente solo los que los estaban siguiendo disimuladamente Hibari les quito la mochila en donde tenían el paquete a los gemelos.

"Hoye devuélvenos la mochila" dijo nervioso Fred viendo que las personas que los estaban siguiendo se estaban acercando más a ellos

"Se las devolveré en un momento" Saco el paquete de la mochila y se lo arrojo a Shoichi y a Spaner y les dijo "Ustedes encárguense de eso yo me encargare de las personas que nos están siguiendo"

"Tenemos que ayudarlos Dijo George a Fred y sacaron sus baritas pero nadie se dio cuenta porque todos estaban ocupados con las personas que los estaban siguiendo, y también las sacaron Sirius y Lupin para ayudarlos.

Hibari saco sus tonfas y las personas que los estaban siguiendo salieron de sus escondites eran cinco personas pero todos tenían pistolas entonces el líder hablo.

"Muy mal niños se supone que tenían que llevar el paquete al parque y no les pasaría nada pero como no pudieron seguir unas simples ordenes todos sus amigos morirán aquí con ustedes" dijo el líder apuntando sus armas a los magos y los Vongola. Los magos sacaron inmediatamente sus baritas pero los Vongola y Rokudo se pusieron rápidamente en frente de los magos y de Shoichi y Spaner entonces Tsuna hablo.

"Yamamoto y Lambo cuiden de los amigos de Harry de Shoichi y Spaner los demás atacaremos" ninguno de los vongolas activo sus cajas arma y tampoco usaron sus llamas solo los atacarían con golpes normales, inmediatamente Yamamoto y Lambo se pusieron en frente de los magos que tuvieron que esconder sus baritas.

El primero en atacar rápidamente fue Tsuna que ataco al líder que tenía el arma primero se acercó tapidamente de frente tomo su brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el bazo para que soltara su arma y también se lo rompió después le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que termino desmayando al enemigo.

Inmediatamente lo siguieron los otro Hibari se acercó a unos de los criminales que le disparo pero Hibari con su gran velocidad desvió la bala dándole un golpe con sus tonfas y cuando estaba frente del criminal le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con las tonfas que provoco que se desmayara rápidamente. También ataco Riohey que esquivo los disparos fácilmente y le dio una serie de puñetazos en todo el cuerpo que causo que se rompieran varios huesos del criminal. Gokudera se acercó al criminal rápidamente y no le dio tiempo de sacar su pistola y lo golpeo en el estómago y en la cabeza después también se desmallo el criminal. Por último Rokudo el criminal le disparo pero con su tridente lograba desviar todas él se acercó caminando y solo lo miro pero en realidad lo metió en una fuerte ilusión con sus peores pesadillas que provoco que entrara en coma.

"Rokudo eso fue muy exagerado ¿qué es lo que le hiciste?" preguntó Tsuna.

"Solo está en un coma ligero despertara en una semana, no es para tanto".

"Ustedes están bien?" preguntó Tsuna a los magos y agrego "Ya se los había dicho si tienen un problema no duden en decírmelo yo les ayudare a solucionarlo no importa cuál sea el problema pueden confiar en mi". Les dijo en forma muy seria.

"Lo sentimos mucho es que esos tipos nos amenazaron, dijeron que los matarían si les decíamos algo o actuábamos sospechosos" dijo George.

"Nosotros no queríamos que les pasara nada malo por nuestra culpa" dijo Ron

"No tienen que preocuparse tanto por nosotros chicos, nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos, pero ya paso calmémonos y disfrutemos de lo que queda del día que les parece" dijo Yamamoto con voz relajada y calmando a todo el mundo.

"Aun no podemos continuar con el paseo chicos" dijo Shoichi que estaba con Spaner desarmando el paquete que les había arrojado Hibari.

"Porque no Shoichi?" pregunto confundido Tsuna

"El paquete que les dieron era una bomba y no podemos dejarla aquí y tampoco podemos llamar al escuadrón de bombas porque esta bomba explotara en cinco minutos y no les dará tiempo de llegar" dijo muy calmado Spaner

"Ustedes creen que pueden desactivarla o creen que debo de deshacerme de ella?" pregunto Tsuna muy calmado

"Nos tomara tres minutos desactivar la bomba Tsuna no te preocupes, desarmar una bomba es fácil solo necesitas un buen pulso" dijo Shoichi y continuo trabajando en la bomba junto con Spaner

"Bueno después podemos ir por un helado italiano" dijo Rokudo

"A mí también me gusta el helado pero se llama gelato en la versión italiana y tiene menos grasa y es más cremoso que el helado normal" dijo Gokudera como dato curioso

"Eso ya lo sé yo también soy italiano no lo recuerdas?" dijo Rokudo de buen humor por haber tenido una pelea para distraerse "Yo quiero uno de chocolate".

"Es cierto lo olvidaba" dijo Gokudera apenado.

"Como pueden estar tan tranquilos una bomba explotara en menos de cinco minutos y unos tipos nos atacaron" dijo exaltado el profesor Lupin.

"No tiene que estar tan exaltado señor Lupin, los tipos que nos atacaron ya están desmayados y la bomba la están desactivando Spaner y Shoichi" dijo Yamamoto calmado como siempre.

"Pero aun no podemos estar tranquilos no sabemos si ellos podrán desactivarla" insistió.

"Nosotros confiamos mucho en sus habilidades señor Lupin y si no pueden desactivarla tenemos un segundo plan que es que Tsuna se deshará de la bomba en el último minuto pero les dará tiempo para que ellos lo hagan usted no se preocupe" dijo Yamamoto acercándose al profesor Lupin y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros en forma de abrazo para calmarlo le inyectó un poco de sus llamas de lluvia para calmarlo e inmediata mente lo calmo y relajo "Esta mejor ahora?".

"Si no se lo que tienes pero me tranquiliza cuando estas cerca, gracias por el abrazo?" dijo apenado el profesor Lupin.

"Jajaja no tiene que apenarse señor, es algo que siempre hago con mis amigos cuando no están tranquilos" y se alejó del profesor.

"Ya pasaron tres minutos ¿Están listos? Ya quiero ir por el helado" dijo Hibari enfadado por esperar.

"Si ya está pero no tenemos en donde guardar el componente explosivo, podría explotar por una subida de temperatura o por electricidad en el ambiente".

"Y que necesitas para que no explote?" preguntó Tsuna.

"Una caja de oro o plata serían suficientes" dijo Spaner "Alguien tiene una?" .

"No yo no tengo ninguna lo lamento" Dijo Black.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Gokudera y todos fueron contestando más o menos lo mismo pero Rokudo todavía no contestaba y le pregunto.

"Y tu Rokudo tienes una caja de plata u oro?".

"Espera si tengo una en mi bolsillo nunca salgo sin ella" dijo en tono sarcástico.

"Deberás?" dijo animado Spaner.

"Claro que no idiota porque tendría una caja de plata en mis bolsillo".

"Tampoco es para que te enfades Rokudo" dijo molesto.

"Es que sería más fácil si solo tiraras eso a la basura pero ustedes complican más las cosas" dijo más calmado.

"No podemos dejarlo en el bote de basura porque alguien podría resultar lastimado si explota, supongo que tendré que regresar al hotel y guardarlo".

"Espera Shoichi creo que yo tengo una caja de plata" dijo Lambo que empezó a sacar cosas de sus bolsillos, primero saco su cartera las llaves de su casa unos pokis unas paletas y después de su cabeza empezó a sacar una barra de chocolate un yoyo una pistola de agua hasta ahora cosas normales pero después una dona medio comida una granada de verdad un peluche de vaca un atlas una goma de mascar ya masticada un huevo un reproductor de música una sandía y de repente salió volando un pájaro de su cabeza hasta que por fin encontró su caja arma y la caja de plata "Toma es esta" se la entrego.

"Gracias Lambo" Dijo nervioso Shoichi y guardo el componente explosivo en la caja.

(Él debe ser un mago para guardar tantas cosas en el cabello de su cabeza debemos preguntarle después a él o a Rokudo él debe de saber) pensó Lupin.

(Pero que hace si es un mago no debe mostrar su magia con los muggels espero que no sospechen nada, hablare con Rokudo cuando tenga oportunidad) pensó Sirius volteando a ver las reacciones de los muggels

(Le diré que me enseñe a hacer eso parece muy útil) pensó George.

(Woow es genial) pensó Fred.

(Debemos hablar con el sobre esto) pensó Ron.

(Le diré que no debe mostrar sus poderes o podría ir a azcaban) pensó Harry.

"Lambo porque tienes tantas cosas te he dicho miles de veces que no debes guardar comida ahí porque siempre olvidas que la tienes solo mira tenías un ave en tu cabeza ¿acaso no sentiste que la tenías?" pregunto preocupado Tsuna.

"Pensé que era imaginación mía cuando oía que cantaba jajaja" dijo apenado Lambo.

"Y porque tenías un atlas?" pregunto interesado Gokudera.

"Es solo para que no se pierda en casa".

"Estas bromeando cierto, como perderías un libro tan grande en casa?"

"No lo sé supongo que es solo que no sé dónde dejo las cosas".

"Bueno ya dejemos de lado el tema de lo que guarda Lambo en su cabeza y vamos por el helado de una vez" Dijo Rokudo

"Pero antes de que nos vayamos les pido a todos ustedes que no le digan a Byakuran-san y a las chicas sobre el incidente de la bomba, ellos podrían exaltarse" dijo Shoichi y todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a comer su helado

-INARY—

Todos estaban en la heladería y pidieron todos sus helados después se fueron a sentar en distintas mesas a esperar a que trajeran los helados cuando Sirius hablo

"Rokudo puedes acompañarme al baño?" pegunto amablemente Sirius

"No"

"Pero es necesario que me acompañes" insistió

"Black no eres tan anciano para necesitar ayuda en el baño y aun si fueras tan anciano que te hace pensar que yo iría contigo al baño a ayudarte?" dijo muy enserio Rokudo

"Pero eres mi amigo y los amigos se acompañan al baño" insistió

"Soy tu amigo pero solo se acompañan al baño las chicas ¿tú lo sabes no?" dijo dudando lo ultimo

"Solo acompáñame y ya" dijo Sirius jalándolo de su chaqueta y llevándolo al baño a la fuerza

Y los demás magos también dijeron que querían ir al baño y los Vongola solo pensaron que estaban enfermos del estomago

"Debe ser algo que comieron" dijo Riohey y los demás pensaron lo mismo

-INARY—

En el baño estaban todos y Rokudo hablo

"Escuchen bien si creen que voy a estar aquí esperando a que acaben de usar el baño solo porque no pueden ir solos están muy equivocados yo me regreso a mi lugar" dijo enfadado y se estaba yendo a la salida del baño pero Sirius lo detuvo.

"Espera Rokudo yo te dije que me acompañaras al baño para hablar contigo".

"Y no pudiste decirme que querías hablar conmigo desde el principio?" dijo Exasperado volteando a ver a Sirius.

"No quería sonar sospechoso en frente de los demás y no quería llamar la atención tampoco".

"Y tú crees que no es sospechoso que me pidas acompañarte al baño?, y claro que tampoco llama la atención que todos ustedes también quieran ir al baño juntos, en verdad ustedes también son unos idiotas" dijo Rokudo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro no creyendo las tonterías que hacían.

"Eso no lo pensamos" dijo Harry apartándose de Rokudo.

"Ese es el problema con todos ustedes nunca piensan, ¿pero que es de lo que quieren hablar conmigo?" pregunto interesado.

"Viste lo que paso con Lambo cuando estaba buscando la caja?" pregunto Sirius.

"Si, pero si están preocupados por el ave que salió volando no se preocupen demasiado no es la primera vez que le pasa el estará bien".

"A lo que me refiero es a que eso parecía como magia y queremos preguntarte si Lambo es un mago o algo por el estilo" dijo Harry.

"Él no es un mago yo estoy seguro de eso" dijo muy seguro Rokudo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la salida.

"Pero él podía sacar muchas cosas de su cabeza como explicas eso" dijo Ron que lo detuvo de salir de nuevo y Rokudo lo volteo a ver.

"Lambo es un idiota puede ser que tenga la cabeza hueca" dijo de broma Rokudo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Rokudo por favor se serio, si te lo estamos preguntando es porque nos preocupa Lambo porque él no debería mostrar sus poderes a un muggel podría ir a Azcaban por eso" dijo Remus preocupado.

"No se preocupen por eso ya les dije que él no es un mago pueden sentirlo en su presencia él no tiene ni un rastro de magia".

"No somos muy buenos sintiendo la presencia de los magos a nuestro alrededor" dijeron los gemelos.

"yo tampoco" dijo Ron.

"Yo igual" dijo Harry.

"Y ustedes dos acaso no son adultos expertos?" preguntó Rokudo.

"Lo intentaremos" dijeron Remus y Sirius entonces se concentraron e intentaron buscar presencias mágicas.

"Si he encontrado una presencia mágica muy poderosas en la dirección donde están los chicos" dijo Sirius emocionado.

"Y tu Remus?".

"Yo no soy muy bueno en eso y no encontré ninguna".

"Debe ser Lambo la presencia mágica, dime Rokudo tu sabes a quien pertenece esa presencia mágica?" pregunto Sirius.

"Si yo sé a quién pertenece" dijo muy tranquilo crusandose de brazos.

"Bien dinos a quien pertenece".

"No se los diré ustedes mismos deberían ser capases de identificarlo" dijo mirándolos seriamente.

"Pero nos puedes decir alguna pista para saber quién es" dijo Remus.

"Está bien les daré una pista para que no pierdan su tiempo, no es Lambo".

"Esa es toda tu pista?" pregunto Harry.

"Es una gran pista, ustedes perderían el tiempo preguntándole a Lambo y yo les aseguro que él no es un mago".

"No puedes darnos una pista más?" pregunto Sirius.

"Kufufufu y en donde quedaría mi diversión si les doy más pistas?".

"Esto es divertido para ti?, acaso na sabes que esto es importante, nosotros te lo estamos preguntando para evitar que se meta en problemas por usar magia frente a los muggels" dijo Remus preocupado.

"No se preocupen el dueño de la presencia mágica del que les hablo nunca usa magia frente a nadie él sabe perfectamente las reglas de su mundo" dijo Rokudo y se fue desvaneciendo con sus ilusiones.

Vieron impresionados como desapareció Rokudo pero después de recuperarse de la impresión Harry continuo hablando "Pero sigo creyendo que es Lambo el que tiene magia" insistió Harry.

"Acaso no es tu novio porque no le preguntas tú mismo Harry?" dijo Sirius.

"Es cierto se me había olvidado con lo que paso en la torre de Tokio, después iré a preguntarle directamente" y todos se fueron a sus lugares de la heladería.

-INARY—

Todos ya habían regresado del baño y decidieron buscar al mago que estaba entre ellos porque según Byakuran Lambo no era el mago y tenían curiosidad pero de todas formas le preguntarían a Lambo si era un mago o no, todos estaban comiendo helado tranquilamente cuando Shoichi recibió una llamada.

Llamada

"Hola Byakuran porque llamas?".

"Llamo para decirte que las chicas y yo ya acabamos de comprar y queremos reunirnos con ustedes para hacer un poco más de turismo antes de regresar al hotel ¿en dónde están?".

"Estamos en una heladería comiendo gelato".

"Compra un litro para mi Sho-chan de vainilla".

"Si está bien entonces nos reuniremos en el Palacio imperial".

"De acuerdo Sho-chan siamo l'amore (nos vemos amor) dijo en italiano Byakuran y colgó.

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Lo que dijo Byakuran hiso que Shoichi se pusiera completamente rojo y Tsuna lo noto y le pregunto "Que pasa Shoichi que fue lo que te dijo Byakuran para que cambiaras de color?" entonces todos pusieron atención a la conversación.

"Byakuran me dijo que nos vemos en italiano" dijo Shoichi aun completamente rojo.

"Ya veo" dijo Tsuna comprendiendo la razón de porque se puso rojo.

"Yo no entiendo ¿Por qué te pondrías rojo solo porque Byakuran te dijo nos vemos en italiano?" dijo Ron.

"Eso es porque me gusta mucho cuando Byakuran habla en italiano su asentó me vuelve loco ¿me entiendes?".

"Supongo ¿pero cómo es que hace para hablar inglés, Japonés e Italiano acaso usa magia".

"Ron!" dijo el profesos Lupin golpeándolo por debajo de la mesa.

Sirius solo lo miro y los demás le iban a decir algo pero Shoichi continuo hablando normalmente y notaron que no prestaron mucha atención a lo que habían dicho.

Pero para los demás ese comentario no les importo mucho "Claro que no Ron la magia no existe él lo hace como las personas normales estudiando el idioma".

"Ya veo, no crees que es mucho trabajo solo para aprenderlo?".

"Si lo es a mí me tomo seis meces aprender italiano" dijo Shoichi.

"Eso es porque estabas trabajando en tus juegos de computadora, pero si hubieras estado trabajando solo en aprender italiano lo habrías echo en tres o dos meces tu eres un genio" dijo Gokudera que se metió en la conversación.

"Eso es cierto?" Pregunto Harry impresionado que ya había escuchado que Shouchi era un genio por parte de Byakuran pero que otra persona lo diga aparte de sus padres quería decir que en verdad era un genio.

"Bueno si solo me tomo seis meces y supongo que yo solo uso mi genio para la estrategia la programación y la ingeniería pero soy realmente malo en deportes y si hablamos de genios también Spaner y Gokudera son genios y yo creo que todos somos muy inteligentes pero de distinta formas ¿me entienden?".

"Si te entendemos, también mi amiga Hermion es muy inteligente yo creo que es una genio a mí me gustaría ser un poco más como ella" dijo Ron.

"Ron sabes la forma más eficaz para ser un genio?" pregunto Gokudera y Ron le dijo que no entonces continuo hablando "La forma más fácil para ser un genio es estudiar, muchos genios nacen pero yo creo que los mejores genios son los que se esfuerzan estudiando como tu amiga Hermione"

"Tienes razón pero yo no creo que tenga tiempo para estudiar tanto como ella, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela" dijo Ron como escusa.

"Yo creo que lo que te falta es voluntad de estudiar Ron y se nota que Hermione tiene mucha voluntad, tengo una idea ahora que estamos hablando de los idiomas y los estudio que les parece si esta última semana que les queda de vacaciones estudian el idioma Japonés será divertido" propuso Gokudera.

"Esa me parece una buena idea Gokudera seguro les será de utilidad no te importa si yo también me incluyo?" dijo Remus.

"Claro que no me importa profesor será un placer, ¿Y ustedes que dicen?".

"Me gustaría aprender japonés pero no creo que en una semana aprenda todo el idioma y prefiero ocupar la semana estudiando las materias de la escuela para estar al corriente este año (Con esto que le dije seguro que me salve de las clases)" dijo Ron.

"Yo pienso lo mismo que Ron, es más importante ponerse al corriente con las clases normales que aprender un nuevo idioma y aprovecharemos la última semana para estudiar".

(Ellos dos no estudiaran pero no se libraran tan fácil de mi yo estoy interesado en que aprendan algo este verano) "No hay problema si quieren repasar lo de su escuela yo puedo ayudarles mientras le enseño japonés a su profesor" dijo Gokudera.

"No creo que puedas enseñar al profesor Lupin y a nosotros al mismo tiempo" dijo Harry.

"Supongo que tienes razón, no lo había pensado bien".

"Yo puedo enseñarle Japonés al profesor Lupin mientras tu ayudas a Ron y a Harry con sus estudios" dijo Spaner.

"Estas seguro? No estarás trabajando en otras cosas importantes Spaner?". Pregunto Gokudera.

"Tengo la agenda libre a partir de ayer como ya acabo la competencia y los proyectos que tengo puedo posponerlos una semana, todo para que los chicos regresen a casa con conocimiento" dijo Spaner que solo los miraba con burla y los chicos lo miraron con odio.

"Si estás seguro entonces está decidido, mañana cuando regresemos a casa como han tenido un verano bastante relajado podemos ocupar la última semana para estudiar por las mañanas".

"Pero en donde estudiaremos si en la casa de Shoichi no creo que sus padres nos den permiso de estar toda la mañana ahí todos nosotros" dijo Ron

"Les puedo preguntar a mis padres si nos dan permiso" contesto Shoichi.

"Yo creo que pueden hacerlo en mi casa a mi madre no le importara que vayan a estudiar junto con Lambo" dijo Tsuna.

"Bien eso es lo que aremos a partir de mañana cuando regresemos les daré clases toda la mañana y también a ustedes dos Fred y George no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes" entonces Ron, Harry, Fred y George pusieron mala cara.

"No es tan malo como creen chicos" dijo Lambo intentando animarlos.

"Estas diciendo que Gokudera no es un mal profesor y no será tan exigente" dijo más animado Harry.

"No él es muy exigente a lo que me refiero es que estarás tu conmigo y no será tan malo".

"Esa no es una cosa tan buena Lambo de que nos sirve que estés tú con Harry estudiando" dijeron los gemelos.

"Bueno también ay otra cosa buena de que estudiemos en casa de Tsuna"

"A si cuál es?" pregunto Ron esperansado.

"Que mama siempre trae un delicioso refrigerio a mitad de los estudios" dijo feliz Lambo, eso no animo mucho a ninguno de los magos.

"Bueno ya que todos acabaron de comer su helado que les parece si vamos al palacio imperial ahí nos estará esperando Byakuran con las chicas" dijo Shoichi y los demás lo siguieron.

Todos fueron a la entrada de la estación más cercana de metro para poder ir lo más rápido posible al palacio imperial.


	22. El palacio imperial

El palacio imperial

Los primeros en llegar al palacio imperial fueron Byakuran y las chicas que esperarían a los demás en la entrada del palacio.

"Esperemos que lleguen rápido los chicos" dijo Haru que se fue a recargar a la pared junto con Byakuran.

"No tardaran en llegar Haru, siento que Rokudo está cerca de aquí" comento Chrome.

"Deberás?, eso es bueno ya quiero entrar a ver el palacio" dijo Kyoko.

"Yo tengo un castillo más impresionante que este palacio en Italia, incluso el castillo principal de la familia Vongola es muy impresionante, ¿Ya han ido a conocer el castillo Vongola chicas?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"No aun no hemos ido a conocerlo pero cuando acabe el verano Tsuna y los demás guardianes irán al castillo para que les presenten a toda la familia al nuevo jefe de los vongola y nosotras iremos con ellos también" dijo Kyoko que estaba feliz.

"Supongo que será una gran fiesta incluso mi familia está invitada" dijo Byakuran que estaba sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

"Porque sonríes de esta forma Byakuran, ya veo tú también serás nombrado jefe de tu familia ¿cierto?" Pegunto Haru que sospechaba eso.

"Te equivocas Haru-kun yo fui nombrado decimo de la familia Gesso hace un año cuando mi abuelo decidió cederme el negocio familiar" dijo Byakuran muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Y porque sonreías de esa manera?".

"Estoy planeando ir a la ceremonia de sucesión de Tsuna y hacer algunas travesuras" dijo Byakuran y después empezó a reír malvadamente.

Hermion puso atención a lo que dijeron aun si hablaban en japonés pero en realidad no entendió a lo que se referían con ser jefes de su familia y decidió ignorar su plática porque en ningún momento mencionaron al mundo mágico.

En lo que Byakuran reía los demás llegaron y como vieron a Byakuran que estaba riendo Shoichi fue el elegido para hacer que dejara de acerlo, se acercó a Byakuran que no había notado que ya habían llegado y le dijo "Byakuran deja de reír toma aquí está tu helado" le dijo un poco nervioso por la risa malvada que tenía Byakuran.

"Ho gracias Sho-chan, te amo" dijo Byakuran y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Byakuran as comido muchos malvaviscos?" pregunto mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

"No porque preguntas?" dijo poniéndose nervioso y dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

"Tu beso me supo a malvaviscos".

"No digas tonterías Sho-chan mis besos siempre saben dulce pero no significa que coma muchos malvaviscos" dijo Byakuran mientras sacaba una bolsa nueva de malvaviscos y comía unos, entonces Byakuran se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y que Shoichi lo miraba de nuevo seriamente "lo siento Sho-chan ya lo hago sin pensar" y guardo los malvaviscos.

"Me preocupa que te pueda dar diabetes Byakuran deberías cuidarte" dijo Shoichi preocupado viéndolo a los ojos.

"Si eso es lo que te preocupa, no te preocupes más yo ya tengo la cura para la diabetes y todos esos males" y entonces desvió el tema "podemos continuar con nuestro recorrido que les parece?" y los demás lo acompañaron a la entrada del palacio imperial.

Estaban en los jardines en donde si podían entrar y entonces Hermion empezó a hablar muy emocionada "El palacio imperial es uno de los lugres a donde siempre he querido ir, he oído que solo dejan pasar al interior dos veces al año me gustaría volver algún día en esas fechas".

"Y porque no vuelves en esos días Hermion?" pregunto Kyoko que estaba a su lado.

"En esas fechas estoy en la escuela y en año nuevo me la paso con mis padres, pero un día cuando salga de la escuela vendré a visitar el palacio imperial de nuevo".

"Si quieres ir a visitar el interior del palacio imperial deberías de hacerlo ahora mismo Hermion-kun" dijo Byakuran animándola.

"No se puede en esta época del año solo se puede entrar a algunas partes del interior en el cumpleaños del emperador y en el dos de enero" dijo desanimada Hermion.

"Es por eso que yo propongo que entremos ahora al palacio imperial sin que se den cuenta los guardias, quien está conmigo" dijo Byakuran animado alzando la mano en un puño.

"Nadie ara esas estupideces contigo Byakuran" dijo Rokudo molesto mientras abrazaba a Chrome para alejarla de Byakuran.

"Eso no se pude hacer podemos ser arrestados e iríamos a la cárcel" dijo Tsuna.

"Está bien no me dejan más opción que…" dijo Byakuran y tomo Hemion la subió a su hombro y se fue corriendo directo a la entrada que se suponía debía estar con guardias pero por suerte estaba completamente vacía y pudo entrar sin ser detenido.

"Bien no me esperaba esto lo admito" comento Gokudera que solo pudo ver impresionado como Byakuran entro sin ser descubierto.

"Pero que estamos esperando tenemos que ir por Hermion no la pueden arrestar" dijo Sirius que ya se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada.

"Cálmate Black, Byakuran puede ser un idiota pero no dejara que arresten a Hermion o que les pace algo yo digo que esperemos a que acaben ellos dos de hacer su recorrido por el palacio" dijo Rokudo que estaba muy calmado.

"Es cierto Byakuran no permitirá que le pase nada a Hermion" apoyo Shoichi.

"Pero no es correcto que los dos estén dentro tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Lupin que iría con Sirius si nadie los acompañaba.

"Que debemos de hacer decimo?" preguntó Gokudrea.

"Byakuran entro con Hermion al palacio solo porque vio que ella en verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pero ella misma no tenía el valor de hacerlo así que yo creo que es por eso que Byakuran la llevo cargando, el en verdad a cambiado mucho y yo creo que Byakuran tiene buenas intenciones al hacer eso, yo digo que todos vayamos con él y tengamos cuidado de que nadie nos descubra de acuerdo chicos" dijo Tsuna en Japonés, y los magos se impresionaron por el discurso de líder que acababa de dar.

"Si estás seguro decimo iremos" dijo Gokudera que a veces llamaba a Tsuna decimo cuando Tsuna se comportaba como su líder.

"Bien todos iremos a buscar a Byakuran y a Hermion señor Black pero Kyoko, Haru, y Chrome tienen que permanecer en el centro del grupo para que nosotros las podamos proteger mejor entienden" dijo Tsuna y todos asintieron y se fueron rápido a la entrada del palacio imperial.

-INARY—

Todos entraron al palacio imperial y se cerró la puerta inmediatamente después de que todos pudieron entrar.

"Tardaron demasiado en decidirse en acompañarnos" Dijo Byakuran que estaba abrasando fuertemente a Hermion para que no saliera corriendo.

"Ya suéltame Byakuran" dijo Hermion y Byakuran la soltó e inmediatamente intento abrir la puerta para salir pero no se podía abrir y entonces Hermion lo miro muy enfdada.

"Vamos Hermion-kun exploremos el palacio imperial todos juntos yo me comprometo a cuidad de ti y de mi Sho-chan ¿acaso tienes miedo?".

"No es eso lo que pasa es que no creo que romper las reglas este bien solo para cumplir un capricho".

"Tienes razón Hermion-kun para mí esto es un capricho pero para ti es el sueño de tu corta vida y si podemos cumplir mi capricho y tu sueño al mismo tiempo yo creo que esto no es tan malo después de todo ¿Qué dices quieres acompañarme a cumplir mi capricho?" dijo Byakuran extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara.

Después de pensarlo por un minuto contesto "Si está bien Byakuran" dijo Hermion sonrojada tomando la mano de Byakuran aun si sabía que es Gay le parecía un chico muy guapo.

"Bien entonces a donde quieren ir primero, yo quiero ver las habitaciones" dijo Byakuran y todos se fueron a escondidas por el pasillo buscando una habitación pero todas estaban cerradas, hasta que Gokudera saco su herramienta para abrir puertas y abrió una que era uno de los cuartos de invitados.

Era un enorme cuarto con la cama a una esquina donde tenía una ventana grande y un piano en el centro "Me imagino que esta debe ser una de las habitaciones de invitados" dijo Yamamoto.

"Bueno démonos prisa y tomémonos unas fotos antes de ir a la siguiente parada" dijo Shoichi y fueron a tomar fotos de la habitación.

Salieron de la habitación y siguieron visitando las siguientes habitaciones hasta que entraron donde era una habitación que era usado como salón de música.

"Este lugar es increíble solo miren todos estos instrumentos, dijo Hermion que estaba tomando fotos de ella con todos los instrumentos.

"Te vez muy feliz Hermion" dijo Ron que estaba ayudándola a tomar las fotos.

"Me alegra que todos estemos aquí" dijo Harry.

"Es cierto si no fuera por Byakuran nadie hubiera tenido el valor de entrar al palacio imperial" dijeron los gemelos.

"Y no hemos encontrado a ninguno de los guardias, hoy es nuestro día de suerte" dijo Sirius.

"Podemos irnos a otro lugar?" pregunto Remus.

"Si deberíamos ver los jardines" dijo Hermion emocionada

"Yo creo que es muy peligroso salir podríamos encontrarnos con algún guardia o peor aún con un miembro de la familia imperial" dijo Gokudera.

"No te preocupes seguro nosotros estaremos bien vamos" dijo Byakuran y todos fueron a los jardines interiores donde por suerte no había ningún guardia, Hermion y todos estaban posando para tomar fotos de ellos en el jardín

"Toma una foto de nosotros dos en ese columpio que está ahí por favor Hermion" dijo Byakuran que se estaba sentando en el columpio con Shoichi sobre sus piernas.

"De acuerdo" les tomo la foto y cuando bajo la cámara vio que estaba un perro justo detrás de ellos y todos se fueron corriendo al interior.

"Corran¡ un perro nos quiere comer" Grito Shoichi que estaba corriendo junto Hermion y Byakuran y los demás los siguieron al interior del palacio.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Ryohei que estaba abrasando a Harru.

"Yo me sorprendería que nadie nos haya escuchado tenemos que ocultarnos vamos antes de que vengan los guardias" dijo Gokudera y todos lo siguieron pero desde el pasillo esta vez sí pudieron escuchar voces de los guardias así que se fueron a esconder a la habitación más cercana.

Entraron a la habitación y no era una de invitado esta si parecía que estaba habitada por una persona, estaba llena de estantes que tenían libros películas y muchas fotos la cama estaba cubierta con un cobertor con un dibujo de un panda comiendo un bambú.

"Este lugar es muy extraño" dijeron los gemelos al ver el cobertor de la cama.

"Pero tenemos suerte que esta habitación este bacía" dijo Gokudera que estaba asomándose por la puerta para ver si ya se habían ido los guardias.

Todos ya iban a salir cuando de repente una puerta que no habían notado antes se abrió y salió un joven de la edad de Tsuna y los demás era alto de cabello azul eléctrico mechones plateados y ojos color grises bien parecido los vio y les dijo en Japones "Fuera de mi habitación llamare a los guardias" y nadie dijo nada o hiso un movimiento.

"Él es uno de los miembros de la familia imperial" dijo Hermion impresionada y asustada.

"Turistas" dijo con desprecio el joven en ingles pero ya más calmado.

"Debemos correr" dijo Gokudera.

"No espera" dijo Byakuran agarrando a Shoichi por los hombros y poniéndolo en frente del joven y agrego "Sho-chan arregla esto" y se alejó de los dos.

Pero Shoichi se puso nervioso y se rasco la nuca antes de empezar, ya el otro joven lo estaba viendo con una ceja alzada esperando a que se decidiera a hablar "Jajaja Veras fue un error nos perdimos y pensamos que nos meteríamos en problemas si nos descubrían" Todos estaban ya nerviosos por lo que aria el joven misterioso menos Byakuran que ya estaba empezando a reír y nadie lo noto porque todos estaban nerviosos.

"Que idiotez, fuera de aquí odio los extraños" entonces todos estaban a punto de irse hasta que Shoichi hablo de nuevo.

"No es para que te enfades tanto Yuki, fue un error entrar sin permiso pero no puedes tratar a los turistas mal ellos no tienen la culpa y ellos solo vinieron a conocer el palacio" dijo enfadado Shoichi.

"Y tu muy amablemente los guiaste hasta mi habitación para husmear en mis cosas y así distraerme y tu poder robar mis ítems" dijo enfadado el joven que ya sabemos que se llama Yuki.

"Es la primera vez que entro al palacio como iba a saber que esta era tu habitación y yo nunca robaría tus ítems. De verdad que cuando te quieres comportar como un idiota Yuki te comportas como un gran idiota ya me voy" grito Shoichi.

"No yo soy el que se va" dijo Yuki y se dirigió a la puerta de la salida de la habitación y le dijo a Gokudera que estaba en la puerta "quítate" y Gokudera le dijo.

"Pero.." no pudo acabar la frase cuando Yuki salió y azoto la puerta y Shoichi fue detrás de él y abrió la puerta de nuevo.

"Idiota tú vives aquí, nosotros somos los que nos vamos" y los demás ya lo iban a seguir cuando Yuki hablo de nuevo.

"Ahora no quiero que se vayan, tú me dirás que trato mal a las personas y eso no es cierto" dijo Yuki viendo a Shoichi directamente a los ojo y después se dirijo a mirar a los demás y con una voz amable agrego "Todos están invitados a pasar a mi habitación y después les daré un recorrido por el palacio" y todos volvieron al interior.

"No tienes que invitarnos si no quieres Yuki" dijo Shoichi más tranquilo pero preocupado por Yuki.

"Está bien solo no me toquen, puedo soportarlo" dijo Yuki mirándolos a todos y acercándose mas a Shoichi.

"Disculpen a Yuki él le tiene una ligera fobia a los extraños" dijo Shoichi más calmado.

"Yo no entiendo nada como es que lo conoces Shoichi?" pregunto Harry.

"Es verdad a ninguno de ustedes se los he presentado solo a Byakuran-san, él es Yuki es el príncipe heredero de Japón pero también es uno de mis amigos él es mi mano derecha en el juego en línea Btooom, en el juego de XCOM y algunos otros juegos" los demás se presentaron.

"Espera me estás diciendo que él es tu amigo pero como es que le estabas gritando hace un momento?" dijo Hermion.

"Siempre peleamos por todo solo en los juegos nos ponemos de acuerdo, es por eso que casi no le llamo para otra cosa que no sean juegos" contesto Yuki.

"Yo creí que solo jugabas con Spaner?" dijo Harry.

"Spaner es nuestro enemigo en todos los juegos pero me llevo bastante bien en la vida real" dijo Shoichi.

"Me estás diciendo que nuestro enemigo a muerte en el mundo virtual es tu amigo en el real?" preguntó Yuki a Shoichi.

"Si ya te lo había dicho su nombre es Spaner" dijo Shoichi.

"Ya lo habías mencionado pero no creí que fueran tan buenos amigos como para que se vieran en el mundo real".

"Bueno también es un gusto conocerte Yuki-san" dijo Spaner acercándose a saludar a Yuki y extendiere la mano para que la tomara.

"El gusto es mío Spaner-san" pero no tomo su mano y solo se alejó más de Spaner y eso provocó que Spaner se sintiera un poco rechazado

"No te sientas mal Spaner él tampoco toma mi mano solo toma la mano de Shoichi de vez en cuando" dijo Byakuran que se acercó después a abrazar a Shoichi.

"Y tu porque es que no estas celoso de la relación que tiene con Shoichi? si tú la otra vez me dijiste que no me acercara demasiado a Shoichi" dijo Rokudo a Byakuran.

"Eso es porque Yuki tiene novia y él no es gay".

"Yo te dije lo mismo y no me creíste eres un idiota Byakuran" dijo Rokudo y después se fue a otro lado a pararse al lado de Chrome.

"Bueno podemos continuar con esto, que les parece si los acompaño a ver el palacio ¿Qué parte es a donde no han ido?" pregunto Yuki abriendo la puerta para que lo siguieran.

"Me gustaría conocer el comedor, si no es mucha molestia" dijo Hermion tímida.

"Está bien vamos síganme" dijo Yuki y guio a todos a través de los pacillos y no tardaron en llegar al comedor "Este es el comedor donde toda la familia imperial desayuna la mayoría de los días".

"Es enorme no me imagino como seria desayunar todos los días en este lujoso lugar" dijo Haru.

"A mí me parece genial ¿Podemos tomar fotos?" pregunto Ron y Yuki solo asintió.

Y de repente llegaron todos los guardias imperiales y dijeron "Alto ahí todos con las manos arriba quedan arrestados" y todos alzaron las manos.

"Déjenlos en paz guardias ellos son mis invitados" dijo Yuki acercándose a los guardias.

"Está seguro alteza?" preguntó el capitán.

"Estoy seguro solo váyanse" los guardias se fueron a otro lugar y los demás se tranquilizaron.

"Gracias por decir que somos tus invitados" dijo Chrome sonrojada

"Que linda es" dijo sin pensar Yuki en Japonés y eso provocó que inmediatamente Rokudo se pusiera en frente de Chrome.

"Como que linda?" dijo furioso Rokudo.

"No es algo que te importe tonto" dijo Yuki y entonces cambio de tema "Vamos a ver la biblioteca" y se fue ignorando completamente a Rokudo.

"Es mejor que cuides a tu amigo Shoichi o lo matare un día de estos" dijo Rokudo.

"No te enfades Rokudo el no aria nada con Chrome el ama a su novia te lo puedo asegurar".

"Si tú lo dices está bien" y siguieron a los demás a la biblioteca, todos la estuvieron viendo y tomándose fotos hasta que Hermion hablo.

"Dime Yuki te gusta leer?" pregunto Hermion tímida.

"No me llames por mi nombre no somos amigos y es descortés que lo agás niña" dijo Yuki incómodo y ese comentario hiso que Hermion se pusiera triste.

"Yuki no seas tan cruel ella es mi amiga y no sabe todas las costumbres Japonesas discúlpate por favor" dijo Shoichi viendo a Yuki serio.

"No me disculpare por mi comportamiento Shoichi (ya sé que eso no fue amable pero no sé cómo disculparme deja de mirarme pensó Yuki)" dijo Yuki y desvió la mirada incomodo por como lo miraba Shoichi.

"Discúlpalo Hermion él no tiene muchos amigos y es por eso que trata a todas las personas como sus sirvientes, no te sientas triste" Dijo Shoichi disculpándose por su amigo Yuki.

"Como es que tú eres su amigo si tú eres muy amable y él se comporta muy grosero" dijo Ron confundido.

"Supongo que al principio fue por interés y después me empezó a gustar hablar con el" dijo muy sincero Shoichi.

"No savia que fueras ese tipo de personas Shoichi" dijo desilusionado Harry y todos los magos empezaron a ver a Shoichi de otra forma.

"Todos somos así yo empecé a hablarle por su gran influencia en el mercado mundial él me ha conseguido una gran cantidad de materiales para mi nave" siguió diciendo Shoichi "Y ahora me está ayudando a comerciar con los grandes líderes de C7" dijo emocionado Shoichi.

Entonces comento Sirius "No me gustaría que Harry siga teniéndote como amigo Shoichi" dijo algo desanimado Sirius.

"Y eso porque señor?" pregunto interesado Yuki en todo lo que decían.

"Porque viendo la forma en que te utiliza me hace pensar que es una mala persona y es muy ambiciosa" dijo desanimado Sirius.

"No diga tonterías señor él es la persona más desinteresada que conozco él nunca se aprovecharía de nuestra amistad y nunca me ha utilizado incluso después de saber que yo soy el príncipe heredero" dijo Yuki muy seguro.

"Pero el mismo lo dijo hace un momento, Qué te empezó a hablar por tu influencia en el mercado mundial y que lo estabas ayudando a comerciar con los líderes de C7".

"Él está hablando del mercado mundial en el juego en el que lo conocí y C7 es un planeta distanciado del plantea donde él y yo tenemos nuestro comercio y también me he aprovechado de él pidiéndole ayuda para armar mi estrategia" dijo Yuki y después fue a hablar con Shoichi "Dime Shoichi ¿Por qué viniste con todos estos tipos raros? No saben nada de videojuegos" dijo quejándose de sus amigos.

"Ellos no son tipos raros Yuki ellos son mis amigos y no todos ellos saben de juegos solo Spaner y Byakuran son los que juegan seguido conmigo" dijo más feliz Shoichi

"Ya veo entonces los demás son personas normales, Y ustedes son estudiantes de instituto?" dijo Yuki viendo a Ron, Harry, Hermion y los gemelos intentando iniciar una conversación más animada y menos formal.

"Si así es señor" dijo Hermion más formal.

"Ok lo siento niña no debí ser tan grosero contigo si eres amiga de Shoichi no debes de ser tan mala persona pero aun no somos tan cercanos para que me llames solo por mi nombre puedes llamarme Yuki-san (Eso a mí me sonó como una buena disculpa espero que la acepte)" dijo Yuki más calmado y avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior

"Tú puedes llamarme solo Hermione" dijo más animada notando que esa era su forma de disculparse.

"Si tu insistes está bien Hermione" dijo Yuki

"Yuki-san me dejarías tomarme una foto contigo?" pregunto Hermion e inmediatamente se puso muy colorada y Yuki igualmente.

"Porque él se sonrojo también?" preguntó Harry a Shoichi.

"A Yuki en verdad le gustan las mujeres pero le es muy fiel a su novia y pasar tiempo con chicas en verdad le incomoda" estaban hablando en vos baja los dos.

"Claro párate a un lado de mí y yo te abrasare lentamente por tu hombro" entonces los dos se acercaron y Yuki pasó su brazo sobre su hombro como ella era más baja que el eso fue muy fácil y entonces Shoichi tomo la foto e inmediatamente después se separaron.

"Gracias Yuki-san" dijo Hermion y después se fue a otro lado de la aviación.

Todos estaban tranquilamente tomando fotos y viendo la habitación cuando de repente se oyó un anuncio proveniente de los celulares de Shoichi y de Yuki "Nos están atacando, nos están atacando, nos están atacando" decía la alarma de su celular y los dos inmediatamente se preocuparon como si eso fuera de vida o muerte los demás solo los miraban con diversión menos los magos que en verdad creían que era una verdadera emergencia.

"Nos están atacando tenemos que darnos prisa" dijo alarmado Shoichi y muy preocupado.

"No te preocupes Shoichi tengo un equipo extra en mi habitación corramos" dijo Yuki muy apurado y estaba tomando la mano de Shoichi para ir corriendo a su habitación y los demás solo se quedaron viendo que salieron corriendo por la puerta.

"Eso fue muy raro" dijeron los gemelos que se estaban viendo entre los dos confundidos porque Shoichi y Yuki salieron muy preocupados de la habitación no sabían si en verdad preocuparse o también aguantarse la risa.

"Que debemos de hacer Byakuran?" pregunto Harry al no tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando "Parecían muy preocupado no se bien lo que pasa pero parecía que era importante, debemos ayudarlos" dijo Harry muy preocupado.

Todos lo vongola Rokudo y Byakuran ya no podían aguantar la risa y oyendo lo que dijo Harry provoco que todos se soltaran a reír incluso Lambo que intento aguantar más para no hacer sentir mal a Harry pero no pudo y fue el que más se estaba riendo.

"Porque se ríen todos, no van a ayudar a su amigo o qué?" pregunto Sirius confundido.

"No puedo más ya dejen de bromear" decía Byakuran que estaba retorciéndose en el suelo por la risa "Incluso actúan tan preocupados por Shoichi como si lo fueran a matar o algo por el estilo jajaja" y seguía riendo como todos los demás.

"Lambo porque te reíste de mi acaso no te preocupa Shoichi?" pregunto Harry confundido.

"En verdad estas preocupado por Shoichi? No es broma?" pregunto Lambo que lo miraba muy confundido.

"Claro que estamos preocupados por Shoichi, parecía muy alarmado incluso se fue corriendo" dijo Remus que no espero a que contestara Harry.

"Él tiene razón Lambo estamos preocupados no es broma que es lo que le paso a Shoichi para que corra de esa manera nunca en el tiempo que llevo en Japón he visto correr a Shoichi así y menos que parezca tan preocupado" dijo Harry.

"Lo siento no debí reírme entonces ustedes en verdad se preocuparon" dijo Lambo apenado y después continuo explicando "La razón por la que ellos dos se fueron corriendo es por la alarma que sonó en sus celulares pero no es para que te preocupes no debe ser nada grave aún si yo no sé los detalles me doy una idea de lo que le pasa".

"Y que es lo que pasa exactamente" pregunto Sirius confundido por la actitud de todos.

"Yo no lo sé pero no debe de ser nada importante" dijo Lambo.

"Entonces quien sabe lo que le paso?" pregunto Hermion mirándolos a todos.

"Pueden ser varias cosas Hermion" dijo Spaner.

"Explícate".

"Bueno mi teoría es que están atacando su base secreta en el polo ártico, o puede ser que estén atacando directamente a su castillo" dijo Spaner seriamente "ahora que lo pienso debería de aprovechar también para atacarlos".

"Eso no lo permitiré tonto" dijo Byakuran y de la nada saco su computadora y empezó a atacar el castillo de Spaner en el juego virtual y Spaner también saco la suya nadie supo de donde saco su Laptop pero empezó a jugar y defender su castillo

"Sigo sin entender" dijo Harry mirando a los dos que estaban en el suelo jugando y diciéndose groserías.

"Lo que pasa es que la alarma que oyeron era un aviso de que los estaban atacando en el juego virtual eso es todo" dijo Tsuna muy calmado "Y como Shoichi está muy preocupado por su juego tiene ese tipo de reacciones tan exageradas pero no se preocupen nosotros sabemos cuándo en verdad Shoichi está preocupado por algo serio" Entonces Tsuna reunió a todos y les dijo "Vamos a buscar a Shoichi para poder irnos ya es un poco tarde y aún tenemos que irnos en el autobús a Namimori" todos fueron a la habitación de Yuki.

-INARY—

Entraron a la habitación de Yuki e inmediatamente Spaner Y Byakuran se sentaron en la cama de Yuki para seguir jugando y los demás estaban viendo como estaban jugando para que cuando acabaran pudieran irse.

"Shoichi tu sabes quién es este idiota que nos está atacando por la parte de atrás?" Dijo Yuki que estaba defendiendo con mucho trabajo el castillo y de repente se había involucrado un nuevo jugador que no había visto antes.

"Cuál es su nombre? tal vez yo lo conozca y lo convenza de dejar de atacar".

"El Rey malvavisco sexi, crees poder convencerlo yo ya lo intente le propuse un acuerdo de paz de cinco minutos por uno de mis Gatos de pelea y no acepto".

"Byakuran te daré una bolsa de malvaviscos si nos das cinco minutos de paz" dijo Shoichi volteando a ver a Byakuran que estaba en la cama jugando junto a Spaner.

"Lo ciento Sho-chan, Spaner me prometió una dotación de sus paletas si los distraía mientras el robaba su tesoro sagrado".

"Byakuran se supone que era un secreto" lo regaño Spaner

"Queee! Yuki busca un espía en nuestro castillo" dijo alarmado Shoichi.

"Eso hago solo espera ya lo tengo, creías que podías robar nuestro tesoro sin ningún problemas pero te equivocas" le aventó una granada expansiva que provoco que el avatar de Spaner muriera al tener la defensa baja.

"Aaaaah, maldita sea casi la tenía" dijo Spaner y se tumbó en la cama "Ganaron esta vez pero no la guerra" y se quedó acostado en la cama y se quedó dormido y nadie supo de donde saco su gorro pero ahí lo tenía y se lo puso.

"Bien uno menos solo falta el otro y los demás se irán más fácil" dijo Yuki "Ágamos un ataque combinado Shoichi".

"Está bien usemos nuestros mejores ataques" y los atacaron con una bomba de hidrógeno y con un Robot enorme y mataron al avatar de Byakuran eso provocó que los que los habían atacado desde el principio escaparan también.

"Tenemos daños en la parte trasera del castillo pero evitamos que nos robaran el tesoro" dijo Yuki que estaba más relajado sobre su escritorio.

"Pero podemos arreglar los daños esta noche por el momento solo con unos guardias bastara para mantener el castillo protegido" dijo Shoichi mientras guardaba la Laptop y volteo a ver a Byakuran "¿Por qué nos atacaste?".

"Bueno en mi defensa al principio intente evitar que Spaner te atacara pero después no sé cómo me convenció de ayudarlo" dijo Byakuran apenado comiendo una de las paletas de Spaner y Shoichi solo lo miraba feo.

"Bueno eso no importa desde hoy nosotros dejamos claro que somos superiores en el juego" dijo muy orgulloso Yuki.

"Si lo que tú digas pero ya es tarde tenemos que irnos" dijo Byakuran tomando a Shoichi de la mano y sacándolo de la habitación y todos lo siguieron hasta que Yuki hablo de nuevo.

"Esperen se les olvida algo" dijo antes de que todos se salieran de la habitación

"Que es?" pregunto Gokudera que era uno de los últimos en salir.

"Su amigo Spaner" dijo Yuki señalando al lugar donde estaba su cama y mostrándole que Spaner estaba completamente dormido en la cama de el.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo apenado Gokuder que fue a despertar a Spaner "Spaner despierta tú no puedes dormir en camas ajenas" dijo moviéndolo del hombro para despertarlo.

"No estoy dormido solo guardaba mi energía como los robots eso es todo" y se paró de la cama y todos se dirigieron a la salida del palacio a despedirse.

"Gracias por permitirnos entrar a conocer el palacio imperial y guiarnos todo el camino Yuki-san" dijo Hermione inclinándose como lo hacen los japoneses en sus saludos

"No fue nada pero la próxima vez me gustaría que me avisaran antes de entrar".

"Lo siento todo fue idea de Byakuran-san discúlpanos y luego nos hablamos" dijo Shoichi y los demás también se despidieron y volvieron al hotel para buscar sus cosas he irse en el camper y en el autobús.

-INARY-

Estaban todos organizándose para irse a Namimori pero todos ya estaban muy cansados.

"Porque tenemos que ir nosotros en el autobús?" se quejó Ron.

"Vamos Ron no te quejes todos nosotros también iremos en el autobús" dijo Tsuna para calmarlo "Y es mejor que las chicas vallan en el camper así podrán ir más cómodas".

"Pero también Shoichi, Byakuran y Spaner irán en el camper".

"Es cierto pero es porque Byakuran es el que rento el camper, Shoichi es su novio y Spaner es el que conducirá ya deja de quejarte" dijo Gokudera que ya estaba subiendo también.

"Eso ya lo sé es solo que me gustaría dormir un poco".

"No te quejes Herbívoro y sube al autobús" le grito Hibari que ya había subido al autobús.

"Yo tengo una duda Shoichi ¿Por qué Hibari está regresando con nosotros en el autobús si no vino con nosotros desde el principio?" Pregunto Harry.

"Es porque a Hibari perdió su vuelo y no tuvo más opción que volver con nosotros pero te recomiendo que no le recuerdes eso o se enfadara" le susurro Shoichi al oído.

"Ya veo gracias por advertirme Shoichi espero que volvamos rápido".

Todos subieron a su transporte y para regresar a Namimori y nadie noto que un anciano los estaba mirando con odio.

"Esos malditos niños son muy idiotas para no echarle la culpa a Harry por el robot si era evidente que perdieron por su culpa aun así no se enfadaron tendré que actuar y hacer algo aún más grande" dijo Dombledor muy enfadado y desapareció.

* * *

Luna500 no habrá Mpreg porque quiero que la próxima parte de mi historia sea en el mundo mágico y no pasara mucho tiempo de que Lambo deje de ver a Harry y yo no me imagino a ninguno de los dos embarazado pero espero que aun así disfrutes mi historia y no dudes en preguntarme algunas dudas que tengas sobre las relaciones de mi historia o algo que no entiendas o simplemente para darme tu opinión gracias por leer.


	23. Día de estudios

Día de estudio

Todos volvieron sin ningún incidente a la ciudad de Namimori a las doce de la noche y entonces todos fueron cada quien a sus respectivas casas y hoteles.

En el hotel donde se hospedaban los magos Remus le estaba explicando la situación a Hermion sobre lo que paso antes de que se reunieran.

"Fuimos a la torre de Tokio y a los gemelos les dieron una bomba pero por suerte Hibari se dio cuenta de que nos seguían y atacaron a los malos mientras Spaner y Shoichi desactivaban la bomba pero cuando acabaron Shoichi dijo que necesitaba una caja de plata u oro para evitar que explotara el componente explosivo, ninguno de nosotros traía pero por suerte Lambo tenía una pero para encontrarla tuvo que sacar muchas cosas de su cabello parecía como si tuviera un hechizo que le permitiera guardar tantas cosas y entonces decidimos que cuando tuviéramos tiempo le preguntaríamos a Rokudo lo que paso y fuimos a una heladería y es cuando llevamos a Rokudo al baño para poder hablar con él y le dijimos que Lambo podía ser un mago pero él nos dijo que Lambo no era un mago que no perdiéramos el tiempo preguntándole y nos dijo que intentáramos encontrar la presencia de un mago entre los demás amigos de Harry y si encontramos una presencia mágica pero el insistió que no era de Lambo y es por eso que decidimos que debemos pasar más tiempo con ellos para encontrar al mago pero tenemos que ser cautelosos" explico Lupin.

"Entiendo eso profesor pero dígame cual sería nuestro plan para pasar más tiempo con ellos sin que sea sospechoso" dijo Hermion.

"Por suerte también estuvimos hablando sobre los idiomas y los estudios y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que los chicos irían a estudiar toda la semana que queda de las vacaciones a partir de mañana en casa de Tsuna".

"A mi también me gustaría estudiar con ellos, mañana les preguntare si puedo hacerlo" dijo Hermion y después de hacer los planes para mañana se fueron a dormir.

-INARY-

A la mañana siguiente Harry se paró temprano para poder darle de comer a su lechuza antes de arreglar algunas cosas para ir a la casa de Lambo a las asesorías que les daría Gokudera desde el día de hoy, lo único bueno de eso es que tendría una excusa para poder ver a Lambo todos los días de la última semana que quedaba de vacaciones.

"Tengo que ver que es lo que usare el día de hoy Hedwich" dijo Harry mientras buscaba ropa para ponerse después de su baño.

Se bañó se cambió y luego salió a tomar su desayuno, los papas de Shoichi prepararon el desayuno para que su hijo y Harry tuvieran un buen día ya les habían dicho que Harry tendría asesoría para antes de entrar a la escuela y ellos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

"Hola señor y señora Irie buenos días" saludo Harry.

"Buenos días Harry-chan siéntate" dijo la mama de Shoichi sirviendo el desayuno.

Después de un rato salió Shoichi de su habitación y se sentó junto a Harry en la mesa esperando a que sus padres terminaran de servir el desayuno para poder desayunar todos juntos, cuando acabaron de desayunar sus padres se fueron a trabajar y Harry ya estaba preparándose para ir a la casa de Lambo cuando Shoichi le hablo.

"Harry tienes todas las cosas que necesitas para ir a estudiar?".

"Si tengo todo llevo un lápiz y mi libreta".

"Necesitas más cosas para estudiar Harry-kun toma te prestare una de mis Laptops para que guardes lo que necesites en su memoria" le entrego una pequeña Laptop roja con estampas de Naruto.

"No creo que sea necesario tener una laptop Shoichi"

"Estas seguro? Yo cuando era estudiante usaba una todo el tiempo incluso para estudiar de todas formas si la necesitas solo pídemela".

"Gracias por preocuparte pero estoy seguro, bueno ya me voy Shoichi tengo que llegar temprano" dijo Harry y se dirigía a la salida.

"Espera Harry yo también iré contigo también les ayudare a ustedes a estudiar yo tampoco tengo mucho que hacer" dijo Shoichi y se fueron a casa de Tsuna, tocaron el timbre y les abrió la puerta el papa de Tsuan.

"Hola chicos los demás ya están en la habitación de Tsuna estudiando suban".

"Gracias señor" dijeron Harry y Shoichi.

Entraron a la habitación de Tsuna donde todos ya estaban preparándose y Gokudera les estaba explicando cómo aran esto de las accesorias.

"Yo les daré asesoría a Harry, Ron y Lambo, y Spaner le enseñara a hablar Japonés a Remus y Black, y a los gemelos les dará asesoría Shoichi ¿alguna duda?".

"Yo también quiero estudiar algo pero las cosas de mi grado son muy simples podrías enseñarme algunas otras cosas Gokudra" le dijo Hermion interesada en estudiar.

"Bueno estaré un poco ocupado pero intentare hacerlo" dijo Gokudera.

"Yo puedo enseñarle" dijo Byakuran que ya estaba aburrido de solo mirar.

"Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?" pregunto Gokudera viendo de forma extraña a Byakuran.

"Si yo tampoco tengo mucho que hacer y Hermion me agrada y me dije porque no" dijo Byakuran tranquilamente.

"Está bien Byakuran tú le enseñaras a Hermion" dijo Gokudera y después todos empezaron a estudiar en su primer día.

-Harry, Lambo y Ron—

Gokudera les enseñaría en la habitación de Lambo y los demás buscaron otros lugares de la casa para estudiar.

"Ustedes me dijeron que no tienen problemas en matemática, les creeré pero no por eso no les enseñare otras cosa, hoy les hablare sobre química escriban".

"Ciencia que estudia la composición y las propiedades de la materia y de las transformaciones que experimenta sin que se alteren los elementos que la forman".

"Esto será aburrido amigo" le susurro Ron a Harry al oído.

"Ya lo sé y también eterno" contesto Harry.

"Y aun no lo han visto con matemáticas" comento Lambo.

Gokudera los escucho desde el principio y le causo risa todo lo que decían pero hubo que callarlos "Cállense y escriban chicos que esto es un tema muy extenso y eso que solo veremos lo más importante" y continuo su clase.

-George y Fred—

Shoichi daría su clase en la habitación de Tsuna a los gemelos

"Y a ustedes que materia les gustaría repasar?" pregunto Shoichi animado.

"Ninguna".

"Pero es necesario díganme que es la materia que más problemas les causa".

"Shoichi nosotros no tenemos interés en aprender más sobre la escuela nosotros queremos algo que nos sirva en la vida real ¿nos entiendes?".

"Supongo que sí sé a lo que se refieren ustedes están más conscientes de que algunas cosas nunca las volverán a usar en la vida diaria y necesitan algo que usen después, les enseñare algo que uso yo todos los días"

"Tú eres muy listo Shoichi ¿qué es en lo nos enseñaras?".

"Les enseñare probabilidad y estadística" dijo Shoichi muy emocionado

"Que! Eso es como matemáticas!" gritaron los gemelos

"Si son matemática yo también estoy tan emocionado y son muy útiles para la vida diaria" pensó Shoichi que sus gritos eran de emoción no de horror.

"No creo que nos sirvan mucho la probabilidad y estadística Shoichi" dijo Fred

"Es cierto nosotros nunca las usaremos" apoyo George

"Claro que la pueden usar para saber cuántas probabilidades tienes de ganar un sorteo o saber cuántas combinaciones diferentes puedes usar en tu ropa ay un sinfín de usos más que les iré enseñando"

"Nosotros no necesitamos aprender eso Shoichi" dijeron muy seguros los gemelos

"No digan eso chicos todos usamos la probabilidad y estadística y ustedes dijeron que les enseñara algo que usarían toda su vida" Y entonces Shoichi ya no escucho más sus quejas y empezó a dar su clase

"Espera Shoichi no entendí la última parte explícalo de nuevo" dijo Fred para que Shoichi se desesperara de explicar y así dejara de darles clases.

"Es cierto no lo entendemos bien" decía George que entendió lo que intentaba su hermano y él lo hiso para que así Shoichi se rindiera y dejara de hablar.

"Bien chico. les explicare pero esta vez tendrán que escribir todo lo que digo" (Ellos creen que no sé lo que planean pero yo sé cómo hacerlos copear) pensaba Shoichi.

"Que?" preguntaron muy confundidos los gemelos nunca antes un maestro había descubierto sus tácticas tan rápido ni siquiera el profesor Severus.

"Pero porque?" continuaron quejándose

"Es porque al parecer no me están poniendo mucha atención y si creen que yo me desesperare por estar explicándoles la misma cosa todo el tiempo están equivocados y si lo escriben será más fácil para ustedes entenderlo, les daré unos ejemplos escríbanlos y después les diré como es que saque esos cálculos. Todos sabemos que la probabilidad de ganar la lotería es tan pequeña que aunque jugáramos todos los días es más probable que nunca la ganemos, la probabilidad de ganar una lotería con los números del 1 al 50 es de 1 en 16 millones

"De verdad?" preguntaron los gemelos interesados.

"Es verdad más adelante les enseñare a sacar ese cálculo pero mientras sigan apuntando lo que les digo" dijo Shoichi y continuo "La probabilidad de ser alcanzado por un rayo es de aproximadamente 1 en 400mil eso es 200 veces más probable que ganar la lotería, la probabilidad de convertirte en el presidente de los estados unidos es de 1 en 10 millones, la probabilidad de convertirse en una estrella de cine es de 1 en 1,5 millones y la probabilidad de que caiga un meteorito y mueras es de 1 en 182 billones aún más difícil que ganar la lotería".

-"Hermion y Byakuran"-

Ellos estaban en el comedor de la casa de Tsuna mientras la madre de Tsuna estaba preparando el almuerzo.

"Bien Hermion-kun dime que es lo que quieres que yo te enseñe?" pregunto Byakuran que estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor mientras comía uno de sus malvavisco.

"Yo pensaba en estudiar algo como Literatura o Matemáticas".

"Yo no sé nada sobre literatura yo no leo muchos libros ¿pero qué te gustaría saber sobre las matemáticas?".

"Estoy aprendiendo sobre las derivadas pero tengo unos pequeños problemas para encontrar los límites".

(no debí ofrecerme a darle clases Sho-chan es mejor que yo en matemáticas esto será muy aburrido) "Estas segura que quieres estudiar las derivadas no quieres algo más fácil como una raíz cuadrada o la moda internacional?".

"Acaso no sabes derivar Byakuran si es así no será ningún problema que yo te enseñe lo que sé".

"No, claro que sé derivar yo te enseñare Hermion-kun, es solo que la moda internacional se me da mejor que las matemáticas, bueno empecemos. Se aplica en aquellos casos donde es necesario medir la rapidez con que se produce el cambio de una magnitud o situación…. " Estaba diciendo Byakuran

(Parece que Byakuran sabe de lo que está hablando espero que me enseñe bien) estaba pensando Hermion mientras ponía atención a lo que decía Byakuran.

-Spaner, Remus y Sirius—

Ellos estaban estudiando en el patio trasero de la casa y Spaner les daría la clase.

"Bien señores yo les enseñare un poco sobre el idioma Japonés les enseñare frases y saludos básicos ¿o quieren aprender alguna otra cosa?".

"Me gustaría saber cómo preguntar dónde está el baño" dijo se broma Sirius.

"Eso es muy fácil se dice Basurumu wa dokodesu ka?" dijo Spaner feliz de ayudar.

"Y como se dice? yo no sé hablar japonés, seguro eso nos ayudaría mucho" pregunto Remus.

"Eso es un poco más complicado de pronunciar pero con la práctica lo lograran Watashi wa nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekimasen".

"Eso es muy largo Spaner ¿tu cuánto tiempo tardaste en aprender Japonés?" pregunto Sirius.

"Medio año ya que estaba en la escuela cuando quise aprender es por eso que no tenía todo el tiempo para dedicarme a aprender".

"Eso es sorprendente Spaner continuemos con la clase me está gustando mucho" dijo Remus y entonces continuaron con la clase.

-INARY—

Todos habían acabado de tener su primer día de estudios y estaban hablando sobre lo que paso entre ellos mientras comían un pequeño almuerzo que la madre de Tsuna había preparado para todos.

"Este fue un día muy desagradable yo creía que la química era fácil" se estaba quejando Ron con Lambo.

"Te equivocas Ron la química no es nada fácil y también tiene formulas" decía Lambo mientras se estaba estirando.

"Yo solo espero que mañana no sea tan pesado como hoy" decía Harry y después volteo a ver a Fred y a George "Y a ustedes como les fue?"

"MAL" dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"Porque?" pregunto Ron.

"Shoichi es un demonio cuando nosotros intentamos distraerlo de lo que decía él no dejaba de dar sus explicaciones que no entendíamos y como vio que no entendíamos nada nos dio más explicaciones y nos puso a escribir toda la clase" dijo George.

"Y lo peor de todo es que aprendimos que la probabilidad de ganar la lotería es tan pequeña que aun si la compramos todos los días de nuestra vida aun así lo más probable es que no la ganemos". Dijo Fred desanimado.

"No deberían quejarse Shoichi se esforzó en enseñarles y a mí me fue muy bien yo no sabía que Byakuran supiera tanto de matemáticas y es muy bueno explicando" dijo Hermion muy emocionada.

"Y como les fue a ustedes?" pregunto Harry a Sirius y a Remus.

"konichiwa kodomo (hola niños)" dijo Remus.

"Kagayakashidesu (genial)" dijo Sirius sin usar la magia y todos quedaron sorprendidos que estuvieran aprendiendo tan rápido.

"Veo que todos tuvieron un buen día de estudio" dijo el señor Iemitsu.

"Si fue muy agradable este día gracias por dejarnos hacerlo en su casa señor" dijo inmediatamente Hermion.

"No es nada pequeña, disfruten el dia" dijo el señor Iemitsu y se fue, en eso Lambo aprovecho para hablar con Harry.

"Harry mañana tendremos nuestra cita romántica no lo olvides pasare por ti".

"De verdad tan rápido has hecho los arreglos?" Pregunto Harry.

"Tuve ayuda".

"Me alegro que lo hayas echo pero no tenías que hacerlo Lambo".

"No te preocupes Harry yo quería hacerlo y seguro te divertirás".

"Está bien gracias Lambo por pensar en estas cosas yo soy nuevo en esto y no sé cómo hacer esta cosa de las citas".

"Bueno Byakuran hace este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, yo creo que es fácil".

"Pero es mi primera cita en la vida y no sé qué hacer" dijo un poco tímido Harry.

"(Tengo que hacer que la primer cita de Harry la mejor) no te preocupes yo hare que sea la mejor tú no tienes que hacer nada solo tienes que divertirte" dijo Lambo.

-INARY—

Byakuran se enteró de que sería la primer cita de Harry y decidió pasar todo el día con Lambo dándole algunos consejos, fueron a la habitación de Lambo para hablar tranquilos sin que nadie los moleste. Lambo se sentó en la silla del escritorio y Byakuran estaba sentado en la cama de Lambo.

"Muy bien Lambo la cita de mañana tiene que ser la mejor en la vida de Harry no quiero presionarte pero si la cita no sale bien en el día no esperes recibir el primer beso de Harry entiendes".

"Eso ya lo sé no tienes que presionarme más, hare lo mejor que pueda para hacer esta cita in olvidable".

"Eso espero, yo te sugiero que lo lleves a un restaurant de cinco estrellas y le compres algunas flores o unos chocolates".

"Byakuran ya te dije que Harry no es una chica y no puedo hace ese tipo de cosas, yo preferiría la ayuda de Shoichi" dijo Lambo quejándose de que Byakuran lo obligara a escuchar sus consejos.

"Te aguantas porque mi Sho-chan fue con Spaner a comprar cosas para su laptop, y yo soy mejor ayuda que el yo planeé mi cita con Sho-chan durante años." dijo Byakuran mirándolo a los ojos.

"No lo creo Byakuran no me has dado ni un solo consejo que funcionara" Dijo Lambo en tono de reproche parándose para estar más alto que el también mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

"No es mi culpa que tu no puedas seguir mis consejos" dijo Byakuran enfadado mientras también se paraba y quedaba más alto que Lambo.

"Byakuran la mayoría de tus consejos no funcionarían con un chico aun si dices que tienes mucha experiencia con citas la verdad es que solo has tenido citas con Shoichi" dijo Lambo y Byakuran volvió a sentarse en la cama.

"Puede que solo haya tenido unas cuantas citas con Shoichi y que algunas no salieran tan bien como yo esperaba pero puedes aprender de mis errores" dijo intentando convencer a Lambo de que lo escuchara.

"Bueno puedes decirme tus consejos pero yo ya tengo planeado lo que hare en el día Byakuran y yo tengo un plan".

"Si pero recuerda que puedes tener un plan pero si algo falla que es lo que aras?".

"No lo sé ¿seguir a la siguiente parte?".

"No te equivocas cuando un plan falla tienes que improvisar y encontrar la manera de arreglarlo".

"Pero como hare eso?" pregunto Lambo interesado.

"Si algo falla tienes que distraerlo hablarle de otras cosas y después intentas arreglarlo, dices que ya tienes un plan eso es bueno pero si pasa algo in esperado siempre debes de tener un plan lo que yo hago es reservar en varios lugares y depende de cómo baya la cita vamos a un restaurant o a otro".

"Byakuran yo no invitare a Harry a un restaurant yo he visto que se pone un poco nervioso en los lugares con gente que no conoce es por eso que lo llevare a un lugar especial solo nosotros dos".

"Bueno eso es un poco arriesgado pero eso está bien pero si las cosas no van como lo esperas debes de arreglarlo ahí mismo".

"Eso ya lo sé Byakuran pero estoy seguro de que todo irá bien" estaba diciendo Lambo.

"Y cueles son tus planes?" pregunto Byakuran.

"Te los diré pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie y menos a Harry".

"Claro que no le diré puedes confiar en mi" y entonces Lambo le estuvo explicando todos sus planes para el día y Bykuran le dio algunos consejos de que hacer en los lugares a donde iba a llevar a Harry.

-INARY—

Todos los magos se reunieron en el parque cercano a la casa de Tsuna para poder hablar en privado les dijeron a los demás que querían caminar un rato antes de regresar a su hotel.

"Y como les fue, pudieron encontrar al mago del que hablaba Rokudo?" pregunto Hermion.

"Lo siento pero como estuvimos muy divertidos tomando la clase que nos dio Spaner se nos olvidó que la verdadera razón para venir a estudiar a casa de Tsuna era para encontrar al mago que estaba entre ellos ¿Y a ustedes como les fue?" pregunto Sirius a los demás.

"Bueno no pasó nada extraño con Lambo durante toda la clase" dijo Ron.

"Es cierto y tampoco detecte ninguna presencia mágica de parte de Lambo o de Gokudera" dijo Harry.

"Y a ti como te fue Hermion?" Pregunto Remus.

"Byakuran es muy amable y muy inteligente y yo no soy buena detectando la presencia pero el parece que no usa nada de magia él está completamente concentrado en otras cosas".

"Lo mismo pasa con Shoichi él se la pasa usando tanta tecnología que es imposible que él sea un mago y yo he pasado mucho tiempo con él para saberlo" dijo Harry descartando a los posibles sospechosos.

"Y con Spaner pasa lo mismo el usa mucho la tecnología, aun si el mago que estamos buscando nacido de padres muggols ninguno de los amigos de Harry parece saber algo sobre el mundo mágico y parece ser que todos están más concentrado en lo que pasa en este mundo eso significa que no tenemos pistas" decía Remus.

"Y si confiamos en lo que dice Rokudo de que el mago que está entre los amigos de Lambo sabe las reglas del mundo mágico sobre no decirle a nadie de la magia seguro que debe tener conocimiento cobre Harry y ninguno de ellos ha mencionado nada del tema" decía Hermion.

"Eso significa que no es inglés?" pregunto Ron.

"Solo Spaner es inglés y los demás son Japoneses o Italianos pero de todas formas el nombre de Harry es muy famoso en toda la comunidad mágica en todo el mundo" decía Hermion.

"Yo digo que prestemos atención a lo que pasa a continuación solo para saber y tal vez tener un nuevo amigo al que pueda contarle mi secreto" decía Harry.

"Está bien hagámoslo" dijo el profesor Lupin y todos regresaron a casa de Tsuna mientras Harry y Sirius tomaban un tiempo para hablar.

-INARY—

Harry y Sirius se quedaron en el parque para hablar en privado sobre la cita que tendría Harry mañana con Lambo.

"Lambo me dijo que mañana tendríamos una cita" le estaba diciendo Harry a Sirius mientras los dos estaban sentados en los columpios.

"Lambo en verdad es muy apresurado" comento Sirius.

"Si supongo que no es nada tímido y es muy alegre esas son unas de las razones por lo que acepte tan rápido ser su novio me agrada su personalidad".

"Eso es bueno oírlo Harry y me alegra que él sea el que organizó la cita eso indica que en verdad quiere pasar tiempo contigo".

"En verdad crees que le guste pasar el tiempo conmigo?" pregunto Harry muy sorprendido.

"Claro que si ya me había dado cuenta que siempre él se acercaba a estar a tu lado aun si estaba con los demás".

"Es agradable pasar el tiempo con él y nunca me aburro es muy divertido espero que en la cita pasemos un buen rato".

"Eso espero lo más importante es que te diviertas" dijo Sirius y siguieron hablando sobre otras cosas antes de regresar a casa de Tsuna. Mañana seria su primera cita y esperaba que fuera la mejor

* * *

Un capitulo corto pero el próximo sera la cita tan esperada de Lambo y Harry, y para los que tienen dudas sobre mi segunda parte de esta historia si pienso hacer que todos los Vongola ayuden a recuperar los horrocrux pero tardaran un poco en hacerlo pero espero que no desesperen si va muy lenta la historia pero are lo mejor para acelerar las cosas.


	24. La cita esperada

La cita esperada

Temprano por la mañana en casa de la Familia Sawada en la habitación de Lambo.

Lambo estaba preparándose por la mañana para su cita, lo primero que hiso fue seguir el consejo de Byakuran, él le dijo que tenía que usar su mejor ropa y arreglar su cabello pero el solo se puso lo que siempre se ponía solo que esta vez la camisa de vaca que siempre usaba estaba bien planchada al igual que sus pantalones continuo arreglando su cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo. Salió de su habitación para desayunar y después seguir con la siguiente parte de su plan que era ir a comprar un ramo de rosas consejo que le dio Byakuran tambien.

Estaba Lambo en la florería pidiendo sus rosas "Disculpe señora me podría dar una docena de rosas rojas para regalar".

"Si claro espera aquí jovencito" dijo la señora y fue a preparar un ramo de rosas rojas "Su novia debe ser muy afortunada" le decía la señora mientras preparaba el ramo.

"Si eso creo pero yo tengo novio" comento Lambo.

"En estos tiempos ya es muy común que los jovencitos tengan novios" comento un poco nerviosa la vendedora por haber mencionado lo de la novia "Bueno jovencito toma tu ramo de rosas serian novecientos cincuenta yenes".

"Si tome gracias señora" le dio el dinero y se fue al departamento de Shoichi a Buscar a Harry.

-INARY—

Todos los demás magos fueron a tomar sus clases normalmente pero Byakuran aún no llegaba así que Shoichi decidió llamarlo para poder saber el motivo de su ausencia.

"Porque Byakuran aun no vuelve hoy quería que me enseñara un poco más de matemáticas" dijo Hermion.

"No te preocupes Hermion yo le llamare a su celular" le dijo Shoichi

Llamada

"Hola"

"Hola Byakuran ¿en dónde estás?"

"Es toy en una junta muy importante. Lo siento Sho-chan por no avisarte pero surgió un problema con la familia y tuve que intervenir de inmediato y tardare todo el día en eso".

"Entiendo pero Hermion quería que le enseñaras más sobre matemáticas".

"Dile que en verdad lo siento mucho y que la compensare le llevare un enorme oso de peluche".

"De donde vas a sacar un oso de peluche si estas en una junta?".

"Eh? Disculpa pero ya tengo que irme adiós" y colgó.

Fin de la llamada

Shoichi tenía una expresión muy confundida (Que es lo que estará haciendo Byakuran ¿Por qué me miente?) se preguntó un poco confundido.

"Que te dijo?"

"Que estaría en una junta muy importante y que no podrá venir a enseñarte matemáticas pero dice que te compensara" la animo un poco.

"Está bien ¿pero qué are todo el día de hoy?".

"Si quieres yo te enseño matemáticas yo soy un ingeniero y las matemáticas se me dan muy bien" le dijo Shoichi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y fueron a estudiar.

-INARY—

En la parte abandonada de la ciudad más específicamente en el escondite de Rokudo y su pandilla, Byakuran estaba proponiéndole un trabajo a Rokudo.

"Te escucho Byakuran ¿para que estas aquí?". Pregunto Rokudo que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón principal del escondite.

"Tu sabes que hoy es la cita de Lambo y de Harry?".

"Si".

"Bueno lo que te quiero proponer es que me acompañes a ver como resulta la cita" le dijo muy emocionado.

"Yo no tengo interés en la vida amorosa de los demás Byakuran" le dijo Rokudo.

"Ya sabía que me dirías que no, pero pienso pagarte para que me acompañes a espiarlos ¿Qué me dices amigo?" pregunto Byakuran emocionado.

"Cuanto piensas pagarme?" ya lo estaba convenciendo.

"Mil dólares y una bolsa de mis malvaviscos" negociaba Byakuran.

"Que sean dos mil dólares y tres bolsas de malvaviscos". (Si voy a hacer el ridículo que valga la pena) pensaba Rokudo

"Está bien vamos date prisa que tenemos que seguirlos desde la casa de Shoichi" dijo Byakuran y Rokudo lo siguió hasta la casa de Shoichi.

-INARY—

Lambo llego a la casa de Shoichi para poder ir por Harry.

Antes de tocar el timbre del departamento comprobó que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba "Cabello bien peinado, camisa y pantalones están planchados, flores listas y muy rojas, billetera lista, perfecto estoy listo" entonces toco el timbre y el que abrió fue el papa de Shoichi.

"Pasa Lambo, Harry está en su habitación espéralo yo iré por el" fue a buscar a Harry mientras Lambo lo esperaba en la sala, no tardó mucho en llegar Harry.

Harry estaba vestido con unos jeans negros una camisa azul marino de manga a tres cuartos y con unos convers que le compro Byakuran la otra vez "Lambo espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado" dijo Harry.

"No, claro que no te tardaste nada Harry …" Lambo se estaba poniendo rojo y ya no podía mira a Harry a los ojos (Debí pensar mejor en el consejo de Byakuran es muy vergonzoso que yo le esté dando flores a Harry bueno lo voy a hacer) "Toma son para ti" le entrego las rosas a Harry.

Harry también se puso completamente rojo aún más que Lambo "Gracias son muy bonitas, las guardare en un florero espera" y fue a colocar las flores en un florero que estaba en la mesa del comedor y después regreso "Bien Lambo ya estoy listo podemos irnos".

"Si Harry vamos démonos prisa" dijo Lambo.

"hasta luego señores" dijo Harry.

"Si hasta luego que se diviertan"

-INARY—

Harry y Lambo estaban en el estacionamiento del departamento de Shoichi y Rokudo y Byakuran estaban ocultos viéndolos.

"Harry lo primero que tengo planeado para nuestra cita es ir al centro comercial a pasar el día, iremos en autobús".

"Eso suena bien vamos" y se fueron caminando a la parada de autobús más cercana.

Mientras tanto detrás del basurero donde estaban ocultos Rokudo y Byakuran "Mira Rokudo parece que Lambo está siguiendo todos mis consejos" Estaba señalando a Lambo desde lejos.

"Entonces seguro que la cita le saldrá mal" dijo Rokudo sonriendo.

Byakuran se enfadó por el comentario que hiso Rokudo pero decidió mejor ignorarlo "Mejor sigámoslos parece que tomaran el autobús nosotros los seguiremos en mi auto".

"No crees que podrían identificar tu auto fácilmente?".

"Es por eso que estas tu aquí tu aras una ilusión para cambiar nuestra apariencia y mi auto mientras los seguimos". Entonces los dos los siguieron.

En el centro comercial

El primer lugar a donde iba a llevar a Harry era la heladería los dos estaban sentados en una mesa que estaba justo afuera de la heladería "Harry te gusta tu helado?" pregunto mientras comía el suyo.

"Si está muy rico el helado de chocolate con menta es mi favorito" decía Harry emocionado.

"Puedo probarlo?".

"Pero como lo vas a probar si estamos comiéndolo en conos?" pregunto confundido Harry.

"Así" Lambo se acercó a lamer el otro lado del cono de helado de Harry.

Harry se puso rojo y muy nervioso y su nerviosismo provoco que se callera su helado al pararse "Pero qué? Lambo" dijo muy sorprendido Harry.

"Harry porque estas tan sorprendido eso es lo que hacen los novios (Bueno eso dijo Byakuran)" dijo Lambo.

"Lo siento es solo que me tomo por sorpresa y tire todo mi helado" dijo Harry apenado.

"No te preocupes iré por otro no tardo (Soy un idiota)" y se fue corriendo a comprar el helado.

Mientras tanto una mesa más alejada de donde estaban Lambo y Harry "Que le pasa a ese tonto eso no se hace en la primera cita eso asusto a Harry" comento Rokudo.

"Está siguiendo todos mis consejos al pie de la letra" decía muy emocionado Byakuran mientras también comía su helado.

"Tú le dijiste que hiciera eso?" pregunto incrédulo Rokudo.

"Si eso mismo es lo que hice en mi cita con Shoichi, bueno todavía éramos amigos pero de todas formas yo lo hice".

"Me sorprendería que te haya salido bien la cita" comento Rokudo.

"El me arrojo todo el helado a la cabeza y se fue corriendo".

"Entonces porque le dijiste a Lambo que hiciera las mismas tonterías que tu si ya sabias que no funcionaría?" pregunto enfadado Rokudo.

"Estoy seguro que con Lambo funcionara porque ellos ya son novios y este tipo de cosas te acercan más a la persona amada" decía Byakuran pero veía que Rokudo no le creía nada "Tu solo observa y caya veras que tengo razón".

Lambo llego a la mesa donde estaba Harry para darle su helado "Toma es de chocolate y menta" Le dio el helado a Harry y después Lambo se estaba poniendo un poco sonrojado y continuo hablando "Harry lamento lo de hace un rato no creía que te fueras a asustar no lo volveré a hacer discúlpame" dijo muy nervioso viéndolo a los ojos.

"Yo lo lamento no debí reaccionar así es que no me lo esperaba pero yo también quiero hacerlo" dijo decidido y después de unos segundos para tomar valor hablo "¿De qué es tu helado puedo probarlo?" dijo Harry y él se paró a lamer el helado de Lambo.

Lambo se quedó sin palabras y con los ojos muy abiertos. O_O

"Lambo estas bien?" pregunto preocupado Harry.

Después de unos segundos para recuperarse Lambo por fin hablo "Si yo estoy bien" y entonces empezó a sonreír como un idiota de lo emocionado que estaba.

En la mesa de Byakuran y Rokudo los dos estaban impresionados y con la boca abierta de que el plan haya resultado a la perfección "Es justo como lo planeé" decía Byakuran aun sin creer lo que paso.

"Yo aún no lo puedo creer, la única explicación lógica que encuentro para que tu plan haya funcionado es que ese no es Harry y los extraterrestres lo cambiaron para poder colocar huevos en el interior de Lambo" decía incrédulo Rokudo.

"Cree lo que quieras pero lo que paso es real, continuemos siguiéndolos" decía Byakuran, ya le estaba gustando espiar a la gente.

"Yo aún tengo mis dudas" dijo Rokudo pero aun así continuo siguiendo a Lambo por todo el centro comercial.

Lambo y Harry estaban en el área de los video juegos, estaban probando los juegos de baile.

"Estas listo Harry" pregunto Lambo los dos estaban en la máquina para poder jugar los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Si creo haber entendido bien, solo tengo que pisar las flechas cuando pasen por la pantalla de la maquina empecemos" Entonces empezaron a jugar en la pump it up en los niveles más fáciles, jugaron cinco partidas y cuando por fin habían acabado Harry gano todas las veces.

"No me habías dicho que era tu primera vez en el juego? Me ganaste en todas" dijo muy impresionado Lambo Mientras descansaba recargado en la máquina.

"No es que yo sea muy bueno en el juego Lambo es que tú eres pésimo" decía Harry riendo y después tomo la mano de Lambo y le dijo "Vayamos a tomarnos unas fotos en la máquina de fotos que esta por la entrada del centro comercial".

Mientras tanto a unas máquinas más lejos de donde estaban "Byakuran vámonos los objetivos se están moviendo" le decía Rokudo a Byakuran que estaba jugando King of fighters.

"Ahora no Rokudo voy ganando" decía Byakuran sin voltear a ver a Rokudo.

"Vámonos" grito Rokudo y se llevó arrastrando a Byakuran mientras el gritaba.

"Esto aún no ha acabado Sofia" le estaba gritando a la niña de doce años con la que había estado jugando "Luego volveré a vencerte" amenazo Byakuran.

"Ya cállate Byakuran es solo una niña y me estas poniendo en vergüenza" decía Rokudo mientras lo sacaba del lugar.

"Vergüenza debería tener yo esa niña me estuvo ganando todas las veces y cuando por fin le estaba ganando tú me interrumpiste" decía Byakuran.

"Si te hubiera dejado adentro perderíamos de vista a Lambo y a Harry continuemos espiándolos" dijo Rokudo mientras caminaba asía las máquinas de fotos.

"En dónde están?".

"Dentro de esas máquinas de fotos". Dijo Rokudo señalando las máquinas que estaban más adelante.

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar".

"Si así es" dijo Rokudo mientras leía una revista que había comprado ese mismo día".

"Y donde está el resto de tu pandilla? cuando fui a tu escondite no estaba ninguno de los chicos y tampoco Chrome"

"A los chicos los mande a una misión importante y Chrome fue a casa de Haru"

"Que bien y de que trata la misión?" pregunto Byakuran porque estaba aburrido y no tenía con quien más hablar.

"De nada que te importe Byakuran" dijo sin mucho interés mientras seguía leyendo su revista.

"Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte yo solo quería tener una conversación contigo" dijo indignado Byakuran.

Lo que dijo hiso que Rokudo volteara a verlo "Bueno de que quieres hablar que no tenga que ver con mis negocios Byakuran?". Pregunto mientras guardaba la revista para poner atención a lo que decía Byakuran.

"Y a que fue Chrome a casa de Haru?" pregunto curioso Byakuran.

"Fue a una reunión de chicas con Haru, i-pin y Kyoko". Contesto sin mucho interés Rokudo.

"Ellas no me dijeron nada de que se reunirían" se quejo Byakuran y por el comentario Rokudo lo miro de forma extraña "Bueno y que es lo que harían en su reunión" continuo diciendo Byakuran.

"Chrome me dijo que irían a hornear pasteles para sus novios, eso significa que para Ryohei, Tsuna y para mí".

"Que solo para ustedes?" preguntó Byakuran.

"Claro que no es solo para nosotros" eso que dijo calmo a Byakuran y ya empezaba a tener una gran sonrisa hasta que Rokudo continuo hablando "También para Hibari. I-pin le dará uno tu sabes que lo quiere mucho".

Lo que dijo borro la sonrisa del rostro de Byakuran "Y porque a mí no?" se quejó.

"Es porque tú no tienes una novia" dijo Rokudo sonriendo por la desgracia de Byakuran.

"Pero yo quería, yo amo los pasteles" seguía quejándose y haciendo un drama.

"Si tanto te molesta pídele a Shoichi que hornee un pastel para ti" dijo Rokudo exasperado de que no se callara y ya la gente los estaba viendo raro porque aún no había puesto ninguna ilusión sobre ellos para hacerlos invisibles.

"No puedo" se quejó "Shoichi cocina peor que mi madre" dijo Byakuran y empezó a llorar T_T "Nadie me quiere, nadie cocina para mi"

"Ya cállate Byakuran me estas poniendo en ridículo la gente nos está mirando" ahora se estaba quejando Rokudo y entonces noto que de la cabina de fotos estaban saliendo Lambo y Harry y entonces decidió esconderé junto con Byakuran atrás de una ilusión de un anuncio para que no los vieran.

-INARY—

Cuando Harry y Lambo salieron de la cabina de fotos sintieron que los estaban mirando pero como no vieron a nadie decidieron continuar con sus cosas.

"Lambo tu guarda la mitad de las fotos y yo guardare la otra mitad" decía Harry mientras le entrega unas fotos a Lambo.

"Si las guardare" dijo Lambo y las guardo en su chaqueta "Aun falta un poco para que te lleve a el lugar especial a donde quiero llevarte que te parece si vamos a una cafetería antes".

"Está bien Lambo vamos" y fueron a la cafetería a pasa un rato, llegaron y Harry iría a ordenar "¿Qué es lo que tú quieres Lambo?".

"Quiero un chocolate caliente"

"Bien iré a pedirlos espera aquí" fue a pedirlos mientras Lambo se quedaba a esperarlo "Podría darme un capuchino y un chocolate por favor" le dijo Harry a la chica del mostrador.

"Si en un momento estarán"

Después llegaron Rokudo y Byakuran que estaban disfrazados de una pareja joven de novios lo que no agrado mucho a Byakuran que le toco el papel de la chica, gracias a la ilusión de Rokudo.

"Que vas a pedir amor?" pregunto Rokudo en forma de broma.

"Maldito bastardo me las pagaras" decía Byakuran mientras miraba a Rokudo con odio.

"Kufufufu eso te ganas por ponerme en ridículo, bueno ve tu a pedir yo quiero un café expreso bien cargado".

"Te traeré un té de mora azul bastardo" dijo Byakuran furioso y fue a ordenar.

En la mesa de Harry ya les habían traído su pedido y los dos estaban sentados disfrutando del café y conversando un poco "Lambo quería preguntarte cómo es que tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza?". Harry aprovecho el tiempo a solas para preguntarle sobre lo que paso en Tokyo.

"Te refieres a ideas en la cabeza?" pregunto confundido Lambo.

"(Es tan lindo cuando hace ese tipo de preguntas) No a lo que me refiero es a que el otro día sacaste cosas de tu cabeza ¿Cómo lo haces?".

"Bueno solo meto cosas en mi cabello pero no sé cómo lo hago" dijo Lambo "En realidad nunca he pensado en eso pero no importa ¿porque preguntas?".

"Solo tenía curiosidad eso es todo, ya sabes pensé que tenía algo que ver con la magia y cosas así".

"El otro día me preguntaste que pensaba sobre la magia" entonces Lambo se puso serio y empezó a pensar después de un minuto llegó a una conclusión y empezó a sonreír "Ya lo entiendo a ti te gustan los trucos de magia lo siento pero yo no sé ninguno pero si quieres le puedo preguntar a Gokudera si quiere mostrarte sus trucos de magia pero te lo advierto no esperes mucho de él, la mayoría de las veces no le salen bien los trucos" dijo muy feliz Lambo.

"No te preocupes no importa si no le salen bien los trucos seguro será divertido (Supongo que él no es un mago, pero me divierte que haya llegado a esa conclusión él es muy agradable).

En la mesa de Byakuran y Rokudo sus bebidas ya habían llegado y también conversaban "Disfruta de tu te maldita piña" decía enfadado Byakuran que aún no lo superaba.

"A mí me gusta mucho él te de mora azul querida" dijo burlándose de la apariencia de Byakuran.

"Si lo que tú digas" decidió ya no hacerle caso a Rokudo y empezó a tomar su capuchino y eso lo puso de buen humor.

Rokudo ya no hiso más comentarios por la apariencia de Byakuran pero no pudo evitar notar que en el capuchino de Byakuran avían echo una escultura de gato con la espuma del café "Byakuran tienes un gato en el café" le aviso a Byakuran preocupado.

"Si, está lindo es la moda en los cafés por esta área y además sabe muy bien" dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo.

"Byakuran y porque es que tienes un gato en el café?" pregunto confundido.

"Yo pedí que me lo pusieran ¿no crees que es genial?"

"Yo creo que no pareces un mafioso de verdad y yo creía que Tsuna era un mal líder, tu eres peor aun no entiendo cómo es que puedes manejar los negocios de tu familia haciendo este tipo de tonterías nadie te respetaría" decía Rokudo.

"Eso es fácil de contestar Rokudo-kun es porque Kikyo-kun es el que maneja todo lo que tiene que ver con la administración de la empresa y yo soy demasiado fuerte como para que alguien se atreva a retarme".

"Ya decía yo que tú no eras tan genial y pensar que llegue a pensar que solo fingías la forma en que te comportas".

"Te equivocas yo no finjo mi forma de ser" en eso se dieron cuenta que ya se iban Lambo y Harry "Tenemos que seguirlos".

"Espera Byakuran ya los espiamos medio día déjalos estar solos mejor vayamos a casa de Haru".

"Pero yo quiero saber lo que pasara con los dos ¿Y para que iría a casa de Haru?".

"Lo que pase con ellos dos no te interesa y vamos a ir a casa de Haru para que yo recoja a Chrome".

Byakuran lo pensó por un momento y contesto "Esta bien dejaremos de seguirlos ya es un poco tarde y te acompañare a casa de Haru porque seguro tendrá dulces en su casa vamos" dijo más animado Byakuran y los dos se fueron y dejaron que Lambo y Harry hicieran sus cosas solos.

"Y cómo es que Shoichi te dejo venir a espiar a Harry?" le pregunto Rokudo.

"Él no tiene que darme permiso yo soy un adulto y hago lo que yo quiero y el como un buen novio tiene que respetar mis decisiones aun si son muy inmaduras" le dio su discurso Byakuran para que no sospechara que le había mentido.

"Ya entiendo le mentiste" supo desde el primer momento que Byakuran mentía.

"Eso no es cierto" se quejó.

"Si di lo que quieras" Y así se fueron discutiendo hasta ir a la casa de Haru.

-INARY—

En la escuela de Namimori.

Lambo y Harry están frente a la escuela y eso tenía muy confundido a Harry "Este es el lugar especial al que querías llevarme?" pregunto confundido Harry porque la escuela estaba cerrada y no se veía a nadie en el patio.

"Si este es el lugar vamos a entrar" y lo tomo de la mana para guiarlo.

"Lambo esta es una escuela y no está bien que entremos sin permiso seguro nos arrestaran o el guardia nos descubrirá" decía Harry preocupado

"No te preocupes Harry yo ya hice mis arreglos con el guardián del instituto y si los policías no nos ven entrar no habrá problemas" entonces los dos entraron y Lambo lo guio a la azotea del instituto donde había una mesa para dos y en una esquina estaba un piano.

Lo que vio impresiono mucho a Harry "Esto es increíble Lambo en verdad no tenías que esforzarte tanto con esto" dijo muy emocionado sin creer lo que veía.

"Claro que tenía que hacerlo Harry tu eres mi novio y es lo menos que tu mereces en tu primer cita". Dijo Lambo mientras lo abrasaba.

"Gracias no sé qué decir nunca me imaginé que arias algo como eso yo he visto a muchas parejas en la escuela y no creo que ellos alguna vez hayan pensado en hacer estas cosas por sus novias o novios me ciento alagado"

"Es lo que un buen italiano haría por su persona amada, pero basta de platicar siéntate" Lambo lo guio a su lugar y después dijo la señal "ahora" y Gokudera salio de la parte de atrás de un muro que estaba cerca.

"No entiendo nada Lambo para que esta Gokudera aquí?" pregunto confundido Harry.

"Solo observa Harry" dijo Lambo que fue a sentarse al otro lugar de la mesa.

"Hola Harry esta melodía la compuse para ti por petición de Lambo espero y te guste" dijo Gokudera y se fue a sentar al piano entonces empezó a tocar una melodía muy dulce, cuando acabo de tocar se paró y de inmediato Harry y Lambo le aplaudieron.

"Eso fue impresionante Gokudera gracias por la melodía" decía Harry.

"No fue nada Harry yo lo hice porque Lambo me lo pidió, me alegra mucho escuchar que te gustara mi melodía gracias por escuchar, Lambo cuando acabes tu cita debes llevar a Harry hasta su casa es peligroso que el valla solo en la noche entiendes". Le recordó Gokudera.

"Si eso ya lo sé Gokudera gracias".

"Bien yo ya me voy" se estaba yendo cuando recordó "Lambo recuerda que después de llevar a Harry a su casa tienes que regresar aquí y limpiar o Hibari se enfadara contigo" dijo Gokudera.

"Eso ya lo sé".

"Y recuerda regresar el piano a el salón de música" y entonces se fue.

"Bueno ya por fin se fue nosotros continuaremos con la velada" dijo Lambo y fue a abrir la tapa de la bandeja que estaba en el centro de la mesa en donde había una piza "Cuantas rebanadas quieres Harry?".

"Una por favor Lambo" entonces lambo le sirvió una rebanada de piza "Gracias".

Entonces empezaron a Hablar "Dime Harry cuando es tu cumpleaños?".

"Es el 31 de Julio".

"Eso es genial es muy pronto y aun estarás aquí antes de regresar a tu escuela" decía muy emocionado Lambo.

"Y el tuyo cuando es Lambo?" pregunto curioso Harry para poder hacerle algo especial si tenía la oportunidad.

"Es el 28 de mayo" dijo no muy emocionado y agrego "Estarás en la escuela cuando sea mi cumpleaños y no podre pasarlo contigo" dijo un poco desanimado Lambo.

"Tienes razón y no puedo salir porque es un internado" dijo aún más triste Harry y eso lo noto Lambo que inmediatamente dejo de parecer deprimido para que Harry no estuviera triste por él.

"No te pongas triste por mi cumpleaños Harry admito que sería bueno pasarlo contigo cerca pero si no se puede de todas formas no me la pasare solo recuerda que toda la familia está aquí en Namimori y todos ellos son como mis hermanos mayores seguro no será tan malo"

Eso animo a Harry "Tienes razón ellos son como tu familia y yo puedo mandarte un regalo por paquetería" dijo más animado y entonces siguió hablando sobre lo que pasaría después pero lo que tenía que decir era muy deprimente "Lambo en una semana regresare a la escuela y no podre verte hasta las vacaciones de navidad si decides esperar yo te aseguro que también esperare por ti pero yo entendería si no quieres espera a que regrese y prefieras salir con otras personas", dijo muy serio Harry.

Entonces Lambo también se puso serio "A sí que dices que entenderías si decidiera salir con otras personas en lugar de esperar a que vuelvas?"

"Si yo lo entendería" dijo intentando no llorar Harry que no pudo aguantar mas y se puso muy triste.

"Pues yo no lo entendería Harry, si yo te dejara solo porque no quiero esperarte yo me odiaría y no tendría el valor de volverte a ver a los ojos, no puedes decir que alguien que deja a una persona que dice que ama y dejarlo solo por la distancia, y no tener la voluntad de esperar a que regrese merezca llamarse hombre ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo haría algo tan despreciable como eso?" dijo muy serio Lambo mirando a los ojos a Harry.

"Yo no quiero que sientas que tienes que esperar por obligación entiendo que apenas nos estamos conociendo y a mí en verdad me gustaría que me esperaras yo te esperare pero no quiero obligarte a hacerlo si no estás completamente seguro de que es lo que quieres hacer entiendes"

"Si creo que sé lo que quieres decir pero te aseguro que yo te esperare porque es lo que quiero y no porque sea obligación en verdad quiero hacerlo te lo aseguró ¿Y tú quieres espera por mí?" dijo no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta no quería que Harry se arrepintiera de todo y lo dejara.

"Claro que si yo esperare por ti y también es porque yo quiero hacerlo no por obligación" dijo Harry sonriendo entonces los dos se fueron acercando hasta que se dieron su primer beso y ambos al acabar estaban completamente rojos fue el primer beso para ambos.

"Creo que ya debería llevarte a tu casa Harry ya es un poco tarde" dijo Lambo.

"No es necesario yo puedo ir solo y también quiero ayudarte a limpiar todo esto" dijo señalando la mesa.

"No es necesario que me ayudes yo lo prepare y yo puedo limpiarlo solo" dijo muy seguro.

"Yo insisto Lambo creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer porque te tomaste tantas molestias en preparar todo esto y si lo hacemos los dos juntos será más rápido" dijo Harry y empezó a limpiar la mesa.

Esa actitud alegro mucho a Lambo "Esta bien no discutiré contigo" dijo Lambo de buen humor, cuando habían limpiado la mesa y guardado todo solo faltaba quitar el piano.

"Hoye Lambo como es que regresaremos el piano al salón de música si las escaleras son muy estrechas y el salón de música esta hasta abajo ¿Cómo lo subieron hasta aquí?" (habrán usado magia) pregunto Harry.

"No tengo ni idea yo le pedí a Tsuna que me ayudara a subir el piano mientras los demás estaban dando clases y nosotros estábamos en el centro comercial así que no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hiso pero no te preocupes más tarde volveré con él para que me ayude a bajarlo mientras te llevare de regreso a tu casa"

"Si estás seguro vamos" (Tsuna debe de ser el mago les diré a los demás) se fueron a casa caminando y Lambo lo llevo hasta el departamento donde vivían.

-INARY—

Lambo regreso a su casa ya en la noche después de bajar el piano con ayuda de Tsuna que lo había subido volando con sus llamas y les conto como fue su cita a sus amigos que solo estaban esperando a que regresara.

"Por lo que dices te fue muy bien, me alegro por ti Lambo" dijo Tsuna.

"A Harry pareció gustarle mi melodía eso ayudó mucho a Lambo" dijo Gokudera.

"Eso debió ser muy extremo, tener la primera cita con la persona que amas te llena de adrenalina y energía" dijo Ryohei.

"Lo bueno es que todo te salió bien incluso Hibari te ayudo y Byakuran te dio unos consejos que al parecer si funcionaron" dijo Yamamoto.

"Si gracias a Byakuran y a Hibari se pudo completar la velada perfecta pero ahora necesito ayuda en otra cosa más" dijo muy animado Lambo.

"Que es Lambo?" dijo Tuna que vio que Lambo estaba muy emocionado.

"El 31 de julio es el cumpleaños de Harry y aun no sé qué regalarle y me gustaría que le hiciéramos una fiesta sorpresa".

"Eso suena como una buena idea" decía Yamamoto.

"Está bien te ayudaremos a pensar en ideas de regalos" dijo Gokudera.

"Yo también le daré un regalo y será genial" dijo Ryohei.

"Yo creo que debes decirles a todos los demás tu plan para que también puedan venir a la fiesta sorpresa y le traigan regalos a Harry seguro se la pasar bien" dijo Tsuna.

Y donde piensas hacer la fiesta?" preguntó Gokudera.

"No lo se le preguntare a los chicos que viven solos si me prestan su casa" y volteo a ver a Gokudera "Gokuedra tú vives solo en un departamento me lo puedes prestar?".

Gokudera lo considero por un momento "Está bien pero tendrás que limpiar después de la fiesta" dijo sonriendo por la cara de emoción que puso Lambo.

"Genial seguro será la mejor fiesta de todas" dijo muy emocionado.

"Ya es noche Lambo tienes que ir a dormir, mañana tendremos que estudiar temprano con los demás solo hoy te salvaste pero mañana no" dijo Gokudera y entonces los demás se fueron a su casa y mañana regresarían

-INARY—

En la oficina de Dombledor

Dombledor estaba hablando consigo mismo "Me tomo unos días pensar en el plan perfecto y sin fallos para tener de nuevo en mis manos a Harry y bajo su propia voluntad mañana are mi movimiento y eso los dejara en jaque mate" entonces empezó a reír malvadamente como los malos de las películas.

"Ellos no esperan lo que les hare incluso ese mocoso ilusionista no podrá hacer nada para ayudarlos y todos volverán a estar bajo mi control incluso Black se está sintiendo libre por las tontas ilusiones del niño pero yo le recordare que si esta libre hasta ahora es solo porque yo así lo quiero y tendrá que volver a estar encerrado en su casa para que no le pase nada aun si él no quiere hacerlo" y estaba hablando solo de su plan para traer a Harry de regreso.


	25. El plan de Dombledor

El plan de Dombledor

Harry llegando de la cita le dijo todo lo que paso a Shoichi y después se fue a dormir porque al día siguiente irían a estudiar de nuevo a la casa de Tsuna. La mañana paso sin problemas en la casa de Shoichi sus padres fueron a trabajar y ellos después de desayunar fueron a casa de Tsuna.

En casa de Tsuna ya estaban todos de nuevo divididos en grupos para estudiar un rato más.

Lambo, Harry y Ron

Los tres estaban estudiando esta vez un poco de historia mundial.

George y Fred

Shoichi les estaba dando clases de matemáticas principalmente, y los gemelos estaban muy aburridos y eso lo noto.

"Sé que les aburren las matemáticas pero que es lo que quieren aprender chicos?".

"No lo sé pero tú nos pareciste tan divertido la otra vez que nos enseñaste a jugar el juego de la búsqueda de tesoros no sé qué te pasa ahora".

"Bueno en los estudios soy muy serio y lamento si les aburre mis clases, ya sé ¿que les parece si les enseño a usar una laptop? su hermano me dijo que todos ustedes nunca han tenido ninguna y si aprenden les puedo también enseñar a usar una Tablet y les puedo regalar una de las mías a los dos". Dijo muy emocionado Shoichi.

"Bueno creo que eso será más divertido que estudiar matemáticas" dijo Fred.

"Si es una buena idea aprenderemos eso mejor Shoichi" Dijo George.

"Está bien lo primero que tienen que saber es como prenderla" y entonces paso todo el tiempo enseñándoles a usa una laptop y después a usar la Tablet.

Byakuran y Hermion

Los dos estaban estudiando matemáticas pero Byakuran ya estaba aburrido y le propuso cambiar de tema "Hermion-kun parce que sabes muchas cosas de matemáticas y no necesitas mi ayuda en ese tema, me gustaría ayudarte en un tema en la que no seas buena".

"Tienes razón que te parece si me enseñas algunas teorías del origen de la vida".

"Yo no quiero enseñarte algo que tenga que ver con la escuela Hermion-kun yo preferiría un tema más divertido, como hacer trampa sin que te descubran o aún mejor que te parece si te enseño algo sobre la moda internacional" decía Byakuran muy emocionado de hablar sobre moda.

"Veo que no sabes nada sobre el origen de la vida así que te propongo algo si me dices cinco teorías del origen de la vida dejare que me enseñes sobre el tema que tú quieras" dijo Hermion muy confiada.

"No decías que querías aprender sobre eso acaso sabes algo del tema?" pregunto sospechando que ella ya sabía sobre el tema.

"Se sobre las teorías del origen de la vida es solo que quiero repasarlo y me gustaría escuchar lo que tú tienes que decir sobre el tema pero si no sabes sobre el origen de la vida yo te puedo dar clases a ti Byakuran" decía Hermion emocionada de poder estudiar.

"Así que si te menciono cinco teorías me dejaras enseñarte el tema que yo quiera?".

"Si pero no puedes ir a buscar la información a ningún otro lado me los tienes que decir aquí y si no puedes yo te enseñare a ti sobre el origen de la vida".

"Está bien Hermion-kun aceptó el reto" sonrió y continuo diciendo "Teoría de fuente hidrotermal, teoría glacial, Hipótesis del mundo de ARN, teoría de los principios simples y teoría de la panspermia. Enumero las teorías más conocidas y después agrego "Bien Hermion-kun te enseñare sobre moda internacional".

"Espera no me dijiste que no querías enseñarme sobre las teorías del origen de la vida yo creí que no sabías nada sobre el tema" dijo Hermion sintiéndose engañada.

"Yo nunca dije que no supiera sobre las teorías yo dije que no quería enseñarte sobre esos temas tan aburridos tu asumiste que no sabía, así que empecemos". Y entonces Byakuran saco sus revistas de famosos y empezó su clase de moda.

Sirius y Remus

Estaban estudiando sus frases en Japones y Spaner les estaba enseñando algunas frases fáciles.

"Konikhiwa yüjin, eso significa hola amigo" decía Spaner y los magos lo siguieron.

"Estas clases son muy divertidas Spaner" dijo Sirius.

"Es fácil entenderte tienes muy buena pronunciación" dijo Remus.

Y Spaner cambio de tema de conversación "Me entere que el cumpleaños de Harry sería muy pronto y me gustaría que me acompañaran para investigar que le podría regalar a Harry" les comento Spaner.

"Pero para que quieres que te acompañemos?" preguntó Remus.

"Bueno les diré el plan, Lambo me pidió que distrajera a Harry para que el citara a los demás aquí a la casa y pueda organizarle una fiesta sorpresa y yo pensaba que sería menos sospechoso que todos ustedes me acompañaran mientras Lambo y los demás se ocupaban de la organización y así aprovecharía yo para investigar que podría regalarle de cumpleaños ¿qué piensan? ¿me ayudan?".

"Es una buena idea Spaner pero hoy no puedo acompañarte yo iré al escondite de Rokudo para invitar a toda su pandilla a comer para agradecerle la ayuda que me ha dado todo este tiempo" dijo Sirius.

"Si lo entiendo y tu Remus" dijo Spaner.

"Yo sí puedo ayudarte a distraer a Harry también les diere a los gemelos a Ron y a Hermion para que no sospeche nada" dijo muy emocionado Remus y después continuaron con la clase.

-INARY—

Dombledor estaba en la parte más desagradable del mundo mágico había cambiado su aspecto gracias a una poción multijugos y estaba hablando con un acecino a sueldo.

"Entendió bien lo que quiero que haga?". Dijo Dombledor a un acecino mago.

"Si iré a Japón y atacare a los amigos con los que este el elegido".

"Si toma esta es la cantidad que acordamos" y le entrego una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro y se fue.

-INARY—

Todos habían acabado de tener sus clases y los magos y Spaner se dirigirían al centro de Namimori para distraer a Harry y averiguar lo que podría regalarle, estaban caminando al centro y tenían una conversación muy normal.

"Y como les fue en sus clases chicos?" preguntó Remus.

"Nosotros tuvimos una clase muy aburrida de historia" dijo Ron y Harry estuvo de acuerdo con él.

"A mi Byakuran me estuvo dando clases de moda" dijo Hermion.

"De verdad?" pregunto impresionado Ron.

"Si el insistió que eso era más importante que saber sobre el origen de la vida y de alguna forma me engaño".

"Byakuran pasa mucho tiempo contigo Hemion deberías decirle que no quieres estudiar con el" dijo celoso Ron.

"Pero porque?, él es muy agradable incluso si no quiso enseñarme otra cosa es divertido pasar tiempo con el" dijo Hermion.

"No te pongas celoso Ron, a las chicas les gusta estar con Byakuran porque dicen que él es muy agradable pero recuerda que él es gay" animo Spaner y eso hiso sentir mejor a Ron.

"Y a ustedes chicos como les fue?" preguntó Remus a los gemelos.

"Bien, Shoichi esta vez nos enseñó a usar la Laptop y él nos regaló una de sus Tablets para seguir practicando con la tecnología en casa" dijeron los gemelos emocionados mostrándoles la Tablet.

"Shoichi en verdad es un buen chico yo lo respeto mucho y me alegra que les este enseñando a usar la tecnología" dijo feliz Spaner.

"Chicos pero recuerden que en casa no funciona bien la tecnología" les recodo Remus y los gemelos entristecieron porque les gustaban los juegos de la computadora y de la tablet.

"Y porque en donde viven no funciona bien la tecnología?" pregunto interesado Spaner.

"Bueno es que en la escuela no tenemos electricidad y también están prohibido los aparatos tecnológicos" dijo Remus.

"De verdad estar en su escuela es como estar en la cárcel" comento Spaner y agrego "Les puedo dar un cargador solar chicos mi departamento queda muy cerca del centro podemos pasar primero y les daré uno"

"Estas seguro Spaner pero aun así no creo que funcionen en donde vivimos" dijo Fred.

"Estoy seguro en darles el cargador y no se preocupen puedo arreglar la tablet para que funcionen en cualquier lado incluso en su escuela confíen en mi" dijo seguro Spaner.

"Esta bien inténtalo Spaner" dijo George entregándole la Tablet que le regalo Shoichi.

Todos iban caminando a casa de Spaner cuando se apareció el acecino a sueldo que había contratado Dombledor he inmediatamente ataco a los magos y a Spaner les lanzó un hechizo que les causara dolor y lastimo a Fred en la pierna y después todos los magos sacaron sus baritas y Remus fue el que defendió a todos combatiendo con el asesino hasta que el casi estaba vencido pero desapareció y después fue a ver como estaba Fred.

"Estas bien Fred?" pregunto preocupado Remus.

"Si, no se preocupe profesor" dijo Fred mientras se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad apoyándose en su hermano George, y después todos recordaron que Spaner estaba con ellos y lo voltearon a ver y esperaron a que dijera algo.

"Bueno eso fue muy impresionante profesor" dijo calmado como siempre Spaner.

"Spaner siempre es muy calmado en todo momento" comento Harry pero estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría después y de repente también apareció Dombledor acompañado de unos aurores que venían a investigar el incidente mágico.

"Todos están bien?" pregunto con preocupación fingida Dombledor.

"Si pero que hace aquí director y con ellos" Dijo Remus señalando a los aurores.

"Yo los estaba buscando porque me entere que había un mago que no le agradaba lo que Harry estaba diciendo sobre que Voldemor regreso en la copa de los tres magos y que él quería matarlo y es por eso que vine con los aurores para que encontraran al mago antes de que le causaran un daño a Harry" dijo preocupado Dombledor.

"Él estuvo aquí pero se fue cuando lo estaba venciendo en un duelo" dijo Remus.

Entonces los aurores se acercaron a los magos y a Spaner "Por lo que vemos el mago que estamos buscando escapo, pero aun así tenemos que hacerles preguntas a todos ustedes por lo que paso, primero empezaremos contigo será rápido" dijo el auror y llevo a Spaner para interrogarlo un poco más lejos de los magos.

"No puede ser se llevaron a Spaner que es lo que le puede pasar a el Profesor?" Pregunto muy preocupado Harry y los demás magos también estaban preocupados.

"Bueno ustedes hicieron magia frente de un muggel y eso no es nada bueno yo creo que los aurores borraran su memoria y lo reubicaran en otro país para que no pueda recordar nada y como tú ahora vivirás aquí en Japón Harry el tendrá que irse para que nunca vea tu rostro y no pueda recobrar la memoria nunca más". Contesto Dombledor fingiendo sentirse triste por el destino de Spaner.

"Pero porque lo tendrían que reubicar y alejarlo de sus amigo no cree que ellos se preguntaran dónde está" razono Harry.

"Es para mantener en secreto a la comunidad mágica Harry y si ve tu rostro podría recuperar la memoria es por eso que lo mandaran a un país alejado de donde tu vivas y también sus amigos perderán los recuerdos de él no hay otra alternativa" dijo muy apenado Dombledor.

"Pero eso es muy injusto director" entonces entristeció mucho Harry pero se le ocurrió una idea "Si el problema es que pueda ver mi rostro lo mejor sería que se olvidaran de mí, prefiero que yo sea al que olviden a que un inocente pague por algo que yo cause" dijo muy decidido Harry.

"Pero Harry te estas divirtiendo mucho aquí y que pasara con Lambo?" dijo muy preocupada Hermion.

"Yo lo amo pero tampoco quiero que sufran por mí y si borraran la memoria de Spaner por un acecino que me buscaba a mí no podría vivir feliz". Dijo Harry.

"Pero Harry tiene que haber otra solución" dijo Ron.

"No la hay chicos yo creo que lo que dice Harry es lo mejor, si el regresa con sus tíos y borramos la memoria de que alguna vez todos ustedes vinieron a Japón de la mente de sus amigos todo quedara como si nunca hubiera pasado nada (Es justo lo que pensaba que aria Harry eres tan predecible siempre sacrificándose por sus amigos jajajaja lo usare hasta que ya no me sirva)" pensó Dombledor

"Si Director es lo que yo creo que deberíamos hacer eso mismo le diremos a los aurores (Amo a lambo pero es lo que debo de hacer)" dijo Harry decidido y ya estaba empezando a llorar.

"Bien Harry así será yo hablare con los aurores cuando acaben de interrogar a tu amigo ¿Y qué paso con Sirius porque no está con ustedes?" preguntó Dombledor.

"Él fue con Rokudo a invitarlo a comer" Contesto Remus.

"Qué bueno que él no está aquí tenemos suerte" (Bueno no tengo a Sirius pero tengo a Harry en mis manos funciono a la perfección mi plan)".

-INARY—

En el escondite de Rokudo todos estaban reunidos con Sirius estaban decidiendo a donde los invitaría a comer.

"A donde quieren ir a comer?" pregunto Black.

"Yo quiero ir a comer sushi al restaurant del papa de Yamamoto. Decía Chrome.

"No a ese lugar vamos muy seguido será mejor ir a comer hamburguesas" dijo Ken.

"Lo que sea está bien" dijo Rokudo.

Como Black noto que Chikusa no decía nada decidió preguntarle qué pasaba con él en el tiempo que estuvo con ellos nunca lo ha oído hablar "Rokudo nunca me dijiste que tu amigo no pudiera hablar" le susurro a Rokudo al oído.

"Estas idiota" le dijo riendo un poco y después continuo "El si habla solo que es muy reservando".

"Yo solo pensaba como nunca lo he escuchado decir nada y no me ha dicho su opinión pensé que no podía hablar".

"Cualquier lugar que sea estará bien" dijo Rokudo y después hablo más fuerte para que lo escucharan "Chikusa a dónde quieres ir tú?"

"Cualquier lugar que decidan me parece bien" dijo simplemente Chikusa.

"Bien entonces decidiré yo, iremos a una parrilla" dijo Rokudo y nadie lo cuestiono después volteo a ver a fran que estaba dormido cobre un sillón y dijo "Carguen al renacuajo lo llevaremos con nosotros" Chikusa y Ken lo cargaron y aun así no se despertó.

"Tú en verdad eres su líder" dijo muy impresionado Sirius a Rokudopor la manera en que todos obedecían lo que él decía.

"Si supongo" dijo sin mucho interés Rokudo y después fueron al restaurant donde pidieron la comida y estaban teniendo una conversación con Sirius.

"Y tu como es que eres amigo de nuestro jefe?" dijo Ken sin mucho cuidado en lo que decía sonando más como si estuviera enfadado.

"El me propuso un trato para ocultar mi verdadera apariencia ante las demás personas" dijo decidiendo decirles toda la verdad por alguna razón ellos le agradaban.

"Y para que quiere ocultar su apariencia?" Esta vez pregunto Chikusa.

"Yo escape hace unos años de prisión pero es porque fui acusado injustamente yo no cometí ningún asesinato" se defendió antes de que pensaran que era una mala persona.

"A quien dicen que mataste Black?" Rokudo no sabía toda la historia y por eso pregunto.

"A mí me acusaron de matar a uno de mis amigos y de decirle la ubicación del escondite de los padres de Harry es por eso que fueron acecinados por tu sabes quien" dijo muy misterioso Sirius.

"No en verdad no sabemos quién" dijo Ken.

Y Sirius volteo a ver a todos para saber si debía decir más pero noto que todos tenían cara de que en verdad no entendieron a quien se refería pero no podía hablar del mundo mágico con los amigos de Rokudo tenía muchas dudas de decirlo o no.

Rokudo noto la duda en los ojos de Sirius "Ellos saben que soy un mago Sirius y no iras a Azcaban por decirles yo me encargare de bloquear la conversación para que nadie más la escuche solo dinos la verdad yo ya he hablado demasiado de mi"

"Bien como saben yo soy un mago y a la persona que me refiero es a Lord Voldemort" dijo aún más serio Black.

"No lo conozco, ¿Estás seguro que es un famoso acecino?" pregunto dudándolo Rokudo.

"Si el es un mago muy poderoso y todo el mundo mágico le teme y lo peor es que regreso a la vida ase poco".

"Pero que es lo que hacen las autoridades de su mundo para detenerlo?" pregunto Chrome.

"Ellos aún no quieren aceptar que ya sabes quién está de regreso".

"Si el problema es en Inglaterra porque no vive usted y su familia en otro lugar?" preguntó Chikusa.

"El planea apoderarse del mundo mágico y después del mundo muggel y si no ayudo a detenerlo no podre vengar la muerte de los padres de Harry, ellos eran dos de mis mejores amigos".

"Te deseo que tengas suerte en tu venganza" dijo Rokudo.

"Gracias y ustedes porque viven en ese lugar bueno es obvio que es un escondite pero de quien se esconden?" pregunto Sirius.

"No nos escondemos de nadie yo planeo comprarlo y hacerlo nuestra base secreta" después razono y noto que todos sabían dónde estaba su base "Bueno no tan secreta" dijo Rokudo.

"Si será nuestra base para hacer lo que queramos en ella" dijo muy emocionado Ken.

"Eso me parece fascínante" dijo interesado Sirius y entonces continuaron hablando de distintas cosas más.

-INARY—

Los aurores se acercaron a los magos con Spaner por delante que noto que Harry estaba llorando "Harry porque lloras?" no contesto y eso preocupo mucho a Spaner que normalmente estaba calmado "Shoichi me matara, cinco minutos conmigo y unos tipos nos atacan y alteran a Harry" dijo Spaner muy preocupado.

"No es por el ataque que estoy llorando Spaner" dijo Harry que aún estaba llorando.

"Entonces porque lloras Harry puedo hacer algo para que dejes de llorar?"

Harry solo negó con la cabeza y contesto sin poder mirarlo a los ojos "Porque tendré que irme de Japón para que los demás no se enteren de la comunidad mágica y a ti no te tengan que borrar la memoria y te tengan que reubicar".

"Realmente no entiendo nada" dijo confundido Spaner.

"Yo te explicare" les explicó Dombbledor a Spaner y a los aurores "Harry piensa sacrificarse para que no tengan que borrar la memoria del jovencito rubio y que él pueda seguir viviendo aquí en Japón y en bes de borrar la existencia del joven de la mente de los demás amigos de Harry, el decidió que sería mejor que borraran los recuerdos de que alguna vez hayan conocido a Harry aquí en Japón (Y así es como se ejecuta un plan sin fallos)" pensaba feliz Dombledor pero con su rostro triste.

"Sigo sin entender Harry, porque quieres que borren la memoria de los demás para que parezca que nunca viniste aquí a casa de Shoichi ¿acaso no te gusta estar viviendo aquí?, ¿no te agradan los demás?. Pregunto confundido Spaner.

"Claro que si quiero quedarme a vivir aquí con Shoichi y los demás eso es lo que más me gustaría pero no puedo si a ti te tienen que borrar la memoria solo para mantener al mundo mágico como un secreto" dijo llorando Harry.

"Ese es todo el problema? Crees que ellos borraran mi memoria solo porque vi a un mago atacarlos a ustedes y que me entere de que ustedes son magos y no quieren que sepa que vienen de una comunidad mágica de Inglaterra y que los tipos que están detrás de mí son unos aurores que vienen cada vez que ocurre un incidente mágico, si ese es el problema yo ya sabía que eran magos desde el primer día que los vi y ningún auror borrara mi memoria mi madre es un auror también y no dejara que nadie borre mi memoria ¿no se los mencione nunca?". Pregunto Spaner con una sonrisa intentando disculparse por haberlo olvidado.

"No" dijeron todos muy impresionados.

"Lo ciento debí olvidarlo no conozco muchos magos aparte de mi madre mi abuelo y los amigos de mi madre" dijo apenado Spaner.

"Eso significa que eres como un Squib? Pregunto Remus esperanzado.

"Bueno algo así supongo pero yo si tengo magia solo que no la uso" dijo Spaner.

"Eso significa que tú ya sabias sobre la comunidad mágica y no borraran tu memoria y no tendré que ser yo el que se valla para que te dejen en paz?" pregunto Harry que seguía llorando.

"Si así es Harry no tienes que preocuparte de que tengas que ir a vivir a un lugar donde no quieres estar" dijo Spaner feliz.

"Eso me alegra oírlo jovencito (Pero cómo es posible si yo pensé muy bien en mi plan y nunca imagine que esto pasaría el tonto de Harry tiene mucha suerte maldita sea que are) pensaba Dombledor mientras intentaba mantener su máscara de felicidad.

"Bueno como vemos que no pasó nada más nosotros nos vamos ya no es necesario interrogarlos con lo que dijo Spaner es suficiente que tengan un buen día jóvenes" y se fueron los aurores.

"Quieres una paleta para sentirte mejor?" le pregunto Spaner a Harry dándole una paleta de las que siempre comía y también dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza "Ya estas mejor?"

"No pero gracias" dijo Harry aun llorando un poco.

"Qué raro con Lambo siempre funciona" dijo para sí mismo Spaner y se alejó un poco de Harry.

"Nunca nos dijiste que fueras un mago Spaner pero porque estás viviendo en el mundo muggel si puedes usar la magia?" preguntó Hermion.

"Bueno desde niño me ha gustado la ingeniería y sabía que en el mundo mágico no existía eso y mis padres me dejaron hacer lo que yo quisiera y decidi estudiar ingeniería en una escuela normal".

"Esa es una historia muy interesante jovencito permíteme invitarte a que estudies en nuestra escuela para que puedas perfeccionar tus habilidades mágicas (Y así tenerte bajo mi control y convenzas a Harry de que el mundo mágico es mejor que el de los muggels)" pensó Dombeldor.

"No me interesa aprender a usar mi magia pero gracias por la oferta señor" dijo Spaner.

"Pero seguro que a tus padres les gustaría que aprendieras, ¿no crees que se enorgullecerían de ti si te convirtieras en un gran mago?" intento manipularlo Dombledor.

"Mis padres ya están orgullosos de mi señor" dijo Spaner tan tranquilo como siempre.

Dombledor ya se estaba enojando "A si? Y de que están orgullosos de ti si no tienes una reputación en el mundo mágico?" dijo con un poco de desprecio que incluso los magos detectaron el tono en que le hablaba a Spaner.

"Director?" dijo incrédulo el profesor Lupin los demás solo estaban esperando a ver como actuaba Spaner.

"Mis padres están muy orgullosos de mi por muchas cosas" dijo Spaner sin prestarle mucha atención al tono en el que le hablo el director pero si enfadado por lo que le dijo de que sus padres no están orgullosos de él y continuo hablando "Están orgullosos de que tenga buenos amigos también de que viva en el país en el que siempre quise vivir cuando era niño y sobre todo de que viva feliz haciendo lo que me gusta" dijo sonriendo por lo último que dijo.

"Bueno pero siempre puedes considerar mi oferta cuando quieras y me gustaría que me llamaras director Dombledor jovencito nadie me llama solo señor y mis amigos me llaman Albus" le regaño el director.

"Yo no soy su amigo así que no es correcto que le llame Albus señor y como no es mi director tampoco le diré director solo será señor" Dijo Spaner sin darle importancia al título de Dombledor.

"Jovencito acaso no sabes que yo soy uno de los magos más grandes de toda la historia del mundo mágico" presumió Dombledor un poco alterado por que ese niño no le mostraba ni un poco de respeto.

"No lo sabía pero tampoco es que me interese mucho que usted se crea uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia a mí me da igual si es el más fuerte o el más débil yo no le había preguntado" dijo ya enfadado Spaner de que ese anciano lo esté molestando.

"Pero que grosero está siendo jovencito" dijo ofendido Dombledor.

"Usted no lo noto pero fue usted el que empezó a ofenderme" dijo más calmado y entonces se volteó a ver a los demás magos "Entonces vamos a mi casa para ir por el cargador y también puedo modificar la Tablet para que pueda funcionar con magia a su alrededor no tardare más de veinte minutos en hacerlo" dijo Spaner de mejor humor y guio a los demás para que fueran a su casa, lo cual no agrado mucho a Dombledor.

"Esperen ustedes no deben ir con el" ordeno Dombledor.

"Pero porque director tal vez lo haya hecho enojar pero el tubo razones para enojarse director y él es un buen chico". Dijo el profesor Lupin defendiendo a Spaner.

"Yo les digo que deben dejar de acercarse a ese jovencito él es mala influencia para ustedes solo miren la forma en que me hablo" intento convencer a los magos.

"Director él es mi amigo y no dejare de hablar con él solo porque a usted no le agrada" dijo muy decidido Harry.

"Él es nuestro amigo y nosotros tampoco dejaremos de hablarle" dijeron los gemelos.

"Él es muy amable todo el tiempo fue usted el que provoco que se enfadara al decir que sus padres no estaban orgullosos de él, yo también me habría enfadado" dijo Hermion y todos continuaron caminando hacia donde se dirigía Spaner.

Entonces Dombledor pensó mejor como estaba actuando y decidió dejarlos por el momento y fingió sentirse apenado por su comportamiento "Lo ciento chicos ustedes tienen razón yo hice comentarios muy groseros hacia su amigo" dijo eso porque pensó que sería mejor tener de su lado al amigo de Harry y que todos pensaran que no se habían enfadado por lo que Spaner le dijo "Te pido disculpas por mis comentarios" le dijo a Spaner.

"Si descuide no preste atención a todo lo que dijo yo estaba pensando en otras cosas" dijo Spaner con un tono desinteresado de voz y sin prestarle mucha atención por revisar su teléfono celular.

Esa acción hiso enfadar a Dombledor pero fingió estar bien y entonces agrego "Bueno me voy y les recuerdo que las clases empiezan en menos de una semana, disfruten el tiempo que les queda" y desapareció.

"Spaner en verdad puedes hacer que la Tablet funcione en la escuela" pregunto emocionado Fred para romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

"Claro no hay problema ya lo he hecho muchas veces, que los aparatos muggels funcionen en el mundo mágico" Dijo emocionado igual olvidando el mal momento de hace rato.

"Espera yo tengo una duda ¿Tu puedes ver el verdadero rostro de Sirius?"

"Si claro ¿Por qué pregunta?" pregunto curioso Spaner.

"No tienes mucho contacto con el mundo mágico?" siguió preguntando el profesor Lupin.

"Porque hace tantas preguntas?" él se preguntó y como no contesto él se puso a analizarlo y el solo se contestó "Está preocupado de que yo sepa qué Sirius escapo de Azcaban?" pregunto sin mucho interés.

"Si exactamente como veras todos sabemos que él es inocente" Dijo Lupin.

"No se preocupe yo sé que el no pudo haber sido el que mato a su amigo y traiciono a los padres de Harry y no creo que lo quiera matar si se ve que lo quiere mucho" siguió diciendo Spaner con el mismo tono de voz de siempre.

"Espera estas diciendo que sabes quién soy yo en el mundo mágico y porque no dijiste nada?" dijo muy confundido Harry.

"A mí no me interesa mucho la vida de las celebridades y no soy el tipo de personas que idolatra a otras sin conocerlas" entonces recordó a la única persona que idolatraba y que no conocía en persona "excepto y como única excepción a Eiichíro Oda el creador de One Pice" dijo muy emocionado y los magos no entendieron quién era la persona a la que idolatraba pero parecía ser muy importante para Spaner.

"Me gustaría que por favor no menciones nada de mi padrino a los demás no me gustaría que pensaran mal de que escapo de prisión".

"No te preocupes yo no les diré nada pero deberías decirles en algún momento ellos lo entenderían (Rokudo también escapo de la prisión y nadie ha mencionado nada)" pensó Spaner.

"No podemos mencionar nada del mundo mágico a los demás recuerda" dijo el profesor Lupin.

"Está bien no mencionare nada, pero vámonos a mi casa por el cargador y a modificar la Tablet y después me acompañan a comprar algunas cosas".

"Si vamos" dijeron los gemelos emocionados.

"Está bien pero síguenos contando más de ti como es que eres un mago y no usas una barita?" pregunto muy curiosa Hermion y todos iban caminando y escuchando lo que decía Spaner.

"Bueno ya les dije que mi madre es un Auror pero mi padre es un Muggel y se dedica a hacer apuestas él es un excelente jugador de póker ummm que más a si no tengo hermanos yo soy hijo único mis abuelos paternos viven en Italia mi abuelo es ingeniero es por eso que yo quería ser ingeniero y mis abuelos maternos viven en el mundo mágico ellos son dos magos sangre pura y mi abuelo es el inventor de los nuevos modelos de escobas que usan para un deporte medio raro que creo que se llama quidditch".

"Me estás diciendo que tu abuelo es el creador de mi seta de fuego?" dijo muy impresionado Harry y Spaner solo asintió.

"Tu abuelo es toda una leyenda en el mundo mágico dicen que él es el creador de varios hechizos de vuelo pero que su devoción a su trabajo es tan grande que en vez de venderlos para los magos él prefiere usarlos en sus escobas" dijo muy emocionado Ron.

"Si ese mismo" dijo Spaner sin mucho interés en las escobas.

"Dime Spaner entonces cuál es tu nombre verdadero?" preguntó Remus.

"Es Spaner lo cambie hace años en el registro mágico y en el muggel y no les diré mi antiguo nombre eso es un secreto lo ciento" y fueron hablando de varias cosas más hasta llegar al departamento de Spaner.

-INARY—

En el departamento de Spaner él ya estaba terminando de configurar la Tablet para funcionar rodeada de magia.

"Ya acabaste?" pregunto impaciente George.

Spaner estaba soldando algunas cosas y no le contesto entonces otro pregunto "Tenemos un poco de impaciencia" dijo Fred.

"Si me siguen distrayendo tardare mas solo siéntense y quédense calladitos" le hiso unas señas a mini mosca para que se acercara a los magos "Tomen una paleta tardare cinco minutos más" mini mosca saco paletas de sus dedos.

"Gracias Spaner" dijo el profesor Lupin y los demás

"Yo tengo un poco de sed no tendrás algo de agua?" pregunto Ron.

Hiso señas a mini mosca y le entrego un jugo "Solo tengo jugo de uva porque le pedí a Lambo que me comprara unos jugos y solo compro de su sabor favorito lo ciento Ron" dijo Spaner que aún estaba trabajando en la Tablet.

"El jugo de uva es su sabor favorito?" pregunto Harry que aún no lo sabía.

"Si así es" dijo simplemente Spaner y acabo de configurar la Tablet "Tomen les aseguro que con lo que le puse funcionara a la perfección" les entrego la Tablet y después fue a su escritorio y busco el cargador solar y también se los entrego.

"Conoces a Lambo desde hace mucho tiempo?" pregunto Harry para conocer mejor a Lambo y a Spaner.

"Si unos nueve o diez años ¿Por qué quieres saber?" pregunto curioso.

"Me interesa conocerlo mejor y en nuestra cita me di cuenta que en verdad me faltan cosas por aprender de él y me gustaría que me dieras una idea de cómo es el con sus amigos"

"Que quieres saber de el?"

"Bueno ya sé que le gustan las hamburguesas por que la otra vez me invitó a comer a su casa y me dijo que eran sus favoritas pero que más le gusta comer?"

"Le gustan la uvas, bolas de pulpo, pastillas de goma y paletas de caramelo" dijo Spaner.

"Pero eso no puede ser eso es lo que le gustaría a un niño de cinco años" dijo dudándolo Ron.

"Lambo en muchos aspectos es como un niño de cinco años él no ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conozco solo que ahora es más alto pero sigue siendo un llorón es por eso que lo cuidamos mucho" dijo Spaner feliz mientras recordaba cómo era Lambo cuando niño.

"Lambo es muy infantil en muchos sentidos pero he notado que siempre aparenta ser valiente cuando yo estoy cerca de él" dijo muy divertido Harry.

"Lambo es así supongo que es una de las razones por que te gusta o me equivoco?" preguntó Spaner a Harry.

"Es cierto es una de las razones por las que me gusta me gusta que este en contacto con su niño interior por así decirlo".

Y así continuaron hablando de sus cosas y Spaner estaba pensando en que regalarle a Harry después fueron al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba Spaner para su próximo proyecto.


	26. Organisando la fiesta

Organizando la fiesta

Lambo pidió que todos fueran a casa de Tsuna y él fue el que estaba intentando organizar la fiesta sorpresa.

"Les pedí que vinieran aquí para decirles que estoy organizando una fiesta sorpresa para Harry y quiero preguntarles si pueden ayudarme a llevarla acabo, como es en poco tiempo yo solo no podré hacerlo y es por eso que les estoy pidiendo su ayuda ¿Qué dicen?" todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"La fiesta en donde será?" preguntó kyoko.

"Gokudera nos prestara su departamento para hacerla ahí" dijo emocionado Lambo.

"Puedo llevar yo algo de comida para la fiesta?" pregunto I-pin.

"Si claro lo que quieras llevar I-pin eso estará bien".

"En que más necesitas nuestra ayuda?" preguntó Byakuran.

"Yo compare el pastel pero no sé qué más necesitamos para la fiesta" dijo sin estar muy seguro que hacer aparte del pastel.

"Nosotras creemos que necesitas adornar el lugar" dijo Harru y Kyoko estuvo de acuerdo.

"Buena idea entonces ustedes adornaran el lugar" Dijo Lambo.

"Necesitamos comida Chatarra como papas y sodas" dijo Ryohei.

"Si eso también quien quiere traer esas cosas?" dijo Lambo.

"Podemos traerlas Yamamoto, Ryohei y yo" dijo Tsuna.

"Yo distraeré a Harry y no podre recoger el pastel ¿Quién puede ir por el?" pregunto Lambo.

"Yo" inmediatamente levantó la mano Byakuran muy emocionado.

"Nadie más puede ir por el pastel?" dijo Lambo preocupado.

"Ya dije que yo iría no necesitamos a nadie mas no te preocupes conmigo estará seguro tu pastel" dijo Byakuran maliciosamente.

"Yo nunca te confiaría un pastel a ti Byakuran seguro que te lo comerías antes de llegar a la fiesta".

"Yo iré con Byakuran y me asegurare que no le haga nada al pastel no te preocupes Lambo" dijo Shoichi intentando ayudar a Lambo.

"Gracias Shoichi siempre puedo confiar en ti" dijo muy feliz Lambo.

"Yo estaré en el departamento limpiando y adornándolo junto con las chicas" dijo Gokudera.

"Está bien entonces ya quedamos, la fiesta será el treintaiuno de julio dentro de dos días" dijo Lambo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-INARY—

Spaner y los magos estaban en el centro de Namimori estaban dentro de una tienda enorme de electrónica en donde Spaner fue a comprar algunas cosas.

Spaner estaba con el vendedor de la tienda "Me puedes vender estos materiales" le entrego una lista de todas las cosas que necesitaba.

"Claro te lo puedo enviar a tu casa" Dijo el vendedor.

"Si eso estaría bien, mándame mi factura también a mi dirección por favor".

Claro no hay ningún problema eres un cliente frecuente de esta tienda" dijo el vendedor y Spaner fue a Reunirse con los demás magos.

"Que les pasa chicos ¿están aburridos?. Pregunto Spaner.

"No solo estábamos viendo todas las cosas que venden en esta tienda" dijo Ron.

"Si venden muchas cosas y todas son de la mejor calidad y es tecnología muy avanzada" dijo Spaner.

"Le mandare una lechuza a mi madre contándole todo lo que vi en Japón antes de volver". Dijo Ron.

"No sería más rápido si le llamas por teléfono o enviándole un e-mail?" dijo Spaner.

"Mis padres no tienen tecnología muggel" dijo Ron.

"Todos ustedes deberían de tener un celular ya están en edad de tener uno" dijo Spaner.

"Nosotros no sabíamos que era un celular antes de llegar a Japón" dijeron los gemelos.

"Yo aún no sé cómo usar uno" dijo el profesor Lupin.

"Yo tengo uno pero está en casa de mis padres porque en la escuela no funciona" dijo Hermion.

"Mis tíos nunca me han comprado uno" dijo Harry desanimado por haberse perdido tantas cosas en su vida.

"(Eso es lo que le regalare a Harry un celular y también are unos para sus amigos y así puedan llamarnos cuando quieran) "Los chicos de su edad nunca salen sin su celular yo tampoco salgo sin el mío" les mostro un celular touch de última generación color azul metálico.

"Está muy bonito tu celular" comento Ron.

"Y puedo llamar a otras personas en todo el mundo en tiempo real con ese aparato tan pequeño?" preguntó el profesor Lupin.

"Si pero también puede hacer video llamadas, jugar ver videos, escuchar música, navegar por internet y muchas cosas más" dijo mostrándoles las aplicaciones de su celular.

"Yo también debería aprender a usar la tecnología muggel" dijo el profesor.

"Si quiere le enseñare después de las clases de idioma a usar el celular y una computadora no tardare mucho en enseñarle no es tan complicado". Y así continuaron el día los magos con Spaner pasearon un rato por el centro y después se fueron cada quien a su casa y mientras tanto los vongola ya estaban empezando cada quien a hacer sus preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de Harry.

-INARY—

En el restaurant donde estaban comiendo la pandilla de Rokudo con Sirius estaban todos pasando una buena tarde riendo y comiendo en este momento estaban hablando sobre un poco del pasado de todos y el ambiente se puso tenso.

"Los padres de Harry eran dos de mis mejores amigos, Lily James, Remus y yo éramos inseparables en la escuela y cuando murieron no podía creer que nos haya traicionado uno de nuestros amigos en verdad lo odio por su culpa ellos murieron y yo fui culpado y encerrado en azcaban" dijo enfadado Sirius.

"Como fue que los traiciono su amigo?" pregunto interesado Shikusa.

"Él se llama Peter Pettigrew y cuando el señor tenebroso lo contacto el delato la ubicación en donde estaban escondidos Lily y James también el fingió su propia muerte y me culpo a mí, supuestamente yo lance un hechizo incinerador solo quedo un dedo que el mismo se cortó para inculparme, ese maldito vivió durante años como una rata perteneciente a la familia de Ron pero cuando yo pude escapar de Azcaban fui a buscarlo y él pudo escapar y hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada sobre su paradero yo quiero vengarme es por eso que ayudo a Dombledor brindándole mi casa como escondite para la orden y dando todo el dinero que necesite para la causa" dijo Sirius un poco melancólico.

"Eso es terrible señor Black, no puedo creer que una persona traicione a sus amigos" dijo triste Crome.

"Usted tiene que encontrarlo y cuando lo encuentre lo mata a patadas y si necesita ayuda para golpearlo yo le ayudo" dijo enfadado Ken.

"Si te llamare cuando lo encuentre gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme ken" dijo de mejor humor Sirius.

"Debería buscar a todas las ratas de la ciudad y torturarlas para que hablaran hasta encontrar al tal Peter" le dijo su plan Fran a Sirius imaginando a Sirius torturando ratas y las ratas le decían que ellas no eran Peter.

"Deja de pensar en niñerías Renacuajo" le regaño Rokudo al leer la mente de Fran y ver todo lo que pensaba, entonces continuo halándole a Sirius "Escucha Sirius entiendo que quieras vengarte pero deberías hacerlo con tus propios medios entiendo que pienses que Dombledor te está ayudando pero yo creo que solo te usa y después te desechara y nunca podrás cumplir tu venganza lo que yo pienso que debes de hacer es involucrarte tu más en la búsqueda de las personas que quieres acecinar y en vez de invertir tu dinero dándoselo al anciano deberías encontrar a una persona ajena al anciano para que te ayude a encontrar información donde posiblemente puedas encontrar al mal nacido de Peter y matarlo".

"Pero el director dice que no debemos rebajarnos a su nivel y yo quiero que lo encierren en Azcaban pero el director no cree que sea tan fácil".

"Respeto tu decisión sobre no matarlo y quieres confiar en la justicia pero yo no soy como tu yo mataría a todas las personas que me hayan hecho daño y no descansaría hasta hacerlo".

"Me gustaría hacer lo que tú dices pero no podría vivir libremente si matara a ese idiota aun si lo merece y yo lo que más quiero es vivir con Harry en paz sin temor a ser arrestado y enviado de vuelta a Azcaban entienden".

"Es cierto si matara a Peter usted seria culpado y no podría vivir en libertad con Harry" comento Chrome.

"Es una lástima que no pueda matarlo pero debería asegurarse de que el sufra en la prisión aún más de lo que sufrió usted" dijo Ken.

"Es su turno díganme más sobre la mafia y en lo que están metidos ustedes" dijo Sirius pero los amigos de Rokudo dudaron en decir algo más sobre la mafia y lo que ellos hacían.

"Bueno nosotros no estamos metidos en nada" lo negó Ken nervioso.

"De verdad?" pregunto Sirius confundido.

"Yo le conté a Sirius un poco sobre la mafia está bien en decirle yo confió en que no les dirá a los demás nada sobre nosotros" les dijo Rokudo a los demás.

"Está bien yo le contare sobre que es la mafia" dijo Ken y empezó a hablar "La mafia es un grupo organizado que está dividida por familias y realizan distintas actividades no tan legales y nosotros formamos nuestro propio grupo pero odiamos a la mafia" le explico sin entrar en detalles de lo que ellos hacían.

"Y como se conocieron todos ustedes? ya que parece que todos respetan mucho a Rokudo" dijo Sirius y toda la pandilla de Rokudo parecían haber entristecido mucho aún les costaba hablar sobre lo que paso cuando eran niños incluso a Chrome le costaba hablar sobre cómo conoció a Rokudo a una persona que no conocía de tanto tiempo, eso Sirius lo noto y continuo hablando "Lamento si pregunte algo que es doloroso para ustedes, no es necesario que contesten discúlpenme". Dijo Sirius apenado.

"No te preocupes Sirius yo te contare pero no lo repetiré y por supuesto no entrare en detalles esto es algo que aun a mí me cuesta trabajo compartir con una persona que acabo de conocer apenas unos días" dijo Rokudo en tono serio.

"Está bien pondré mucha atención gracias por compartir conmigo".

"Chikusa, Ken y yo pertenecimos a la misma familia de la mafia, nuestra familia mato a nuestros padres y empezó a experimentar con nosotros hasta que yo mate a todos los adultos idiotas que pensaron que era por el bien de la familia experimentar con niños, muchos murieron en ese tiempo, es por eso que odiamos a la mafia muchas de las familias piensan que el fin justifica los medios" dijo muy seriamente Rokudo y Sirius no se atrevió a preguntar nada más sobre el pasado de ninguno de los demás.

Lo único que corto el silencio incomodo que se había formado en el grupo fue el celular de Rokudo que empezó a sonar, entonces contesto.

Llamada

"Hola Rokudo?"

"Sí que quieres Lambo?" dijo sin mucho interés.

"Estoy organizando una fiesta sorpresa para Harry y me preguntaba si tú y los demás de tu grupo les gustaría asistir y además ayudarme a organizarla?"

"Supongo que si iremos no hay ningún problema y ¿en qué quieres que te ayudemos?".

"Me gustaría que Chrome ayudara a I-pin a hacer algunos aperitivos para la fiesta y Chikusa y Ken podrían ayudar a traer el reproductor de música y las bocinas de la casa de Spaner y tú puedes conseguir los gorros de cumpleaños algo de confeti y algunos platos desechables por favor"

"Estas bromeando sobre los gorros y el confeti cierto?" pregunto un poco nervioso Rokudo.

"No es broma es enserio yo quiero que traigas esas cosas ¿puedes hacerlo por favor Rokudo?"

Suspiro y lo pensó por un momento "Si está bien yo llevare esas cosas y los demás ayudaran con lo demás ¿Cuándo es y en dónde?".

"El treintaiuno de julio en el departamento de Gokudera llega antes de las dos".

"Está bien cuenta con ello" y colgó.

Fin llamada.

-INARY—

Harry y los demás volvieron a sus casas, en la tarde de ese mismo día Harry estaba en el departamento donde vivía actualmente con Shoichi y su familia, él estaba preparando la cena ya que él se ofreció a hacerla esta noche y Shoichi se acercó a ver lo que hacía para ayudarle.

"Pareces todo un experto en esto Harry ¿qué tanto estás haciendo para cenar? Quieres que ayude?" pregunto Shoichi al ver tantas ollas y sartenes con cosas que él no identificaba muy bien pero que olían bastante bien.

"Solo son papas asadas acompañadas con cordero y unas verduras hervidas y de postre tarta de melaza".

"Eso suena como muchas coas para mí y yo en verdad nunca he probado la tarta de melaza" Dijo Shoichi.

"Te encantara la tarta de melaza es una de mis favoritas y es por eso que aprendí a prepararla" De repente sonó el celular de Shoichi y contesto.

Llamada

"Hola Sho-chan ¿Qué haces?"

"Yo estoy en casa y estoy ayudando a Harry ¿pero porque llamas si apenas nos vimos hace unas horas antes?"

"Es porque estoy aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer"

"Entiendo Byakuran pero yo estoy un poco ocupado ahora para hablar contigo Harry está cocinando cordero y tarta de melaza y yo ayudare a Harry con la cena y…" estaba diciendo hasta que Byakuran lo interrumpió abruptamente.

"Pásame a Harry por favor" dijo alarmado.

"He? Está bien" le paso el teléfono a Harry.

"Que pasa Byakuran?" pregunto Harry extrañado.

"Escucha bien Harry esto es una emergencia no puedes dejar que Sho-chan te ayude a hacer la cena y mucho menos la tarta de melaza hazlo por el bien de la tarta, por ningún motivo lo dejes ayudar entiendes" dijo muy alarmado Byakuran.

"Pero porque acaso le pasa algo malo?"

"No le pasa nada malo a Sho-chan pero no puedes permitir que te ayude o la comida sabrá horrible te lo aseguro"

"No exageres Byakuran él no puede ser tan malo en la cocina"

"Escúchame bien Harry él es muy bueno en muchas cosas pero la cocina no es una de ellas, espera iré para haya no dejes que te ayude" grito y colgó.

Fin de la llamada

"Que paso?" pregunto Shoichi porque no le había devuelto el celular.

"Byakuran me colgó" dijo extrañado Harry.

"Eso es raro, pero volviendo al tema principal quieres que te ayude?" pregunto Shoichi emocionado.

"Si claro" (No creo en nada de lo que dijo Byakuran él no puede ser tan malo cocinando) pensó Harry, Shoichi tomo un delantal y el cuchillo para empezar a ayudar cuando de repente sonó el timbre del departamento.

"Quien será a esta hora?" se preguntó Shoichi y fue a abrir con Harry detrás de el para ver quién era.

Era Byakuran que estaba completamente agotado de haber llegado volando gracias a su caja arma lo más rápido posible al departamento de Shoichi "Noooooooo" grito Byakuran.

"Byakuran que haces aquí porque gritas?" pregunto muy preocupado Shoichi y Harry solo estaba viendo raro a Byakuran.

"No cocines Sho-chan arruinaras la cena" volvió a gritar alarmado Byakuran.

"Byakuran no seas exagerado yo puedo cocinar no te preocupes" y se fue a la cocina Shoichi y Byakuran miro a Harry a los ojos.

"(Me está mirando, ha ya entiendo quiere que lo ayude a detener a Shoichi, entendí el mensaje) Shoichi pensándolo mejor no necesito tu ayuda ya voy a acabar y Byakuran binó hasta aquí para estar contigo no sería bueno que lo dejes esperando en la sala yo puedo encargarme de la cena yo solo no te preocupes"

"Estas seguro Harry?"

"Si muy seguro"

-INARY—

Todos estaban en la cena los papas de Shoichi, Harry, Shoichi y Byakuran estaban teniendo una buna cena y una buena conversación.

"Harry-chan en verdad cocinas muy bien luego me tienes que pasar la receta" dijo la señora Irie.

"Si claro que lo are señora" dijo de buen humor.

"Te felicito Harry" dijo el señor Irie.

"Es muy buena la comida Harry" le dijo Shoichi.

"Me estas convenciendo Harry, esto se decidirá con el postre" dijo muy complacido Byakuran.

"Convenciendo para qué?" pregunto sin comprender Harry.

"Para que trabajes como mi chef personal te pagare el doble de lo que ganas ahora".

"Pero no gano nada ahora yo estoy en la escuela".

"Puedes dejar la escuela y trabajar para mi si me gusta tu postre" dijo Byakuran muy feliz.

"Lo ciento pero no pienso dejar la escuela en este momento" dijo nervioso Harry y Byakuran lo vio con ojos muy tristes como si quisiera llorar.

"Bueno que les parece si probamos la tarta que hiso Harry" desvió el tema Shoichi "Y Byakuran deja de mirar a Harry de esa manera el no dejara la escuela solo porque tú quieres un chef" le regaño Shoichi.

"Ya cálmense chicos y disfrutemos del postre" les dijo el papa de Shoichi a todos para que dejaran de pelear, entonces todos comieron el postre y estuvieron hablando de otras cosas.

-INARY—

"Iré a darle un poco de tarta a Lambo y a la familia Sawada" dijo Harry mientras guardaba los pedazos de tarta.

"Espera Harry es muy tarde no deberías salir tu solo a la calle" le dijo preocupado Shoichi.

"Shoichi deja de preocuparte por mí no me pasara nada malo además tu siempre sales solo a la calle y no te ha pasado nada malo" razono con el Harry.

"Tienes razón pero me preocupas ¿porque no vas con Byakuran a casa de Tsuna?".

"No yo iré solo, no te preocupes" dijo Harry y salió solo del departamento.

"Byakuran síguelo por favor me preocupa que le pase algo malo"

"Pero Sho-chan él tiene la misma edad de Lambo y no creo que le pase nada él ya es bastante grande como para cuidarse solo".

"Yo lo sé pero él me parece tan indefenso solo míralo no crees que ya ha sufrido mucho en su vida como para que le pase algo más mientras esta aquí, así que solo ve" ordeno Shoichi.

"Está bien lo seguiré en secreto" Byakuran iba a salir a la calle por la puerta pero lo detuvo Shoichi.

"Byakuran-san no salgas por la puerta él te podría ver" lo regaño Shoichi.

"Entonces como quieres que lo siga?"

"Sal por el balcón y síguelo volando a ti te encanta bolar no?"

"Si me encanta bolar todo el tiempo pero como él está aquí no puedo sacar mi arma de su caja, está bien aprovechare la oportunidad" dijo feliz Byakuran y salió por la bentana.

-INARY—

Harry llegó sin ningún problema a casa de la familia Sawada y entonces entro y hablo con la familia.

"Vengo a traerles un poco de tarta de melaza que yo mismo hice espero que la disfruten" dijo un poco nervioso Harry.

"Gracias Harry-chan eres muy amable" dijo la mama de Tsuna.

"Eres muy amable" le dijo Tsuna.

"Harry quieres pasar un rato conmigo en mi cuarto?" le pregunto Lambo.

"Si claro" y después se despidió de la familia "Espero que la disfruten buenas noches" y se fue con Lambo a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Byakuran lo vigilaba en el techo pero como vio que tardaba en salir entro al cuarto de Tsuna para esperarlo desde dentro.

"Harry gracias por venir a traer la tarta de melaza de la que tanto hablabas la probare y seguro será una de mis favoritas también" le dijo Lambo.

"Si espero que te guste y sé que hace poco nos vimos pero te extrañe" dijo Harry dándole un corto beso en los labios.

"Harry para el día de tu cumpleaños solo tengo pensado que podamos salir un rato con algunos de tus amigos a tomar una malteada o algo en la fuente de sodas ¿qué te parece?" (Espero que no se dé cuenta que solo lo quiero distraer ese día) pensaba Lambo.

"No tenías que planear nada especial pero me parece una buena idea" le estaba diciendo Harry y se quedaron hablando un rato.

En la habitación de Tsuna Byakuran estaba acostado en la cama comiendo unos de sus malvaviscos y así es como lo encontró Tsuna al subir a su habitación.

"Byakuran? Que haces?" pregunto muy confundido Tsuna al encontrarlo comiendo malvaviscos como si estuviera en su casa.

"Comiendo y tú?" dijo muy casual Byakuran recostándose aún más en la cama.

"Confundido muy confundido".

"Eso está mal Tsuna un líder nunca debe de estar confundido" dijo Byakuran con una gran sonrisa.

"Byakuran que haces acostado en mi cama?.

"Estoy en una misión muy importante que me encomendó mi amor Sho-chan"

"¿Shoichi te pidió que vinieras a molestarme? ¿Aún está enfadado por la vez que le perdí su disco de Blood & peppers?" pregunto Tsuna preocupado.

"No él no me pidió que viniera a moléstate yo decidí venir a molestarte por mi propia cuenta, el me pidió que siguiera a Harry en secreto para que no le pasara nada y decidí aprovechar para molestar, y por cierto tu cama es muy pequeña deberías dormir en un a King size si serás el líder de los vongola deberías ir aprendiendo a vivir con lujos" le recomendó Byakuran muy seriamente.

"Si bueno gracias por el consejo pero ya es hora de que te pares de mi cama y te vayas a tu casa ya es muy tarde y tengo que dormir Byakuran".

"No me iré hasta que Harry salga recuerda que vine a vigilarlo y también a molestarte, ¿me puedes traer un jugo?".

"No ya es tarde y tengo que dormir Byakuran" dijo un poco enfadado Tsuna.

"Esa no es forma de tratar a tus invitados decimo".

"Byakuran tú no eres mi invitado tu entraste a mi casa sin permiso" le recordó Tsuna.

"Jajaja lo había olvidado pero ¿puedes traerme un jugo cierto? Es tradición en este país tratar bien a los que entran a tu casa sin permiso ^_^.

"Está bien te traeré un jugo no tardare" ya no quiso discutir más y fue rápido por el jugo.

Harry estaba en la habitación de Lambo y le estaba ayudando a arreglar un poco la habitación.

"Harry de verdad no tienes que ayudarme a recoger mi habitación yo puedo solo".

"No te preocupes Lambo yo quiero hacerlo y solo será un momento" Estaba limpiando el escritorio de Lambo cuando vio la caja arma de Lambo y le pregunto "¿Y esta pequeña caja que es?" pregunto confundido porque nunca había visto nada igual.

"No es nada importante Harry solo dámela (no debo decirle nada de la mafia podría asustarlo)" dijo nerviosamente.

"Lo siento Lambo no pensé que fuera tan importante". Dijo al verlo un poco alterado.

"No te preocupes en verdad no es tan importante" tomo la caja y la aventó por la ventana y después reacciono al darse cuenta lo que había hecho "que idiota soy" grito y salto por la ventana para buscar su caja arma que había caído en el patio trasero de la casa.

"Lambo" grito Harry y fue a asomarse a la ventana para ver cómo estaba Lambo.

"Estoy bien" dijo Lambo alzando la caja que había encontrado y después se desmayó, Harry inmediatamente fue corriendo hasta abajo y todos los de la casa también fueron a ver lo que había pasado.

"Lambo estas bien?" pregunto Tsuna que estaba dándole unas palmaditas en la cara para que despertara.

"Que es lo que le paso?" preguntó el señor Iemitsu.

"Estábamos en su habitación y yo encontré una pequeña caja y le pregunte que era y él dijo que nada importante y la arrojo por la ventana pero después de unos segundos el salto por la ventana para buscarla" le explico lo que paso al papa de Tsuna.

"Estará bien no te preocupes Harry" lo calmo la mama de Tsuna y Lambo ya estaba despertando.

"Que me paso?" pregunto confundido Lambo.

"Saltaste por la ventana tonto mocoso" le dijo Byakuran que bajo también a ver lo que pasaba y estaba tomando su jugo.

"Byakuran tu qué haces aquí?" pregunto Harry que apenas había notado que estaba con ellos.

"Dando un paseo por el lugar?" dijo al darse cuenta que lo habían visto.

"Me estas siguiendo?" dijo Harry sin poder creerlo.

"Claro que no te ando siguiendo yo vine aquí para molestar a Tsuna ¿cierto Tsuna?".

"Eh? Si claro solo me ha estado molestando desde que llegó" lo apoyo Tsuna.

Entonces Lambo volvió a hablar "Harry lamento que haya hecho que te preocupes discúlpame".

"No tienes que disculparte, me alegra que estés bien pero ya es un poco tarde y tengo que irme te veré mañana ten mucho cuidado y ya no saltes por la ventana, buenas noches" le dio un beso en los labios y después se fue al departamento de Shoichi.

"Yo también me voy chau" les dijo Byakuran y fue a alcanzar a Harry.

"Hoye espérame yo también iré al departamento de Sho-chan.

"Byakuran porque me seguiste?" le pregunto seriamente Harry y Byakuran no contesto nada "Acaso no confían en mí?" dijo un poco herido Harry.

"Eso no es cierto la razón por la que te seguí hasta casa de Tsuna fue porque Sho-chan me lo pidió y es porque él se preocupa mucho por ti" le contesto muy sinceramente Byakuran.

"No tienen que preocuparse tanto por mi yo ya soy bastante grande como para cuidarme yo solo".

"Eso es lo que le dije a Sho-chan pero cuando él quiere algo yo tengo que cumplirlo cueste lo que cueste entiendes así es nuestra relación" intento explicarle Byakuran.

"Pero no es necesario que se preocupen por mí ya les he dichos miles de veces que yo puedo cuidarme solo".

"Harry debes de aceptar que a Sho-chan le preocupas mucho y no te dejara de cuidar aun si dices que puedes cuidarte tu solo mil veces más, ya date por vencido ya te he dicho que Shoichi tiene un carácter muy fuerte y no te dejara de cuidar entiendes".

"Está bien" (Es muy agradable que se preocupen tanto por mi) pensó Harry mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, y así fueron los dos al departamento donde estaba Shoichi esperando que llegaran los dos.


	27. Fiesta sorpresa

Fiesta sorpresa

Hoy sería el gran día y todos ya estaban haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta los primeros en alistarse fueron Kyoko, Haru y Hermion que las acompaño temprano hasta el departamento de Gokudera.

Tocaron el timbre y Gokudera abrió la puerta las dejo entrar "Pasen chicas estoy recogiendo un poco el departamento antes de que empecemos a decorarlo" les dijo Gokudera que estaba poniendo en su lugar una gran cantidad de libros que estaba leyendo.

"Tu siempre tienes tus libros regados por todos lados Gokudera" lo regaño Haru.

"Es porque los tengo estratégicamente ordenados en todos los sitios de mi departamento pero como hoy aremos la fiesta es por eso que tengo que recogerlos" le contesto.

"En verdad has leído todos estos libros Gokudera?" pregunto Hermion señalando a el estante lleno de libros que estaba en una equina del departamento.

"Si y algunos más de dos o tres veces" dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo.

"Yo también he leído muchos libros pero a mí no me gustan los de ciencia ficción pero reconozco que has leído muchos libros al igual que yo y se ve que le tienes un gran amor a los libros por la forma en que los cuidas" Le dijo Hermion que estaba viendo que sus libros estaban bien cuidados y guardados en el estante.

"Gracias Hermion por notarlo, pero bien ya es hora de empezar antes de que todos lleguen tenemos que acabar de adornar démonos prisa" y entonces todos empezaron a adornar.

-INARY—

Rokudo fue por Sirius hasta su hotel y estaba discutiendo con el "Tienes que venir conmigo" le ordeno.

"Me niego yo no are el ridículo comprando esas cosas no tendremos una fiesta infantil" le dijo Sirius negándose a salir de la habitación del hotel.

"Tienes que hacerlo tú eres su padrino en algo tienes que ayudar" le recordó.

"Pero no podría ayudar en algo menos vergonzoso" se quejó Sirius.

"Si yo tengo que pasar vergüenzas las pasarás conmigo" lo tomo del braso y lo jalo a la salida.

"Espera Rokudo nosotros también queremos ayudar en algo ¿no sabes en qué podemos ayudar?" preguntaron los gemelos esperanzados.

Rokudo se detuvo pero aun así no soltó a Sirius temiendo que si lo soltaba por un momento el aprovecharía la distracción y escaparía de el "Bueno Lambo me dijo que Byakuran y Shoichi irían por el pastel seguro que a Shoichi le vendría bien su ayuda para evitar que Byakuran se coma el pastel pueden preguntarle" les dijo y después se fue con Sirius a comprar los gorros de fiesta.

"Llamemos" dijeron los gemelos

Llamada

"Hola?" preguntó Shoichi.

"Shoichi nosotros queremos preguntarte si quieres nuestra ayuda para ir por el pastel de Harry".

"Si claro me sería de gran ayuda que ustedes vengan".

"Genial en donde nos vemos?".

"Nosotros iremos por ustedes en el auto de Byakuran hasta su hotel no se preocupen no tardaremos estén listos".

"Si hasta luego".

Fin de la llamada

-INARY—

Riohey, Tsuna y Yamamoto fueron temprano al centro comercial para comprar algunas botanas unas sodas y jugos.

"Bien ya estamos aquí lo prime que deberíamos comprar son las papas y algunas cosas por el estilo" dijo Tsuna.

"Bien vayamos al pasillo donde las venden" Dijo Riohey y fueron los tres al pasillo.

"Ya estamos aquí pero ¿cuál de todas deberíamos llevar?" se preguntó Yamamoto.

"Llevemos una de cada una" Sugirió Riohey.

"No creen que serían demasiadas?" intento razonar Tsuna con los dos.

"No lo creo además nosotros seremos muchos y estoy seguro que nos los acabaremos" dijo Riohey.

"Yo también pienso lo mismo" apoyo Yamamoto.

"Está bien tomemos una de cada una y metámoslas al carrito" dijo Tsuna y después de haber acabado de meterlas siguieron con las bebidas.

"Ya estamos en el pasillo de las bebidas ¿ahora qué hacemos?" se preguntó Yamamoto.

"Ágamos lo mismo que hicimos con las papas y tomemos una de cada una" Dijo Riohey.

Tsuna ya no protesto y decidió hacer lo que ellos decían "Esta bien hagámoslo".

-INARY—

I-Pin y Chrome estaban cocinando en la casa de Tsuna para que inmediatamente después de acabar puedan ir y llevar la comida al departamento de Gokudera que vivía muy cerca de ahí.

"Nos está quedando muy bien los cupkakes seguro a todos les gustaran" decía I-pin que estaba preparando la masa para después echarla en los moldes.

"Si en verdad les gustaran pero recuerda que tenemos que hacer un buen trabajo en el decorado" le dijo Chrome.

"Si, no te preocupes".

"Y Hibari que te dijo el podrá venir hoy?"

"Si lo convencí de que viniera y pasara un tiempo con nosotros y dijo que el llegaría a la hora indicada".

"Me alegra mucho que todos nos podamos reunir como amigos, son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que todos estamos en el mismo lugar"

"Es cierto pero un cumpleaños siempre es un buen motivo para hacer una fiesta y reunir a todos los amigos que podamos aun si faltan algunos" Dijo I-pin refiriéndose a los Varia y a la familia de Byakuran y a Basil.

"Lambo tuvo una buena idea al hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Harry, gracias a el tendremos esta oportunidad de cocinar para todos y que disfruten de nuestra comida.

"Por cierto ya compraste el regalo para Harry" pregunto I-pin.

"Si ya lo hice espero que le guste ya que no lo conozco muy bien pero lo escogí pensando en él ¿y tú?".

"También y espero que igual le guste pase todo el día de ayer pensando en que regalarle" y a si continuaron cocinando juntas.

-INARY—

Spaner Chikusa y Ken estaban en el departamento de Spaner sacando algunas bocinas y un aparato de música para meterlos en el auto y llevarlos al departamento de Gokudera.

"Listo que más llevaremos?" Pregunto Ken.

"Solo unas cajas más en las que contienen algunos aislantes de sonido para no molestar a los vecinos en el departamento de Gokudera" le dijo Spaner.

"No importan los vecinos si ellos vienen a callarnos yo me encargare de ellos" le dijo Ken.

"Eso causaría demasiados problemas" le dijo Chikusa.

"Eso no es cierto yo me encargaría fácilmente de ellos".

"No insistas Ken él tiene razón eso nos causaría demasiados problemas y podrían llamar a los policías".

"Está bien vayamos por las cajas que faltan y démonos prisa" y fueron por las cajas para después ir al departamento de Gokudera e instalar los aislantes de ruido.

-INARY-

Los únicos magos que quedaban eran Remus y Ron ellos se encargarían de distraer a Harry junto con Lambo y ellos fueron a una fuente de sodas a pasar un poco de tiempo con Harry antes de la fiesta.

"En donde están los demás?" pregunto a Harry mientras todos caminaban a la fuente de sodas.

"Hermion fue con las chicas a pasar un rato en casa de Haru los gemelos salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad y en cuanto a Sirius fue con Rokudo a su escondite" le informo Remus.

"Ya veo" dijo un poco desanimado (bueno por lo menos Lambo si recordó mi cumpleaños).

"Pero no te preocupes seguro nosotros pasaremos un buen rato en la fuente de sodas" lo animo Ron.

"Si estoy seguro de eso" dijo Lambo.

"Está bien" dijo más animado y entonces fueron a la fuente de sodas para después pasar al departamento de Gokudera.

-INARY—

Sirius y Rokudo fueron a la tienda donde comprarían los gorros confeti y algunos platos desechables.

"Bien ya estamos aquí vamos por el confeti y por los platos" dijo Rokudo y se dirigieron a el área de donde estaban los platos desechables y después fueron a buscar el confeti.

"Mira Rokudo también venden serpentinas" dijo Sirius y tomo algunas.

"Yo llevare barios botes de espuma para fiesta y cubriré completamente a Lambo con ellos de venganza por haberme pedido venir a comprar los malditos gorros de fiesta, ojala y sean tóxicos y muera envenenado" le estaba explicando sus planes vengativos a Sirius pero vio que él lo miraba de una forma extraña y agrego "Bueno si no muere envenenado me conformo con que manche su camisa".

"En verdad sale espuma de esas cosas?" se preguntó curioso Sirius.

"Si por supuesto, también hay serpentinas en aerosol llevare algunas de esas" y metió barias de esas en una bolsa para después ir por los gorros de fiesta.

"Son muchos cuantos llevamos?" Se preguntó Rokudo.

"No lo sé, yo creo que solo debemos llevar un paquete, yo no me pienso poner ninguno, ya se" se le ocurrió una idea a Sirius.

"Cuál es tu plan?"

"Yo pienso que solo los niños deberían usar un gorro de fiesta y obliguemos a Lambo a ponérselo primero por ser el de la idea ¿tú que piensas?".

"Es una buena idea Sirius me gusta como piensas, vamos a pagar todo esto y vayamos al departamento de Gokudera rápido" fueron a pagar todo eso y por la mala suerte que tenían la cajera era una hermosa chica que puso nervioso a Rokudo y a Sirius aun mas.

"Ya me arrepentí paga tu" le ordeno Rokudo.

"Yo nada más vine a acompañarte paga tu" estaban discutiendo en la fila de la caja registradora.

Cuando fue su turno ellos dos seguían discutiendo de quien pagaría y pasaría vergüenzas por los gorros que traían "Buenos días podrían darme los artículos que compraran" los interrumpió la cajera.

"Si tome" intento decir serio Rokudo pero estaba muy nervioso por lo que pensarían de el al comprar los gorros (toda una vida haciéndome fama de ser uno de los hombres más desalmados y poderosos y Lambo lo arruina haciéndome comprar unos estúpidos gorros espero que nadie se entere de esto porque si lo hacen tendré que mudarme de ciudad o talvez hasta de país) pensaba el.

La cajera paso los artículos y le entrego su nota los dos ya estaban aliviados de que no mencionara nada de los gorros hasta que la cajera hablo de nuevo "Suerte en la fiesta de su hermanito joven" intento ser amable la cajera.

"Si gracias" (maldito Lambo) quiso gritar pero solo lo pensó.

"Bueno no fue tan malo" lo animo Sirius.

"Tu no hiciste nada, me dejaste morir solo de la vergüenza"

"Jajaja disculpa es que no pude resistirme a ver las caras que ponías al pagar" dijo Sirius en tono de broma.

"A ti también te matare uno de estos días, te odio" le dijo y después se fueron al departamento de Gokudera.

-INARY—

Byakuran, Shoichi y los gemelos fueron a la pastelería a recoger el pastel que había comprado Lambo.

"Escuchen bien yo iré con la recepcionista a buscar el pastel, ustedes vigilen a Byakuran de que no coma ninguno de acuerdo" les estaba dando instrucciones a los gemelos.

"No te preocupes nosotros lo cuidaremos" dijeron los gemelos y Shoichi se fue.

"Después de cinco minutos de estar esperando y que Shoichi no regresara Byakuran ya estaba desesperado de estar rodeado de tantos pasteles y no poder comer ninguno así que la desesperación lo obligo a superar su odio hacia los gemelos "Escuchen chicos sé que empezamos mal pero les propongo una tregua temporal" intento razonar un poco con los gemelos.

"Porque ese repentino cambio Byakuran?" preguntaron sospechosos los gemelos.

Así que Byakuran les hablo con la verdad "Estoy desesperado yo quiero comer un pastel de la cocina recién echo y necesito de su ayuda, y por ahí escuche historias de que ustedes no son precisamente unos buenos estudiantes que sigan las reglas así que me preguntaba si querían ayudarme a conseguir mi objetivo".

Ellos también estaban aburridos pero no querían parecer tan desesperados así que preguntaron "¿Y nosotros que ganamos Byakuran?".

"Bueno yo les garantizo que se divertirán y si nos descubren yo me echare toda la culpa y diré que yo los obligue a hacerlo ¿Qué dicen?".

"Nos convenciste" dijo George animado por la idea.

"Que debemos de hacer?" dijo Fred que también estaba animado.

"Síganme ya tengo un plan" entraron a la cocina y robaron unas batas de chef y sus sombreros.

"Es una buena idea mezclarse entre todos ellos genial" dijeron los gemelos que estaban muy divertidos.

"Empecemos a hacer esto" dijo Byakuran y entonces un hombre grande que parecía uno de los chefs principales les hablo a los tres.

"Ustedes quiénes son?" les pregunto en ingles porque los escucho hablar en inglés.

"Acaso no se lo dijeron acabamos de entrar a trabajar aquí" dijo George.

"Si así es" lo apoyo Fred.

"Ustedes son muy jóvenes para trabajar aquí chicos" les dijo muy seriamente el chef.

"Es que no exactamente trabajamos aquí señor nosotros somos becarios y aún estamos estudiando en una escuela de repostería" le dijo Byakuran para ser más convincente.

"Eso tiene mucho sentido entiendo entonces ustedes tienen que ir a limpiar los utensilios de cocina ustedes empiezan desde abajo" les ordeno.

"Pero un chef ya nos había dado órdenes de ir a buscar un pastel al congelador pero nosotros nos perdimos y no lo encontramos como la pastelería es muy grande y aún no hemos encontrado el refrigerador" le mintió George.

"Que chef fue?" les pregunto pensando que ellos mentían.

"Fue el chef gordo que tiene un bigote no recordamos como se llamaba porque estábamos muy nerviosos por ser nuestro primer día" le dijo Byakuran.

"Entiendo, bien el congelador está en la parte de atrás es esa puerta que está aquí derecho" y se fue.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo George y todos fueron al congelador.

"Y bien que pastel es el que quieres Byakuran?" pregunto George al ver tantos pasteles en el congelador algunos pequeños y otros muy grandes pero el que llamo la atención de Byakuran fue el más grande de todos.

"Comeré ese enorme pastel en forma de control de Xbox" y empezó a comerlo.

Los gemelos empezaron a sentir remordimiento "Espera Byakuran ese pastel debe de pertenecer a una persona" intentaron razonar los gemelos.

"Claro que le pertenece a una persona pero aquí dice que es para el cumpleaños de un niño de doce años". Les mostro la nota del pastel y siguió comiendo.

"Pero es su pastel estará muy decepcionado si no tiene su pastel y aquí ay más pasteles que parecen más normales" dijeron preocupados los gemelos.

"Es una buena edad para que aprenda que la vida está llena de decepciones" noto que lo estaban viendo feo y agrego "Además ya es demasiado tarde para que me detenga yo ya llevo una gran cantidad de pastel comido lo ciento" y continuo comiendo entonces las puertas del refrigerador fueron abiertas y los chefs estaban ahí.

"Nosotros no tenemos nuevos becarios" les dijeron y los detuvieron.

"Lo céntimos mucho no pensamos bien lo que estábamos haciendo" dijeron los gemelos preocupados.

"Es todo mi culpa lo ciento" dijo Byakuran con su mejor actuación de bueno que no le quedo nada porque él estaba completamente cubierto de pastel por toda la cara y noto que no le creían y se alejó un poco de los chefs.

"Llamaremos a la policía" dijo el chef y los gemelos estaban completamente asustados.

"No esperen yo pagare por el pastel" dijo Byakuran tomando toda la responsabilidad.

"Esto es un delito no se arreglara con solo pagar el pastel" le dijo el chef.

"Esperen puedo llamar a mi abogado para arreglar todo esto sin tener que llamar a la policía?" dijo nervioso Byakuran por que los gemelos ya lo querían matar.

"Si pero solo si llega en menos de media hora o llamaremos a la policía"

"Llegara en cinco minutos se los aseguro" entonces llamo.

Llamada

"Estoy en problemas ben por nosotros"

"En donde estas?"

"En la cocina de la pastelería"

"Ya lo suponía al no encontrarlos esperen ahí y no hagan nada estúpido"

Fin de la llamada

"Dice que llegara rápido" dijo más calmado intentando calmar a los gemelos.

"El dueño del pastel también vendrá a hablar con ustedes" les dijo el chef.

"Byakuran cómo pudiste hacer una tontería como eso nosotros pensamos que sería divertido y tu decidiste comer el más grande pensamos que comerías uno sencillo y pequeño" le estaban diciendo los gemelos.

"En verdad lo ciento también era mi plan comer uno pequeño pero vi este enorme pastel con forma de control y no pude resistirme, yo tampoco sé cómo llegue hasta este punto pero no se preocupen seguro estaremos bien" intento calmarlos.

Llego el señor que había encargado el pastel he inmediatamente después llego Shoichi "Ya llegue Byakuran el pastel está en el auto y todos ustedes están en problemas que no les había dicho que controlaran a Byakuran" los regaño Shoichi.

"Lo céntimos" dijeron apenados los gemelos y Shoichi no se pudo enfadar con ellos.

"Descuiden yo sé que la mayor parte de la culpa es de Byakuran él es bueno convenciendo a las personas de seguir sus planes yo también he estado en su lugar".

"En nuestro lugar?" preguntaron los gemelos confundidos.

"Terminar en problemas por causa de Byakuran".

"Bueno supongo que usted es el abogado que llamo el joven pero nosotros llamaremos a la policía esto es un delito muy serio" le amenazó el chef principal que era también el dueño.

"Si empecemos, explíquenme que es lo que paso" dijo Shoichi de forma seria y muy formal entonces el chef procedió a explicar.

"Estos jóvenes se disfrazaron de chefs entraron a la cocina y engañaron a nuestro personal y entonces entraron al refrigerador donde se comieron el pastel del señor" señalo al señor que había ido a recoger el pastel y le habían avisado inmediatamente que unos jóvenes se lo comieron.

"Entiendo sobre qué cargos quieren acusar a mis clientes?" preguntó Shoichi.

"Nosotros por haberse disfrazado de trabajadores de la pastelería lo cual es un delito y entrar a un área restringida para el público en general y robar un pastel".

"Esos cargos no se podrán llevar acabo les explicare porque, mis clientes se pusieron un uniforme de chef pero ese uniforme es un uniforme genérico se encuentra en todos las pastelerías de cualquier país o ciudad no tienen ningún símbolo distintivo de pertenecer precisamente a esta pastelería y las leyes no prohíben a las personas disfrazarse de chefs aun si no ejercen la profesión y en cuanto a entrar a un área restringida lamento informarles que ustedes no tienen ningún letrero en la puerta de la cocina en donde lo prohíba y aun si es de razonamiento común el no entrar a la cocina, si no está un letrero claramente visible en sus puertas o en el área en la que quieren restringir el acceso la entrada no está restringida a el público en general debido que aunque sea un negocio propio toda la pastelería es un área en donde puede entrar cualquier persona sin ninguna restricción a menos que lo señalen con letreros y no pueden considerar un robo debido a que el pastel no ha salido de la pastelería".

"Pero ellos dijeron que eran becarios en la pastelería que me dice a eso seguro eso es un delito".

"Eso sería un delito seguro que sí pero ustedes no tienen ningún control a la entrada de personas extrañas a la empresa por lo que podemos concluir que aun si ellos entraron y les mintieron es completamente su responsabilidad por no haberlo descubierto desde el principio" les dijo muy serio Shoichi.

"Y qué pasa con lo del pastel quien es el responsable?"

"El responsable es la pastelería directamente pero ustedes tienen el derecho de exigirle a mi cliente el pago total del pastel, si él lo paga ustedes no tienen derecho de demandar pero si deciden demandar la justicia solo podrá exigirle el pago total de los daños a mis clientes debido a las anormalidades en su pastelería y eso sería muy tardado ya que nadie a ido a la cárcel por robar un pastel en estos tiempos y lo tomarían como un caso no muy importante" les explico.

"Cuáles anormalidades?".

"Me refiero a la falta de letreros donde especifique que la entrada esta denegada a personal no autorizado y a la falta de distintivo en los uniformes de sus empleados entiende".

"Y que paso con mi pastel? Yo a quien hago responsable?" pregunto confundido el señor que había comprado el pastel.

"El responsable directamente es la pastelería pero yo are que mi cliente pague por la cantidad total del pastel y un extra por las molestias que le haya causado a usted" entonces volteo a ver a Byakuran molesto y le dijo "Byakuran hazle un cheque por siete mil dólares al nombre del señor y un cheque por diez mil al dueño de la pastelería" le ordeno y Byakuran ya se iba a quejar pero como vio que estaba muy enfadado Shoichi, simplemente hiso lo que él le ordeno.

"Gracias joven" le dijo a Shoichi el señor del pastel y también el dueño de la pastelería.

"No fue nada pero en verdad lamento el comportamiento de mis clientes" entonces volteo a ver a los gemelos y a Byakuran "discúlpense con los señores" les ordeno.

"Lo céntimos mucho" dijeron los gemelos apenados.

"Byakuran" le dijo Shoichi al ver que él no se disculpó.

"Lo siento me excedí, la azúcar nublo mi juicio" se inclinó para disculparse "Pero muy buen pastel mis felicitaciones al chef" dijo más animado y se fue por la puerta principal muy feliz hasta su auto los demás lo siguieron.

"Gracias por ayudarnos Shoichi no sabíamos que eras abogado" le dijeron los gemelos impresionados.

"Yo no soy abogado pero mi mama si y me enseño algo sobre las leyes".

"En verdad parecía que eras un abogado profesional" dijo George.

"Si y además tenías una actitud completamente diferente parecías más maduro de lo que eres en verdad parecías una persona diferente" dijo muy impresionado Fred.

"Gracias" y le empezó a doler el estómago "Ufff en verdad estaba muy preocupado que mi plan no funcionara y que ustedes dos se metieran en problemas"

"Sho-chan estas bien?" pregunto preocupado Byakuran él no pensaba que se preocupara tanto por los gemelos ya que si arrestaban a Byakuran saldría libre ese mismo día pero los gemelos no soportarían estar un día en prisión y además tendrían antecedentes penales.

"Si solo un poco estresado eso es todo, estaré bien si no se les ocurre hacer otra tontería a los tres" Les regaño Shoichi y después se subió al auto y se quedó dormido en el asiento del copiloto.

"Byakuran no crees que Shoichi esté enfermo?" preguntaron preocupados los gemelos.

"No el solo estaba preocupado por ustedes se le pasara el dolor pronto no se preocupen Shoichi es un poco ansioso y eso le causa dolores de estómago cuando esta estresado" les explico Byakuran.

"No parecía que estuviera mal cuando estaba adentro" razonaron los gemelos.

"Él puede controlarse muy bien para continuar con su plan pero cuando pasa el peligro le empieza a doler el estómago".

"En verdad Shoichi es una persona muy impresionante y curiosa" dijeron los gemelos impresionados.

"Si eso es cierto pero no se encariñen mucho con el" dijo Byakuran muy serio.

"Porque?" preguntaron confundidos los gemelos.

"Porque él es mío y la tregua se acabó cobardes" les dijo en tono de burla.

"Lo dice un tipo al cual su novio lo calla con solo una mirada" se burlaron los gemelos.

"Ustedes tampoco se rebelarían contra Shoichi si vieran como es cuando está enfadado" se quejó pero supo que había perdido la discusión con los gemelos.

"Él es más bajo que tú y le tienes miedo".

"No es miedo es precaución" les corrigió y ya no hablaron más sobre el tema pero ya habían logrado una nueva amistad entre los tres y fueron al departamento de Gokudera.

-INARY—

"No lo entiendo Lambo para que quieres que conozca el departamento de Gokudera?" le pregunto cuando todos iban de camino a la fiesta.

"Porque es un lugar muy divertido" dijo no muy seguro de lo que decía.

"(Que mal escusa)" pensó Ron.

"(No se le ocurrió algo mejor?) Pensó el profesor Lupin.

"Está bien supongo que es un lugar divertido porque Gokudera es divertido" le dijo Harry a Lambo.

Llegaron al departamento de Gokudera tocaron la puerta pero nadie abrió entonces Lambo saco una llave de su llavero hablo "Al parecer no hay nadie en casa pero pasemos para esperar a que ¿llegue que les parece?.

"Si suena bien" dijo Ron.

"Está bien" dijo Remus.

"Bien entremos" dijo Harry y Lambo abrió la puerta para que el entrara primero y cuando entro estaba el departamento a oscuras "No veo nada" dijo Harry mientras intentaba buscar el interruptor de la luz.

"No te preocupes yo prendo la luz" dijo Lambo y prendió la luz y esa fue la señal para que todos gritaran.

"Feliz cumpleaños Harry" gritaron todos y le lanzaron confeti.

Esa fiesta sorpresa no se la esperaba para nada y eso emociono mucho a Harry "Wooow no sé qué decir gracias en verdad no me esperaba que todos estuvieran aquí celebrando mi cumpleaños yo pensé que se les había olbidado".

"Todo fue idea de Lambo" dijo Gokudera que le entrego un sombrero de cumpleaños a Harry y a los demás.

"¿De verdad fue tu idea Lambo?"

"Si cuando me dijiste que pronto seria tu cumpleaños yo pensé en hacer una fiesta sorpresa para ti".

"No debiste tomarte tantas molestias solo con lo de la mañana hubiera sido suficiente".

""No te preocupes no fue nada ya que aun si fue mi idea todos me ayudaron y ellos querían participar también" dijo Lambo señalando a todos los amigos incluso a Fran y a Hibari que no ayudaron en nada pero estaban ahí y eso contaba.

"Lambo que bueno que llegaron" le dijo Rokudo en una forma muy alegre acercándose junto con Sirius.

"Porque estas tan feliz de verme?" pregunto confundido Lambo.

Y Sirius fue el que contesto "Es porque estuvimos pensando en ti todo el día" y fue cuando lo cubrieron con espuma en aerosol entre Rokudo y Sirius y no se detuvieron hasta que cubrieron completamente a Lambo de espuma.

"Y eso porque fue?" pregunto muy confundido Lambo al estar repentinamente cubierto de espuma el no recordaba que les haya hecho algo malo a Rokudo estos últimos días y menos a Sirius no sabía porque se estaban vengando.

"Eso fue por pedirme que comprara tus gorros de fiesta y hacer que pasara una vergüenza con la chica de la caja registradora" le dijo Rokudo.

"Pero porque si yo estaba con Harry no sé qué te hice".

"Tu hiciste que la señorita pensara que organizábamos una fiesta para niños" le dijo Sirius.

"Pero que tienen de malo que usemos sombreros en el cumpleaños de Harry, en mis cumpleaños siempre usamos sombreros" se defendió Lambo.

"Si piensas que no tiene nada de malo usa uno tu primero y además Rokudo y yo pensamos que solo los niños deberían usarlos".

"A que te refieres con solo los niños Sirius" dijo Harry.

"A que nosotros los adultos no usaremos ningún gorro de fiesta".

"Harry dile a tu padrino que los gorros de fiesta son divertidos" le dijo Lambo.

"Yo también pienso que los gorros son infantiles lo ciento Lambo" dijo apenado.

"Bien me rindo, pero por lo menos dime que te gusta el pastel" le mostro donde debería estar su pastel pero nos solo estaba el pastel que Lambo había comprado sino que también estaba el pastel medio comido de Byakuran "¿Y ese pastel medio comido?" pregunto Lambo muy confundido.

"Es una larga historia de Byakuran y los gemelos pregúntales a ellos" dijo Gokudera que aún no escuchaba bien la historia.

"De verdad ¿Que paso?" pregunto confundido Lambo.

"Yo te contare lo que paso" dijo Byakuran "Sin entran en muchos detalles de alguna manera los gemelos y yo entramos en la pastelería y encontramos el pastel más genial en forma de control de Xbox que haya visto y no pude resistirme y empecé a comerlo, cuando llevaba la mitad del pastel comido (Exagero su historia solo había comido un poco) de repente se abrieron las puertas del refrigerador y fue cuando vimos que los chefs estaban ahí y nos dijeron que llamarían a la policía yo intente parecer inocente pero no me creyeron supongo que fue porque yo tenía la cara sucia de pastel pero bueno me estoy desviando del tema, así que ellos nos dijeron que llamarían a la policía y fue cuando los gemelos se asustaron y tuve que llamar a mi abogado personal y él nos libró de los problemas y esa es la razón de que ese pastel este aquí, ¿en verdad que soy impresionante no lo creen?".


	28. Fiesta sorpresa 2

Fiesta sorpresa 2

"En verdad no sabía que tuvieras un abogado personal" dijo muy impresionado Harry "Y además consiguió que pudieras traer el pastel" dijo esto mientras señalaba a los dos pasteles.

"Si en verdad soy muy impresionante no lo crees Harry-kun" dijo presumiéndole un poco su suerte de poder salir sin problemas.

"Byakuran solo tuviste suerte de que el dueño de la pastelería haya creído la mentira que le dije de que soy abogado y la verdad yo no estaba tan seguro de poder convencerlos, de solo recordarlo me duele el estómago" le dijo Shoichi regañándolo.

"Shoichi mintió diciendo que era abogado?" dijo aun sin creerlo Harry.

"Si debiste haberlo visto incluso parecía otra persona" Dijo George.

"Y el arreglo el problema en menos de cinco minutos" Dijo Fred.

"Es eso cierto?" pregunto Harry aun si creer lo que decían los demás porque para el Shoichi era una persona que jamás mentiría y que seguía completamente las reglas.

"Si les mentí al dueño de la pastelería y al señor que había encargado el pastel, pero lo hice para poder llegar rápido a la fiesta, si hubieran sido otras circunstancias no hubiera mentido y dejaría que llevaran a Byakuran-san a la cárcel para que aprendiera una lección".

"Sho-chan lo que dices es muy cruel, además aun si entrara a la cárcel por robar pastel jamás aprendería mi lección y lo seguiría haciendo".

"De verdad no tienes remedio Byakuran-san, acaso no recuerdas que nos expulsaron de la clase de economía doméstica porque tú les robaste todos los pasteles a las chicas de la clase y como yo era tu compañero pensaron que yo ayude a hacerlo".

"En realidad a mi si me expulsaron por robar pastel pero a ti por quemar los hornos de la escuela con tu pastel ¿acaso no lo recuerdas Sho-chan?".

"Eso no paso así yo solo queme un horno y esa no fue la razón por la que me sacaran de la clase".

"Es cierto solo quemaste un horno pero también envenenaste a la profesora con tu sopa de hongos, le pusiste sal al budín de chocolate, tu flan nunca cuajo, la ensalada que hiciste enfermo al pobre conejo de la clase de ciencias y jamás pudiste entregar un huevo estrellado sin que se rompiera la yema" le recordó los fracasos que tuvo en su clase.

"Por eso decía que me expulsaron de la clase porque no me supieron enseñar" Dijo Shoichi apenado y Byakuran solo lo podía verlo de forma divertida.

"En verdad hiciste todo eso en el primer semestre de universidad?" dijo Hermion muy impresionada de que Shoichi fuera tan malo en la cocina.

"Hermion-kun como crees que Sho-chan aria algo así en su primer semestre, estas completamente equivocada" le dijo Byakuran.

"Por un momento yo pensé que él era realmente pésimo cocinando" dijo más aliviada Hermion de escuchar lo que le dijo Byakuran.

"Te equivocas Hermion-kun el hiso todas esas cosa desde la primera semana que entramos en la calse".

"Eso es cierto Shoichi?" todos le preguntaron ya que todos estaban muy interesados con el tema de lo mal que cocinaba Shoichi.

"Byakuran-san está exagerando, es cierto que hice todas esas cosas en los primeros días de la clase pero aun así si la profesora confiaba en que yo aprendería a cocinar y hubiera seguido en la clase pero el conejo se enfermó después de comer mi ensalada y me expulsaron de la clase después que Byakuran robara los pasteles, así que yo digo que fue culpa del conejo y de Byakuran que ahora no sea un chef de clase mundial" les intento explicar Shoichi pero ninguno de sus amigos creyó que el podría convertirse en chef.

"Si lo que tú digas seguro serias el mejor" le dijeron sus amigos para no hacerlo sentir mal.

"Bueno ya nos salimos mucho del tema, es una pena que no seas un chef en estos momentos Shoichi, pero bien dime Harry te gusta tu pastel?" le pregunto Lambo esperando que en verdad le gustara el pastel que había escogido para él.

"Si me gusta, nunca nadie había hecho algo como eso para mi cumpleaños gracias Lambo" lo abraso y le dio un beso en los labios pero después recordó que Lambo estaba completamente cubierto de espuma y se apartó de el inmediatamente pero aun así Harry quedo lleno de espuma "¿Y eso se puede quitar Rokudo?" le pregunto al ver que toda su camisa estaba manchada en espuma verde y rosa.

"No lo sé" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "yo solo lo compre, tampoco estoy muy seguro de si es toxico o no" Ante lo que dijo Harry lo miro con cara de susto al pensar que Lambo y él se intoxicarían "Si enfermas en los próximos cinco minuto significa que es completamente toxico" Harry se asustó más "Pero no te preocupes si eso ocurre yo seré el primero en llamar a una ambulancia kufufufu" y se fue riendo a la otra esquina de la habitación.

"No te preocupes Harry tú y Lambo pueden pasar a mi baño y yo les prestare algo de ropa para que se cambien y no tengan que estar llenos de espuma todo el día" les dijo Gokudrea.

"De verdad?" dijo Lambo y Gokudera asintió "Gracias me salvas la vida"

"Espero no causarte muchas molestias Gokudera" le dijo Harry.

"No te preocupes Harry no es ningún problema, síganme por aquí está mi habitación" los guio a su habitación y los demás se quedaron en la sala disfrutando de la fiesta.

-INARY—

La habitación de Gokudera estaba decorada con cortinas verdes en las ventanas y su cama estaba al centro de la habitación, en una mesa que estaba a un lado de su cama estaba una foto de Bianchi y Reborn en su forma adulta que había recuperado al momento de romper la maldición y la foto llamo la atención de Harry.

"Harry a ti solo te prestare una camisa ya que tu pantalón no está manchado y yo soy mucho más alto que tú y no te quedaría bien uno de mis pantalones" le dijo Gokudera.

"Claro por mi está bien gracias Gokudera" y no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y pregunto por la foto "Y quienes son las personas de la foto?".

"Te refieres a la foto de la mesa?" pregunto Gokudera y Harry asintió "Ella es mi hermana mayor Bianchi y el hombre que está a su lado es su esposo Reborn".

"No sabía que tuvieras una hermana mayo, ella es muy linda ¿viven en Italia?".

"Si ellos viven en Italia pero vienen muy seguido a visitarnos en especial a Tsuna, el esposo de mi hermana y el son muy grandes amigos" le dijo sin entrar en detalles de su relación "Toma esta camisa es para ti y toma un pantalón y playera para ti Lambo" les entrego la ropa "El baño está atravesando esa puerta" les señalo la puerta.

"Tu primero Lambo" le dijo Harry al ver que él era el que más sucio estaba de espuma.

"Si gracias Harry" entonces entro y Gokudera y Harry hablaron un poco más.

"Y desde cuando vives en Japon?" pregunto curioso.

"Desde que tenía trece años y conocí a Tsuna y a los demás es por eso que me quede a vivir aquí"

"Tus padres te dejaron vivir tu solo aquí woow" dijo muy impresionado Harry.

"No yo escape de casa a los doce y vine a vivir aquí a Japón por mi cuenta pero no quiero aburriste con una historia tan vieja de mis días de rebeldía mejor dime vendrás todas la vacaciones siguientes de invierno a pasarlas aquí a Japón o te quedaran en casa de alguno de tus amigos en Inglaterra?".

"Si vendré todas las vacaciones de invierno, normalmente paso las vacaciones en la escuela pero este año será diferente" dijo muy animado Harry.

"Si espero verte en navidad" Entonces salió Lambo del baño y fue turno de Harry para cambiarse de ropa.

-INARY—

Estaban Byakuran y Shoichi disfrutando de la fiesta asolas en un sillón del departamento de Gokudera estaban teniendo una conversación muy importante.

"Te digo que si vendo mis esferas de poder nivel seis tendré suficiente oro para aumentar la defensa a mi armadura y después podría dedicarme a subir mi magia hasta el máximo nivel, es una buena estrategia" decía Shoichi.

"Yo pienso que la mejor defensa es una fuerte ofensiva" dijo Byakuran.

"Tú tienes un guerrero y piensas eso ahora pero cuando un mago te paralice o tomes un veneno paralizante no podrás aguantar el ataque del enemigo y no digas que eso nunca te pasara porque eso dicen todos y terminan muertos en una zanja y son una carga para sus compañeros es por eso que te digo que tienes que mejorar tu defensa si es que te quieres casar conmigo en el juego".

"Que te parece esto, hare que mi guerrero mate a mil aldeanos y eso lo convertirá en un demonio fase uno y entonces podre aumentar su resistencia física y será inmune a los venenos y a los hechizos básicos de magia y como tú eres un mago nivel siete puedes repeler algunos de los hechizos paralizantes que me puedan afectar a mi ¿puedes vivir con eso Sho-chan?".

Lo pensó por unos momentos "Ummm eso me complica un poco las cosas a mí pero supongo que puede funcionar además de eso se trata el matrimonio de ceder algunas cosa no lo crees, yo acepto".

"Genial (ojala fuera tan fácil pedirle matrimonio en la vida real)" pensó Bykuran.

-INARY—

Hermion y las chicas estaban comiendo algunos de los cupcakes de Chrome y de I-pin "Es tan muy ricos Chicas, yo nunca podría hacer algo tan delicioso como esto".

"Gracias" dijeron I-pin y Chrome.

"Hermion dime ya pronto entraras a tu escuela vendrás las próximas vacaciones?".

"Lo ciento chicas pero no podre venir en las próximas vacaciones de navidad ya que me la pasare con mis padres, iremos a ver a mis abuelos".

"Es una pena pero lo entendemos aun así espero que nos llames nosotras lo aremos Hermion".

"Si claro yo les llamare" y siguieron hablando de otras cosas.

-INARY—

Rokudo estaba discutiendo con Hibari "Entonces como estas físicamente ahora?".

"Bien porque no lo estaría?" le contesto un poco molesto de que le preguntara.

"Aun no parece estar completamente recuperado".

"Recuperado?" se ofendió Rokudo "No estoy enfermo de nada y no estoy invalido para que no quieras pelear conmigo".

"De verdad?" entonces Hibari ya iba a golpear a Rokudo cuando Sirius se interpuso entre los dos.

"Escúchame jovencito yo sé que tú y yo no nos conocemos muy bien pero no pudo permitir que lastimes a Rokudo él es mi amigo y no dejare que te aproveches de que este débil".

"Cállate Balck no estoy debil" le dijo molesto Rokudo.

"Lo suponía sigues débil, pelearemos cuando estés en tu mejor forma".

"Ya dije que podemos pelear ahora por mí no hay ningún inconveniente".

"No peleare contigo, ya lo dijo tu amigo sigues débil y no quiero ganarte solo porque no estás en tu mejor forma para pelear, cuídate" le dijo y se estaba yendo cuando Rokudo le hablo de nuevo.

"A dónde vas?".

"Por unos cupcakes que preparo I-pin para mí".

"Te equívocas Chrome los preparo para mi" ya estaban empezando a pelear de nuevo pero ahora por otra cosa así que Sirius tuvo que intervenir.

"Chicos cálmense ambas chicas los prepararon para los dos, no tienen que pelear".

"A ti nadie te pregunto" le contesto Hibari.

"Tú no te metas Black la pelea es entre el erizo y yo"

"Cálmense ustedes son amigos" les dijo Sirius a los dos he inmediatamente los dos querían golpear a Sirius.

"No somos amigos" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y mirándose con odio.

"Primero acabare contigo por decir tonterías y después matare a Rokudo" le amenazo Hibari.

"Yo seré el que acabe con el primero" también amenazo Rokudo y así continuaron discutiendo de quien le ganaría a quién y por suerte nadie salió lastimado en esa discusión.

-INARY—

Después de que todos comieran pastel unos más que otros llego la hora de dar los regalos.

Haru fue la primera "Toma Harry es un álbum de fotos para que nos recuerdes a todos nosotros"

Kioko fue la siguiente "Yo te compre una camiseta".

I-pin fue la siguiente "Toma es un libro para que empieces a aprender artes marciales en verdad es muy bueno" le entrego el libro y Gokudera comento "cuando acabes de leerlo me lo puedes prestar?" y Harry le dijo que si.

Chrome fue la siguiente "Toma es un libro de recetas, Byakuran me dijo que te gustaba la cocina".

Ryohei fue el siguiente "Toma son un par de guantes de box para que empieces a tener una vida extrema"

Hibari fue el siguiente "Toma" solo le dijo eso y le entrego un par de esposas nadie comento nada y Harry no supo cómo reaccionar así que solo le dijo gracias.

Gokudera fue el siguiente "Toma es un libro que habla sobre marcianos y ovnis espero que te guste".

Yamamoto fue el siguiente "Toma es una pelota de baseboll autografiada por el equipo de la ciudad de Namimori, sé que nunca nos has ido a ver jugar pero espero que te guste" ahí sí tuvo que hablar más.

"Espera un momento eres jugador de baseboll profesional?" le pregunto Harry.

"Si, solo que estuve de vacaciones porque todos regresaríamos a la ciudad y quería pasar tiempo con ellos como en los viejos tiempos, ¿acaso nunca te dije que juagaba Baseboll?".

"Mencionaste que jugabas pero nunca que fueras profesional" le dijeron todos los magos.

"Jajaja disculpen debí olvidarlo" dijo apenado.

Continuaron dando los regalos el siguiente fue Tsuna "Toma es una bufanda y guantes, escuche que en Inglaterra estaba muy frio todo el tiempo espero que te sirvan"

El siguiente fue Rokudo "Toma es una pequeña daga solo ten cuidado de no lastimarte tú solo".

"El siguiente fue Ken "Toma son unos de mis dulces favoritos" le entrego una caja llena de dulces.

"Chikusa fue el siguiente "Toma es uno de mis favoritos" le entrego un yoyo dorado.

Fran fue el siguiente "Toma" le entrego unas calcomanías que le salieron en su serial ese mismo día, y Harry no sabía si era broma o no pero solo las acepto.

Rokudo intento consolarlo "No te sientas mal esas calcomanías salieron en su serial favorito las guardo especialmente para ti".

"Ya entiendo gracias Fran"

El siguiente fue Byakuran "Toma es un kit completo para el cuidado de tu piel, es el mismo que yo uso es de muy buena marca y funciona muy bien".

El siguiente fue Spaner "Toma" le entrego una caja en donde tenía un celular completamente nuevo.

"No debiste es demasiado Spaner" le dijo Harry.

"No es demasiado solo tarde una hora en hacerlo, además no tienes que preocuparte de cargarlo tiene paneles solares integrados y con solo una hora que lo dejes en el sol carga completamente, no necesitas meterle saldo al celular está conectado directamente con un satélite y también hice algunos para tus amigos" a todos los magos les entrego un celular negro como el de Harry menos a Hermion que fue Rosa.

"Porque el mío es rosa y con piedras que brillan?" le pregunto.

"Porque invertí más tiempo en el tuyo, yo sé que para las chicas es muy importante tener cosas lindas espero que te guste".

"Gracias Spaner pero es el cumpleaños de Harry el debería de recibir el mejor obsequio".

"Claro que no él es un chico y se conforma con que pueda meterle varios juegos al celular pero las chicas son más exigente no quería decepcionarte dándote un celular feo y sin brillo" insistió Spaner.

"Gracias lo cuidare".

"Claro eso espero Hermion" le sonrió Spaner y Hermion se ruborizo ya que había notado que Spaner también era bastante guapo y muy agradable.

El siguiente fue Shoichi "Toma pruébalo y dime si necesita un ajuste" le entrego un plato plano y alargado de color azul con un diseño electrónico en el interior.

"Gracias?" dijo dudando de que Shoichi esté completamente cuerdo.

"Pruébalo y dime si funciona bien" insistió Shoichi.

"Estoy seguro que funciona bien no hay necesidad de probar un plato gracias".

"De que plato me estás hablando Harry?" pregunto más confundido Shoichi.

"De este" le mostro el plato que le había dado ase unos momentos.

Shoichi no se rio pero ganas no le faltaban así que mejor le explico lo que era "Eso no es un plato eso es un Aerodeslizador solo que está en su forma compacta y para expandirlo solo tienes que arrojarlo al suelo y empezará a flotar por sí solo"

Harry lo arrojó al suelo y Shoichi tenía razón inmediatamente se extendió y fácilmente podía subir una persona en el "Esta increíble Shoichi pero debió de ser muy costoso".

"No fue costoso yo lo hice en mi casa no me tomo más de un día en diseñarlo y hacerlo, bueno para que funcione solo tienes que subir y para que avance para adelante solo tienes que poner tu cuerpo un poco adelante y para moverte de un lado a otro también con tu cuerpo puedes hacerlo no te preocupes es muy seguro y no va a más de veinte kilómetros por hora de todas formas te incluyo un instructivo de cómo usarlo y al igual que los celulares de Spaner el Aerodeslizador se carga con el sol pero tardara como dos o tres horas en cargarse completamente" le explico Shoichi.

El siguiente en dar su regalo fue Ron "Toma es un juego de mesa como los que te gustan jugar".

El siguiente fue Hermion "Toma Harry es uno de mis libros favoritos y habla sobre Japon".

El siguiente fue Remus "Toma Harry es un diario mío y cuenta algunas cosas que pase con tu padre en la escuela espero que lo cuides y lo leas".

"No sé qué decir ¿está seguro profesor?".

"Por supuesto que si la mayor parte del diario habla sobre lo que hacíamos en la escuela seguro que te gustara".

"Gracias lo cuidare mucho".

El siguiente fue Sirius "Toma Harry sé que no es mucho pero toma" le entrego un sobre con 5 mil dólares "estoy seguro que te serán de mucha utilidad"

"Es mucho dinero no puedo aceptarlo Sirius"

"No es tanto y seguro te será de utilidad"

El último en dar su regalo fue Lambo "Toma es un collar de novios como ves se puede separar tú tienes una parte y yo tengo la otra y cuando estemos juntos podemos volverlo a unir" le entrego un collar en forma de anillos y separo la parte más grande y le entrego la parte del centro que tenía una pequeña esmeralda verde "Tiene el mismo color de tus ojos".

"Gracias en verdad lo cuidare" inmediatamente se lo puso.

"Haaa¡ que tiernos son me recuerda cuando tú me diste el mío pero tú estabas completamente nervioso" le dijo Kioko a Tsuna.

"Si eso fue cuando empezamos a salir y aun yo lo conservo" le mostro su parte de corazón.

"Yo también" y ellos dos se besaron.

"Byakuran-san porque nosotros no tenemos un collar como el de ellos?".

"Bueno" empezó nervioso Byakuran porque no sabía cómo decirle la razón sin que se sintiera mal "Tú tienes un pequeño problema a la hora de dormir y si durmieras con un collar cabe la posibilidad de que te ahorques tu solo, es por eso que jamás te regalaría un collar".

"Eso lo entiendo pero aun quiero tener uno como ellos diseñare una pulsera que nos servirá igual y te la daré después, creo que eso funcionara" dijo muy decidido Shoichi.

Eso Rokudo lo escucho y no pudo dejar de comentar "Copión" Shoichi solo lo miro molesto y Rokudo mejor decidió alejarse de él.

-INARY—

Cuando la fiesta acabo la mayoría de la gente se había ido ya a sus casas pero Harry y Lambo decidieron irse caminando a la casa de Shoichi mientras hablaban de la fiesta y de otras cosas importantes.

"Harry te divertiste en tu fiesta? Crees que debí contratar un payaso?"

"Si me divertí mucho en la fiesta y sobre el payaso creo que sería demasiado además ya no soy un niño ¿sería un poco aburrido no lo crees?".

"A mí me parece divertido un payaso o un mago en mi cumpleaños le pediré a mi padre que contrate un sirco seguro que será muy divertido".

"Supongo que si a ti te gusta está bien" entonces Harry lo tomo por la mano y continuaron caminando sin decir nada más hasta que Harry volvió a hablar "Lambo me iré en dos días pero estoy feliz de que Spaner me regalara un celular así podre llamarte todos los día y escuchar tu voz ¿dime esperaras mi llamada?".

"Claro que si será el mejor momento del día aún mejor que la hora del postre".

"Yo estaré impaciente de llamarte y preguntar cómo fue tu día y de contarte el mío".

"Harry me gustaría que pasemos los últimos días que nos quedan de estar juntos disfrutando con los demás y tengas un buen recuerdo de tus primeras vacaciones aquí en Japón conmigo".

"Claro eso es lo que pensaba hacer seguro que los últimos dos días estarán llenos de diversión" y se fueron hablando el resto del camino.

-INARY—

Byakuran y Shoichi estaban también caminando pero ellos se dirigían al parque cercano al departamento de Shoichi.

"Sabes Byakuran-san que Harry tenga que irse en dos días me recuerda que tú también te iras en una semana más y eso me entristece demasiado, aun no puedo creer que hemos pasado tantos años juntos haciendo tonterías pero haciéndolas juntos lo que paso el día de hoy con el pastel es un claro ejemplo que asemos un gran equipo y tu tendrás que ir a atender tus negocios y yo me quedare aquí trabajando en mis proyectos y no sé cuándo tendremos tiempo de pasar tiempo juntos si los dos estaremos tan ocupados".

"Sho-chan es por eso que te pido que aceptes ser mi guardián del sol y vengas conmigo a Italia, aquí con Tsuna y la familia Vongola solo serás uno de sus ingenieros además ellos ya tienen a Spaner y a Giannini seguro pueden arreglárselas muy bien sin ti por favor acepta" Estaba hablando muy seriamente y sin su usual tono de voz esta vez parecía en verdad preocupado de que no aceptara.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces y siempre te digo que no, pero fue porque aún no sentía que te extrañaría si no te veía todos los días, pero estando a pocos días de que tengas que marcharte estoy empezando a dudar de mi decisión anterior de quedarme en la familia Vongola en estos momentos estoy muy confundido" y fue a sentarse a un sube y baja del parque.

Byakuran fue a sentarse al otro lado del juego y empezaron a subir y a bajar "Somos un poco grandes para el juego Sho-chan" comento divertido pero en verdad estaba deprimido de ver a Shoichi tan confundido.

"Normalmente soy una persona muy segura en cuanto a mis decisiones siempre considero las ventajas y desventajas de cada cosa que hago o digo es algo natural para mí pero esta vez es muy diferente, envidio a Lambo y a Harry ellos dos no parecen estar deprimidos por separarse tanto tiempo y yo me pongo a pensar demaciado si me quedo en Japón estaré con mi familia y amigos los cuales no he visto en algún tiempo, pero si voy a Italia contigo no podre estar con mis amigos ni con mi familia pero te tendré a ti, si es claro que pierdo mucho yendo a Italia contigo dime porque es tan difícil para mí decidir?".

"Yo sería el hombre más feliz si decidieras venir conmigo y formar parte de mi familia pero si dejar a los Vongola y a tu familia atrás te deprime tanto yo no podría vivir con eso y no quisiera que perdieras tanto solo por mí, que seas un hombre tan decidido y seguro de lo que haces es lo que más me gusta de ti estoy seguro que tu solo puedes encontrar la respuesta a tu problema solo tienes que encontrar la mejor estrategia de ataque ¿acaso no eres un experto estratega Sho-chan?" le dijo de mejor humor Byakuran.

"Te amo mucho en verdad Byakuran-san aun si no lo demuestro todo el tiempo pero también amo a mis padres ellos son muy importantes en mi vida".

"Mis padres también son importantes en mi vida pero ya soy un adulto y tengo responsabilidades con mi familia yo soy el que los guía y protege es por eso que tengo que regresar a Italia y yo sé que me amas lo puedo ver cada vez que me miras a los ojos y mencionas mi nombre no necesitas decirlo todo el tiempo".

"Es una decisión difícil Byakuran-san supongo que tengo toda una semana para pensar en esto por el momento que te parece si mejor vamos por un helado para despejar la mente" le sonrió a Byakuran.

"Sho-chan en verdad me dejaras con la duda toda esta semana eres muy cruel lo sabias".

"Claro que no Byakuran-san yo tampoco podría pasar tanto tiempo pensando en esto te diré mi decisión cuando vallamos a despedir a Harry-kun en el aeropuerto ¿te parece bien?".

"Aun si no me parece bien tú ya decidiste cuando me lo dirás y yo no puedo interferir en tus decisiones así que no tengo opción y esperare hasta ese día, vamos por tu helado pero pidamos de distinto sabor para que tú me des del tuyo y yo te dé del mío".

"Está bien Byakuran-san con una condición".

"Cuál?" pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Byakuran.

"Estoy cansado y no quiero caminar hasta la heladería puedes cargarme hasta haya?".

"Que are contigo en verdad estas muy consentido, sube a mi espalda" le dijo muy animado y entonces Shoichi subió a la espalda de Byakuran y lo llevo cargando todo el camino.

"Nunca te he dicho que huele muy bien tu champú para el cabello?" le dijo mientras Byakuran lo seguía cargando hasta la heladería y Shoichi se abrazaba más fuerte a su cuello.

"Nunca me lo has dicho Sho-chan y nunca te he dicho que me gusta cuando duermes de forma extraña me parece muy kaway".

"También me gusta tu forma de dormir aun si babeas la almohada".

"Estoy intentando controlar eso" dijo apenado y continuaron hablando de otras cosas todo el camino.


	29. Un nuevo amigo

Un nuevo amigo

Byakuran se quedó a dormir esa noche en casa de Shoichi después de haber ido por su helado, fue una de las raras ocasiones en la que Shoichi durmió en su cama y como los padres de Shoichi no permitirían que Byakuran durmiera con Shoichi en su misma habitación le dijeron que podía quedarse con la condición que durmiera en el sofá y no se le ocurriera entrar a la habitación de Shoichi y así es como lo encontró Harry esa mañana.

Harry se había ofrecido a hacer el desayuno para todos así que despertó temprano él no sabía que Shoichi y Byakuran llegaron muy tarde en la noche y tampoco savia que Byakuran estaría dormido en el sillón de la sala, eso lo sorprendió mucho.

Byakuran apenas cabía en el sillón y Harry como lo vio incomodo decidió despertarlo para ofrecerle dormir en su cama así que lo movió ligeramente por el hombro "Byakuran" susurro pero no despertaba y probo moverlo más y hablar más fuerte "Byakuran despierta" eso causo que Byakuran empezará a abrir los ojos y como no reconocio el lugar donde estaba despertó un poco confundido.

"Nani? Koko wa doko? (qué? Dónde estoy?)" Dijo medio dormido.

"Byakuran? Que dijiste?" pregunto confundido al no entender nada de lo que había dicho.

Entonces Byakuran recordó que estaba en casa de Shoichi al oír la voz de Harry "Nada importante déjame dormir" y se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón para intentar dormir mejor.

"Es por eso que te estoy despertando pareces incomodo no te gustaría ir a dormir un rato más a mi habitación?".

"Hubieras empezado por eso Harry-kun, si me gustaría" se paró muy feliz y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Harry a dormir una hora más.

Después de hablar con Byakuran empezó a hacer el desayuno, paso una hora y ya había acabado de preparar el desayuno y de servirlo, toda la familia Irie estaba ya sentados en el comedor solo faltaba que Byakuran los acompañara.

"Sho-chan puedes ir a despertar a Byakuran-chan para que nos acompañe a desayunar" le dijo su mama porque ya había tardado en despertar.

"Está bien no tardo" y fue a buscar a Byakuran.

"Porque es que Byakuran estaba dormido en el sillón?" pregunto Harry a la mama de Shoichi.

"Ayer por la noche llegaron los dos en la noche, al parecer habían ido a comer un helado después de tu fiesta y como ya era un poco tarde Byakuran le pidió permiso a mi esposo de quedarse a dormir esa noche aquí pero mi esposo le dijo que no podía dormir en la misma habitación que Sho-chan así que tuvo que dormir en el sillón"

"Ya veo".

"No es correcto que el novio de mi hijo duerma en la misma habitación si aún no están casados" le dijo sus razones el señor Irie.

"Pero que podría pasarle yo pensé que Shoichi ya era un adulto".

"El puede ser un adulto pero aún es muy joven para estar con hombres en su habitación" dijo muy seguro el señor Irie.

"Pero Shoichi siempre esta con hombres en su habitación, Spaner viene muy seguido y se la pasan horas encerrados" no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería el papa de Shoichi al decir que no podía estar solo con hombres si el recordaba muy bien que el otro día Spaner y Harry durmieron en su habitación.

Entonces Byakuran que estaba hace rato parado oyendo lo que decían los dos se metió en su conversación y dijo "A mi suegro no le molesta que Sho-chan este con hombres en su habitación Harry-kun, él sabe muy bien que todos ellos son sus amigos pero yo soy su novio y no dejara que durmamos juntos hasta que nos casemos, pero yo ya he dormido con Sho-chan" lo último lo dijo sonriendo recordando esa noche.

Todos miraron muy sorprendidos a Byakuran, el papa de Shoichi ya lo quería matar y Shoichi también "Byakuran jamás hemos hecho eso" dijo Shoichi desesperado.

"Eso ya lo sé a lo que me refiero es que dormimos juntos el día del campamento, no lo recuerdas? En esos tiempos aun éramos amigos así que compartimos una tienda de acampar" les explico Byakuran y todos se calmaron.

"Ya veo, por un momento pensé que ya habías visto a mi hijo desnudo o algo así" dijo aliviado el papa de Shoichi.

"Por supuesto que ya lo he visto desnudo miles de veces señor Akira" dijo en un tono muy relajado.

"De verdad?" le pregunto y Byakuran asintió "esta vez si te mato" dijo perdiendo un completamente el control.

"Papa no cálmate te juro que no ha pasado nada, Byakuran dile" dijo Shoichi mientras intentaba hacer que su padre no se parara de su haciendo y matara a Byakuran.

"Señor Aquira le juro que no ha pasado nada de eso entre Sho-chan y yo".

"Pero dices que lo has visto desnudo miles de veces" se quejó.

"Claro lo he visto desnudo miles de veces porque él y yo siempre estuvimos en la misma clase de deportes y usted sabe que en las duchas de la escuela no puedes bañarte con ropa, pero no se preocupe no solo yo he visto a Sho-chan desnudo también los otros tipos con los que hacíamos deportes en la escuela".

El papa de Shoichi quedo conforme con su explicación pero no dejaba de ver a Byakuran con odio por el mal momento que le hiso pasar y mientras todos estaban desayunando el papa de Shoichi no dejaba de ver a Byakuran con odio y ganas de ahorcarlo "tuo padre sta guardando ció che é brutto me quello che ho fatto? (Tu papa me está viendo feo que es lo que le hice?) le susurro en Italiano a Shoichi en el oído.

"Sciocchezze secir hai tenuto Byakuran (no parabas de decir tonterías Byakuran)" le contesto igual en Italiano.

"Les recuerdo que yo también hablo Italiano chicos" les regaño el papa de Shoichi aun enfadado.

"Ich fiel besser (mejor me cayo) le dijo Byakuran a Shoichi pero esta vez en Aleman.

"Ich würde sagen (Yo diría) Le contesto Shoichi igualmente en Aleman y continuaron comiendo.

"No entendí nada de lo que dijeron" les dijo Harry a Byakuran y a Shoichi.

"No te preocupes no fue nada importante" le contesto Shoichi.

-INARY—

Cuando todos acabaron de desayunar y los papas de Shoichi fueron a trabajar los únicos que quedaron en casa fueron Byakuran, Shoichi y Harry.

"Y que tienen planeado para el día de hoy?" pregunto muy animado Harry.

"Nada en realidad" dijo Byakuran.

"De verdad nada interesante vamos a hacer hoy?" insistió Harry.

"Bueno está haciendo calor que te parece si vamos a la piscina pública" sugirió Shoichi.

"Eso suena bien" dijo Harry".

"Por mi está bien" estuvo de acuerdo Byakuran.

"Entonces llamare a mis amigos para que nos veamos en el centro y después vallamos a la piscina".

-INARRY—

Los magos sí pudieron ir lamentablemente la familia Vonogola no pudieron acompañarlos ya que tenían que resolver algunos asuntos que les había encargado el noveno y todos tuvieron que ir menos Lambo por ser muy joven y los amigos de Rokudo no pudieron ir porque estaban ayudando a Rokudo en una misión muy importante por suerte Spaner si tuvo el tiempo de acompañarlos.

Estaban todos afuera de la piscina pública y descubrieron que estaba cerrada "Y entonces que hacemos?" pregunto muy calmado Spaner.

"Hay otra piscina pública cerca de aquí?" preguntó Hermion.

"No" contesto Shoichi.

"Esto es muy malo que asemos" dijo muy desanimado Ron.

"Sho-chan seguro que tú tienes una idea siempre se te ocurre algo brillante todo el tiempo vamos piensa" lo animo Byakuran y todos estaban viéndolo esperando a que se le ocurriera algo.

"No me miren así no es como si todo el tiempo tuviera buenas ideas, lo único que se me ocurre es que vayamos todos al hotel de Byakuran" dijo Shoichi sin pensar mucho en el problema.

"Y el hotel de Byakuran para qué? Porque si quieres ir a un hotel el nuestro está más cerca" pregunto Sirius.

"Es cierto" dijeron todos los magos.

"Yo solo decía que en el hotel de Byakuran hay piscina y podríamos ir todos pero Byakuran tendría que hablar con el gerente para que nos deje entrar a nosotros también".

"Lo vez Sho-chan y dices que no tienes buenas ideas todo el tiempo, yo hablare con el gerente y los dejara entrar al hotel sin ningún problema".

"Y porque no nadamos en el lago?" sugirió Ron.

"Porque en el lago hay peces" contesto Shoichi.

"Y eso que importa?" se preguntó Harry.

"A Byakuran le dan asco los peces y nunca nadaría en un lago"

"Exactamente" dijo Byakuran "bien síganme yo los guiare a la piscina".

-INARY—

Todos llegaron a la piscina del hotel donde el gerente los dejo entrar sin ningún problema después de algunas amenazas de muerte de parte de Byakuran.

Harry estaba jugando con Lambo en la piscina y entonces le propuso a un juego a todo el mundo "Hey Baykuran, Shoichi, Hermion, Ron, Sirius, Spaner, Remus, fred y George que les parece si jugamos voleibol en el agua?".

"Esa es una buen idea hagámoslo" dijeron los gemelos.

"Si eso es muy divertido" dijo Ron.

"Hagámoslo" dijo Hermion.

"A mí no me gusta mucho el agua" dijo Sirius.

"Yo preferiría estar viendo nada más" dijo Remus.

"Estoy jugando con mi computadora" dijo Spaner que estaba sentado en una mesa tomando un jugo.

"Y ustedes?" pregunto Harry a Shoichi y a Byakuran que estaban tomando el sol.

"Por mí no hay ningún problema solo me pondré los lentes de contacto y podre jugar con ustedes" dijo Shoichi.

"Está bien yo nunca rechazo un juego en donde pueda ganar" dijo muy confiado poniéndose de pie y quitándose los lentes de sol para empezar a jugar.

Ya todos estaban en la piscina y los equipos quedaron así Ron, Hermion, Harry y Lambo formarían un equipo y los gemelos Shoichi y Byakuran formarían el otro.

"Nuestro equipo es el primero en sacar" Dijo Lambo y le dio un pace a Ron que de inmediato saco y lo lanzo al otro lado de la red donde estaba el otro equipo y casi golpea a Fred en la cara de no ser porque se movió al último momento a un lado dándoles la ventaja al otro equipo desde el primer saque.

El siguiente en sacar fue Shoichi "Escuchen yo are que ganemos el juego" dijo muy confiado en ese momento porque según el ya había practicado bastante para no fallar pero él nunca fue bueno en deportes y cuando saco el balón no fue muy lejos pero golpeo a Byakuran directamente en la cara "Podemos hacer una repetición?" dijo para que lo dejaran tirar de nuevo y pensando que no le dolió el golpe a Byakuran.

"No sin repeticiones" dijo inmediatamente Byakuran con la cara roja y adolorida.

"Si ya sabes que no soy bueno en deportes para que me dejas sacar" le regaño Shoichi intentando quitarse la culpa.

Tu insististe dijiste que nos harías ganar" dijo Byakuran.

"Jajaja eso dije no debieron confiar en mi" rio nerviosamente Shoichi.

"Bueno ya dejen de hablar y continuemos con el juego el siguiente en sacar soy yo y recuerden vamos ganando por un punto" dijo Lambo burlándose de Byakuran.

Media hora después el equipo de Byakuran estaba perdiendo y Byakuran ya tenía un ojo morado y un enorme chichón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza "Ya deberíamos rendirnos no ganaremos yo arruino al equipo" decía desanimado Shoichi.

"Claro que no Sho-chan tu eres el arma secreta" intento animarlo Byakuran y él ya se estaba sintiendo mejor.

"Si pero el arma secreta del otro equipo" dijeron los gemelos.

Byakuran los miro con odio pero no les dijo nada e intento animar de nuevo a Shoichi "No les hagas caso solo están celosos de tu puntería perfecta" entonces los volteo a ver "Cierto chicos?".

"Es cierto nosotros también quisiera tener esa puntería para poder golpear todas las veces a Byakuran en la cabeza" dijeron los gemelos en broma.

"Malditos mocosos que no ven que intento animar a mi novio y ustedes frustran todos mis intentos" dijo Byakuran acercándose peligrosamente a los gemelos.

"Ya basta Byakuran-san ellos no tienen la culpa de lo malo que soy pero tengo un plan, reunámonos" entonces el equipo fue al otro lado de la piscina para que no los pudieran escuchar.

"Cuál es el plan?" dijeron los gemelos.

"Ellos son muy bajos y no podrán bloquear los clavados de Byakuran así que el plan es que todos le pasen a Byakuran el balón cuando nos toque atacar y cuando estemos a la defensiva Byakuran bloquearan todos los ataques que puedan llegar al frente y ustedes desviaran los de la parte de atrás" indico Shoichi y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Con la estrategia que había planeado Shoichi el equipo iba recuperándose y cuando estaban empatados era el turno de Fred de sacar y le pasaría el balón a Byakuran para que el anotara el punto ganador "Toma Byakuran para ti" le dio el pase a Byakuran.

Byakuran estaba concentrado esperando a que Fred sacara para recibir el pase y poder anotar pero sonó su teléfono celular que tenía en el bolsillo de su traje de baño y ahí fue cuando todo el plan de Shoichi se arruino "Hola?" contesto el teléfono celular y el pase golpeo a George arruinando la última oportunidad de Ganar.

"Sí ganamos" grito Lambo feliz y brincando de alegría.

"Eso fue muy fácil" dijo igualmente feliz Harry.

"Hicimos lo mejor que se pudo" dijo Shoichi resignado.

"Byakuran porque no recibiste mi pase?" le pregunto Fred enfadado.

Byakuran ya había terminado de hablar "Lo ciento Fred, era una llamada muy importante que estuve esperando todo el verano" dijo Byakuran mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"Y porque tenías el celular en el agua yo creía que se descomponían cuando los mojabas?" pregunto George.

"Solo se descomponen los viejos modelos el mío aguanta hasta cincuenta kilómetros bajo el agua y también aguanta caídas desde un edificio de cien pisos" le contesto Byakuran.

"El nuestro también funciona bajo el agua?" le preguntaron a Spaner.

"Por supuesto que sí" les dijo Spaner acercándose a ellos y los gemelos ya se habían emocionado bastante por la nueva informacion.

"Byakuran quien te llamo para que estuvieras tan feliz?" pregunto confundido Shoichi.

"Es cierto ustedes también tienen suerte que me llamaran justo antes de regresaran a Inglaterra, la que llamo fue I-pin y me dio la mejor noticia del verano, me dijo que en una hora abrirá el restaurant de ramen y hoy el dueño ara su ramen súper especial que solo hace una vez al año".

"Solo porque aran ramen en un restaurant perdimos el juego?" preguntaron muy incrédulos los gemelos.

"Aclaro no es cualquier restaurant estamos hablando del mejor restaurant de ramen de la ciudad y hoy es el día en que hacen la especialidad".

"Byakuran tiene razón démonos prisa el cupo es limitado y a esta hora hay mucho tráfico corramos" Dijo Shoichi empezando a correr a la habitación de Byakuran donde todos habían guardado sus cosas.

-INARY—

Todos estaban cambiándose apresuradamente en el cuarto de Byakuran, aun nadie les había dicho muy bien porque es que Byakuran y Shoichi estaban tan emocionados por ir al restaurant de Ramen ellos no creían que fuera tan especial el ramen del que tanto hablaban.

"No encuentro mi zapato" le estaba diciendo Lambo a Byakuran.

"No importa iras descalzo, ya acabe vayámonos" le dijo Byakuran.

"Shoichi Byakuran no quiere esperar a que encuentre mi zapato has algo"

"Toma te presto esto" Shoichi le entrego unas pantuflas que eran de Byakuran "Vámonos".

Lambo lo miro confundido pero ya no dijo nada y se las puso "Ya estoy listo".

Todos fueron corriendo hasta el restaurant porque había mucho tráfico en el centro de Namimori y no pudieron ir en auto así que Byakuran obligo a todos a que fueran corriendo hasta el restaurant.

"Llegamos y somos los primeros" Grito triunfante Byakuran antes de llegar completamente a la entrada al ver que no había nadie en la fila.

De la nada se desato un fuerte viento que provoco que todos dejaran de correr y serraran fuertemente los ojos, y cuando se disipo el viento y la tierra había un hombre en la fila "Lo ciento Byakuran yo soy el primero en la fila".

"Maldito" le grito Byakuran al tío Kawahira.

Los magos solo pensaron que ¿cómo es que ese hombre uso magia solo para ganarle el lugar a un muggel? "Lo ciento Byakuran pero yo gane y voy primero".

Byakuran lo iba a golpear pero Shoichi lo detuvo "Ya cálmate Byakuran-san déjalo en paz el gano en buena ley".

"Pero el hiso trampa" se quejó Byakuran.

"Tu también arias trampa el solo te gano la idea" lo defendió Shoichi.

"Exactamente Byakuran eso paso, por eso eres mi mafioso favorito Shoichi" le dijo el Tío Kawahira.

Los magos entendían el japonés perfectamente pero ellos no sabían el significado de mafioso con excepción de Sirius.

(Mafioso, esa palabra me suena conocida pero no la identifico sé que la he oído en una película) pensó Harry.

(Shoichi no puede ser mafioso le preguntare después a Rokudo) pensó Sirius.

"El no puede ser tu mafioso Favorito anciano" le dijo Byakuran molesto alejando a Shoichi del tío Kawahira.

"Y eso porque?".

"Porque él es mi mafioso favorito".

El tío Kawahira ya le iba a contestar pero abrieron el restaurant de Ramen y el que abrió el restaurant fue el maestro de I-pin "Hola ya pueden pasar a el restaurant me alegra que todos ustedes hayan podido venir en un día tan ocupado" les dio la bienvenida Fon.

Entraron al restaurant y todos se sentaron en una de las mesas más grandes para comer todos juntos y el restaurant se llenó en menos de cinco minutos "El restaurant está lleno cerraremos las puertas por hoy y empezaremos a recibir sus órdenes" anuncio I-pin mientras cerraba las puertas.

"Y que deberíamos de pedir?" se preguntó George viendo el menu.

"No lo sé, el ramen de cerdo suena bien" dijo Fred.

"Todos los que estamos aquí es para probar el especial no desperdicien la oportunidad y pídanlo chicos" les recomendó el Tío Kawahira que se había sentado con ellos.

"Y tú quién eres?" preguntaron los gemelos.

"Soy el tío Kawahira gusto en conocerlos, hola Harry" saludo a todos los magos.

"Harry tú de donde conoces al Tio Kawahira?" preguntó Shoichi.

"El me ayudo a regresar cuando me perdí en la ciudad, fue el día en que les hice todas esas cosas" le recordó Harry.

"Creí que Hibari te había encontrado?"

"No, el señor Kawahira me encontró y él fue el que me llevo con Hibari para que pudiera regresar a casa".

"Bueno eso ya no importa, todos pediremos el especial" dijo Shoichi.

"Yo tengo una pregunta" dijo el profesor Lupin y todos pusieron atención a lo que diría "¿De quién es tío el señor Kawahira? ¿Por qué le llaman tío?".

"Mío no es" inmediatamente dijo Shoichi.

"Tampoco es pariente mío" dijo Spaner.

"A mí no me vean en nada me parezco al tío Kawahira" dijo Lambo.

"Byakuran él es tu tío?" preguntó Remus.

"Si se parecen un poco" dijo Sirius.

"Claro que no yo no tengo nada de japonés solo mi nombre es japonés pero yo soy completamente Italiano" dijo inmediatamente Byakuran.

"Y porque todos le dicen tío?" se preguntó Remus.

"Realmente no lo sabemos" dijeron Spaner, Shoichi, Byakuran y Lambo.

"Eso no importa a mí me gusta que me llamen tío Kawahira, ordenemos" y todos olvidaron el tema y pidieron el especial.

-INARY—

Cuando todos acabaron de comer ramen quedaron completamente llenos y panzones al no poder levantarse de sus asientos.

"Estoy muy lleno pero en verdad este ramen es el mejor que he probado en la vida" dijo Ron.

"Es cierto hermanito" dijeron los gemelos mientras intentaban pararse del asiento pero volvieron a caer en él.

"Yo también estoy muy llena" dijo Hermion "Ya veo porque dicen que es tan especial no podía dejar de comerlo".

"Ya están cerrando el restaurant deberíamos pagar y después irnos" dijo Harry.

"Porque tanta prisa, quiero presentarte al dueño del restaurant que acaba de regresar de su viaje a china" le dijo Shoichi.

"El es un gran amigo nuestro chicos" dijo Spaner a los magos.

Esperaron cinco minutos más y ya avían cerrado el restaurant, entonces Fon y I-pin fueron a sentarse junto a ellos.

"Que les pareció el ramen?" pregunto amablemente Fon que ya estaba en su forma adulta gracias a que se rompió la maldición.

"Estuvo maravilloso gracias" todos dijeron lo mismo.

"Me alegra que lo disfrutaran mi maestro y yo nos esforzamos mucho en hacerlo" dijo I-pin.

"Por favor Fon has más seguido tu ramen súper especial, si lo vendes diario me convertiré en pacifista" le estaba rogando Byakuran.

"Lo siento mucho Byakuran pero sabes que si lo vendiera a diario dejaría de ser especial, es por eso que lo preparamos una vez al año".

"Ya deja de pedirle imposibles a Fon" dijo Shoichi "Fon quiero presentarte a nuestros nuevos amigos el señor Remus, el señor Sirius, los gemelos Fred y George y Harry, Ron y Hermion" los presento Shoichi.

"Gusto en conocerlos a todos ustedes" dijo Fon mientras se paraba y hacia una pequeña reverencia ante ellos.

"El gusto es nuestro" dijeron todos.

Entonces Kawahira empezó a conversar con Fon "Entonces hoy volviste de china?".

"Si así es, por eso abrimos tarde y no quiera perder ni un solo día mas para hacer mi especial de cada año".

Hermion le hablo a Fon "Una pregunta señor Fon" Fon permitió que le hiciera la pregunta "¿Usted es maestro de cocina de I-pin?".

"Si soy su maestro pero no de cocina yo soy maestro de artes marciales como el kempo y muchas más" dijo muy calmado Fon.

"De verdad? Es muy increíble y como es que ahora está vendiendo ramen?" pregunto Ron.

"Bueno les contare que fue lo que paso" entonces todos los magos le pusieron atención a lo que decía Fon "Yo vine con I-pin desde china para entrenar aquí en Namimori me pareció un buen lugar para que I-pin hiciera amigos y siguiera su entrenamiento, cuando ella era niña fue muy tímida y venir aquí le ayudo mucho en ese tiempo entrenábamos y yo tenía un puesto donde vendía Gioza, nos iba bien en el negocio pero después de un tiempo bajaron mucho las ventas así que decidí serrar el negocio y estuve pensando en que más hacer y cómo la cocina es algo en lo que soy bueno decidí que debería abrir un nuevo puesto de comida pero no savia muy bien que hacer pero recordé que yo tenía oculta en la antigua casa de mi abuela una receta de ramen que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia y así fue que empecé con mi negocio de ramen primero fue un pequeño puesto afuera de la casa de Tsuna después nos expandimos más y fuimos a vender al centro hasta que compre este lugar y abrí un restaurant de ramen en el centro de la ciudad y desde entonces nos ha ido bien en el negocio".

"Que historia de éxito tan impresionante nosotros también queremos abrir un negocio en donde vivimos pero de bromas ¿por dónde cree que debemos empezar?" le preguntaron los gemelos.

"Primero deben de comprar un gato de la fortuna y ubicar su negocio directo al norte para tener un buen chi y en el Feng shui también dice que no debe está ubicado cerca de ninguna autopista para que no pase desapercibido, la caja registradora no debe estar enfrente de la puerta también por cuestiones de seguridad y debes de colocar espejos en el lugar para que se multipliquen los clientes y la mercancía parezca más, pero sobre todo nunca se rindan y den lo mejor para que tengan buenas ventas" les dio consejos Fon.

"Gracias seguiremos tu consejo cuando abramos nuestro propio negocio".

"Fon has aprendido alguna técnica nueva de artes marciales?" le pregunto Spaner.

"Si algunas luego puedo mostrártelas cuando tenga más tiempo, lamentablemente ahora estoy ocupado en remodelar el lugar y no tendré tiempo en mostrártelas Spaner".

"No importa yo ya me mude a vivir aquí y puedes mostrarme cualquier día que puedas".

"Felicidades sé que siempre has querido vivir en Japón".

El tío Kawahira estaba hablando con Shoichi mientras los demás hablaban con Fon "Shoichi no pude agradecerte el otro día por ir a arreglar mi microondas a mi casa, gracias a ti podre disfrutar de nuevo del ramen instantáneo que aclaro no supera al recién echo pero a las tres de la madrugada ya está cerrado el restaurant".

"No tiene que agradecer nada a mí me gusta arreglar cosas y eso fue el verano pasado".

"Lo sé y no pude agradecerte correctamente así que toma" le entrego una caja con un reloj dentro.

Eso Byakuran lo noto y le dijo "Sho-chan no aceptes relojes del tío Kawahira quien sabe que maldición tendrá"

"Es cierto" le dijo Shoichi a Byakuran y le regreso el reloj al Tio Kawahira "Lo ciento pero no puedo aceptarlo en verdad no me da mucha confianza viniendo de ti disculpa".

"Estas seguro? Este reloj te protegerá de duendes, grifos, arañas incluso de dragones por cinco minutos seguro que lo necesitaras" Dijo el Tio Kawahira.

"(no puede ser él está revelando todo sobre el mundo mágico que le pasa?) Pensó Sirius solo miraba al Tio Kawahira para que entendiera el mensaje de que se calle.

"(Que are si se entera del mundo mágico seguro no podre quedarme con ellos, que no le diga que soy un mago) pensó muy preocupado Harry.

"Yo no creo que necesite estar protegido contra los dragones o un duende eso no existe, tal vez contra las arañas si pero no le tengo miedo a una pequeña araña lo siento no puedo aceptarlo" insistió Shoichi y los magos se relajaron al oír que no creía en los duendes ni en los dragones.

"Bueno pero brilla en la oscuridad" dijo maliciosamente el tio Kawahira.

"Brilla en la oscuridad?" entonces lo puso debajo de su mano para que no llegara la luz y comprobar si brillaba "Es cierto" dijo muy emocionado Shoichi "Gracias lo cuidare mucho Tio Kawahira"

"Pero Sho-chan" se quejó Byakuran.

"Qué? No podía rechazarlo, brilla en la oscuridad" le dijo e inmediatamente se lo puso y Byakuran ya no le dijo nada.

"Tio Kawahira, yo el otro día te ayude a programar tu reproductor de dvd para que grabara un programa muy importante en la televisión" le recordó Spaner él también quería un reloj que brillara en la oscuridad.

"Claro eso ya lo sé ustedes dos siempre andan ayudando a todo el mundo con sus problemas electrónicos, es por eso que también traje uno para ti, el de Shoichi es rojo pero el tuyo es verde" le entrego un reloj igual al de Shoichi "Y tiene las mismas funciones que el otro.

"Genial eso significa que podre ver la ora en la oscuridad" dijo emocionado Spaner.

-INARY—

Todos se estaban despidiendo de Fon "Gracias por la comida en verdad estuvo muy rica" le dijo Hermion.

"No tienes que agradecer Hermion después de todo Byakuran pago por todos" le recordó Fon.

"No pague porque quisiera invita a todos estos vagos" señalo a todos menos a Shoichi y a Hermion "Pague porque saque la galleta de la suerte en la que me decía si no pagas la desgracia tocara a tu puerta".

"Jajaja si lo siento todas las galletas decían lo mismo, es una forma de hacer que los clientes no se vallan sin pagar y algunos son tan crédulos que les asusta lo que dicen las galletas, la próxima vez cambiare las galletas a unas más amigables" les dijo Fon.

"Que? Fui engañado de nuevo" dijo Byakuran.

"No importa mucho Byakuran-san lo importante es que pudimos comer el especial recuerda" eso calmo a Byakuran "Gracias por la comida Fon volveremos después a probar los otros tipos de ramen".

"Claro los espero".

"Gracias señor Fon es la primera vez que pruebo el ramen y en verdad me encanto bastante" le dijo Harry.

"Aprecio mucho tu comentario Harry y me alegra que tu primer experiencia con el ramen sea tan satisfactoria".

"Gracias en verdad es un excelente cocinero señor" le dijo Ron.

"Gracias"

"Volveré el siguiente año se lo aseguro" le dijo Sirius.

"Eso espero señor".

"Con este ramen hiso que me enamorara más de Japón" le dijo Remus.

"Me alegra escuchar eso".

"Señor Fon seguiremos sus consejos cuando abramos nuestro negocio, y su ramen es el mejor del mundo" dijeron los gemelos.

"Gracias chicos y espero que tengan un gran éxito y recuerden lo más importante es la perseverancia".

"Gracias por la comida Fon, vendré mañana a comer mas ramen".

"Claro tio Kawahira como todos los días" y asi se despidieron de Fon.

-INARI—

Sirius y Remus fueron a hablar con el tio Kawahira después de que se despidieran de Fon, ellos le hablarían sobre no revelar el mundo de la magia a los muggels.

"Espere señor Kawahira" le hablo Remus.

"Si que pasa?".

"Que fue todo lo que paso en el restaurant?".

"No pasó nada fuera de lo normal a que se refieren".

"Usted uso magia para meterse en la fila antes que Byakuran y también le regalo a un muggel un objeto mágico ¿acaso cree que no sentí la magia en el reloj?" le dijo el profesor Lupin.

"Si hice eso y que?" dijo sin mucho interés el tio Kawahira.

"Eso llamara la atención del ministerio de magia aquí en Japón y mandaran a los aurores a arrestarlo y ara que a los muggels les borren la memoria y eso los pondrá en peligro" le dijo Sirius muy preocupado por los amigos de Harry.

"No se preocupen a mí nunca me arrestaran y a los chicos no podrán hacerles nada ellos son más fuertes de lo que creen ustedes, ahora si me disculpan me voy" dijo el tío Kawahira y salió de la nada otra vez un fuerte aire y cuando se disipo el aire él ya había desaparecido.


	30. Despedidas

Despedidas

El último día que pasarían juntos Lambo y Harry decidieron pasarlo los dos por la mañana en la cafetería y después por la tarde reunirse con los demás para despedirse todos.

Harry y Lambo estaban teniendo una mañana tranquila en la cafetería a la que fueron a desayunar para pasar su ultimo día juntos "Te gusta tu café con leche?" le pregunto Lambo muy animado.

"Si claro está muy bien Lambo y ¿a ti te gusta el chocolate que pediste?".

"Si es uno de mis favoritos ¿Qué más aremos aparte de desayunar en la cafetería tienes algo planeado?" le pregunto Lambo.

"Podemos hablar en el parque antes de reunirnos con los demás?" pregunto Harry.

"Claro como tú quieras Harry".

En el parque

"Harry estas triste porque hoy te vas a Inglaterra?".

"Si la verdad es que si".

"No tienes que estar triste hoy recuerda que estaremos completamente comunicados todo el tiempo que estés en la escuela y recuerda que Spaner te dio un celular y yo llamare todos los días hasta que ya no quieras oír mi voz".

"Yo nunca me cansaría de escuchar tu voz y tampoco de escucha lo que te ha pasado en tu día".

"Eso espero Harry, los chicos siempre me dicen que molesto mucho con mis tontas historias, ahora que lo dices ellos nunca quieren escucharme hasta se inventan escusas para no escuchar mis quejas el único que me escucha es Tsuna".

"Estoy seguro que exageran a mí me parece interesante todo lo que me dices".

"Verdad que si? Yo soy una persona muy interesante" dijo Lambo muy confiado.

"Recuerda que regresare a Japón en las vacaciones de invierno" le recordó Harry.

"Eso espero Harry, contare los días para poder estar juntos" se fue acercando cada vez más a los labios de Harry pero se quedó a unos centímetros y se detuvo.

Harry avía serrado los ojos esperando a que Lambo lo besara y como tardo demasiado él le hablo "Lambo que esperas ya llevas así un minuto ya bésame" le dijo Harry ya con los ojos abiertos.

"Estoy siguiendo el consejo de Byakuran" le dijo y aun así no se movió.

"El consejo de Byakuran?" pregunto confundido.

"Él dijo que me haga del rogar" y aun así no se movió.

"Jajaja deberías de dejar de escuchar los consejos de Byakuran el solo te da malos consejos" le dijo en un tono alegre Harry y después agrego "Yo no te rogare" y le robo un beso "Eso es más fácil".

"La mayoría de los consejos de Byakuran funcionan muy bien, él dijo que esto pasaría".

"De verdad?" pregunto impresionado Harry.

"Si él dijo que podrías besarme o golpearme pero que bueno que decidiste besarme" dijo Lambo aliviado de que no lo golpeara.

"Eso es cierto, pero" le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo "deja de hacerme esperar y bésame de nuevo".

"Jaja también dijo que esto pasaría" y lo beso de nuevo.

-INARY—

Byakuran fue a desayunar a casa de Shoichi "Y Harry en donde esta señora Irie?" le pregunto Byakuran que estaba ayudando a preparar el desayuno.

"Él fue con Lambo a desayunar a una cafetería querían pasar tiempo a solas, pero Byakuran-chan no tienes que molestarte en ayudarme a preparar el desayuno yo puedo hacerlo sola".

"No es ninguna molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer al haberme invitado yo solo a desayunar".

"Pero tu dijiste que Sho-chan te invito ayer a desayunar pero olvido decirnos" dijo la señora Irie confundida.

"Yo dije eso?" entonces se puso nervioso "Es cierto olvide que Sho-chan me había invitado a desayunar".

"Bueno no importa si te invito o no lo importante es que estas aquí y sería muy descortés de mi parte si no te invitara a desayunar".

Cuando el desayuno estaba listo y todos estaban en la mesa Shoichi decidió comunicarles a todos su decisión "Mama, papa quiero decirles algo importante" dijo en tono serio.

"Que pasa hijo?" preguntó el señor Irie.

"Hay algún problema?" pregunto su mama.

"No hay ningún problema mama lo que quiero decirles es que he estado pensando últimamente sobre lo que are con mi vida y no podía decidirme entre vivir en Japón con ustedes o vivir en Italia con Byakuran y llegue a la mejor solución posible, viviré en los dos países" les dijo muy confiado Shoichi.

"Y como piensas hacer eso hijo?" le pregunto el señor Irie.

"Viviré un mes en Italia y después viviré un mes en Japón y trabajare en los dos países en mis proyectos, como ven no hay fallos en mi plan".

"Esa idea si me gusta mucho Sho-chan" le animo Byakuran.

"Pero tu jefe no creo que te permita vivir en los dos lugares, dime en donde son sus oficinas principales?" le pregunto la mama de Shoichi.

"En Italia" le contesto muy normalmente.

"Y quien es tu jefe a todo esto?".

"Es Byakuran- san el me financiara todos mis proyectos".

"Es verdad Byakuran?" Le pregunto la mama de Shoichi viéndolo sospechosamente.

"Si, yo soy su jefe, aunque él mande en realidad pero yo soy su jefe".

"Ya veo, entonces no tienes ningún problema en que Sho-chan viva en los dos países cierto?" le pregunto el papa de Shoichi a Byakuran.

"Claro que no hay problema, a mí me parece bien, puedo vivir un mes sin verlo si el promete regresar el mes siguiente a Italia para estar conmigo".

"Que bien que todos estén de acuerdo con mi decisión ahora continuemos desayunando, una pregunta mama ¿Por qué le pusiste malvaviscos a los hotcakes?".

"Fue idea de Byakuran" dijo la mama de Shoichi e inmediatamente Shoichi y su papa voltearon a ver a Byakuran con ganas de matarlo.

"Porque me miran así? ¿Los hotcakes con malvaviscos son un clásico" se defendió Byakuran.

"En qué país?" pregunto incrédulo el papa de Shoichi viendo raro a su plato de comida.

"En Kapiland" dijo muy animado Byakuran.

"Ese no es un país eso es un parque temático para niños" le regaño el papa de Shoichi.

"Byakuran está ves si te pasaste, alteraste la receta especial de mi mama" le dijo muy triste Shoichi a Byakuran.

"Receta especial? Si ella compro harina instantánea para hacerlos ¿eso qué tiene de especial?" pregunto confundido.

"Byakuran no reveles mi secreto" le dijo muy nerviosa la mama de Shoichi y lo patio por debajo de la mesa.

Byakuran capto fuertemente el mensaje y quiso reparar su error "Dije harina instantánea? Quise decir que ella la preparo con sus propias manos y no sé qué le echo" dijo nervioso y adolorido por la patada.

"Olvidemos el tema de los hotcakes y continuemos comiendo" les ordeno la mama de Shoichi y todos obedecieron sin comentar nada más sobre la receta o sobre los malvaviscos.

-INARY—

Sirius fue a despedirse de la pandilla de Rokudo, a todos les dijo que de vez en cuando les escribiría y les llamaría y que les contaría como iba en el proceso de su venganza.

Entonces Rokudo le pidió que lo acompañara a una habitación cercana para poder hablar asolas "Sirius no quería comentar esto enfrente de los chicos porque seguro sentirían lastima por ti" empezó a decirle Rokudo.

"A que te refieres no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar hablando sobre esto?" le pregunto confundido.

Entonces Rokudo le explico un poco a que se refería "Yo creo que nadie debe recibir lastima de nadie más y es por eso que te pregunto ¿Qué aras cuando regreses a Inglaterra seguirás escondido esperando a que Dombledor encuentre a esa rata?".

Pensar en eso entristeció mucho a Sirius y en una vos melancólica dijo "Supongo que si ¿quemas puedo hacer? Haya no puedo salir y Domblerdor es el único que me mantiene al tanto de las noticias sobre el paradero de Pheter y el señor oscuro".

"Eso me temía" dijo Rokudo comprendiendo la situación completamente.

"Gacias por no mencionar nada de eso enfrente de los demás yo no soportaría que me tuvieran lastima" le sonrió un poco pero fue una sonrisa muy deprimente.

"Umm que hare?" se preguntó Rokudo en voz alta y después agrego "Puedo ayudar a ocultar tu apariencia incluso estando tan lejos pero será mucho más complicado para mí y doloroso para ti" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"En verdad crees que puedes hacerlo?" le pregunto esperanzado Sirius pero incrédulo.

Rokudo se ofendio al escuchar que Sirius no creyera que pudiera pero no lo demostró "No creo que pueda" le corrigió "yo puedo hacerlo" le dijo muy confiado Rokudo a Sirius.

"Entonces hazlo no importa el dolor que tenga que soportar yo lo aguantare" le dijo convencido Sirius.

"Está bien cierra los ojos y extiende tu mano izquierda" le dijo las instrucciones Rokuro y Sirius inmediatamente las siguió.

"Así está bien?" dijo en la posición y con los ojos serados.

"Si ahora no te muevas" le dijo muy serio Rokudo y Sirius ya se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y tenso.

"Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es muy importante" le dijo y Sirius puso mucha atención a lo que le decía "Escribiré unos caracteres especiales en tu frente con un plumín que prepare especialmente para este caso y tú tienes que mantener el equilibrio sobre tu pie derecho y tocarte la nariz con el dedo índice de tu mano derecha mientras yo escribo" le dijo y empezó a escribir y cuando acabo se apartó un poco y le tomo una foto para tenerla y chantajearlo algún día.

"Eso es todo?" le pregunto cuando sintió que dejo de escribir en su frente.

"No ahora solo falta la parte del dolor" le dijo y eso puso muy nervioso a Sirius, pero solo corto un poco la palma de la mano de Sirius causándole una herida pequeña "Listo Sirius puedes abrir los ojos y volver a la normalidad ahora".

"Eso es todo yo pensé que me dolería más" le dijo más calmado Sirius mientras se vendaba la mano con un pañuelo que tenía.

"Si eso es todo".

"Entonces al final también sentiste lastima por mí la primera vez que me propusiste un trato y ahora pasa exactamente lo mismo" le dijo Sirius.

"Te equivocas yo jamás he sentido lastima por ti cuando te propuse el primer trato y aún menos ahora".

"Entonces porque pasar por tantos problemas solo por ayudarme?"

"Acaso lo olvidaste?" le pregunto y como vio que no recordaba él le dijo "En el primer trato que hicimos tú me pagaste por mi ayuda y esta vez no será diferente pienso cobrarte, me pagaras veinte mil dólares al mes por mi ayuda".

"Veinte mil no crees que es un poco caro?" le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Bromeo con Rokudo porque el pagaría aún más por su libertad.

"Ya no puedo hacerte más rebajas Black ya aplique el descuento a amigos" también bromeo con el y agrego en un tono de voz más serio "No quiero que pienses que te tengo lastima como ya dije jamás te he tenido lastima y si te ayudo es porque es un buen negocio para mi recuérdalo siempre Black".

"Si ya veo Rokudo tu eres uno de mis pocos amigos y me alegra mucho haberte conocido aun si la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras solo un tonto niño que se creía muy rebelde y que solo se hacía el vago para no estudiar" le dijo muy sincero Sirius.

"Así que es el momento de ser sinceros bueno yo cuando te conocí pensé que eras un vagabundo y que solo querías molestar a Shoichi pero después investigue un poco y me entere que tenías dinero así que pensé en la forma de estafarte y unas semanas después aquí estamos con un nuevo plan para hacer que pierdas tu fortuna poco a poco" le dijo Sonriendo Rokudo.

"Ese fue tu plan desde el principio me ciento dolido" dijo de broma y en tono dramático.

"Así es si me doy prisa talvez en cincuenta años haya podido estafarte hasta un millón de dólares".

"Tú me llevaras a la ruina Rokudo. Pero ya hablando en serio te extrañare te llamare cuando llegue a Inglaterra".

"Yo no te extrañare anciano, y recuerda mis ilusiones ya te acompañaran hasta Inglaterra y podrás salir sin ningún problema de casa" le recordó y desapareció.

-INARY—

Los magos ya estaban en el aeropuerto pero no todos los nuevos amigos que hicieron pudieron irlos a despedir los únicos que fueron eran Shoichi, Byakuran, Lambo y Spaner. Estaban esperando a que llegara Sirius que ya se había demorado un poco.

"Miren ya está aquí" señalo Remus.

Y cuando llego Sirius todos no podían dejar de mirarlo a la cara y eso incomodo a Sirius un poco "Porque me ven tanto acaso tengo monos en la cara o algo así" bromeo para relajarse un poco.

"No solo es que tienes algo escrito en la frente" le dijo Remus.

"De verdad?" se preguntó y Byakuran le entrego un espejo para que el mismo lo pudiera ver "No puede ser yo pensé que lo que escribió Rokudo se borraría inmediatamente" dijo alarmado Sirius.

"Me estás diciendo que dejaste a Rokudo escribir sobre tu frente?" pregunto incrédulo Byakuran y Sirius asintió "jajaja esta vez Rokudo si te la hiso en grande" se rio Byakuran y todos los demás.

Los magos no entendían porque se reían "Porque dices que me la hiso en grande Byakuran?" pregunto confundido Sirius".

"No sé cómo te convenció de que dejaras que te escribiera Baka en la frente pero lo hiso no lo puedo creer" dijo Byakuran y continuo riendo.

"(Baka eso significa tonto, pero él dijo que escribiría algo especial para el ritual y que usaría un marcador especial) estaba pensando Sirius.

Entonces escucho la voz de Rokudo en sus pensamientos (Eso lo mereces por dudar de mis poderes, el ritual era una farsa lo único que necesitaba era causarte una pequeña herida para formar un vínculo contigo Baka kufufufu) se rio.

"No puede ser me deje engañar maldito mocoso" y ya no pudo seguir discutiendo con Rokudo porque empezaron a hablar.

"Tenemos que aprender más cosas de Rokudo incluso el hiso una broma tan buena y tan serio que se ve" dijeron lo gemelos admirados de la azaña de Rokudo.

"Cálmese señor Black solo es cuestión de borrarlo con agua y ya" le dijo Shoichi y le entrego un pañuelo y una botella de agua.

Inmediatamente Sirius intento quitarse el plumín pero no funcionaba "Porque no funciona?".

"Es marcador permanente, debe ser de buena marca" comento Spaner muy calmado.

"Cálmese señor Black el marcador permanente no es tan permanente se borrara en una semana estoy seguro" intento calmarlo Shoichi.

"Una semana que are?" dijo desesperado Sirius.

"No es para tanto solo tiene que salir con una bolsa en la cabeza" le dijo Byakuran y todos lo miraron feo y mejor ya no comento más.

"No le haga caso a Byakuran-san lo único que tiene que hacer es usar un gorro como los que usan los raperos de ahora" le dijo Shoichi.

"Vea el lado positivo señor Black estará a la moda" animo Lambo.

"Están seguros que con eso podre ocultarlo?".

"Si yo lo llevare a comprar uno" dijo Lambo y todos fueron a la tienda de recuerdos del aeropuerto.

-INARY—

Ya casi era la hora de que los magos abordaran el vuelo y se estaban dando las ultima despedidas "En verdad los extrañaremos a todos ustedes espero que algún día vuelvan a visitarnos" les dijo Shoichi.

"Si eso aremos" dijeron los gemelos.

"Claro que sí, ya estoy enamorado de Japón" dijo Remus.

"Are lo posible paro volver y esta vez traer a mis padres" les dijo Hermion.

"Yo también quiero que mis padres conozcan esta ciudad algún día volveré" dijo Ron.

"Yo regresare en las vacaciones de invierno" dijo Harry.

"Claro que regresare de visita cuenten con ello" dijo Sirius.

"Yo los invito a que vallan a conocer Italia y si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa".

"Calro que iremos Byakuran" dijeron maliciosamente los gemelos.

Inmediatamente Byakuran agrego "Retiro lo dicho nunca vallan a Italia allá no los queremos ya somos muchos y en mi casa no caben".

"No hagan caso a Byakuran-san, claro que están invitados a conocer Italia también y quedarse en su casa yo les doy permiso de hacerlo" Byakuran solo vio a Shoichi con horror pero no lo contradijo.

"No olviden llamarnos" les dijo Spaner.

"Claro no lo olvidaremos dijeron todos.

"Bueno Harry este es un hasta luego, recuerda llamarme cuando llegues a Inglaterra y no te preocupes a qué hora llames yo siempre estaré feliz de contestar aun si son las tres de la madrugada aquí en Japón" le dijo Lambo.

"Claro pero no te preocupes no pienso llamar tan tarde, hasta luego Lambo" y le dio un beso en los labios y después tuvieron que tomar su vuelo.

-INARY—

En la oficina de Dombledor él estaba hablando consigo mismo mientras estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio "Fue un verano espantoso pero todo parece que volverá a la normalidad una vez que Harry y sus amigos regresen a la escuela el mundo mágico que conocen les parecerá mejor que el aburrido mundo muggel y cuando Sirius regrese a Inglaterra se alejara del mocoso que le llenaba la cabeza de ideas y tendrá que volver a permanecer encerrado en su casa y como castigo no dejare que nadie lo visite en meces y yo no le daré respuesta a ninguna de sus carta y como siempre le diré que estoy demasiado ocupado como para contestarle y entonces él se hundirá en su miseria y soledad y si tengo suerte el quizá acabe el solo con su miserable vida por su propia mano y será un estorbo menos de todas formas ya no lo necesito en los planes que tengo para el futuro" Decía complacido con la situación Dombbledor pero él no sabía que ninguno de sus pensamientos era incorrecto y que las cosas nunca saldrían como él lo deseaba cuando la Familia Vongola y la Familia Gesso estaban involucrados en el asunto, las dos familias aun si no sabían lo que pasaba ya habían frustrado los planes de Dombledor al otorgarle cierta libertad a Sirius y a mostrarles a los jóvenes magos y en especial a Harry que existía un mundo diferente al mágico con cosas y personas extraordinarias que lo apreciarían por lo que es y no por quien dicen que es.

FIN.

* * *

Gracias por leer y esta vez no olviden comentar que les pareció mi final, no olviden que publicare la segunda parte de esta historia el próximo sabado. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.


End file.
